Satic ( Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: L'Ordre à sauver Draco et Lucius Malfoy après que Lord Voldemort les aient rejeté et maudits .Toutes les maisons sécurisés sont pleines et Hermione Granger est la seule à pouvoir les accueillir. Acceptera-t-elle alors qu'elle est elle-même brisée, coincé dans ce quelle appel la statique.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 1

C'était comme se réveiller au milieu d'un cauchemar.

La conscience est venue à Draco Malfoy comme un marteau sur sa tête, il en a eu le souffle coupé. Presque immédiatement, il souhaita être de nouveau inconscient. Il était dans un monde de douleur qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible.

Une douleur atroce rongeait sa peau, comme s'il avait été aspergé de carburant et allumé. Il pouvait presque sentir les flammes lécher le long de son corps, mais il ne sentait pas le feu. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas Hurler, ne pas bouger du tout. Il sentit la panique monter dans sa gorge. L'air était vicié et humide, lourd de peur.

Des souvenirs incohérents lui revenaient, mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils étaient réels. Ils étaient trop difficiles à accepter.

Comment ont-ils pu nous laisser ici à mourir? Après tout ce que nous avons fait?

Il nota le fait qu'il était allongé sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur frappe son corps et évapore son esprit de tout ce qui était rationnel. Les battements de son cœur battaient sur sa peau à vif, lui faisant souhaiter que son cœur s'arrête complètement.

Plus de battement de coeur, plus de douleur. Cela semblait tellement tentant, juste mourir. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Même l'intérieur de sa bouche brûlait - le sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il atteint aussi?

Il pouvait sentir sa colère fondre sous la blessure, la fureur accélérant son cœur masochiste.

Trahi, raillait la voix à l'intérieur de lui. Nous avons été trahis par notre propre côté.

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il y avait des cris et des explosions, mais il ne pouvait pas mobiliser l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux. Il savait avec une certitude maladive qu'il était toujours dans ce sous-sol perdu des Dieu, torturé et jeté là-bas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne favorisait plus sa famille.

Mais pourquoi !?

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifiés.

Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Le déni semblait plus facile, en quelque sorte. Plus facile que la vérité terrifiante.

En échange du pouvoir, la famille Malfoy avait payé avec tout ce qu'elle possédait: sa richesse, son domicile, ses années de service. En retour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a gardés dans son cercle intime, les favorisant et les gardant près de ses opérations importantes. Ils étaient vénérés et redoutés comme devraient l'être les Malfoy.

Les années ont traîné et la guerre a continué, chaque partie luttant pour le contrôle. Les choses étaient à l'aise. Prévisible.

En tout cas, autant que possible pendant une guerre, travaillant comme soldat noir, essayant de rester en vie.

Mais alors quelque chose a changé. Les Malfoy commencèrent à glisser dans les rangs, à peine perceptibles au début, mais impossibles à manquer vers la fin. Le pire aboutissait: le Seigneur des Ténèbres assassina la matriarche dans une rage violente et laissa le père et le fils mourir d'une mort douloureuse et honteuse dans des cachots dégoûtant.

C'était une chute radicale et humiliante de leur rang. Les Malfoy appartaient au sommet, du moins c'est ce que Draco avait toujours cru. À l'heure actuelle, les derniers Malfoy restants se noyaient dans leur propre sang, oubliés dans une cachette de Mangemort. Même dans sa stupeur induite par la douleur, Draco pouvait voir à quel point la situation était sans espoir.

Personne ne nous trouvera jamais ici. Même s'ils le font, nous sommes presque morts et personne ne veut de nous en vie.

La situation le rendait furieux, sa colère enflant autant que le sortilège qui le rongeait. Ils appartenaient au cercle restreint de Voldemort. Ils croyaient en tout ce qu'il défendait. Bordel, Ils avaient été loyaux. Ces rats opportunistes et pleurnichar ne méritaient pas cette fichue gloire. Pourquoi ont-ils été jetés alors que les autres sont rester?

Il y avait un cri quelque part dans l'obscurité. C'était familier. Avec quelques difficultés, Draco concentra ses pensées.

Père? Est-il toujours vivant? Il savait qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa mère crier. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit. Il la vit frappée, l'horreur figée sur son visage dans un éclair de lumière verte. Il repoussa l'image - c'était trop difficile à gérer.

Elle ne peut pas être morte.

Mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper ... C'était la voix de son père. Draco avait un souvenir vacillant de Nagini glissant vers Lucius, les yeux de son père s'illuminant de peur. Nagini devait avoir réussi à l'atteindre, ou du moins partiellement, si ces cris étaient une indication.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, son père n'avait pas succombé à la perte de sang ou au poison. Ça arrivera bientôt, mais il le combattait.

Il pouvait combattre tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour eux.

Draco entendit plus de cris, des voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Les Mangemorts ne reviendraient sûrement pas pour eux. Ce n'était pas leur style. Leur style était de tourner le dos à leur propre genre. Peut-être sont-ils revenus pour finir le travail? On ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Il a été touché par une autre vague et il s'est entendu pleurer. Oh mon Dieu, la douleur. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tourné sa baguette sur lui, Draco sut que ce serait mal… Mais c'était indiciblement douloureux. Un sortilège mortel aurait été plus rapide, mais c'était probablement pas le but.

Plus de cris. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Il a entendu une voix décharné au loint qui devait être son père.

"Informations pour le sauvetage!" Cria Lucius, entre deux sanglots torturés. "S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît aidez-nous!"

Draco sentit sa conscience vaciller. Qui sur terre mendiez-vous? Personne ne veut de deux mangemorts qui ont perdu leur utilité.

Des pieds martelaient sur le sol en terre battue, envoyant de petites vibrations dans la terre vers Draco. Chaque petit mouvement faisait mal, chaque ondulation dans l'air lui enflammaient la peau.

Ses yeux restaient fermés - pour autant qu'il sache, ils avaient été brûlés. Il se fichait de savoir qui était là, plus maintenant. Il attendait de mourir. Ça n'arrivait pas assez vite.

"Putain de merde" Dit une voix près de sa tête. "Nous devons les sortir d'ici et vite. "La voix semblait parler au ralentie comme sous l'eau.

Etrange, pensa Draco.

Une paire de mains toucha ses épaules et il cria un putain de meurtre.

"Assommez-le et amenez-le" Dit une voix plus sévère. "S'il meurt en cour de route, ainsi soit-il."

Draco ne se souvint plus de rien après ça.

Il était porté, autant qu'il pouvait dire. Ses oreilles captaient des bribes de murmures frénétiques alors qu'il dérivait le long du fossé de la mort.

"... Il manque une jambe à Lucius. Une putain de jambe, Remus. Elle a été mordue et tu paries que c'est le serpent ..."

"Nous essayerons d'arrêter le saignement - le genou a été arraché, tu sais que nous essayerons Tonks, mais nous n'avons pas de vrais guérisseurs ..."

"Il a dit qu'il nous donnerait des informations! Nous devons en faire plus! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près d'obtenir des pistes solides depuis des années! Pensez simplement à ce que nous pourrions apprendre ..."

"Merlin Tonks, tu ne crois pas que je comprends ça? Je sais à quel point c'est important."

"Je pense que vous savez tous les deux ce que nous devons faire" Dit une troisième voix irritée et fatiguée. "Je demanderai à Harry et Ron de lui parler. Ils ne survivront pas sans son aide."

"Elle ne sera jamais d'accord" Siffla la voix féminine. "Elle ne parle même plus à personne ces jours-ci, et encore moins quitter la maison. Elle est complètement brisée. Et toi tu veux lui demander de les garder en vie? Nous devons la ménager pour les urgences."

"C'est une urgence, elle devra le faire. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Lucius, nous pouvons le maîtriser pour le moment, mais le jeune Malfoy est mort s'il ne reçoit pas d'aide. Ils se connaissaient à l'école ... Peut-être y a-t-il un chance que - "

"Alors laisse-le mourir! C'est Lucius dont nous avons besoin, et si je comprends bien, leur relation à l'école laissait beaucoup à désirer -"

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il va nous parler si on laisse son fils mourir, Tonks? On dit que Narcissa a été tuée plus tôt ce soir ..."

Il y eut un coup de sifflet bas. "Vous-savez-qui n'est pas content des Malfoy. Comment les puissants sont-ils tombés. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé?"

Draco essayait de suivre la conversation, mettant ses oreilles à rude épreuve à travers les vagues de douleur qui le parcouraient. Le déni le frappe à nouveau comme un simple mécanisme de défense.

Il voulait crier aux voix qu'ils avaient mal compris - le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréci sa famille, il sait à quel point ils étaient dévoués. C'était juste une erreur. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte. Son père n'aurait pas pu perdre une jambe. Et quant à lui-même… Tout ce dont il se souvenait était le sentiment d'être incendié et le rire maniaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors qu'il était touché par une nouvelle vague de douleur, ses pensées devinrent floues.

Je ne veux pas y croire.

"Je vais parler aux garçons" Dit une voix. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et si elle accepte, elle voudra que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir rentrer chez elle."

"Je te dis Moody ... Elle ne sera jamais d'accord."

"C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Elle est la seule à avoir suffisamment d'entraînement. Anthony est mort. Nous devons essayer."

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, il se sentait complètement engourdi. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, mais il n'y avait plus rien non plus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda d'un air absent le visage inconnu qui le fixait.

"Sort de suppression des sensations" A déclaré la personne en guise d'explication. "Je devais le faire. Ton système était en train de s'arrêter."

Draco laissa ses yeux glisser sur le côté dans la direction des regards nerveux de l'étranger.

Son père gisait à quelques mètres de lui sur une table basse, pâle comme un os.Trempé de sueur et de sang, ses longs cheveux étaient hérissés et noués, Lucius ressemblait à un cadavre.

Sa jambe droite était sectionnée au genou, exactement comme l'avaient dit les voix. La partie de lui qui s'accrochait au déni se moquait, en supposant qu'il hallucinait. Son père ne peut pas manquer une jambe. L'autre partie de lui voulait crier. C'était une scène de ses cauchemars les plus horribles.

Lucius Malfoy, brisé, mourant, aux mains de son Seigneur. Non, non, non

La colère commença à bouillonner en lui lorsqu'il vit qui était agenouillé à ses côtés - cette putain de Sang-de-Bourbe. Bordel de merde. Ils avaient été sauvés par l'Ordre. De tous les naïfs, pathétique , impuissants ...

J'aurais préféré mourir.

"Je m'appelle Hermione" Dit la Sang-de-Bourbe à son père, d'une voix monotone. "Je vais sceller ta blessure maintenant."

Elle commença et Draco regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve étrange.

Granger.

Hermione Granger.

La guerre n'avait pas été gentille avec elle; elle était un mince à l'extrême, ses cheveux très long tombaient mollement, sa peau était pâle. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui traînait dans ses pensées ... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il essaya de le résoudre à travers le brouillard dans son cerveau.

Quelque chose ne va pas, réalisa soudain Draco. Quelque chose d'autre que l'évidence. Granger, la princesse des Gryffondors, travaillait sur son père comme un robot. Cautériser, réparer, sceller, répéter. Essuyez le sang sur un drap de coton.

Pas une seule expression ne traversait ses traits. Elle aurait aussi bien pu coudre un bouton.

Les yeux de Granger, normalement si pleins d'orgueil, de courage et de feu, étaient complètement morts.

Lucius devait aussi recevoir quelque chose contre la douleur, car il était capable de garder les yeux ouverts pendant qu'elle le guérissait. Il observa son visage dessiné avec quelque chose comme une curiosité en colère, sa respiration difficile.

"N'es-tu pas la Sang-de-Bourbe?" Il a râpé.

"La seul et même personne" Répondit-elle, ne bougeant pas les yeux de sa jambe massacrée. "Et si vous me dites de ne pas vous toucher, je vous laisserai ici pour mourir. Je ne vous dois aucune faveur." Elle a prononcé les mots comme si elle lisait la météo.

Toujours pas une lueur d'émotion.

Draco continua à l'étudier, étrangement choqué par le changement de comportement depuis l'école. Ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés maintenant - la guerre durait depuis des années, et Draco avait vingt-cinq ans et Lucius cinquante. Mais de la à avoir tant changé? Se comporter comme un morts-vivants?

Lucius ne parla pas après sa déclaration émoussée, fixant le plafond avec défaite. Elle a bandé son moignon et a lancé quelques sorts supplémentaires sur la zone endommagée.

"Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Quand tu auras suffisamment guéri, nous te trouverons une prothèse." Ce n'était pas un commentaire sympathique, c'était factuel et froid.

Brusquement, elle se leva et attrapa une sacoche en cuir par terre. Des bouteilles claquèrent à l'intérieur. En trois pas, elle avait atteint Draco.

Se mettant à genoux, elle croisa son regard. Draco ne trouva rien de familier là-bas.

"Bonjour Malfoy."

"Va te faire foutre, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je préfère mourir que d'avoir tes mains sales sur moi." Il savait à peine qu'il allait dire ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient déjà sortis de sa bouche, mais bon sang, il était tellement encolère à propos de tout.

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi elle?

Elle le regarda avec le même regard inexpressif, ses yeux vides de tout ce qui avait été un jour Granger.

"Pas de problème" Répondit-elle calmement. Avec un coup de baguette magique, un océan de douleur se précipita en lui.

Il avait pensé plus tôt que la douleur ne pouvait pas empirer, mais il avait tort. C'était comme être à nouveau enflammé. Les hurlements de Draco traversèrent l'air alors qu'Hermione se levait calmement, se nettoyait les mains et sortait de la pièce.

Quelqu'un hurlait.

C'était lui, réalisa Draco.

"Putain de crétin!" Siffla une voix familière. "Sais-tu combien il a été difficile de la faire venir ici?"

Draco entendit une porte claquer et quelqu'un se précipita dans la pièce.

"Elle prend le thé, mec. Elle ne parle plus. Je jure sur Merlin, elle est brisée. Regardant au loin sans se sentir touché par rien ..."

"Nous savons qu'elle est brisée, Ron! Elle est cassée. Elle est cassée et cet idiot a pensé qu'il serait malin de l'énerver ..."

Draco s'entendit crier à nouveau. Oh mon Dieu, il fallait que ça cesse. Il allait perdre la tête. La douleur le traversa comme un bélier. La lumière explosa derrière ses paupières.

Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Granger, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle le laisse ici. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Granger ne laissait pas les gens mourir ou souffrir.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Sa voix devenait enrouée. Il a crié quand même.

"S'il te plait ..." Il s'entendit dire. "S'il te plaît..."

"Ne me prie pas, connard" Dit la voix qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme celle de Potter.

"Tu as dit à notre seule guérisseuse que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de la laisser te toucher, et elle a obligé à ta demande suicidaire. Nous avons dû la supplier nous-mêmes pour la faire venir. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de te sauver la vie. Tu lui as donné l'excuse parfaite pour partir. "

"Granger!" Draco hurla, ignorant Potter, espérant qu'elle l'entendrait où qu'elle soit. Il délirait maintenant - il savait qu'il allait mourir si cette douleur ne s'arrêtait pas. Ça ressemblait à un Cruciatus permanent. La fierté était damné, il allait mendier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. "Granger, s'il te plaît! Pitié ! Granger"

Ils attendirent tous dans la pièce pendant que Draco criait son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit à sangloter. Ron et Harry regardèrent tristement le sol. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si elle reviendrait non plus.

Elle n'était plus la même maintenant. Tout était différent

La voix de Draco avait presque complètement disparu. Se Serait la mort alors. Elle ne venait pas. Il avait déconné. Il ressentit une lueur de regret qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de garder la bouche fermée comme son père. Il la détestait, détestait chaque pouce d'elle, mais il voulait rester en vie aussi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en craquant. Quelques pas doux et un petit sort chuchoté, et la douleur disparut. Draco ouvrit les yeux, en sueur et tremblant. Il a gémi.

Granger se tenait au-dessus de lui, déroulant calmement un drap et le jetant sur son corps. Elle a disparu ses vêtements en dessous. Un petit chaudron était assis à côté d'elle, rempli de quelque chose qui sentait l'eucalyptus.

Ses yeux morts rencontrèrent les siens.

"Ne me pousse plus" Dit-elle, son visage toujours vide. "Je vais te guérir. Maintenant dors."

Avec un frisson de soulagement, il le fit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 2

Draco se réveilla dans une pièce étrange. Le lit était mou. Les draps étaient doux. Il ne souffrait pas, mais il était couvert d'une sorte de pommade. Tout sentait l'eucalyptus.

Lucius était assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, semblant avoir pris un bain et mangé depuis la dernière fois que Draco était conscient. Il avait maintenant une prothèse en métal sur son moignon, avec une longue perche à la place de son tibia et de son pied.

"Fils" Dit-il sévèrement." Tu n'as presque pas réussi à t'en sortir."

Draco déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Sa langue était épaisse et engourdie.

"Je vais t'informer de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière" Continua Lucius, l'air énervé et fatigué. "Après que nous ayons été torturés, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le sous-sol de la quatrième maison d'hébergement, probablement pour y mourir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Ordre avait planifié une attaque sur le site cette nuit-là, il nous a trouvés et j'ai échangé des informations pour notre sauvetage. J'ai accepté pour répondre à des questions spécifiques sur nos opérations, alors ils ont accepté de nous guérir et de nous cacher. "

"Tu nous a vendu" Draco grinça entre ses dents serrées, jetant un regard noir à son père, sa langue paresseuse le ralentissant. Il était furieux contre son père comment étaient-ils supposés retrouver les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant? Sa tête cognait rien que d'y penser. "Tu aide l'Ordre? Nous sommes des Mangemorts, mon père! Nous ne nous associons pas à ce genre de saleté! Nous devons retourner de notre côtés!"

Lucius devint livide, la veine dans son cou palpitait sous la tension. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco, fermant les yeux.

"Je nous aient vendu?" Il a grogné. "Notre côté, Draco? Notre côté a assassiné ta mère, pris notre argent, notre maison ancestrale, et nous a laissés pourrir comme des vulgaires prisonniers. Je n'aimerai peut-être pas m'associer aux traîtres de sang, mais je serais damné si je pardonnait ce qu'il a fait à ta mère. Et tu sais pourquoi ils se sont retournés contre nous? Parce qu'une malédiction de ma baguette a rebondi pendant une mission et a frappé l'une des nôtres. Oui, un rebond sur le quel je n'avais aucun contrôle a coûté la vie à ta mère parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en attente d'une excuse pour se débarrasser de nous.

Tu ferais bien de prendre du recul, mon cher fils. Si je comprends bien, tu as failli mourir de douleur avant que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne revienne enfin. Apparemment, elle ne guérit plus - elle a dû être persuadée de venir en premier lieu. Tu as de la chance d'être en vie! Ne me nourris plus de merde à propos de "notre côté". Ils nous ont laissés mourir. Ils nous ont utilisés pendant qu'ils avaient besoin de nous, puis ils nous ont éliminés. Je ne leur dois rien. "

Lucius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, furieux.

Draco cligna des yeux bêtement. Il n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça. Il refoula la nausée qu'il resentait d'imaginer à nouveau les yeux de sa mère, juste avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. Puis il repoussa la mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper maintenant. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Le reste des paroles de son père résonnaient dans sa tête. Quelque chose a sauté…

Granger ne guérit plus? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé?

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée, Fol oeil entra, semblant plus fou que jamais.

"Réveillé, n'est-ce pas? Bien, car nous n'avons pas assez de place pour vous garder tous les deux. Nous cherchons des endroits où nous pouvons vous cacher, mais chaques maisons de sécurité que nous avons est pleines, et je pense qu'ils vous turaient de toute façon si nous vous mettons avec certains de ces gens. "

"Où voulez-vous que nous allions, imbécile?" Gronda Lucius. "Devons-nous rester dans ce salon jusqu'à la fin de la guerre?"

"Surveille ta langue, Lucius" Dit Maugrey, avec un sourire dangereux. "Les mendiants ne peuvent pas choisir. Nous y travaillons."

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et les trois hommes regardèrent qui était entré.

"Dehors" Dit Hermione, son visage aussi inexpressif que jamais. "Il a besoin d'un autre traitement."

Lucius et Maugrey soupirèrent simultanément et commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. Maugrey se pencha vers Hermione alors qu'il partait. "Merci, Hermione" Dit-il, plus doux que Draco ne pourrait jamais se souvenir de lui. Ça le rendait perplexe.

Elle n'était pas une putain de poupée en porcelaine.

Elle n'a pas répondu. En fait, elle n'a pas semblé l'avoir entendue du tout. Avec sa sacoche à la main, elle se dirigea vers Draco sans croiser son regard et commença à décharger des potions sur le sol à côté du lit.

Il la regarda avec une curiosité morbide. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave. Tout le monde ici marchait sur des œufs avec elle, essayant de ne pas faire de faux pas. Le ver de bibliothèque je-sais-tout était devenu une ombre d'elle-même, et il n'était clairement pas le seul à avoir vu à quel point c'était étrange.

Les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'elle finissait de les disposer par terre.

Draco décida que tant qu'il serait coincé à la voir aussi souvent, il pourrait aussi bien chercher des informations.

"Où as-tu appris à être un guérisseur, Granger?" Dit-il en la testant, se demandant si elle pouvait même entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un zombie. C'était une question stupide, mais il voulait la faire parler.

Elle continua à travailler, débouchant des bouteilles, l'ignorant complètement.

Sa colère a brûlé. "Putain, ne m'ignore pas, Sang-de-Bourbe" Grogna-t-il, laissant son humeur prendre le dessus sur lui, comment osait-elle prétendre qu'il n'existait pas? Les gens comme elle étaient censés servir les gens comme lui, et il était là, dépendant d'elle pour survivre.

Ce n'était pas naturel. Il essayait seulement de faire la conversation, de toute façon. Elle a toujours été une putain de connasse, même à l'école. Trop bien pour quiconque sauf ses précieux imbéciles.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, indifférents comme toujours.

"Je ne réponds à personne, Malfoy, et certainement pas à toi. Je suis ici pour siphonner une partie de la malédiction de ton corps et te donner plus de médicaments pour la douleur. Si tu veux réitérer ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, je laisserais cette fois la malédiction te dévorer. Cela prendra des mois pour la sortir de ton système, même avec des traitements quotidiens. "

Elle entreprit de remettre les bouteilles dans son sac et sa main se souleva, lui touchant le poignet.

"Non!" Dit-il en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter la douleur - ça le briserait.

"Non. Ne pars pas. Je ... S'il te plaît, ne pars pas." Mendier était humiliant, mais l'idée du retour de la malédiction était trop difficile à gérer. Remarquant que sa main touchait toujours son poignet, il la retira avec une grimace dégoûté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait être guéri qu'il voulait toucher, la saleté qu'elle était.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle reprit la préparation des potions comme si de rien n'était. Draco la regarda travailler. Leur courte conversation n'avait rien fait pour apaiser sa curiosité, et à présent il était aussi humilié.

La chienne

Il a refusé de croire qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir quelque information que ce soit sur elle. Il était toujours doué pour manipuler les gens - un Gryffondor de mauvaise humeur ne devrait pas être un défi. Il a décidé d'essayer une approche différente.

"Peux-tu me parler de la malédiction?" Il a demandé. Elle avait toujours aimé parler de choses auparavant - peut-être que son désir de faire la morale aux autres avait survécu à ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si curieux, mais dans son univers, Granger était toujours constante. C'était une petite chose ennuyeuse, qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler, mais c'était familier. Ça l'irritait un peu de voir cette étrange version endommagée d'elle devant lui.

Elle sembla ne pas l'avoir entendu au début et il soupira presque de frustration. Toujours aussi têtu.

Puis elle a commencé à parler.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle la malédiction de la flamme. Cela ne cause pas de brûlures visibles, mais cela te donnera l'impression que tu est incendié jusqu'à ce que la douleur te tue lentement. C'est comme un virus moldu qui peut rester en sommeil, elle reste longtemps à l'intérieur de toi avant de revenir. Seul une autre personne avec des connaissances spécifiques peut le retirer, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que tout soit parti. "

Elle se leva, les mains en coupe avec un liquide rouge qui s'y accumulait.

"Descend le drap jusqu'à ta taille" Ordonna-t-elle.

Il lança un regard noir contre elle en se mordant la langue pour empêcher la multitude d'insultes de s'échapper, mais il fit comme il lui avait été dit. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'il était complètement nu sous le drap.

La poitrine exposée, elle se pencha sur lui et laissa le liquide gelé se répandre sur sa peau. Le liquide ressemblait plus à un gel en consistance, suintant lentement de ses mains alors qu'il se connectait à son torse. Elle pressa ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença à murmurer une incantation.

Draco ressentit la plus étrange sensation alors qu'elle parlait. Ses petites mains glacées le poussait, la potion était en train de chauffer et quelque chose au fond de lui commença à s'agiter.

La malédiction, réalisa-t-il.

Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré de son sang, jusque dans sa poitrine et droit vers ses mains. C'était le sentiment le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Il a senti une brûlure quand il l'a quitté.

Elle écarta lentement ses mains et une toile noire et filante suivit alors qu'elle continuait à chanter. Elle lui tirait littéralement la magie noir du corps. Les vrilles noires pendaient au bout de ses doigts maintenant, et n'étaient plus connectées à son corps. Avec un dernier mot, elle les a déposés dans un petit seau.

"Je me suis entraîné en secret avec un guérisseur qui soutenait l'Ordre. Il a été tué."

Draco la regarda avec surprise. Elle avait répondu à sa question précédente. Beaucoup plus tard, toujours sans une once d'émotion, mais elle y avait répondu.

"C'était une sensation étrange" Dit-il avec étonnement, ne répondant à aucune question en particulier.

"Retourne au lit" Dit-elle, ses yeux morts se concentrant sur le fait de ranger les potions puis de sortir de la pièce.

Il est tombé dans un sommeil agité.

Quelque chose le poussa hors du sommeil. Des sons. Une dispute.

"... Je pense que c'est une idée terrible ..."

"Mais quelles sont les options, Harry? Sérieusement. Ils doivent aller quelque part, et ils ne peuvent pas rester ici. Le ministère est sous le contrôle de Tu-sais-qui et les lieux sûrs sont pleins."

"Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander ça. L'as-tu vue? Elle nous a à peine dit trois mots au cours de la dernière semaine. Elle peut à peine fonctionner. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'est pas encore abandonné ..."

"Elle ne le fera pas parce que nous lui avons demandé de rester. Nous sommes la seule raison pour laquelle elle est ici, pour aider, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons lui demander de faire ça."

"Ron, nous n'envoyons pas les Malfoy, deux personnes qui préféreraient la voir rôtie à la broche, pour vivre avec elle! Tu es putain de taré!"

"Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où les placer! Ils ont besoin de soins médicaux réguliers et personne d'autre qu'elle n'a suffisant de puissance et connaissance pour le truc dans son corps, nous devons au moins fournir ça pour tenir notre part du marché. Harry, je sais que c'est difficile ... Mais pense y. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'occuper de deux personnes, même si ce sont des connards totales, serait mieux pour elle que de rester à la maison à préparer des potions dangereuses à essayer de s'en sortir toute seule "

Il y eut un silence déprimant dans la pièce.

"Ouais, peut-être" Dit Harry, se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise. "Je suppose que c'est un argument valable. Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. Je veux dire, Malfoy? Je ne le souhaiterais pas pour qui que ce soit. Il pourrait simplement aggraver les choses."

"Pas possible " Murmura Draco, qui avait écouté la conversation avec intérêt, feignant de dormir pour s'assurer qu'ils continuaient à parler. Granger a essayé de se tuer? C'est impossible. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Potter et Weasley le regardant du coin de la pièce. "Pourquoi avez-vous cette conversation ici, accessoirement?"

"Parce que nous sommes à pleine capacité" Cracha Ron, avec colère. "Chaque putains de pièces sont pleines de gens qui se remettent des sorts des tiens."

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu essayes de pousser mon père et moi chez Granger? Fascinant."

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. Tu aurais de la chance si elle acceptait. Sinon, cette pièce sera ton chez-toi jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Comme tu le sais, elle n'a pas vraiment de date de fin."

Draco n'aimait pas beaucoup le son de tout ça, mais vivre ici ou avec la Sang-de-Bourbe? C'étaient ses choix?

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a brisée?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Pardon?" Cria Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a brisée?" Répéta Draco. "C'est un putain de zombie qui se promène comme un mort-vivant. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta précieuse princesse?"

"Comme si tu avais envie de savoir, Malfoy" Gronda Ron. "La faute de ton putains de côté bien sûr. Ne t'avise pas de la questionner la dessus. Allez Harry, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec ce con."

Ils partirent en colère, marmonnant pour eux-mêmes en marchant.

La faute de mon côté? Pensa-t-il avec confusion avant que le sommeil ne le reprenne.

.

.

"Vous voulez que je fasse quoi?"

Draco entendit le cri résonant dans toute la maison, dont il avait conclu qu'il était le quartier général de l'ordre stupide. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici maintenant? Deux semaines au total? Quelle putain de perte de temps. Il devrait être au manoir pour aider à planifier la prochaine attaque, pas être impuissant dans un salon pendant que la princesse Gryffondor retirait une magie noire de sa poitrine.

"Êtes-vous hors de vos esprit?" Est venu le prochain cri. Des voix apaisantes suivirent, essayant de la calmer.

On dirait que Potter et Weasley s'amusent à convaincre Granger nous prendre mon père et moi, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Pas qu'il veuille rester avec elle. Elle était une sale petite femme, une sang-de-bourbe pathétique et un membre du saint Trio d'or.

Il les détestait. Il la détestait.

Mais il détestait aussi rester dans un putain de salon pendant que les représentants inutiles de la Lumière le traversaient et le regardaient. Ils devraient être morts. Ils le seraient bientôt, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ce qu'il voulait. Il espérait que ce jour viendrait bientôt.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait une chambre avec une porte bien fermée et un lit qui ne soit pas un canapé transfiguré. Si cela signifiait rester avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il voyait son visage misérable tous les jours - personne d'autre ne savait comment lui retirer le sort, et elle n'était pas en état d'entraîner qui que ce soit. Elle ne semblait pas parler du tout en dehors du petit groupe qu'il voyait jour après jour quand il était conscient.

Hermione entra alors à son tour, le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, les yeux toujours morts mais le visage furieux. C'était la plus grande émotion qu'il l'ait vue exhiber depuis son sauvetage.

"Drape-toi jusqu'à la taille" Ordonna-t-elle, mélangeant ses potions avec vigueur. Il a fait ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Alors qu'elle laissait tomber les vrilles de la malédiction dans le seau, il a pris une petite chance en espérant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Je serai gentil, Granger."

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le haut. Elle s'était calmée - encore sans expression. Merde.

"Tu ne sais pas comment être gentil. Tu n'a jamais su."

Et puis elle était partie.

Draco fut réveillé quelques jours plus tard par Ron Weasley en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Il a grogné.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Marmonna Draco, essayant de se souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Granger.

"Sorti de nulle part, elle nous a dit qu'elle te permettrait, à toi et à ton père, de rester avec elle. Il y a trois jours, elle hurlait à l'idée. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Va te faire foutre Weasel. Je lui ai dit que je serais gentil. Elle ne m'a pas cru, d'accord? Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis."

Attends ... On peut rester avec elle?

Ron réfléchit à cela un instant. "Je lui ai dit que je serais gentil." Il l'a dit plus à lui-même que quiconque.

Il plissa les yeux vers Draco. "Ecoute Malfoy. Nous allons t'installer là-bas. 'Mione s'occupera de vos besoins médicaux, sinon, vous seraient seul. Vous vous cachez, n'oubliez pas ça? Vous restez chez elle, et vous ne partez pas. Je sais que vous préférez être de retour avec votre précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que je ne comprendrai jamais après ce qu'il a fait à votre famille, mais vous resterez caché si vous voulez rester en vie. "

Ron rapprocha son visage de celui de Draco, une colère brute lui tordant les traits. Il avait l'air d'essayer très fort de se contrôler et baissa la voix. "Hermione a traversé beaucoup de choses. Elle n'est pas elle-même. Elle ne s'occupera plus de toi si tu merde encore - elle ne le fait que pour Harry et moi. Ne lui rend pas les choses plus difficiles, d'accord? Juste ... juste ne la pousse pas. Je jure sur Merlin, si son état empire à cause de vous ou ton père, je vous assassine moi-même. "

Draco regarda Ron, essayant de décider ce qu'il ressentait à propos de son étrange plaidoyer. Ou était-ce une menace? Et quel était son état?

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a brisée?" Il a dit à la place.

"Vas te faire foutre" Gronda Ron, se levant et quittant la pièce.

Draco sourit. Au moins, il serait sorti de ce putain de salon.

Gryffondors stupides et au cœur tendre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 3

Hermione était assise dans le placard à balais de la cuisine, sirotant une tasse de thé, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.

Elle avait accepté de les prendre. Les deux Malfoy restants. Ses propres reflet personnelles de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec le monde. Deux mangemorts qui ne sont pas venus à l'Ordre parce qu'ils avaient changé d'avis ou pris d'un éveil morale, mais parce que l'autre partie avait décidé qu'ils les voulaient morts. Aussi simple que ça.

Aussi curieuse qu'elle ait trouvé l'étrange promesse de Malfoy qu'il soit gentil, elle ne le crut pas une seconde. En réalité, elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit: il ne savait pas comment faire une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais appris comment être gentil et il était trop endommagé pour commencer à apprendre maintenant.

Malfoy était empoisonné jusqu'à son coeur et il était bien pire maintenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à l'école. Au moins à l'école, elle pouvait croire qu'il était juste en train de répéter ce qu'on lui avait dit, se se tirant une balle dans la bouche parce qu'il aimait l'attention. Maintenant, il semblait vraiment croire les ordures qu'il avait apprises à servir sous Voldemort.

Il n'était plus un perroquet, et il manquait le pouvoir qu'il avait, quand être un Malfoy voulait encore dire quelque chose.

Hermione pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté sa situation, comme en témoigne le fait qu'il prétendait que la mort de sa mère ne s'était pas produite, dissimulant ça avec des insultes et des éclats de colère. Ça va être une poudrière explosive quand il l'acceptera finalement, pensa-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas dans son cerveau si il veux vraiment revenir au même maniaque qui le veut lui et sa famille mort.

Et Hermione savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son cerveau à elle .

Elle soupira et sirota son thé brûlant, grimaçant quand il lui brûla la langue. S'asseoir dans un placard à balais et soupirer pour elle-même ne la faisait pas paraître saine d'esprit, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas nuire davantage à son image qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Elle a entendu les murmures. Elle savait que tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait craqué. Elle s'en moquait bien.

En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient tort.

Hermione avait des moments de lucidité, comme maintenant, réfléchissant dans un placard de la taille d'un elfe de maison. Elle pouvait se débrouiller ici, sans personne autour, sans attentes. Les pensées lui venait clairement et de manière cohérentes. Elle pouvait presque prétendre que son cerveau fonctionnait comme il se doit.

Mais quand elle sortait, où que les gens la regardaient, la jugeant, lui posant des questions, c'était comme si son esprit devenait statique. Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires, elle ne parlait pas, elle n'entendait pas la moitié de ce qui lui était dit. Le monde extérieur était trop grand, trop bruyant. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle avait de la chance de savoir soigner aussi bien qu'elle le faisait, car elle pouvait se mettre en mode automatique et laisser les mouvements se faire. Laver, rincer, répéter. Si ça nécessitait une pensée plus indépendante, elle serait complètement inutile.

Hermione prit un peu plus de son thé, reconnaissante qu'il se soit suffisamment refroidi pour ne pas lui brûler la langue, même si le mal était fait.

Elle savait à quoi ça ressemblait. L'Ordre présumait qu'elle avait décidé de faire l'impensable et accepter les Malfoy chez elle à cause de Harry et Ron, parce qu'ils le lui avaient demandé. Non seulement ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais l'Ordre savait qu'ils l'avaient également sortie après l'incident, comme ils avaient commencé à l'appeler. Ça l'irritait qu'un mot aussi simple puisse décrire un événement aussi horrible, mais ce n'était pas un combat qu'elle était prête à engager.

Appelez ça un massacre. Appelez ça un holocauste. Ne le minimisait pas. Harry et Ron étaient ceux qui l'avaient sortie, les premiers visages qu'elle avait vus après avoir complètement perdu la tête, dans un désordre criard et tremblant. Ça lui a pris des mois pour recommencer à parler, et même alors, ce n'était que quelques mots ici et là. Elle avait commencé par «merci» et élargi son vocabulaire petit à petit, lorsque la statique lui donnait l'espace nécessaire pour former des phrases. Harry et Ron l'ont entendue parler le plus, parce qu'elle leur était toujours reconnaissante de son sauvetage.

Sinon, elle se taisait.

Pourtant, elle ne le faisait pas parce qu'ils lui avaient demandé de le faire. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle comprenait leurs motivations, leurs craintes et les partageait.

La statique envahissait son cerveau à des moments aléatoires. Elle pouvait rester pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines. Parfois, elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle perdait la trace de qui elle était, où elle était et depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une fois, elle était restée assise dans la baignoire pendant une journée entière jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne et la tire, bleu et tremblante.

Ces longues périodes de temps perdu ont permis à des parties de son cerveau d'agir sans qu'elle le sache, comme si elle agissait par des réflexes qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir formulés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a commencé à préparer des potions, pas tout à fait consciemment, et à les prendre avec l'espoir de ne jamais se réveiller. Elle avait été ranimée à trois reprises, après avoir avalé suffisamment de potion de sommeil pour tuer un éléphant, et Harry et Ron ne lui permettaient plus de garder ces objets chez elle. Ils délivraient une dose chaque jour et la regardaient en boire avant le coucher pour éloigner les terreurs nocturnes.

Elle se sentait comme une enfant, mais elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Quand la statique prenait le dessus, elle sembla vouloir se suicider et abandonner l'envi de vie. Aussi vide que sa vie soit devenue, elle ne voulait pas particulièrement mourir.

Harry et Ron espéraient clairement qu'avoir les Malfoy chez elle lui donnerait assez de choses à faire pour ne plus essayer de sombrer dans un sommeil permanent. Et aussi étrange que cela ait été, elle avait accepté.

Lucius était un homme cruel, mais il ne poussa pas ses boutons. Malfoy, de son côté, faisait travailler son cerveau. Elle lui en avait dit plus que ce qu'elle n'avait dit à personne au cours des 18 derniers mois et, même si elle ne le comprenait pas, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il l'avait mise en colère.

Si s'occuper de lui et de son père tenait le problème en cage, si ça lui donnait un sens de la routine, elle le prendrait. Pas seulement parce que Harry et Ron l'ont demandé, mais parce que cela pourrait lui sauver la vie.

Quand elle avait besoin de s'échapper des Malfoy, elle avait son travail pour s'enfuir. Elle ne travaillait que des demi-journées et créait des sorts pour Wolfgang Armiste, un ami de l'Ordre et un ami à elle. Elle savait qu'elle faisait bien son travail la plupart du temps, à condition que la statique ne prenne pas le dessus et la transforme en zombie.

Elle ne s'est tout simplement pas présentée si elle était englouti. Wolfgang s'en fichait et ne la dérangeait jamais. Il s'est adapté à elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un travail normal - elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait seulement parce que ça le gardait centré et en sécurité et que Wolfgang semblait vraiment se soucier de son bien-être. Le laboratoire était sécurisé, silencieux et elle n'avait à voir personne pendant qu'elle travaillait, puisqu'elle avait eu son propre espace et une porte verrouillée. Elle avait faisait faire ses courses au laboratoire pour ne pas avoir à sortir. Chaque après-midi en semaine, elle se rendait au travail, réduisait sa liste de tâches à faire et rentrait chez elle pour le dîner.

Maintenant, ses matinées et ses soirées seraient remplies de Malfoy en colère au lieu d'un dangereux silence.

Elle soupira encore, fixant son thé froid. Dans quoi s'était-elle lancée?

On frappa à la porte du placard pour la sortir de ses pensées troublées.

"'Mione? Tu es là dedans, mon coeur?"

Au lieu de répondre, elle poussa la porte pour trouver Harry appuyé contre le cadre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi en désordre, et ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi doux. Même si elle détestait être choyée, elle appréciait davantage la bonté de Harry qu'elle ne pourrait le dire.

"Salut Harry" Dit-elle.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais" Dit-il doucement.

"Je sais. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée cependant, maintenant que j'y ai réfléchi."

Il acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Est-ce que nous allons les installer chez toi, alors? Je suis sûr que tu sera heureuse de ne pas revenir ici."

C'était à son tour d'acquiescer. Elle détestait le siège. Trop de gens. Trop de bavardage.

"Est-ce que ça va aller avec eux? Je sais que Lucius n'a besoin de soins que tous les deux ou trois jours, mais Malfoy ... Et bien ... Son état semble être plus inquiétant."

Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est un mauvais sort. Tu-sais-qui voulait être sûr qu'il souffre. Il aura besoin d'un traitement tous les jours pendant au moins un mois - la douleur lui reviendra rapidement s'il manque un jour. S'il m'appelle simplement Sang-de-Bourbe et pose des questions au hasard - c'est bon. C'est assez prévisible. Il ne me fait pas peur. "

Harry lui tendit la main et elle la prit, se soulevant du seau renversé qu'elle utilisait comme tabouret. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils se rendirent chez elle.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à leurs mains jointes alors qu'elles entraient dans la pièce. Elle remarqua mais ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait le droit de tenir la main de son meilleur ami. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Ron, Lucius et un invité surprise.

"Wolfgang!" Dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Hermione" Dit le grand et bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il était déjà fortement strié de gris, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus âgé que ses 35 ans. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Harry commença à parler des arrangements, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. La statique s'installa de nouveau sur son cerveau, mettant tout en sourdine alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir pénétré dans la cheminée et de sortir dans son salon. Elle était consciente que les cinq hommes dans sa vision périphérique discutaient de règles, se faisaient montrer à la maison, échangeaient des insultes voilées. Elle se dirigea simplement vers son jardin et s'assit dans l'herbe, attendant que la brume la quitte.

"Terre à Granger" Claqua une voix.

La brume a disparu. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les yeux gris perçants de Malfoy, la regardant avec colère, comme d'habitude.

"Comment as-tu pu te payer une telle maison, Granger?" Il a ricané. "Un peu au-delà de ta gamme de prix, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle était presque tentée de sourire. Malfoy venait de lui faire un compliment sans le savoir. Certes, elle n'aurait jamais acheté une maison comme celle-ci, mais elle n'allait pas refuser le legs d'Anthony.

"Demande à Harry" Dit-elle en se levant et en retournant à l'intérieur. Elle devait être dehors pendant un moment - le soleil s'était couché et l'air était froid. Elle frissonna et se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour mettre de l'eau pour le thé.

"Je l'ai fait" Dit-il avec colère. "Il m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas."

Elle n'écoutait plus. Elle remplit la bouilloire, la posa sur le poêle et regarda par la fenêtre. Quel jour était-ce aujourd'hui?

"Sang-de-Bourbe! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de m'ignorer?" Il cria, mettant son visage directement devant le sien.

Il est toujours tellement en colère, pensa-t-elle avec indifférence.

"Je te rappellerai ma réponse de la dernière fois" Dit-elle calmement avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Quelque temps plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

"'Mione? C'est Harry. Ron, Wolf et moi partons maintenant."

Il ouvrit la porte pour la voir étendue sur le lit.

"J'ai ta potion" Ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'assit et attendit qu'il vienne. Elle ne voulait plus parler. C'était une journée fatigante.

Il lui tendit le petit flacon et elle but, en lui rendant la bouteille vide quand elle eut fini.

L'embrassant au front, il murmura une bonne nuit et glissa les couvertures autour d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

Harry ferma la porte doucement en quittant la chambre d'Hermione. Elle pouvait utiliser un peu de repos non perturbé après une journée aussi longue. Tourbillonnant la bouteille entre ses doigts, il retourna doucement dans le salon où Ron, Wolf et les Malefoy l'attendaient.

"Bien" Dit-il. "Elle est endormie maintenant et vous savez tous les deux où se trouvent vos chambres. Nous vous avons prévenu: vous ne pouvez pas quitter cette maison même si vous le souhaitez. Nous avons vos baguettes et le bâtiment est enchanté de toute façon. C'est protégé par le charme Fidelius, et il est uniquement connecté à la cheminette avec le siège social et le laboratoire de Wolf. Même pour ça, seuls Ron, Wolf et moi sommes autorisés à utiliser la cheminette. Tous les autres seront redirigés vers leur point de départ à moins d'être accompagnés de l'un de nous."

"Une sécurité terriblement serrée pour protéger une Sang-de-Bourbe inutile, tu ne trouve pas, Potter?" Ricana Malfoy.

Harry vit Ron frémir et il tendit instinctivement la main pour le calmer. Wolf se crispa et regarda Draco avec un regard menaçant.

"Les termes d'Hermione" Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il savait que Malfoy essayait juste de le contrarier, et il n'était pas intéressé de le récompenser par une réaction. "Elle ne fait pas facilement confiance. N'oublie juste pas qu'elle peut te laisser brûler à tout moment. "

Malfoy baissa les yeux sur la bouteille vide dans la main de Harry, son esprit réfléchissant à quelque chose.

"Est-ce que tu lui en apporte une tous les soirs?" Il a demandé.

"Ron ou moi-même, oui."

"Tu sais que ça crée une forte dépendance au bout d'un moment. Depuis combien de temps prend-elle une potion de sommeil?"

Harry soupira. "Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Malfoy, mais depuis environ un an et demi."

Malfoy eut l'air fâché. "Ça rend dépendance après quelques mois d'utilisation, Potter. Tu n'es sûrement pas assez stupide pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi simple. Vous la droguée."

"Nous savons, par Merlin" Dit Ron.

"Alors tu ne fais que nourrir sa dépendance?"

Harry acquiesça, semblant quelque peu vaincu.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard perplexe.

"Pourquoi?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, essayant de décider de la quantité d'informations à donner. Malfoy et son père vivaient ici maintenant… Ils devraient bien comprendre les choses tôt ou tard.

"Disons simplement que l'alternative est pire, bien pire" Dit Harry. Avec une secousse de la tête vers la cheminée, lui, Ron et Wolf commencèrent à marcher vers la cheminée.

Wolf se retourna brusquement, regardant les deux Malfoy avec une expression de dégoût total.

"Je suis sûr que Harry et Ron ont déjà fait cet avertissement, mais j'aimerais le répéter en mon nom. Si quelque chose arrive à Hermione pendant que vous êtes ici, je vous retrouverai et vous déchirerai du ventre à votre gorge. "

Avec un signe de tête brusque, l'homme de grande taille entra dans la cheminée et disparut dans un rugissement de flammes vertes.

Malfoy et Lucius eurent tous deux la décence de paraître surpris.

"Elle a tout un fan club" Marmonna Lucius.

"Oui" Défia Ron. "Elle le mérite. Nous serons ici demain."

Harry et lui s'en allèrent, laissant les Malfoy retourner dans leurs nouvelles chambres.

Draco dormit étonnamment bien. La maison était assez grande, meublée dans un style moderne et presque vide dans son minimalisme. Impersonnel, il ne s'attendait à ce que Granger aille vers ce style, mais, il soupçonna que Granger n'était pas responsable du choix de la maison.

Sa chambre avait sa propre salle de bain et il se lava lentement, savourant l'espace et le calme. Le quartier général n'était qu'un désastre bruyant avec une salle de bains pour tout le monde. C'était révoltant d'être obligé de vivre dans une telle misère - la place de Granger était une nette amélioration. Même le manoir était devenu complet après un moment, alors que de plus en plus de Mangemorts commençaient à rester là et que les Malfoy étaient lentement repoussés.

Ce fût un processus graduel, et Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre quand cela avait commencé. Ça a empiré au cours de l'année, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair que sa famille était rejetée du groupe qu'ils avaient aidé à former.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Il ouvrit ses nouvelles portes de placard avec surprise. Il y avait déjà des vêtements ici - des vêtements d'hommes. Était-il supposé porter ça? La qualité était bonne, mais l'idée de porter des vêtements d'étranger lui donnait l'impression d'être un pauvre. Il mit le pantalon et la chemise qu'on lui avait donnés au siège. Ils n'étaient pas les siens non plus, admit-il à contrecoeur, mais au moins il était habitué à eux maintenant. Il essaierait les vêtements de l'étranger un autre jour.

Granger était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner et son père était assis à la table, l'air ennuyé.

À son arrivé, Draco la fixa simplement. Elle lui rendit son regard.

Il a incliné la tête vers son père alors qu'il était assis en face de lui à la table. À sa grande surprise, une assiette de plats chauds était posée devant lui. L'expression ennuyée de son père disparut et il regarda le repas avec approbation. Ça semblait tentant, saucisses fumantes, œufs et pommes de terre. Draco se demandait où la Sang-de-Bourbe avait appris à cuisiner comme ça.

"Anthony m'a laissé la maison" Dit Granger, sortie de nulle part, d'une voix sans expression.

La tête de Draco se releva brusquement.

"Est-ce que tu dois toujours répondre à mes questions si longtemps après que je les ai posées?" Il a grogné.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je peux tout simplement ne pas y répondre du tout" Dit-elle en mordant une poire.

Il ne voulait pas ça, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire. Autant encourager la conversation avant qu'elle ne perde à nouveau l'esprit.

"Anthony le guérisseur qui t'a formé?" Demanda-t-il, prenant conscience de sa réaction.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle prenait une autre bouchée.

"Est-ce que ce son ses vêtements qui sont dans mon placard?"

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, en mâchant.

"Pourquoi Potter ou Weasley t'apporte-t-il un somnifère chaque nuit?" Dit-il, sachant qu'il poussait. Il vit son père arquer un sourcil de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, les yeux éteints mais son front se plissa de réflexion.

"Sécurité" Finit-elle par répondre, évasive.

Puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 4

C'était leur première journée complète dans la maison, et Draco commençait déjà à le sentir - cet élancement dans sa poitrine qui lui disait que la sensation de brûlure allait bientôt recommencer. Ça souleva une légère panique et il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'horloge de la cuisine.

17h15.

"Père, quand la Sang-de-Bourbe est-elle supposée revenir du laboratoire?" Il a demandé, essayant de masquer son inquiétude. Elle était partie depuis l'après-midi et il n'avait pas vraiment écouté quand Potter et Weasley lui avaient dit son emploi du temps.

S'il avait réalisé à quel point il se sentirait impuissant d'être à la merci de la malédiction, il aurait peut-être mieux écouté. À l'époque, il ne voulait tout simplement plus écouter leurs voix stupides.

Lucius leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Malgré le mobilier minimaliste, Granger ne l'avait pas déçu en matière de livres. Elle avait une grande pièce dédiée à sa collection, et Draco était reconnaissant, car ça semblait être la seule chose à faire ici. Il savait que son père aimait lire aussi. Ils pourraient se perdre dans la lecture pour oublier cette putain de prison.

"Je crois que c'était six heures" Répondit-il. "La malédiction te trouble-t-elle?"

Draco acquiesça. "C'est bon. Je peux attendre. Si ce n'est pas trop long." Il essayait de se convaincre. C'était pire aujourd'hui que d'habitude.

Bien pire.

Lucius regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la grande cour arrière. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon père?" Demanda Draco.

Lucius avait tendance à garder ses pensées avec la férocité d'un chien enragé, mais parfois, il valait la peine de tester pour voir s'il était d'humeur à partager.

Lucius soupira. "Je ne fais que penser à tout ce qui a changé" Répondit-il.

Draco savait qu'il parlait de Narcissa et le repoussa instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Ils se sont assis en silence.

Quand Hermione sortit de la cheminée à 18 heures précises, Draco était sur le canapé, en sueur et pâle, l'air hanté.

Ce fût un choc immense pour Draco, car il vit l'inquiétude passer sur ses traits.

Elle ne dit rien, mais disparut dans une pièce de rechange et revint avec ses potions habituelles. Elle commença à les mélanger directement devant lui et fit un geste vers sa poitrine, toujours sans parler. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de retirer sa chemise. Pour une raison quelconque, l'action semblait plus intime que de tirer un drap.

Elle fit un autre geste vague et il l'interpreta en conséquence, en s'allongent sur le canapé.

Soudain, ses mains étaient sur lui et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. La malédiction remua en lui, glissant dans son sang, puis dans ses poumons et dans sa poitrine, jusque dans ses petits doigts. Elle laissa tomber les vrilles dans le seau et se nettoya les mains.

"Bois" Dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille.

Il obéit, trop épuisé pour imaginer une insulte.

Le tremblement a ralenti.

Elle l'évalua soigneusement, cherchant son visage alors que la potion prenait effet. Il remarqua que ses yeux avaient quelque chose en eux, quelque chose de différent, une sorte d'émotion. Ils étaient de nouveau d'un brun chaud, pas cette nuance vide qu'il ne pourrait jamais identifier. Il les fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi grave qu'il s'y attendait, de rester avec elle. Elle semblait essayer de le garder en vie, après tout.

Elle cligna des yeux. Apparemment satisfaite, elle emballa les potions et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Draco resta assis sur le canapé pendant un long moment, pensant à tout ce qui avait changé.

.

.

C'est Ron qui est revenu ce soir-là avec la potion d'Hermione. Draco lisait sur le canapé quand il sortit des flammes, la cherchant.

"Ici pour nourrir le toxicomane?" Il a ricané.

"Va te faire foutre, espèce de merde ingrat" Répondit Ron, d'un ton égal. "Où est-elle?"

"Elle traite mon père dans sa chambre" Dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ron prit la direction de la chambre et Draco décida de suivre. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

Lucius était allongé sur le lit, sa jambe de métal appuyée contre le cadre. Hermione enveloppait le moignon dans une gaze fraîche, ses mains enduites d'une sorte de pommade.

"Salut 'Mione" Dit Ron en se tenant sur le seuil. Draco regardait par-dessus son épaule.

Elle sourit à Ron et retourna à Lucius.

Draco réalisa que c'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il la voyait sourire depuis qu'il avait été sauvé.

"Ça fait trop longtemps que tu te tiens dessus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit infectée. Ne marche pas plus que nécessaire" Dit-elle sévèrement. Lucius grogna sa compréhension.

"Une tasse de thé avant de partir?" Elle a demandé à Ron, qui a hoché la tête. Draco se sentit énervé qu'elle ne lui offre rien.

"Toi aussi, Malfoy?" Elle a demandé, emballant ses fournitures.

"Euh non" Dit-il, surpris. Peut-être que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait de bonnes manières après tout.

Elle regarda Lucius avec la question silencieuse. Il secoua la tête.

Draco resta dans la chambre avec son père alors que Granger et Weasley se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

"Etrange, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Lucius.

Draco acquiesça. "Elle a toujours été étrange. Mais elle l'est encore plus maintenant qu'elle est devenue folle."

"Qu'est-ce que tu suppose, a fait ça ?" Demanda son père.

C'était la question, vraiment. Draco y avait réfléchi et avait deviné que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le guérisseur qui avait été tué.

"Pas sûr" Répondit-il. "Mais ça l'a changée. Tu ne pourrais pas croire à quel point elle parlait à l'école. Maintenant, elle dit à peine un mot."

Lucius eut un petit rire, puis son expression se calma. Il regarda par la fenêtre à côté de son lit.

"Ta mère parlait aussi beaucoup, avant" Dit-il.

Draco quitta la pièce et alla se coucher, repoussant les pensées tortueuses des yeux de sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, Draco découvrit la scène familière où Hermione préparait le petit-déjeuner pendant que son père se renfrognait au loin.

"Bonjour Sang-de-Bourbe" Dit-il en s'asseyant à la table.

Elle arqua simplement un sourcil et continua à cuisiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Malfoy avaient des assiettes chaudes devant eux, cette fois des gaufres à la crème et des baies. Au lieu d'une poire, Hermione s'assit avec sa propre assiette.

"Où as-tu appris à cuisiner, Granger?" Dit Draco, impressionné par la préparation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ses yeux étaient morts à nouveau. Il partagea un regard avec son père et décida de ne pas le pousser pour le moment.

Elle mangea en silence puis nettoya leurs assiettes.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à quitter la pièce, elle a dit "Mes parents. Ils adoraient cuisiner. Ils sont morts."

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et Draco soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Elle est compliquée" Murmura-t-il.

Lucius sourit et ouvrit son livre à la page qu'il avait noté.

Draco réussit beaucoup mieux à tenir le coup ce jour-là, et quand Hermione revint du laboratoire, il n'était pas un foutoir. Ils partagèrent une tasse de thé en silence avant qu'elle ne traite sa poitrine, puis alla vérifier son père.

Quelques secondes après que Draco ait remis sa chemise, Harry traversa la cheminée.

"Malfoy" Acquiesça-t-il. "Hermione est ...?"

"Une putain de salope, comme toujours" Répondit-il avec un ricanement.

Harry plissa les yeux. "C'est affligeant, dire que tu crois vraiment que tu vaux mieux qu'elle ou que qui que ce soi, bref. Où est-elle?"

Draco pointa du doigt ou la trouver et Harry le laissa seul dans le salon.

Une semaine plus tard, après une grande partie de la même routine, Draco s'ennuyait. Hermione plaça son assiette de petit-déjeuner devant lui et donna la sienne à Lucius avec une tasse de thé. Il lui avait posé des questions légères toute la semaine et il avait compris qu'il était temps de sortir les gros canons.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre l'esprit Granger?"

Elle haleta et Lucius s'étouffa avec son thé.

Draco lui sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle était en colère.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère?" Elle a riposté. Son sourire a quitté son visage.

Elle a quitté la pièce, son petit-déjeuner intact.

Lucius le fixa de l'autre côté de la table. "Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?"

Draco n'avait pas de réponse. Furieux, il se leva et commença à marcher rapidement vers la chambre de Hermione. Cette petit femme, n'avait juste pas le droit de mentionner sa mère, qu'elle ait ou non perdue la tête.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

"Fils ..." Vint la voix d'avertissement de son père venant de la cuisine.

Draco l'ignora et ouvrit sa porte. Elle se tenait près de sa fenêtre, regardant avec une expression illisible sur son visage.

"Écoute-moi, pauvre sang-de-bourbe pathétique" Cria Draco en s'avançant sur elle. Il tremblait, il était tellement en colère. Tout ce qu'il repoussait depuis son sauvetage revenait à la surface. "Ne parles plus jamais de ma mère!"

"Pourquoi, parce que tu as peur de devoir faire face à sa mort?" il la vit, en la tournant vers lui, plus en colère et plus vivante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre la fenêtre, fort.

"Tu ne sais rien d'elle" Grogna-t-il, presque nez à nez avec elle. "Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne vaut rien. Tu sera bientôt morts, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura son chemin."

"Ton précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres a assassiné ta mère de sang froid" Râla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir été jetée contre la fenêtre. "Tu le refuse. Accepte-le, grandi et avance. Nous avons tous perdu des personnes que nous aimons dans cette guerre."

Draco la frappa de nouveau contre la fenêtre, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses épaules maigres.

"Quoi, parce que tu as perdu ton précieux Anthony, tu penses que tu me comprends? Tu perds une personne et ton esprit se brise? Tu es une putain de faible!"

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, son incrédulité lui colorant les traits.

"Tu penses que la mort d'Anthony m'a brisé? Ou peut-être celle de mes parents? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Oh, Malfoy, tu es toujours un petit garçon égaré."

La fureur d'avoir été raillé parcourut ses veines et il la frappa de nouveau contre la vitre, aussi fort qu'il put. Cette fois, le verre s'est brisé et elle a crié. Le sang recouvrait ses bras et ses mains alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait, tenant toujours ses épaules.

Une peur froide s'installa dans son estomac.

"Oh Merlin, Granger ..."

Elle glissa le long du mur, une traînée de sang recouvrant la peinture derrière elle, il la maintien en s'acroupissant avec elle. Il pouvait voir du verre dans ses cheveux, incrusté dans sa peau, des éclats dans son cou. Elle était à bout de souffle.

Non. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il n'était pas censé être tellement en colère qu'il l'a blesserait. Il était juste supposé lui donner une leçon ...

Ses doigts sont devenus glissants avec son sang alors qu'il la tenait encore, choquée par ce qu'il avait fait.

"Draco!" Siffla Lucius, en boitant derrière lui. "Tu es un imbécile! Si elle est blessée, notre contrat est terminé et nous serons livrés au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans hésiter! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?" Lucius avait l'air terrifié. La scène était un gâchis de verre et de sang, et Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds alors que Draco la tenait .

À ce moment, Draco réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il avait nié la vérité, espérant être mieux dans le déni, mais l'idée de retourner au manoir le faisait trembler de peur. Il n'était pas le bienvenu, avec un grand nom comme Malfoy ou pas ou même le bon sang. Il serait déchiré d'un membre à l'autre. Il serait la nourriture du serpent. Il serait brûlé vif.

Ils n'étaient plus son côté, aussi difficile que cela était à accepter.

Sa mère avait été tuée là-bas.

Assassiné. La femme qui l'a élevé, qui l'a aimé inconditionnellement, qui l'a protégé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit frappée.

Granger avait raison. La putain d'intelo avait raison.

SA MÈRE ÉTAIT MORTE.

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui saignait dans ses bras et, sans un autre mot, la souleva et l'amena à la baignoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Son père grogna. "Elle a besoin d'aide, imbécile, pas d'un putain de bain."

"Je l'aide" Dit-il sèchement. "Je vais arranger ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre ... D'une certaine manière ..."

Il marmonnait maintenant, arrangeant Granger dans le bain pour qu'il puisse bien regarder les dégâts. Il y avait du sang partout - comment était-il supposé la guérir? Même avec une baguette, il n'était pas doué pour ça.

"Donne-moi les onguents qu'elle utilise sur ta jambe. Et apporte-moi aussi la gaze" Dit-il, plaidant. Il sentit son père hésiter avant de s'éloigner pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

Il stabilisa sa tête avec ses mains, croisant ses yeux tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau bruns, mais l'émotion qu'ils exprimaient ressemblait à du désespoir. Il s'est senti terrible.

"Je suis désolé Granger" Murmura-t-il. "Laisse-moi te réparer. Tu peux nous jeter après, mais laisse-moi essayer d'améliorer ça. Tu avais raison. Je ne sais pas comment être gentil."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais laissa ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il commençait à retirer le verre brisé de sa peau aussi doucement que ses mains tremblantes pouvaient le faire, murmurant ses excuses alors qu'il travaillait.

Hermione n'alla pas au travail ce jour-là et resta recroquevillée dans son lit, ses blessures saignant à travers la gaze.

Draco se promenait nerveusement devant la porte de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour la surveiller. Il se demandait si Potter et Weasley le tueraient avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait une chance de le faire. Il pourrait en fait préférer cela. Ou peut-être que ce type Wolfgang tiendrait sa menace. Il semblait assez capable.

Lucius était une épave, se tordant les mains sur le canapé, ses yeux se dirigeant anxieusement vers sa jambe de métal.

Des visions de Nagini lui traversèrent l'esprit. Draco avait toujours eu du tempérament, mais c'était une grave erreur. Lucius se souvint de la torture, de ce sous-sol sale et de la sensation d'avoir la jambe arrachée. Le poison des crocs de Nagini. Les hurlements de Draco alors que des flammes invisibles lui léchaient la peau. Le corps froid de Narcissa. La piqûre de la trahison.

Il n'y a pas eu de dîner.

Draco et Lucius étaient maintenant dans la cuisine, malades de nerfs. Il était 21 heures. Quelqu'un allait traverser la cheminée d'ici peu et Hermione était toujours dans la chambre, couverte de gaze imbibée de sang.

"Je suis désolé, mon père" Dit Draco, sa voix enrouée. "Je n'aurais pas dû la narguer. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter."

Lucius l'ignora, fixant avec colère la table. Il avait du mal à se faire confiance pour parler.

"Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle a été très gentille avec nous" Finit-il par dire. "Surtout compte tenu de votre histoire ensemble."

Draco se sentit encore pire. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec sa colère, mais c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. La malédiction tressaillit en lui, comme si elle sentait qu'il serait libre de torturer son corps bientôt.

La cheminée prit vie et Harry sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Malfoy nerveux et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"Où est-ce qu'elle est putain?" Dit-il, son ton dur comme de l'acier.

"Tiens Harry" Dit la voix d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta un baiser sur sa joue. "Tu voulais du thé?"

Draco et Lucius la regardèrent tous les deux. Elle avait l'air que rien ne s'était passé.

Harry semblait suspicieux.

"Wolf a dit que tu n'étais pas au travail aujourd'hui" Dit-il.

"Je n'était pas dans un bon esprit pour ça" Répondit-elle. Draco gémit presque à la double intention. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout?

Harry la regarda un autre long moment, puis haussa les épaules. "Pas de thé, merci. Je suis juste venu te donner ta potion."

Hermione hocha la tête et déboucha la bouteille, drainant le liquide en quelques gorgées.

"Merci" Dit-elle.

"Je t'emmène dans ta chambre" Dit-il avec un sourire doux.

Ils partirent et Draco regarda Lucius avec un regard incrédule. Aucun d'eux n'a parlé.

Harry revint une minute plus tard, hocha vivement la tête et partit par la cheminée.

Draco se leva rapidement et courut dans la chambre d'Hermione.

"Granger?" Il a dit à la porte. En l'ouvrant, il la trouva couchée dans son lit, tout le sang disparut et la fenêtre réparée. Il semblait que rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas violemment fracassé contre la vitre. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, mais elle était toujours réveillée.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et l'observa. En regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait réparé elle-même un grand nombre de ses blessures et avait appliqué des charmes glamour aux autres. Elle a dû le faire rapidement après avoir remarqué l'heure.

Elle l'avait sauvé.

"Pourquoi?" Il a demandé.

"Je ne sais pas" Répondit-elle somnolente. "Ne me force pas à l''expliquer et surtout ne recommence jamais, ta violence n'est pas admise ici." Et puis elle a dérivé.

Il resta assis là encore dix minutes à la regarder dormir, se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait épargnée. Pourquoi elle avait épargné son père.

Draco s'endormit en position fœtale cette nuit-là, pensant à sa mère, à son sourire élégant et à ses yeux doux qui hantaient ses rêves. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il la pleura enfin, laissant ses larmes tremper son oreiller jusqu'à ce que la lumière de l'aube le berce au petit matin.


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 5

Quand Draco se réveilla, sa première pensée fut Granger. Puis il frissonna et se maudit d'avoir pensé à elle si rapidement.

Oui, il était reconnaissant qu'elle n'en ait pas fait des tonnes, pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce n'était pas une excuse, il ne pouvait pas commencer à penser à elle avec autre chose que du dédain. Elle était toujours une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il était toujours lui-même. Aucun acte de bonté ne changerait cela. Il ne commencerait pas à se sentir inquiet pour elle.

Granger.

Il se leva du lit avec colère et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Ses yeux pâles le regardaient dans le miroir, le défiant de reconnaître ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il voulait juste vérifier.

Granger.

Draco se dirigea dans le couloir vers sa chambre, se sentant de plus en plus agité à chaque pas. C'est bête. Ce n'est pas mon travail de m'inquiéter pour elle.

La porte était déjà ouverte et il regarda.

Pas de Granger, juste un lit fraîchement préparé.

Il laissa échapper une profonde respiration.

Hermione était déjà dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son père était à la table en train de lire un autre livre. Elle leva les yeux quand il entra dans la pièce. Il vit les ecchymoses autour des coupures scellées, la rougeur sur son cou et se contracta intérieurement. Les charmes glamour avaient expirés.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et, pendant une brève seconde, Draco sentit le pardon glisser sur ses traits. Il le fixa, incertain, se sentant comme un groupe de nerfs. Il l'avait agressée. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça?Pourquoi lui donnait-elle une chance? Elle était tellement déroutante.

Brisant leur regard, elle baissa les yeux et continua à cuisiner, alors il s'assit et attendit dans un silence gêné.

Quand elle servit le petit-déjeuner de son père, Draco vit Lucius lui sourire. Pas un sourire malicieux, pas un sourire narquois. Juste une expression de gratitude.

Draco se sentit momentanément jaloux du courage de son père.

Le petit déjeuner était servi devant lui et ils mangèrent sans parler.

"Je vais devoir regarder ta jambe aujourd'hui" Dit-elle soudainement, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de la bouche. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment Lucius, mais il acquiesça quand même et tourna une autre page de son livre.

Elle termina son repas et débarrassa la table.

"Merci" Dit Draco en prenant son assiette. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il la remerciait, mais il semblait important de le dire. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle savait. Il était reconnaissant.

Pour tout.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, puis lui sourit. Se détournant, elle commença à faire la vaisselle.

Elle a souri. À moi.

Il se sentit rougir, mal à l'aise et sortit de la pièce, déterminé à se plonger dans un livre pour la journée. N'importe quoi pour qu'il ne pense plus à ses lèvres quand elles se levaient. Presque comme l'ancienne Granger, celle qui riait tout le temps. Il se demanda si elle rirait encore.

Draco grogna pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus penser à elle.

.

.

"Granger, je ne veux lire aucun de tes livres," Se plaignit Draco une heure plus tard. La bibliothèque était pleine de textes curieux, d'histoires, de tomes historiques, mais rien ne piquait son intérêt aujourd'hui. Il y avait passé du temps , feuilletant page après page, devenant de plus en plus frustré, avant de décider de la déranger à ce sujet. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

Elle le regarda depuis son emplacement sur le canapé où elle vérifiait le bandage de Lucius.

"Et?"

Draco soupira d'ennui. Il s'ennuyait et comme il ne risquait pas de la narguer aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose pour occuper son temps. Elle partirait bientôt pour le travail et il serait encore plus agité.

Hermione l'examina et désigna l'un des placards de la cuisine.

"Il y a un jeu d'échecs sorcier à l'intérieur. Tu peux jouer avec ton père si tu veux."

Les oreilles de Draco se dressèrent. Il n'avait pas joué aux échecs sorcier depuis des années.

"Quoi, tu ne joues pas, Granger?" Il a souri.

Elle secoua la tête et vérifia la jambe de son père. "Nope. Je n'ai jamais eu le coup de main."

"Attends" Dit-il. "Veux-tu dire qu'il y a quelque chose pour lequel Hermione Granger n'est pas bonne?" Bien que cela soit sorti comme un ricanement, il réalisa trop tard que c'était en fait un compliment.

"Et voler" Dit-elle, le visage soigneusement vide. "J'ai peur de voler. C'est les hauteurs, tu sais."

Sans un autre mot, elle a fait ses provisions et a quitté la pièce.

Lucius observa Draco pendant un moment.

" A tu décidé d'être civile?"

Draco n'avait pas vraiment décidé ça, mais il se dit qu'il valait peut-être la peine d'essayer après tout. La civilité n'était pas la gentillesse. Ce n'était pas de l'affection. Ce n'était pas de la loyauté. Il fonctionnait juste avec un peu moins de venin que la normale.

Il pourrait gérer ça.

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça ne peux pas faire de mal, je suppose. Nous sommes coincés ici, après tout."

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a fait ça?" Dit Lucius, l'air perplexe, regardant dans la direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Il faisait manifestement référence au fait qu'ils avaient été presque rendus aux Mangemorts quelques heures auparavant. "Nous serions morts en ce moment sinon."

Lucius était, comme son fils, perplexe devant l'incident. Hermione avait été gravement blessée. Lucius regardait avec horreur pendant que Draco retirait les morceau de verre de sa peau, de ses cheveux, de son crâne. La baignoire était couverte de sang quand il eu fini et Draco l'avait enveloppée maladroitement du mieux qu'il pouvait, murmurant des excuses terrifiées.

Les deux Malfoy s'attendaient à mourir. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot pour contredire leur croyance.

Puis elle est allée les épargner, sans aucune explication ni chantage. Elle ne les avait pas dominés ni énuméré les conditions de son silence.

En bref, elle ne se comportait pas comme n'importe qui.

Hermione Granger était étrange, affirma Lucius. Victime d'une dépression mentale, certainement, enfermée dans un monde onirique bizarre où elle venait parfois de sortir de la normalité et de cesser de parler.

Mais dernièrement, elle était de moins en moins distraite. Presque bavarde, considérant comment elle était auparavant. Elle prenait bien soin des deux Malfoy et ne semblait pas leurs en vouloir pour le travail supplémentaire qu'ils représentaient. Ils ont toujours été bien nourris. Sa maison a fini par être un peu un refuge pour tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée" Dit doucement Draco, faisant sortir Lucius de ses pensées. "Je ne la comprends pas."

Les deux hommes restèrent encore une minute avant que Draco ne dise: "Envie d'une partie d'échecs sorcier?"

.

.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco proposa d'enseigner le jeu à Hermione.

"Je suis nulle" Refusa-t-elle, laissant tomber les ficelles noires de la malédiction dans son seau habituel et enlevant ses mains de sa poitrine exposée. Le seau était à moitié plein à présent, nageant avec une substance noire qui ressemblait à du pétrole brut. Il avait des frissons rien qu'à la regarder.

"Je suis un bon professeur" Répondit-il, souhaitant un instant fugace qu'elle reposse ses mains. Il essaya de ne pas penser à pourquoi. C'était confortable. Il s'y était habitué maintenant.

C'était tout.

"Ron a essayé. Mais ce n'est pas mon truc." Elle essuya ses ustensiles et porta un chiffon sur sa poitrine, nettoyant la potion rouge. Il aimait qu'elle soit toujours aussi minutieuse. Pas de raccourcis.

"Weasley est un putain de gros naze. Je peux t'enseigner correctement moi."

Ses doigts effleurèrent ses côtes et il frissonna.

"Met ta chemise" Dit-elle. "Tu as froid."

Il n'a pas pris la peine de la corriger.

Une semaine après, elle a finalement accepté.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insiste avec ça" Dit-elle, agacée.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à afficher ses émotions plus régulièrement, mais Draco l'avait fait. Même l'irritation passagère valait mieux que ses yeux morts. Il le savourait chaque fois qu'elle laissait un sourire glisser, un froncement de sourcils barrer son front ou un lançait un regard pensif… Ça lui rappelait ce qu'elle était.

"Granger, je te rends service. Je sais que ça doit te tuer pour ne pas être bon en quelque chose."

Elle roula des yeux puis fit un sourire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour enfourner le rôti.

Draco attrapa le regard de son père et Lucius leva un sourcil.

D'accord, alors peut-être que deux personnes ont remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à manifester de l'émotion.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ron et Harry ont été blessés en mission et ne sont pas revenus au siège comme prévu. Dans la confusion, personne dans l'Ordre ne s'est souvenu de le dire à Hermione. L'étrange trio était assis dans le salon, essayant d'ignorer ses regards inquiets vers la cheminée.

"Granger, arrête de regarder la Cheminette" Rétorqua Draco. "Ils vont passer. Ils passent tous les soirs."

Elle soupira. "Tu as raison. Ils ne le font généralement pas si tard. Je m'inquiète." Elle tripotait ses mains. Draco remarqua qu'elles tremblaient.

Ah oui, la dépendance.

Lucius leva les yeux de son livre et l'observa une minute.

"Si tu souhaite t'allonger, nous pouvons les diriger vers ta chambre quand ils arriveront. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bientôt là."

Il le dit d'un ton si gentil que Draco fut surpris. À quoi jouait son père? Hermione ne remarqua pas la différence cependant et acquiesça avec agitation.

"D'accord. Merci. Je serais juste dans ma chambre."

Après son départ, Draco arqua un sourcil devant son père "Tu as décidé de faire preuve de civilité, toi aussi ?"

Lucius l'ignora et tourna une autre page de son livre.

"Tu vas lire toute sa collection à ce rythme, mon père."

"Cela n'est un problème. Elle en commande plus par courrier chaque semaine. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué?"

Il l'avait fait, mais il ne voulait pas admettre combien de fois il la regardait alors que personne ne le regardait.

Une autre heure passa et Draco partagea un regard avec Lucius.

"Ils ne viennent pas. Penses-tu qu'ils ont été tués?"

"Pour elle, j'espère que non." Répondit sèchement Lucius. "Je ne pense pas que son esprit puisse le supporter."

"Je devrais aller la voir" Dit Draco, et avant que son père ne puisse protester, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva endormie sur le lit, vêtue et serré en boule, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage.

Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers elle et déplaça doucement les cheveux de ses yeux.

"Tu me confonds, Granger" Murmura-t-il.

Il la couvrit soigneusement de la couverture, et reparti de là, en se demandant quand il avait commencé à apprécier sa compagnie.

Il s'est réveillé des heures plus tard au son de cris de tortures.

Son père et lui ont couru dans le couloir en même temps, cherchant désespérément un intrus.

Les cris venaient de la chambre d'Hermione. Draco ouvrit la porte en panique.

Hermione était sur son lit, ses yeux terrifiés ouverts, voyant quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Elle avait jeté la couverture et était coincée dans un coin, sanglotant hystériquement et tirant sur ses cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un autre cri qui fit bourdonner les oreilles de Draco et saigner son âme.

"Granger!" Il cria.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle continuait à crier. Elle se mit à gratter ses ongles le long de ses bras, appuyant si fort qu'elle tira du sang.

"Sauve les, putain mais fait quelque choses, ils souffrent, ils meurent !" Cria-t-elle en sanglotant plus fort.

"Terreurs nocturnes" Murmura Lucius à côté de lui. "Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

"Granger, réveille-toi!" Cria Draco, réalisant mamaintenant clairement pourquoi Potter et Weasley étaient si diligents pour maintenir sa dépendance. Putain, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus? N'auraient-ils pas pu choisir un autre jour pour disparaître?

Au lieu de répondre, elle se leva du lit et renversa les deux hommes alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre en hurlant de souffrance.

Draco courut après elle et la trouva dans la cuisine. Elle tenait un grand couteau de boucher, l'air possédé.

"Granger, calme-toi" Dit-il, espérant qu'il paraissait confiant. Il entendit son père boiter derrière lui.

"Merlin, elle est dangereuse, Draco" Souffla-t-il. "Elle ne sait même pas que c'est nous."

Hermione avait commencé à grogner, découpant l'air avec le couteau. Son visage brillait de larmes et ses bras dégoulinaient de sang.

"Quelqu'un doit les sauver, je vous laisserais pas leurs faire du mal." Murmura-t-elle en avançant sur eux.

"Granger, c'est juste nous ... Draco et Lucius ... Nous vivons avec toi, Granger. Tu nous connais, on ne fera n'y à toi n'y à eux du mal. Pose le -"

D'un seul coup, elle s'est précipitée sur lui, couteau en avant.

La pointe du couteau trancha dans l'avant-bras de Draco, et il siffla de douleur alors qu'il la plaquait au sol, se qui la força à lacher le couteau des mains. Immédiatement son père le repoussa au loin d'un coup de son pied valide.

Elle se débattait violemment sous lui, battant des pieds et mordant, criant comme si elle était torturée.

A califourchon sur elle, il plaqua difficilement ses bras pour les coincer dans son dos, il réussit alors à se relever la plaquant brutalement contre son torse L'emportant avec lui.

Elle se débattait follement en donnant des coups de pied et hurlait de ne pas " les, toucher, de les laisser tranquilles". Son bras était coupé, mais la plaie n'était pas trop méchante, suffisamment pour l'ignorer. Il ne saignerait pas trop, en tout cas.

"Cache ça. Je vais la maîtriser." Dit-il en direction du couteau au sol.

Lucius n'avait besoin d'aucun encouragement et s'en alla en boitant.

Il commença à la bercer doucement toujours debout dans le salon, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité. Hermione hurlait toujours, ses petites mains s'ouvrant et se fermant alors qu'elle sanglotait dans sa poitrine, répétant "Pitié ne leurs faîtes plus de mal". Draco sentit son cœur se contracter, alors qu'elle réussi à dégager ses bras glissant de sang, les enroulant autour de ses épaules en pressant son visage contre son cou.

Elle était si fragile, vulnérable et complètement apeurée.

"Putain Granger, tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu devenais un monstre la nuit" Murmura-t-il contre sa tête. "Tu aurais vraiment pu te faire mal." Ou moi, ajouta-t-il mentalement en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas dit ça à haute voix.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé, la berçant toujours et s'assit avec elle sur ses genoux, coincé dans ses bras.

"Je ne peux même pas te laisser tranquille maintenant" Murmura-t-il. "Tu voudrais tout aussi vite me poignarder dans le cœur. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire de toi, idiote?"

Elle continuait à pleurer comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit encore réveillée. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle avec un soupir et remarqua qu'elle se tut légèrement au geste.

Ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par hoqueter contre sa poitrine. Il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger, gardant ses bras bien enveloppés et réduisant son désir de la réconforter davantage. Il serait trop facile de la caresser pour l'apaiser ou de la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça, elle était hors limites. Radicalement hors limites. Dans tous les sens. Mais si une infime partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quelle point son poid était léger dans ses bras et ce même si elle avait commencé à se remplir... au bon endroit dernièrement, tout comme ses cheveux d'une longueur extrême rendant les boucles lourdes, étaient de plus en plus fort et brillant.

Finalement, ses respirations ont commencé à ralentir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ton fait, Granger?" Dit doucement Draco, posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait le jasmin. Il supposait l'avoir déjà remarqué, mais il ne nomma jamais l'odeur. Le jasmin sentirait toujours comme Granger pour lui maintenant.

Il baissa les yeux pour obtenir une réponse, mais elle était endormie pelotonner contre lui. C'était... touchant, il se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais tenu quelqu'un comme ça et encore moins une femme.

Lentement, il se laissa dériver, émerveillé par la sensation étrange de tenir son corps sans défense, contre le sien.

.

.

Hermione ouvrit son œil droit et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Son propre bras fut la première chose qu'elle vit et elle était couverte d'éraflures sanglantes. Elle savait ce que signifiaient ces égratignures. Elle s'était endormie sans sa potion.

Elle pourrait être n'importe où en ce moment. Elle avait l'habitude de courir toute la nuit avant qu'Harry et Ron ne commencent à fermer sa chambre après qu'elle est commencé à taillader les murs au couteau et elle-même ensuite, optant finalement pour la potion comme le meilleur moyen de la garder au calme et en sécurité.

Clairement, elle n'avait pas couru toute la nuit. Elle reconnut son canapé et les morceaux de mur qui se concentraient lentement. Elle était toujours chez elle, merci Merlin.

Elle était aussi assise sur quelqu'un. Il y avait des bras autour d'elle et une couverture autour de sa taille. Sa tête était sur la poitrine de quelqu'un. La personne était endormie, si sa respiration lourde était une indication.

Hermione essaya de ne pas crier.

Qui me tient?

L'étreinte était ferme et affectueuse, le bout des doigts de la personne reposant sur ses côtes, l'autre main berçant sa tête. Peut-être que Harry ou Ron étaient passés au milieu de son épisode et étaient restés avec elle pour protéger tout le monde. Elle espérait que c'était la bonne explication, mais alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration, son estomac se serra.

Harry sentait toujours le linge propre. Même après quelques jours dans une mission, il sentait le détergent au citron et l'air frais. C'était la marque de fabrique de Harry - Hermione pouvait parier sa vie dessus.

Ron sentait l'herbe et le savon sucré que Molly avait toujours acheté. Il avait senti cette odeur depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré et elle savait que cela ne changerait jamais.

Celui qui la tenait sentait le riche bois de santal. À moins que Harry et Ron n'aient radicalement changé leur apparence, elle ne serait probablement pas tenue par l'un d'eux.

Cela laissa Wolfgang, qui sentait le romarin, ou, à sa grande surprise l'un des Malfoy.

Bois de santal. Cela devait être une affaire de Malfoy.

Oh non

Elle était détenue par l'un des Mangemorts dont elle était chargée. Et elle devinait que si elle était maintenue aussi étroitement, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit devenue violente la nuit dernière et qu'ils aient dû être la maîtrisée.

La probabilité que Lucius la poursuive et l'attrape paraissait mince, seulement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à marcher sur sa nouvelle jambe.

Ça signifiait ...

Soigneusement, elle recula légèrement la tête et vit une entaille profonde et sanglante sur le bras qui l'enveloppait.

Toutes ses inquiétudes à propos de qui la tenait la quittèrent de son esprit, et elle haleta, ses mains volant à sa bouche.

"Je t'ai blessé!"

Avec des mouvements brouillon, elle tomba en arrière sur le sol, s'écartant du corps de Draco alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Je t'ai blessé ... Oh, Merlin, je t'ai blessé ..."

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement et il essaya de la saisir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, mais ses réflexes étaient lents d'épuisement.

"Granger, ça va ... Ce n'est pas si grave -" Avait-il commencé à dire, mais elle était en train de sombrer dans l'hystérie.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Était-ce encore un couteau? Jésus, je ne peux même pas me faire confiance pour ne blesser personne ..."

Elle entendit des pas inégaux et vit Lucius s'approcher du couloir.

"Est-ce que je t'ai blessé aussi?" Elle a sangloté.

"Je vous assure que Draco et moi allons bien. Nous sommes beaucoup plus préoccupés par votre bien-être" Dit-il sévèrement. Bien que Lucius ait l'air ferme et calme, Draco pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, glissant derrière sa barricade émotionnelle habituelle. "Nous n'avions pas réalisé que vous aviez des terreurs nocturnes. Vous auriez dû nous le dire."

"Je pensais que Harry et Ron viendraient ..." Dit-elle, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. "Oh mon Dieu, ils ne sont jamais venus!"

Elle commença à s'hyperventiler devant eux et Draco regarda son père, impuissant. C'était une chose de la tenir et de la réconforter quand elle était dans un état altéré. C'en était une autre de le faire quand elle était lucide. Mais elle venait de se rendre compte que Harry et Ron pourraient être blessés, ou pire, et Draco ne savait pas comment la calmer pour contrer son attaque de panique en pleine croissance.

"Granger, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ..."

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à s'éteindre et Draco jura.

"Elle est de nouveau dans sa putain de transe" Grogna-t-il.

"Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser allongée ici, mon fils" Dit Lucius en pinçant l'arête du nez avec un soupir aggravé. "Mets-la au lit et nous essayerons de savoir si ses amis sont morts."

Draco jura à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était assise, les yeux éteints et le visage vide.

"Merde Granger, tu vas être ma mort."

La prenant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, laissant son père travailler sur la cheminée et tenter de contacter le siège.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, loin des yeux de son père, il était beaucoup plus doux avec elle. Il la plaça sur le lit et lissa ses cheveux. Il a cherché un gant de toilette dans sa salle de bain et l'a passée à l'eau tiède, le ramenant ensuite pour lui essuyer le visage et les bras de tous le sang. Il plaça ensuite un oreiller sous sa tête.

Assis à côté d'elle, regardant ses yeux sans vie regarder le plafond, il réalisa quelque chose.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était bouleversée qu'il soit blessé. C'était sa première réaction.

Pas qu'elle se soit réveillée sur ses genoux, dans ses bras. Les bras d'un Mangemort, son ennemi de jeunesse, et la même personne qui l'avait agressée violemment quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle était paniqué qu'il soit blessé.

Draco laissa échapper un léger gémissement et s'éloigna de son lit. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais ça voulait direquelque chose.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, souhaitant que tout soit moins compliqué.


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 6

"Ils sont blessés, pas morts" Dit Lucius quand Draco revint dans le salon. "L'Ordre n'était certainement pas heureux de voir mon visage flotter hors de la Cheminette, mais quand j'ai expliqué la ... situation ... ils étaient plus accommodants."

Draco réprima sa colère déraisonnable envers les deux idiots qui s'étaient blessés quand Granger avait besoin d'eux.

"Comment est-elle?" Son père a demandé.

"Insensible" Répondit-il. "Je déteste dire ça, mais je pense que nous ferions mieux d'apprendre à préparer notre propre nourriture pour un moment. Elle est au fond. Elle ne semble rien entendre du tout."

Lucius grogna, clairement agacé.

"Ces deux amis ont besoin d'un plan de secours en cas d'absence. Ils étaient clairement au courant de son état. Un avertissement aurait été agréable, elle aurait pu nous tuer. Elle t'a certainement blessé."

Draco baissa les yeux sur son bras. La coupure était plus profonde qu'il ne s'en souvenait, mais ça semblait sans importance compte tenu du désordre dans lequel se trouvait Granger. Les coupures pouvaient guérir. Il haussa les épaules.

"Sécurité" Dit-il soudainement, et renifla. "Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit? Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle prenait la potion tous les soirs? J'essayais de lui faire admettre sa dépendance, mais elle a plutôt dit " sécurité " Putain! Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait de plus pendant une terreur nocturne. Probablement effrayé la morve de Potter et Weasley. "

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un rugissement et Wolfgang sortit de la cheminée, visiblement bouleversé.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Il a demandé, ses mains serrées. Les deux Malfoy remarquèrent la tension extrême des épaules, de la mâchoire et du comportement général de l'homme. Draco plissa les yeux.

"Elle est dans sa chambre, dans l'un de ses états" Dit Lucius, froidement.

"A-t-elle été blessée? A-t-elle blessé quelqu'un?"

Draco leva son bras pour que Wolfgang puisse voir la coupure, et dit "Elle est un peu profonde, mais tout ira bien. Nous lui avons enlevé le couteau avant qu'elle ne puisse faire de vrais dégâts."

Wolfgang laissa échapper un souffle. "Je suis reconnaissant. Elle ... Elle a traversé beaucoup de choses."

Sans autre explication, il partit dans la direction de sa chambre.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Draco pouvait dire qu'il était en train de décider comment formuler sa prochaine déclaration.

"Ceux qui se soucient d'elle semblent s'intéresser profondément à elle" A-t-il finalement déclaré.

Draco repoussa la sensation inconfortable dans son estomac, se souvenant de la sensation de son petit corps dans ses bras, ses bras autour de son cou, son visage enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Comme si son père avait lu ses pensées, Lucius se tourna vers lui et lui dit "Ce serait mieux si nous ne nous laissions pas trop nous attacher à elle, Draco. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est une cible privilégiée du Seigneur noir. Cela dit, même si elle survit, nous ne pourrons jamais être compatibles avec… Son espèce. "

Draco n'a pas répondu. Il a trop bien compris le message. Il se sentait étrangement nauséeux à ce sujet.

"Fils, dis-moi que tu me comprends."

"Bien sûr" Cria-t-il avec colère. "Tu ne veux pas que nous devenions amis avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne suis pas stupide, père."

Lucius ne semblait pas très content de la situation, mais Draco ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait ce qu'il voulait - le mot de Draco était de ne pas s'approcher de Granger. C'était exaspérant ... Comment pouvait-il éviter de se réchauffer un peu?Comment pourrait-il faire ça l'un ou l'autre? C'était une putain d'énigme, mais on ne pouvait nier son attrait discret mais puissant. Même son père s'était adouci avec elle, même s'il essayait de le nier.

"Elle est certainement très gentille avec nous" Dit Lucius, distraitement. "C'est dommage pour son sang."

Il laissa Draco dans le salon pour aller inspecter la cuisine pour quelque chose de comestible.

Draco resta devant la cheminée, essayant de calmer son pouls furieux avant de le suivre.

Ils ont mangé des muffins rassis avec du thé.

Lucius jeta un regard noir à son assiette et choisit la nourriture sans enthousiasme.

"J'espère qu'elle se sentira mieux bientôt. Je me suis habituée à la cuisine" A-t-il déclaré.

Hermione resta dans sa chambre toute la journée, les yeux morts. Draco la surveillait fréquemment, mais elle n'indiqua pas qu'elle l'avait vu.

"Je ne suis peut-être pas autorisé à être ami avec toi, Granger, mais je veux toujours que tu ailles mieux" Dit-il maladroitement, assis à côté d'elle sur le lit. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour la coupure à mon bras. Ce n'est rien. Ça vas guérir vite. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas."

Elle cligna des yeux et Draco soupira, la laissant seule à nouveau.

À 21 heures, la cheminée pris vie. Harry et Ron en sont sortis. Draco et Lucius levèrent les yeux de leur lecture, surpris par l'intrusion.

Ils étaient tous deux fortement bandés, mais semblaient être en assez bonne santé. Ron avait un mauvais œil au beurre noir.

"Wolf a dit que tu étais blessé" Dit Harry, regardant Draco.

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Ne prétends pas que tu t'en soucies, Potter. C'est une coupure superficielle, je vais bien. Elle est dans sa chambre si tu veux la voir."

Ils sont partis trouver Hermione sans un autre mot.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont revenus.

"Elle est dans un très mauvais état" Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. "Ça a été déclenché par la terreur nocturne?"

"Non" Cassa Draco. "Ça c'est déclenché quand elle a réalisé que vos deux abrutis ne vous êtes pas montrés et elle en a tiré la conclusion évidente."

Une culpabilité douloureuse traversa les visages de Harry et de Ron.

"Putain" Dit Ron. "Elle pensait que nous étions morts. Combien de temps pense-tu qu'il lui faudra pour qu'elle recommence à parler à nouveau?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

"Ça a pris des mois la dernière fois" Répondit Harry avec un profond soupir. "Nous devrons juste voir. Malfoy, je ne sais pas si elle sera capable de poursuivre tes traitements ou non. Nous devrons peut-être envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour essayer si elle ne le peut pas."

Draco grimaça. Il avait besoin de traitements tous les deux jours maintenant, il n'était donc pas encore désespéré, mais l'idée qu'un membre de l'Ordre au hasard pose ses mains sur sa poitrine nue était repoussante.

"Je pensais que personne d'autre ne savait comment" Dit-il.

"Personne d'autre ne le fait aussi bien que Hermione, mais nous ferions mieux d'essayer de trouver, ou ça reviendra à nouveau" Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Draco se contenta de grogner. Il voulait que Granger s'occupe de lui. Seulement Granger. Il était habitué à elle.

"Nous allons demander à maman d'envoyer de la nourriture" Dit Ron en regardant les restes émiettés de leur petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. "Je ne sais pas quand Hermione va recommencer à cuisiner."

Lucius ricana alors que les deux hommes partaient par la Cheminette

"Si je dois subvenir à mes besoins par la cuisine des Weasley, je jure sur Merlin que je retournera moi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il en finisse."

Le lendemain, un membre de l'Ordre nommé Rose a traversé la cheminée avec Harry et Ron.

"Malfoy, Rose va essayer de faire ton traitement. Elle a suivi une formation de guérisseur et elle connaît les potions qu'Hermione utilise" Dit Ron. Il portait légèrement moins de bandages, mais son œil au beurre noir était toujours aussi gonflé.

Rose avait l'air extrêmement inquiète. Elle semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que Draco, mais elle était très petite, ses mignons cheveux bruns coupés au menton, encadrant maladroitement son visage maigre. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce comme à la recherche d'une issu.

Draco arqua un sourcil. C'était ça le remplacement de Granger? La fille semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Il vit son père sourire en feignant de lire son dernier livre.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Draco ôta sa chemise et s'allongea sur le canapé, à la manière de Granger.

"Vas-y alors" Dit-il brusquement, et la fille cria presque avec effroi.

Harry roula des yeux. "Nous allons voir 'Mione. Ne fais pas peur à la pauvre fille, Malfoy." Il est parti avec Ron.

Rose se rapprocha de Draco, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'elle préparait les potions. Draco résista à l'envie de grogner.

"Ok" Bégaya-t-elle. "Je vais juste-"

"Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, fais-le juste putain" Gronda Draco. Il détestait cette petite fleur, ersatz de fille. Même une Granger endommagée au cerveau avait plus de grâce qu'elle.

Sa potion était plus mince que celle de Granger, et quand elle l'étendit sur sa poitrine, elle coula sur le canapé.

"Putain d'idiote, tu as ruiné le canapé!" Il a cassé. Rose gémit et pressa ses mains sur sa poitrine, commençant l'incantation d'une voix tremblante. Sa puissance magique était à chier.

Elle était seulement capable de tirer quelques brins avant que Draco ne perde son sang froid et ne lui dise de se barrer. Le traitement fut suffisant pour le tenir pendant un moment, même si c'était une présentation cruellement bâclé, comparé à l'habileté de Granger.

Le sourire de Lucius ne fit que grandir lorsque la fille courut dans la cheminée, tenant son sac de potions, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

"Tu n'as pas perdu la main, mon fils" Dit-il.

"Elle est une guérisseuse de merde" Répondit-il. "Granger pourrait courir autour d'elle."

Lucius ne répondit pas et tourna une autre page de son livre.

Draco alla rendre visite à Hermione cette nuit après le départ de Harry et Ron.

"Bonjour Granger" Dit-il en se perchant sur le bord du lit. "Je pensais juste que tu voudrais savoir qu'ils ont trouvé un membre incompétent de l'Ordre pour s'occuper de moi maintenant. Elle est une cancre complète."

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient fermés. Peut-être qu'elle était endormie. Sa main se posa contre la sienne et il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il lui touchait les doigts.

"Elle a aussi ruiné ton canapé. Peut-être que tu pourras le réparer avec ta baguette quand tu iras mieux."

Il posa son index sur le sien, puis parcourut chaque doigt lentement et avec soin. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il le faisait. Personne ne devait rien savoir.

"Mon père ne veut pas que je me rapproche trop de toi, mais je pense qu'il est plein de merde. Tu n'es pas méchante. Même mon père t'aime bien. Il s'inquiète juste à cause de ... Pour ce truc du sang. "

Il passa sa main sur la sienne. Sa peau était si douce.

Personne ne devait savoir.

"Je m'en inquiétait aussi. Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Tu es différente de ce que je pensais." Il chuchotait maintenant, inquiet que Lucius écoute à la porte. "Je ne dis pas que je veux ... N'importe quoi ... Avec toi ... Je veux juste être amical, mais nous sommes trop différents, je suppose."

Draco soupira pour lui-même. Tout était foutu. Il voulait être ami avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il venait de le dire à voix haute et c'était la stupide vérité.

"Nous étions quelque chose, tu sais. Ma famille. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. Presque éteint, je suppose."

Il passa son pouce sur son poignet. Chaque partie d'elle était douce.

"J'ai entendu Potter et Weasley dire que tu avais essayé de te tuer. J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu ne le fera plus. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre espoir ... Mais ce n'est pas si terrible, ça vaut la peine de vivre, non? Tu as beaucoup de bonnes choses dans ta vie. Les gens se soucient vraiment de toi. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a ça. "

Avec un soupir, il lui pressa la main et se leva.

"Weasley et Potter disent qu'il faudra des mois avant que tu ne redevienne normal, mais ils sont idiots. Je sais que tu vas rebondir. Je suis sûr et j'espère que tu le fera, en tout cas, parce qu'ils nous ont fait manger la cuisine de cette femme Weasley. Et Granger, si je dois subir un autre traitement avec le cauchemar de la soi-disant guérisseuse, je pense que je pourrais laisser la malédiction reprendre le dessus. Elle a les mains moites. "

Il sortit de la pièce, se sentant plus mal qu'avant d'aller la voir. Tout semblait tellement plus terrible sortir de sa bouche.

Il dormit agité sentant que la malédiction se déplaçait à l'intérieur de lui.

Deux jours plus tard, il était en désordre.

"Je m'en fiche si elle a peur de lui, il a besoin d'un guérisseur!" Lucius criait dans la cheminée. "La malédiction reprend de la vigueur. Si elle avait fait un meilleur travail, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation!"

Draco écoutait à peine, recroquevillé dans la position fœtale sur le canapé, en sueur et pâle. Des flambées de douleur brûlante montaient dans son sang - rien de tel que la nuit où Granger l'avait quitté, mais suffisamment pour l'effrayer, car ça s'aggraverait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Rose trébucha dans la cheminée, portant ses potions et regardant Draco avec circonspection. Lucius croisa les bras et plissa les yeux.

"S'il te plaît, enlève ta chemise" Dit-elle d'une voix grinçante en mélangeant les potions. Draco la retira et s'allongea, son corps se secouant contre sa volonté.

Elle commença l'incantation et Draco attendit le soulagement.

Rien ne s'est passé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ..." Grince-t-il.

"Je ... je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas ..." Dit-elle. Se concentrant, elle recommença l'incantation.

"Peut-être que j'ai mal mélangé la potion, elle est plutôt compliqué ..." Commença-t-elle, l'air perplexe.

"Putain d'excuse sans valeur pour un guérisseur!" Draco a crié d'une voix enrouée. "Je brûle et tu ne peux même pas réussir cette putain de potion, n'est-ce pas? Tu est conne inutile, pitoyable -"

"Ça suffit, Malfoy" Dit la voix d'Hermione. "Rose, retourne au siège, s'il te plaît. Je pourrai prendre soin de lui maintenant."

Rose jeta un regard choqué et reconnaissant à Hermione. Elle a littéralement couru dans la cheminée.

"Granger!" Draco croassa. "Merci Merlin."

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Elle semblait pâle et faible, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de colère.

"Tu a été un imbécile complet avec elle" Cria-t-elle. "Allonge-toi correctement."

Il se mit rapidement en position, accablé de soulagement en voyant son visage. Ça ne le dérangeait même pas d'être contrôlé. C'était si distinctement Granger, c'était presque réconfortant.

Elle renifla la potion de la fille et plissa son nez. Après quelques ajustements, elle le porta sur la poitrine de Draco et commença l'incantation.

C'était ce même sentiment étrange bouillonnait dans son sang quand elle lui lança le sort, mais il y avait autre chose.

C'était ses mains. Il aimait la sensation de ses mains sur lui. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il faillit gémir à la sensation, mais le repoussa.

"Tu auras besoin de beaucoup plus de traitement maintenant" Dit-elle. "Il est devenu plus fort encore."

Draco se retrouva en train de dire un petit "merci" aux dieux pour ça. Ses paumes se pressaient contre lui, ses doigts reposant près de sa clavicule. Il voulait couvrir ses mains avec les siennes.

Tu ne peux pas, il s'est châtié. Tu as promis de garder tes distance.

Il leva les yeux et vit Lucius fronçant les sourcils. Au lieu de le comprendre, il ferma les yeux et apprécia les dernières minutes de la douceur des mains de Granger sur sa peau. Il n'a jamais voulu revoir cet autre putain de guérisseur.

Finalement, elle s'éloigna.

"Tu vas bien" Dit Draco en la regardant avec admiration. Maintenant que la douleur avait disparu, il était capable de voir à quel point c'était incroyable.

"Nous étions très inquiets pour toi, Mlle Granger" Dit Lucius en la regardant attentivement. Draco résista à l'envie de se moquer de son père. Lucius l'aimait bien. Il y avait une préoccupation sincère dans sa voix.

Quel hypocrite.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquièté" Dit-elle avec un sourire doux. "C'était plus facile de rebondir cette fois, pour une raison quelconque."

Draco se demanda mal à l'aise si elle utilisait les mots "rebondir" par hasard, ou parce qu'elle l'avait entendu parler l'autre soir. Parce que si elle l'avait entendu dire ça, elle l'avait entendu dire beaucoup plus aussi.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a mangé?" Elle a demandé. Ils secouèrent la tête pour dire non.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards pour préparer un dîner tardif.

Draco évita les yeux de son père et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il devait prendre une douche froide avant de sortir. Le souvenir de ses mains lui faisait des choses étranges et merveilleuses.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement et Draco accorda une attention particulière à la façon dont son père traitait Hermione. Lucius lui sourit deux fois. Il remplit son eau sans qu'elle le demande. Il la remercia pour le repas.

Après qu'elle se soit retirée dans sa chambre, Draco attrapa les yeux coupables de son père.

"Tu es un putain d'acteur moche" Ricana-t-il.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle" Dit Lucius, essuyant une poussière imaginaire de sa manche.

Draco renifla. "Tu re soucie d'elle! Tu veux être son ami!" Il siffla. "Ne prend même pas la peine de le nier. Tu sais quoi, père? Je ne te jetterais pas la pierre si tu le fais, mais alors ne me nourris pas de ne pas être attachée à elle. Elle n'est peut-être pas une Sang-Pur, mais comme tu t'en aies peu être rendu compte, elle est la seule personne à nous indiquer l'heure du jour depuis notre sauvetage. Tous les autres préféreraient nous voir morts, des deux côtés. Si tu es autorisé à être amical avec elle, alors je le suis aussi."

Lucius rendit le regard de Draco. "A quel point veux-tu être amicale avec elle, mon fils? Elle est assez jolie, n'est-ce pas. Ta façon de la regarder n'a pas échappé à mon attention."

"Oh s'il te plaît" Se moqua Draco "Je ne cherche pas à souiller la lignée. Je ne tomberais pas si bas. Je ne vois tout simplement pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas la traiter de la même façon qu'elle nous traite - gentiment. La fille nous a attaqués avec un couteau puis s'est sentie mal à ce sujet ... Tu réalise sûrement à quel point une tel réaction est rare? "

Lucius sourit à la blague. "Oui, peut-être que je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est bien d'avoir une alliée, même si son sang est discutable. Nous pouvons être amicaux avec elle, si tu le souhaite."

Draco laissa ses épaules se détendre. Il était soulagé par les paroles de son père - il devenait de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler son manque de haine envers leur hôtesse.

"Mais fils, je ne veux pas que ça aille au-delà du royaume de l'amitié, tu comprends? Tu ne vas pas détruire des centaines d'années d'élevage parfait juste parce qu'une jolie Sang-de-Bourbe est gentille avec nous."

Ses épaules se contractèrent à nouveau. Il commençait à ne pas aimer ce mot. Mais si ce sont les termes, bien, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas plus que de l'amitié. Et elle ne le permetterais jamais.

Le souvenir de ses mains se glissa dans son cerveau et il le repoussa avec un air renfrogné.


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 7

Hermione était assise dans sa chambre, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était capable de fonctionner.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ses crises précédentes l'avaient laissée dans un état inutile pendant des semaines, parfois des mois et plus de temps encore avant de pouvoir parler. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours et elle se sentit vraiment en maîtrise de ses cacapacités cette fois. Elle a pu converser. Elle pouvait guérir au-delà des mouvements de base du pilote automatique qu'elle avait mémorisés.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé?

Elle avait glissé dans son esprit après la terreur nocturne, après avoir découvert que Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas présentés. La possibilité de leur mort secoua son système et la renvoya enfermé en elle-même comme la dernière fois, elle était plongée dans cet état de rêve flou où elle n'était que très peu consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était comme être sous l'eau. C'était aussi comme être paralysé. Elle y flottait, se demandant vaguement combien de temps il lui faudrait pour que le brouillard se dissipe.

Mais elle a ramassé plus de détails que d'habitude. C'était le premier signe que les choses étaient différentes cette fois. Quelque chose dans sa tête avait changé. Il n'y avait pas de détail auparavant - juste des sons en sourdines, des visages flous, des moments de lucidités occasionnelles.

Elle savait que Draco l'avait placée sur le lit avec une gentillesse particulière.

Elle savait que Wolf était venu la voir, s'inquiétant d'elle et lui caressant les cheveux, murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille ... Comme un amant, pas un ami, certainement pas un employeur. Ça la rendait perplexe, même dans cet état. Peut-être avait-elle manqué quelque chose. Wolf l'avait-il toujours regardée comme ça?

Elle savait que Harry et Ron finirent par passer. Le soulagement se fit quelque part dans son cerveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa transe pour leur dire à quel point elle était inquiète.

Lucius passa la tête à l'intérieur et lui dit qu'elle manquait à la maison. Il parlait par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il craignait de se faire prendre. Qui allait l'attraper?Draco? S'il savait seulement.

Et bien sûr Draco, qui était passer lui dire bonjour, lui parlant de la nourriture de Molly ou de la guérison de Rose, lui disant qu'il voulait être amis, qu'il avait des doutes sur l'état du sang. Lui disant qu'il ne la blâmait pas pour la terreur nocturne.

Lui touchant sa main ou lui lavant le visage et les bras.

Le tracer de ses doigts.

Lui si incroyablement doux.

Et même dans son état, elle se souvint du fait qu'elle s'était réveillée sur ses genoux. Enveloppé dans ses bras. Il est peut-être hargneux et arrogant, mais il n'était certainement pas le reflet imminent de haine qu'il avait été.

C'était comme un percolateur à café, décida-t-elle. Tous ces petits détails qui filtraient dans le verre caféiné qui était sa conscience. La piquant pour la réveiller. En lui disant que les gens avaient besoin d'elle. Le visage de Draco glissait dans son esprit, ses doigts la parcourant. Autour de l'index, au pouce… C'était un acte tellement innocent et pourtant très intime.

Et puis, il lui disait qu'elle pouvait sortir de ça comme s'il y croyait vraiment. Il avait tendance à dire les choses comme s'il n'y avait pas de place pour la discussion.

Quelque part dans le brouillard, son esprit acquiesça.

La prochaine chose dont elle fut consciente fut ses gémissements frénétiques qui résonnèrent dans le couloir alors que la malédiction gagnait en force. Au début, elle entendit facilement les sons et elle devina qu'elle était dans sa chambre et il se dirigea son attention vers le salon, elle pouvait à peine l'entendre à bout de souffle. L'inquiétude imprégna le brouillard. Elle savait ce que cette malédiction lui faisait.

Quelqu'un devait l'aider.

Goutte à goutte, goutte à goutte, goutte à goutte. Sa conscience était réveillée.

Soudainement, elle était assise dans son lit et Rose criait des instructions dans la pièce voisine. Draco était en colère et impoli, mais c'était Draco.

C'était suffisant pour ramener Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était revenu à la normale - loin de là - mais elle était capable de fonctionner, de bavarder et de se fâcher contre Draco d'être un imbécile complet. Elle prenait les petites victoires comme elles venaient.

Ok, pensa Hermione. Peut-être que Harry et Ron avaient raison. Prendre soin des Malfoy, c'est une façon de m'aider à faire face, de m'aider à refonctionner.

Il était encourageant et un peu étonnant de penser que ces deux hommes difficiles pourraient être en train de la faire revivre. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le nier… Ils lui ont certainement fait sentir qu'elle était nécessaire.

Mais que devait-elle faire de tous ces nouveaux détails?

Derrière les portes closes, Wolf s'était comporté comme s'il était amoureux d'elle. Au travail, il était sympathique et gentil, la surveillant assez souvent mais lui laissant autant d'espace qu'elle le souhaitait. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'émotion et elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse vouloir être plus qu'un ami ou un employeur.

Ça la mettait dans une position difficile. Il supposait sûrement qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de son comportement, et c'était une conclusion compréhensible. Dans des circonstances normales, elle ne le ferait pas. Sauf qu'elle l'a fait cette fois-ci et qu'il serait difficile de prétendre le contraire. Elle était perplexe - il était un bel homme influent et intelligent. Que pouvait-il vouloir d'une fille dont le cerveau était brisé?

Lucius était le plus curieux. Il faisait semblant d'être froid et distant avec elle, avertissant Draco de ne pas devenir trop proche, alors qu'en réalité, il était aussi concerné que tout le monde. Hermione devina qu'il était coincé entre deux impulsions gouvernantes: l'une, dominante jusqu'à présent, lui disant de la rejeter à cause de son sang.

L'autre, prenant progressivement de la force, lui dit de dépasser ses préjugés et de la traiter comme une véritable alliée. Un jour, il pourrait envisager de la traiter comme un égal. C'était un peu gros peut-être, mais c'était là.

Puis il y avait Draco. Hermione avait remarqué que son venin avait diminué au cours des derniers mois et elle n'avait pas abouti à une conclusion à ce sujet. Bien sûr, il sortait toujours la provocation sang-de-bourbe prévisible, mais il semblait aussi aimer sa compagnie et même parfois entamer une conversation qui ne finissait pas par une insulte. Il lui avait appris les échecs avec plus de patience qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Il avait même commencé à lui faire des compliments détourné.

Plus de petites victoires.

Mais ces actions n'étaient pas vraiment frappantes à la maison avant la terreur nocturne. La soignant comme il le faisait, puis ses commentaires non murmurés dans sa chambre donnaient un tableau complètement différent du Draco Malfoy qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Il était étrange.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains et remarqua qu'elle avait tracé ses doigts de manière distraite, comme l'avait fait Draco.

Draco

Quand sur terre a-t-elle fait référence à lui de cette façon dans ses pensées? Toute cette situation était trop invraisemblable. Et bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Ça le mettrait probablement sur la défensive, alors elle le garderait pour elle pour le moment.

Elle essaierait de ne pas penser à ses doigts traçant les siens.

Se débarrassant de ses pensées, elle décida de se cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry et Ron. Rose leur aurait déjà dit, et elle voulait leur montrer jusqu'où elle était venue. Ils seraient tellement impressionnés. Peut-être même qu'elle allait mieux.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et attendit.

.

.

Draco et Lucius étaient assis dans un silence tendu quand Harry et Ron traversèrent la cheminée.

"Est-ce vrai?" Demanda Harry, trop surpris pour se rappeler de paraître en colère.

"Quoi, que ta princesse c'est réveillée et parle?" Cassa Draco. "Oui c'est vrai."

"Pense-tu qu'elle s'améliore, mec?" Dit Ron à Harry, un petit sourire incrédule sur son visage, ignorant complètement la pique de Draco. "Elle n'a jamais récupéré aussi vite avant."

Harry haussa les épaules, mais il souriait aussi.

"Oh, allez rendre visite à la fille avant de l'envoyer dans une autre crise, espèces d'idiots" Gronda Draco. Il était malade à en mourir de supporter le Duo infernal, et s'il devait les regarder s'évanouir pendant une seconde de plus en spéculations sur Granger, il allait casser quelque chose.

Ils se renfrognèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers sa chambre.

Draco retourna une nouvelle idée inconfortable dans sa tête. "Père?"Il a demandé.

Lucius leva les yeux.

"Tu ne penses pas que… je veux dire, si Granger va vraiment mieux, tu ne penses pas qu'ils la reprendront, n'est-ce pas? Il la mettrait à nouveau en mission et l'éloignerait de la maison?" Il essayait difficilement de paraître calme et indifférent, mais la possibilité lui faisait sentir autre chose. Elle était redevenue fonctionnelle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait passer ses journées comme avant.

Il avait pris plaisir à lui enseigner les échecs et il était heureux de pouvoir tous les trois s'asseoir et lire dans la même pièce sans se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. C'était déjà assez énervant qu'elle aille travailler l'après-midi avec Wolf. Si Potter et Weasley recommençaient à l'impliquer dans l'Ordre, son temps serait épuisé.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, tirant évidemment les mêmes conclusions. "Je suppose qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'elle passe de moins en moins de temps ici s'ils la jugent suffisamment en bonne santé."

Draco grogna. Il n'était pas content de ça. Peut-être que Granger pourrait simplement prétendre être à nouveau un vase vide? Mais cela signifierait qu'elle devrait vouloir rester à la maison avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle voulait rejoindre les missions. Peut-être qu'elle voulait être la putain de salope qui sait tout comme elle était à l'école.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour faire ça.

Il se frotta les yeux avec colère, frustré qu'une Granger fonctionnel puisse entraîner autant de complications.

Les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas redevenir normales? Il avait la bénédiction de son père pour être amical, après tout. Il pourrait lui donner des raisons de rester cachée à la maison avec eux. Il pourrait apprendre à être gentil. Ils avaient plus besoin d'elle que ces autres idiots. En plus, elle était l'une des cible les plus recherché. Si elle s'impliquait encore, elle serait en très grand danger.

Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas ça.

Une porte claqua et Harry et Ron revinrent dans le salon en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi, pas content des progrès de votre princesse?" Dit sèchement Draco. En vérité, il était confus quant à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient rentrés si rapidement, ne semblant pas non plus ravis. Ils devraient être ravis de la façon dont elle allait.

"Tu dois certainement être ravi, Malfoy" Cria Harry en levant les sourcils vers Draco. "Apparemment, elle est devenue lucide après avoir réalisé que la malédiction t'emmenait à nouveau."

Draco sentit une étrange contraction dans son cœur. C'est ce qui la réveillé? Il vit son père se redresser dans son fauteuil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la faire s'inquiéter pour toi?" Ron se retourna, avançant lentement sur les Malfoy. "La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu ne voulais même pas que ses mains" sales "soient sur toi."

Draco pensa brièvement aux mains douces d'Hermione glissant sur sa poitrine et balaya rapidement l'image. Ce n'était pas le moment. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas la façon dont les doigts de Weasley se contractaient près de sa baguette.

"Cela fait deux mois que j'ai dit ça" A-t-il déclaré, écartant le problème d'un geste de la main. Il devait obliger Potter et Weasley à ne plus penser à rien avant de tenter de lui enlever Granger. S'ils pensaient que les choses devenaient trop confortables, ils gâcheraient délibérément le calme de la maison. "De toute évidence, je suis reconnaissant que Granger ait pu traiter mon père et moi. Quant à son inquiétude, je pense que c'est juste un truc de Gryffondor avec un cœur qui saigne, n'est-ce pas? Votre genre ne vous inquiétez-vous pas pour tout le monde?"

Son père comprit la tentative de diversion de Draco et se joignit à lui. "Tu ne crois sûrement pas que mon fils a persuadé Mlle Granger d'être plus inquiète qu'elle ne le serait pour quiconque" Ricana Lucius. "Craignez-vous que votre Sang-de-Bourbe se soit ramolli devant un Malefoy?"

"N'utilise pas ce putain de terme autour de moi, Lucius" Dit Harry avec colère.

Ron regardait entre les deux Malfoy avec méfiance. Ses doigts se détendaient un peu.

"Allons-y, Harry. C'est vrai ... Mione ne pouvait absolument pas se soucier de ces deux meurtriers. Ils la tueraient au premier regard. C'est leur côté qui l'a détruite à la base. Elle est juste gentille avec une conscience professionnelle.. Elle reviendra aider l'Ordre dès qu'elle sera mieux. "

Draco tressaillit. Il entendit le rugissement de la cheminée quand ils partaient, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la table.

"Penses-tu qu'elle le ferait?" Il a demandé à son père, doucement. "Partir, je veux dire?"

Lucius soupira. "Nous avons déjà discuté de ça fils. Bien sûr que c'est possible, mais nous ne savons vraiment pas comment son esprit s'en sortira à l'extérieur de la maison. Peut-être qu'elle peut fonctionner de son mieux ici. Peut-être pas. Je pense vraiment que tu es trop investi ici - nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de devenir trop dépendants d'elle. "

La colère de Draco s'embrasa. "Dépendant? Dépendant? Nous mourons de faim sans elle, je suis possédé par une malédiction qu'elle seule semble savoir soigner, ta jambe commence déjà une nouvelle infection et nous n'avons aucune stimulation autre que sa bibliothèque. Je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade de la dépendance, mon père. Mon souci est, puisque nous savons que nous comptons sur elle pour tous, et ne le nie pas putain, le Duo débiles, vont-ils essayer de l'emmener?

Nous n'avons aucune idée du temps que cette guerre va durer, et honnêtement, si Granger rend notre temps ici un peu plus supportable, il n'est pas surprenant que je crains qu'elle parte." Il s'est levé si vite que sa chaise est tombée en arrière. Fumant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne regardant pas le regard choqué sur le visage de son père.

Alors qu'il cherchait la poignée de porte, il entendit un reniflement tremblant venant de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'est figé. Était-elle en colère? Bien sûr, Potter et Weasley avaient moins bien accueilli ses raisons de se réveiller, mais seraient-ils assez stupides pour le faire devant elle?

Draco resta dans le couloir pendant plusieurs longues secondes, essayant de décider quoi faire. Cela semblerait-il trop amical d'aller la voir ou juste normal ? Peut-être était-il plus facile d'être impoli avec elle après tout. Cette affaire d'introspection était épuisant.

Avec un soupir, il frappa légèrement à la porte."Granger? Ça va?"

Il poussa la porte et trouva Hermione blottie dans le lit, les yeux rouges et gonflés, humides de larmes.

C'était très triste.

Complètement incertain de la marche à suivre, il s'assit maladroitement au bord du lit.

"Tu n'aime pas le monde réel?" Dit-il, sachant que la blague était probablement de mauvais goût. À sa grande surprise, elle rit doucement.

"Ils étaient fous. Je veux dire, réellement fâchés que je sois inquiète pour toi" Dit-elle. Une mèche de ses cheveux était collée à sa joue et il essaya très fort de ne pas la toucher ."Je pensais qu'ils seraient contents de mes progrès, mais non."

"Tes progrès sont brillants" Se moqua Draco. "Même moi, je peux le voir. Tu es plus forte et tu ne mérites pas leurs comportements, Granger. Si ces deux abrutis ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, alors c'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas plus impliqué dans l'Ordre en ce moment."

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Même s'il était devenu moins glacial, c'était une chose inhabituellement gentille à dire. "Merci, Malfoy" Dit-elle.

Il a grogné en réponse.

"Je ne reviens pas à ce que je faisais pour l'Ordre" Dit-elle inopinément. "Je me sens en sécurité dans ma maison et je suis assez apte pour le travail, mais je ne peux pas imaginer participer à nouveau à des missions. Je pense que ce serais tout de même risqué. C'est la stimulation excessive qui la fait monté ... L'imprévisibilité Je peux contrôler ce qui se passe ici. Ça facilite la tâche de garder mon cerveau concentré. "

Draco acquiesça. Ça avait du sens. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à la suite de son commentaire sur l'Ordre se répandit dans tous son corps.

"Donc, tu dis que tu es prête pour une partie d'échecs demain?" Il a blagué, souriant.

"Si tu es prêt à gagner sans lever le petit doigt" At-elle déclaré.

Draco renifla. Il n'avait jamais pensé l'entendre encore une fois. "Tu n'es pas si mauvaise, Granger. On joura après le petit-déjeuner. Pas d'échappatoire maintenant."

Il se leva alors qu'un petit sourire traversait son visage.

"Au fait, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi" Dit-il, ne croisant pas ses yeux.

Il détestait remercier les gens pour quoi que ce soit, mais cela semblait juste, du moment qu'elle ne s'y habitue pas. "Je suis content que tu sois réveillé. Rose était inutile. Je serais probablement entraint de brûler maintenant si j'avais souffert de plus de ses soi-disant soins."

Il pouvait voir le sourire d'Hermione s'élargir en périphérie.

"Tu es tellement grossier" Dit-elle.

"Au moins, je suis prévisible" Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, et quitta sa chambre avant que les choses ne deviennent plus amicales.

Elle ne veut pas partir, pensa-t-il en se couchant cette nuit-là. Elle se sent en sécurité ici. Il rêva de ses mains jusqu'au matin.

Le lendemain, Draco battait Hermione aux échecs, mais il s'assura de lui donner une chance de se battre avant de se faire tuer.

"Gagné" Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Prévisible" Soupira-t-elle. "Oh, Lucius, j'ai presque oublié ..." Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrant un tiroir et sortant une pile de magazines. "D'après te lectures, j'ai remarqué que tu tintéressait à l'astrologie et j'ai donc commandé les exemplaires du retour du magicien Astrologue pour toi. Je suppose qu'ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours lorsque j'étais ... eh bien ... hors service. "

Elle se plaça ensuite devant lui sur la table, puis alla travailler à la vaisselle.

Lucius regarda la pile.

Draco observa son père, curieux de savoir comment il réagirait à un geste aussi réfléchi. Hermione ne remarqua pas la tension étrange, nettoyant les assiettes qu'elle insistait pour laver à la main.

"Miss Granger, ils sont épuisés depuis de nombreuses années" Dit Lucius avec précaution.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air absent, essuyant le comptoir. "Oui, mais je suis curieuse de les connaître moi-même, et je me suis dit que si ça pouvait t'intéresser, ça valait la peine de commander. J'ai des contacts qui me trouve des publications plus difficiles à dénicher."

Elle raccrocha le torchon, toujours inconsciente de la lutte de Lucius.

"Merci, Melle Granger. C'était très gentil de ta part."

Ses yeux se posèrent et regardèrent Lucius avec amusement. "Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, tu sais" Dit-elle doucement.


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 8

Hermione sortit de la cheminée à 18 heures précises avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Draco arqua un sourcil. Il ne l'avait pas vue aussi animée depuis l'école. "Pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureuse, Granger?"

"J'ai eu une idée" Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. "Si je modifie ta potion et que je fais ensuite le traitement deux fois par jour au lieu d'une fois, nous pourrons probablement te retirer le reste du sort dans environ une semaine. Les séances seront un peu plus longues, mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher. "

Il essaya de ne pas laisser tomber son visage à la nouvelles. Encore une semaine de traitements, c'est tout? "C'est génial" S'étouffa-t-il. "Je ne peux pas dire que la sensation de brûlure me manquera." Mais tes mains me manqueront pensa-t-il.

"Excellent" Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Pouvons-nous essayer maintenant?"

Draco hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé, retirant sa chemise. C'est drôle de constater à quel point il était confortable de le faire maintenant, compte tenu de l'intimité gênante ressentie il y a des mois.

Hermione se dirigea vers la pièce où elle gardait ses potions et revint avec les bras pleins. En les plaçant sur la table basse, elle commença à mélanger les ingrédients avec aisance. Draco la regarda alors qu'elle travaillait, admirant la façon dont ses boucles obstinées lui tombaient dans les yeux. Après la quatrième fois, une boucle irrégulière a bloqué sa vision, il a tendu la main et l'a cachée derrière son oreille.

Elle fit une pause dans son mélange et le regarda. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent un instant.

Puis elle se racla la gorge et continua à s'agiter comme si de rien n'était. Draco laissa échapper un souffle nerveux - il avait agi sans réfléchir. Salazar, il était content qu'elle l'ait prise à la légère. Il était étonnamment facile d'être gentil avec elle, mais des actions intimes comme celle-ci étaient une pente glissante.

Il était déjà suffisamment inquiet de réussir à tenir sa parole envers son père ... Ça devait rester platonique. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'avenir avec elle et, en réalité, elle n'avait donné aucune indication qu'une telle chose l'intéresserait même.

C'était généralement vrai pour lui aussi, sauf quand elle le touchait. Quand sa peau rencontra la sienne, il commençait à se demander si ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas peut-être un peu plus profond qu'il ne le devrait.

Soudainement, il sentit la potion se répandre sur sa poitrine et ses petites mains se tendre.

"Ça prendra donc un peu plus de temps et je vais essayer quelques nouveaux domaines pour voir si nous obtenons de meilleurs résultats" A-t-elle déclaré.

Il acquiesça et tenta de repousser ses pensées inappropriées.

En appuyant, elle commença le sort. Au bout d'un moment, ses mains glissèrent plus bas, de la poitrine aux côtes. Il prit une inspiration alors qu'elle continuait l'incantation. Les minutes passèrent et il se concentra fébrilement sur tout sauf sur la sensation de ses doigts.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre et il faillit sa perdre.

Elle ne me touchera plus jamais si je suis excité par ça. Concentre-toi, Draco ... Concentre-toi ...

Elle glissa ses mains de son ventre vers sa poitrine, comme si elle repoussait la malédiction.

Il perdit le fil du temps et réalisa seulement qu'elle en avait fini quand elle leva les mains de lui. Il l'entendit laisser échapper un souffle fragile. Le traitement l'avait affectée aussi ... es-ce possible ?

"Ça ira pour aujourd'hui" Dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains puis en essuyant son torse. "On y retourne demain matin?"

Il hocha simplement la tête, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de pouvoir passer une autre boucle derrière son oreille.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius regardait le traitement, et Draco exerçait le contrôle d'un saint quand ses mains lui tombèrent sur le ventre.

Il observa la boucle qui pendait devant ses yeux avec regret.

Lucius sourit.

Son père était à la bibliothèque quand le traitement de cette soirée a eu lieu, et Draco se laissa aller un peu.

Quand une boucle se desserra, il la plaça derrière son oreille et rencontra son regard aussi bravement que possible.

Le lendemain matin, il se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il couvrait réellement ses mains avec les siennes.

Aucune boucle ne s'est détachée, à sa grande déception.

Il remarqua qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en se concentrant. Il mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue, se sentant soudain desséché.

Trop tôt, ils se préparaient pour son dernier traitement.

"Je pense que ça devrait le faire" A-t-elle dit. "Il ne restait presque plus rien ce matin."

Il acquiesça simplement. Sa gorge était irritée et épaisse. Il ne voulait pas que les sessions se terminent. Elles ont garanti un face à face avec elle. Elles ont garanti un contact physique. Il aimait beaucoup les deux.

"Comment vas-tu satisfaire ton besoin de me mettre la main dessus maintenant, Granger?" Taquina-t-il, sa voix enrouée. Merlin, maintenant il s'était réduit à flirter sans vergogne.

Elle lui fronça les sourcils. "Je suis sûre que je trouverai un moyen" Plaisanta-t-elle.

Son cœur se serra un peu et elle commença le traitement. Elle avait raison ... Il ne restait presque plus aucun sort de malédiction, mais elle suivit malgré tout les gestes, prenant son temps.

La poitrine de Draco lui faisait mal et il accepta à contrecœur que ça ne provenait pas des derniers vestiges de la malédiction. Il essaya de profiter du contact de ses mains, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il ressentirait la sensation d'elle glissant sur son corps.

Elle repoussa ses mains contre sa poitrine. C'était la dernière étape. Dans quelques instants, ce sera fini. Draco se prépara.

Il remarqua qu'elle hésitait, ne retirant pas ses mains quand il l'attendait.

Faisant un énorme saut de foi, Draco leva les mains et recouvrit les siennes des siennes. Même lui pouvait sentir ses battements de coeur frénétiques traverser ses paumes… Elle ne pouvait pas le manquer. Il se demanda comment elle se sentait à ce sujet.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, respirant lentement. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle était tellement douce.

Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Hermione haleta en retirant ses mains. Il vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement en les nettoyant tous les deux.

"C'est fini" Murmura-t-elle, assise sur le bord du canapé à côté de lui, se penchant pour essuyer le reste de la potion de sa poitrine.

Il se cala sur ses coudes, plaçant son visage au même niveau que le sien. Elle était belle et distrayante. Il souhaitait l'avoir compris plus tôt.

"Dommage" Murmura-t-il en retour et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il n'avait pas prévu de le faire, mais il craignait de ne pas avoir une autre chance.

La couleur lui monta au cou et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa bouche. Draco vit le regard et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Allait-il oser? Le laisserait-elle l'embrasser sur les lèvres? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les plans, mais tout à coup, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait l'impression que tout conduisait à ce moment. Il pourrait l'analyser plus tard, mais il savait à quel point il le désirait et ça l'effrayait.

Sa vie se transformait en un mélange d'émotions inédit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Lentement, très timidement, Draco se pencha, l'odeur de jasmin envahissant ses sens comme une sorte d'aphrodisiaque capiteux. Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à se fermer.

Si proche ...

Une porte se ferma bruyamment, signalant l'arrivée imminente de son père. Elle s'éloigna avec un bond, ramassant rapidement les potions et saisissant le seau maintenant rempli. Draco laissa échapper une série colorées de jurons dans son esprit. Bon sang, le timing de son père était merdique.

"Je suis prête à vérifier ta jambe" Dit-elle à Lucius alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, sa voix inhabituellement haute. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la pièce où elle gardait ses potions. "Donne-moi juste un moment."

Lucius attira le regard de Draco.

"Elle a l'air un peu énervée" Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son fils.

Draco haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas sembler trop contrarié par l'intrusion de son père et échouant.

Car putain, Il était furieux.

Ses lèvres étaient engourdies. Son cœur était encore en train de se déchaîner dans sa poitrine. Putain, il avait été si proche.

Lucius regarda le comportement distrait de son fils et tira ses propres conclusions, serrant sa mâchoire avec colère.

Hermione ferma la porte de la pièce de rechange derrière elle, rangeant frénétiquement ses potions. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se sentait inconfortablement chaude.

J'embrasse Harry et Ron sur la joue tout le temps. Ils m'embrassent aussi sur la joue. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Elle jeta le linge imbibé de potion dans le panier et plaça le seau au-dessus de la commode, la malédiction glissant à l'intérieur.

Cela ne veut rien dire. Il essaye juste d'être amical.

Oh, mais elle a aimé le geste, réalisa-t-elle avec un gémissement. De façon inattendue, elle a aimé, les baisers de Harry et Ron étaient doux et bienveillants, fraternels.

Ce baiser était chargé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un simple baiser sur la joue entre amis. C'était comme un précurseur de quelque chose de plus grand.

Quelque chose qui a fait battre son coeur.

Quelque chose de bien.

Quelque chose qui était presque arrivé. Un vrai bisou. Le genre de baiser dans lequel elle pourrait probablement se noyer. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait soulagée ou furieuse face au timing horrible de Lucius.

C'était vrai; elle aimait la douceur de Draco ces jours-ci. Quand il repoussait ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Quand il a touché ses mains. Elle aimait tout ça, même si cela l'effrayait.

Ça lui a fait sentir des choses à nouveau, utilisant des parties de son cœur et de son cerveau qu'elle croyait mortes depuis longtemps. Des parties qui sont mortes avec Anthony, ou avec ses parents, ou avec ces enfants.

Ce sentiment lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le savait.

Soudain, elle doutait d'elle-même. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, non? Il s'était penché, n'est-ce pas? L'aurait-il vraiment embrassé sur la bouche? Dieux, elle ne savait même pas si ça lui importait plus.

Déroutant. C'était vraiment déroutant.

Bon sang, Malfoy.

Hermione pouvait entendre les murmures de Draco et de Lucius parler dans le salon et elle savait qu'elle devrait y retourner. Elle devait vérifier la jambe de Lucius, elle devait préparer le dîner… Elle devait cesser de penser à ce baiser sur la joue. Et ce baiser presque.

Arrête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été gentil ces derniers temps qu'il veut quelque chose de plus. Cesse de t'inquieter. C'est probablement rien.

Mais attendez… Son cœur avait martelé sous ses mains. Elle l'avait senti. Enfer, il l'avait probablement aussi senti.

Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande fan du déni, mais la vérité lui faisait peur. Son cœur battait la chamade, puis il l'avait embrassée sur la joue. Il aurait probablement fait plus si Lucius ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Ça voulait dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione jura doucement. Oui, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Quelque chose auquel elle était choquée de découvrir qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas opposée après tout.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, dessinant son visage dans une expression de calme. Elle y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devrait plaider l'ignorance et passer à travers le reste de la soirée.

Avec une détermination qui la surprit, elle força l'image de ses lèvres à sortir de son esprit.

Hermione sortit de la pièce de rechange et trouva Lucius et Draco qui se fixaient l'un l'autre.

"Tout va bien?" Elle a demandé, avec méfiance.

Lucius quitta son expression crispée et lui adressa un sourire tendu. "Oui oui biensûr." Draco continuait de bouillir.

"Bien. On va regarder ta jambe?"

Lucius acquiesça et Draco se leva.

"Tu peux utiliser le canapé" Dit Draco, évitant ses yeux. "Je serai dans ma chambre." Il a décollé sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle commençait à regarder par-dessus la jambe de Lucius. C'était étrange. "Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, n'est-ce pas?" Elle a demandé.

Lucius lui lança un regard prudent. "Non, pas exactement."

Elle enleva la gaze et ajouta un antiseptique à la zone la plus rouge. Lucius tressaillit - c'était évidemment toujours douloureux. "C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne veux pas."

Elle pouvait voir Lucius la regarder du coin de l'œil, mais restait concentrée sur son travail. S'il voulait vraiment parler, il le ferait tout seul. Elle avait assez à réfléchir sans se soucier de la querelle père / fils, et de plus, Lucius pouvait être un peu effrayant quand il était en colère. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien vu entre elle et Draco parce qu'elle s'était éloignée avant que Lucius ne soit visible.

En plus, il n'y avait rien à voir ... pas vrai?

"Miss Granger ..."

"Hermione, s'il te plaît."

"Très bien, Hermione. Je vais être franc. J'ai remarqué que Draco et toi semblez avoir surmonté certaines de vos différences récemment. Ça change par rapport à l'époque où tu as décidé de nous accueillir."

C'est donc ce dont ils ont discuté.

Hermione hésita brièvement entre être honnête et prudent. Même si Lucius l'avait chaleureusement réchauffée ces derniers mois, elle savait qu'il conservait encore certains de ses vieux préjugés, et Draco avait déjà laissé échapper qu'il n'était pas "autorisé" à être son ami. Elle supposa que son père ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que Draco avait un comportement affectueux, même s'il était déroutant.

Elle haussa les épaules, jouant la prudence. "Il m'a semblé inutile de continuer une guerre interne alors qu'il se passe tellement de choses. Il est plus facile d'être amical que d'être hostile."

S'il te plaît laisse tomber.

Lucius était encore en train de l'évaluer. Elle occupa ses mains à déballer de la gaze fraîche, essayant de ne pas paraître nerveuse sous son regard. L'homme pouvait certainement être intimidant quand il voulait.

"Comme ça amical?" Il a demandé.

"Pardon?" Dit-elle, ses yeux se levant pour rencontrer les siens. Il était vraiment sérieux à ce sujet. Ça ne présageait rien de bien.

"A quel point es-tu amical avec Draco?" Son regard lui lança un défi silencieux. Ce n'était pas non plus le regard le plus gai qu'il lui avait jamais donné.

L'humeur d'Hermione changea. Sa nervosité et son éclat joyeux se transformèrent en un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de savoir si Draco développait des sentiments pour elle, ou l'inverse… Lucius était déterminé à tout arrêter avant que cela ne commence. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas être surprise, mais elle l'était.

Elle resserra la gaze autour de sa jambe d'un coup sec. Il recula de nouveau.

"Inquiet que Draco commence à être gentil avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius?" Dit-elle, sachant qu'elle avait probablement l'air aussi bouleversée qu'elle l'était. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse et si elle était honnête, ça faisait mal.

Il eut la décence de paraître légèrement honteux.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

"Ha oui" Cria-t-elle, le coupant. "Je sais que ça l'est. Ne me mens pas." Son sang-froid glissait et elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle décida de continuer avant de perdre courage. "Permet-moi de mettre ton esprit à l'aise. Draco et moi commençons seulement à être amis, en grande partie parce qu'il a été élevé pour croire que je suis en-dessous de lui dans tous les sens du terme. Son amitié sera assez difficile à sécuriser pour moi. En ce qui concerne tout ce qui va au-delà de l'amitié, je suis sûr que son éducation et ses pressions sociétales et familiales permanentes suffiront à le tenir loin de moi et de mon sang sale. Apparemment, je suis assez bon pour vous nourrir, vous soigner et vous entretenir , mais tout le reste est hors du tableau. Est-ce que je vous ai bien lu? "

Elle jeta ses fournitures médicales dans le sac et se leva brusquement. Elle devait sortir de là avant de se mettre à pleurer ou quelque chose d'aussi humiliant. Elle savait combien de douleur et de colère avaient rayonné dans ses paroles, mais au moins c'était précis. Ansi Lucius savait qu'elle était contrariée? La Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas assez bonne pour son fils. Message reçu, fort et clair.

"Hermione, je n'essaye pas de rendre les choses difficiles pour vous deux ..." dit Lucius.

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule. "S'il te plaît, arrête l'acte, Lucius. Je suis instable, pas stupide."

Il lui jeta un regard compatissant et continua. "Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, c'est pourquoi tu dois comprendre mon point de vue. Draco est un sang pur, et il ne serait pas approprié qu'il développe des sentiments pour toi. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir du sang faible introduit dans la famille tu comprends sûrement que - "

"Sang faible?" Murmura-t-elle, légèrement choquée par l'attitude de l'homme qu'elle était devenue plutôt friande de son passé. "Sang faible. Vraiment Lucius? Est-ce toujours ce que je suis pour toi? Juste une sorcière au sang faible?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Il s'est déplacé inconfortablement.

"Incroyable" Cracha-t-elle."Tu es un vrai morceau de travail."

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

"Miss Granger!" Elle l'entendit appeler derrière elle. "Hermione!" Elle l'ignora alors que quelques larmes renégates lui échappèrent enfin.

Ça avait été agréable d'être courtisé, même pour ce bref moment où Draco lui avait touché les mains et avait embrassé sa joue. Ça lui avait donné un soupçon d'espoir qu'elle pouvait toujours signifier quelque chose pour quelqu'un, même si les choses n'avaient abouti à rien. L'espoir était la belle partie. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle avait une chance et elle a soudainement eu droit à un sursis face à la solitude oppressante qui l'avait engloutie.

Mais c'était idiot. La personne qui lui avait donné cet espoir était un sang pur, elle ne l'était pas, et il serait assez difficile pour eux d'être amis.

Rien de plus? Eh bien, c'était impossible, apparemment. La servit bien pour espérer en premier lieu. Draco ne s'était probablement même pas penché du tout. Elle avait inventé cette idée dans un vide aveuglant, sans aucun doute. C'est pathétique venant d'elle .

Hermione verrouilla sa porte et fit taire sa chambre. Ses deux invités pourraient se nourrir eux-même au dîner. Elle avait fini d'être leur femme de chambre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 9

Draco sortit de sa chambre à 21 heures, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été appelé pour le dîner. Il s'attendait à trouver Hermione dans la cuisine, son père lisant à la table. Il y avait une telle routine dans cette maison maintenant qu'il était rarement pris par surprise.

Au lieu de ça, il trouva son père sur le canapé, essayant de lire mais semblant mécontent. Hermione était introuvable.

"Père?" Dit-il perplexe.

Lucius leva les yeux, le visage tiré et fatigué.

"Elle est allée se coucher. M. Potter est déjà passé avec sa potion."

Draco ne comprenait pas. Elle ne les a jamais laissés sans nourriture ... Sauf si elle était complètement invalide.

"Est-ce qu'elle se sentait malade?" Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude lui tapant dans l'estomac. "Est-ce qu'elle a eu un autre épisode?"

"Elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir de la compagnie" Répondit son père, vaguement, sans croiser le regard de Draco.

Quelque chose claqua dans le cerveau de Draco. Cette étrange expression sur le visage de son père était de la culpabilité et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Dit-il soudainement en colère. "Tu la contrarié n'est-ce pas? Était-ce à propos de plus tôt? As-tu émis une hypothèse totalement erronée sur mon comportement envers elle?"

"Je pense que je suis tout à fait correct dans mon hypothèse à propos de ton comportement, fiston" Lâcha Lucius. "Tu développe des sentiments pour elle, comme je le craignais. Je lui ai simplement rappelé que vous ne pouviez pas être impliqués l'un avec l'autre. Sûrement, la fille le savait."

"Mais nous ne sommes pas impliqués!" Cria Draco, presque suppliant. "Nous sommes juste en train de devenir amis! De quel droit l'as-tu fait fuir? Peut-être que j'aime bien avoir une amie!"

"Tu veux plus que de l'amitié avec elle et tu le sais" Gronda Lucius. "Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir, tu m'entends? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes amoureus d'une personne de statut inférieur à toi. Je regrette qu'elle l'ait mal pris, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de lui dire que nous ne pouvons pas avoir un sang faible empoisonnant notre lignée familiale - "

"Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé ce langage avec elle" Dit Draco, sa voix dangereusement basse. "Même toi tu ne serais pas si insensible. Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit ça."

Lucius ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

"Tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait réellement." Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, étonné que son père fasse une telle chose. Après qu'elle les aient sauvés d'une peine de mort. Après qu'elle les aient soignés avec tant de diligence. Il avait presque envie de rire, c'était tellement absurde. "Ai-je besoin de te rappeler tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous? Dois-je préciser que c'est notre sang qui constitue un handicap en ce monde? Deux mangemorts de sang pur, prêts à éteindre notre nom de famille parce que nous ne pouvons pas l'être capable d'évoluer - "

"Évoluer?" Cria Lucius. "Pense-tu qu'avoir du sang pur est quelque chose dont il faut sortir? Nous sommes privilégiés! Bien sûr, je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. C'est une jeune femme très brillante, et je lui dois beaucoup pour ses sacrifices. Mais je ne peux pas permettre que tu sois imprudent avec tes relations! Tu dois épouser une sorcière de sang pur - "

"Qui, mon père? Avec qui dois-je me marier? Tu réalise sûrement que presque toutes les Sang-Purs éligibles de notre communauté sont impliqués avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elles ne voudraient pas de moi, et pour l'instant, je n'en les voudrais pas non plus. Tu me condamne à une vie de célibat si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un que tu approuve? De cette façon, le nom des Malfoy mourra avec moi. "

Lucius ferma la bouche, respirant difficilement. Il avait l'air furieux, mais Draco pouvait dire qu'il avait touché un nerf.

"Tu sais quoi, père?" Dit Draco, plus calmement maintenant. "Je ne savais pas où les choses pourraient aller avec elle. J'étais intéressé à savoir, voir si elle me laisserait une chance après la façon dont je l'ai traitée, mais ce n'était pas une chose sûre. Je voulais juste... tu vois... Elle est… différente et belle et elle m'intrigue. Elle pardonne. Je ne savais me pas qu'une fille comme elle pouvait exister." Il laissa échapper un rire triste et désespéré qui ressemblait un peu à un sanglot, sa façade calme glissant dangereusement. "Elle nous traite tous les deux mieux que nous ne le méritons. Je me sens vraiment heureux quand je passe du temps avec elle. Je ne peux penser à personne d'autre qui a cet effet sur moi. Tu as non seulement gâché ça, la minuscule chance de développer quelque chose de romantique, mais tu as aussi ruiné ma chance d'avoir une vraie amie. Elle est vraiment la seule personne dans ma vie à l'heure actuelle, la seule personne qui pourrait me pardonner suffisamment pour devenir mon amie. Tout le monde veut que je disparaisse." Il était difficile de dire ces choses à haute voix. Bien que Draco les connaisse comme telles, elles étaient des réalités très déprimantes et il avait été heureux de les ignorer. À part son père, il n'avait personne. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, sa mère lui manquait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer.

Lucius regardait le sol, la culpabilité assombrissant ses traits durs.

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, mon père?" Dit Draco, encore plus défait maintenant. "Disons pour spéculer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est abattu. Pense-tu vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle nous donnera une chance? Si tu le pense, tu rêve, meme avec notre sang pur. L'Ordre nous déteste; ils ne nous gardent que pour les informations. En fait, je suis étonné qu'ils nous gardent avec le peu de mots que tu dites. De l'autre côté, nous savons ce qu'ils ressentent pour nous. Le public ne pardonnera pas non plus d'avoir voulu les massacrés. Qui d'autre qu'elle? "

Lucius n'a pas répondu. Il avait l'air si vieux à ce moment-là, Draco fut pris de court. Le monologue était terminé, il savait qu'il avait fait son point. Hermione était leur espoir et Lucius l'avait brisé.

"Peut-être étais-je pressé par mes mots" Finit par dire son père. "Je reconnais qu'elle nous a donné plus que ce que nous méritons. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai refusé la chance de développer quelques chose avec elle, en tant qu'ami ou autrement. Bien sûr, tu mérite ce genre de bonheur. Je regrette mes motivations, mais peut-être que je ne pensais pas à l'avenir de la même manière que toi. Parfois, j'oublie à quel point les choses ont changé. "

Draco soupira et regarda dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

"Elle doit être tellement blessée" Dit-il doucement. "Elle se soucie de toi aussi, père. Tu sais qu'elle le fait. Elle doit se sentir trahi."

Lucius jura dans un souffle. "Peut-être que je devrais lui parler."

"Non" Dit Draco. "J'essaierai."

Il laissa son père assis seul et se dirigea vers la porte d'Hermione. "Granger?" Dit-il en frappant. Il a essayé la poignée, mais elle était verrouillée. "Granger? Puis-je te parler?"

Il n'y a pas eu de réponse. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un vide sonore, signalant à Draco qu'elle avait jeté un sort pour l'empêcher d'être dérangée. Il n'était pas surpris, mais il était attristé. Après ce moment chargé qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt, la sensation de ses mains sous les siennes, ses lèvres sur ses joues, ça ne devait pas se terminer ainsi.

Putain, il était fâché contre son père qui se mêlait de tout. Il avait espéré vérifier son humeur pendant le dîner; voir comment elle avait réagi à ses précédentes avances. Voir s'il y avait une chance pour lui d'essayer à nouveau. Mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu gagner avait été effacé. Elle ne voulait voir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il revint dans le salon, vaincu.

"Elle est verrouillée et a étouffé la porte. Peut-être qu'elle nous parlera demain" Dit-il, ne croyant pas tout à fait ses propres mots. "Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose dans le frigo."

Les deux Malfoy passèrent la nuit avec une sensation de vide extrême, se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réservait, le cas échéant.

Draco et Lucius se levèrent assez tôt le lendemain matin pour voir si Hermione était dans les parages. Sortant de leurs chambres en même temps, ils partagèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vivement vers la cuisine.

Ce qu'ils virent fit gémir Lucius et jurer Draco .

La table était dressée pour deux personnes et il y avait une quiche au centre pour leur petit-déjeuner. Pas de troisième place et aucun signe d'Hermione.

"Quand est-ce qu'elle a fait ça?" Murmura Lucius.

"Putain, je sais pas, mon père" Grogna Draco. "Mais je suis prêt à parier que nous ne la verrons pas tant qu'elle ne partira pas au travail." Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul.

Draco passa la majeure partie de la matinée à la bibliothèque, à lire et à parcourir la collection toujours croissante de Hermione. Il sautait avidement à chaque fois qu'il entendait une porte s'ouvrir et se précipitait dans le couloir dans l'espoir de voir la masse familière de boucles brunes d'Hermione. À chaque fois, c'était Lucius. Son père avait commencé à marcher avec agitation autour de la maison et Draco utilisa toutes ses réserves de patience pour ne pas crier après l'homme.

Il s'est retenu simplement parce qu'il pouvait voir la culpabilité ronger son père. Bien. Il méritait de se sentir coupable.

Draco avait raison, bien sûr. Elle était blessée. Vraiment blessé, sa réaction était grave.

Elle avait toujours survolé le commentaires de "Sang-de-Bourbe" de Draco, mais Lucius affirmant l'équivalent était différent. Draco savait qu'elle était venue à apprécier la compagnie de son père. Le fait qu'elle ait commandé des exemplaires de son magazine préféré, dépourvu d'arrière penser, en était une preuve suffisante.

Mais Lucius dit à Hermione droit dans les yeux, qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne pour être amie avec Draco, sans parler de quelque chose de plus… et bien… Ça a dû être difficile à entendre.

Surtout après ce moment qu'ils ont partagé à la fin de son traitement. Merlin, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour s'être penché un peu plus loin et l'avoir embrassée sur les lèvres. Il aimait bien cette fille. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il le savait maintenant. Et le pire dans l'observation horrible de son père est que ses soupçons étaient en réalité fondés - Draco voulait quelque chose de plus que de amitié avec Hermione.

L'amitié serait formidable, ce serait formidable, mais ça ne suffirait pas à long terme. Pas avec la façon dont son pouls battait autour d'elle. Ou la façon dont il tremblait quand ses petites mains touchaient sa poitrine nue.

Il en voulait plus et il pourrait ne pas l'avoir.

Une porte s'est ouverte quelque part dans la maison et il n'a presque pas pris la peine d'aller vérifier. Son père faisait les cent pas comme un fou depuis des heures et c'était probablement que lui aussi. Pourtant, ça valait le coup d'oeil.

Le petit corps d'Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers la cheminée.

"Granger!" Cria-t-il et décolla dans un sprint. "Attend!"

Elle l'ignora et reprit son rythme. À son tour, il se jeta pratiquement sur elle, la saisissant par les épaules et la faisant pivoter juste avant qu'elle soit sur le point d'atteindre la poudre de Cheminette.

"Granger" Haleta-t-il en regardant dans ses yeux écarquillés. "S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, parle-moi simplement."

"Il n'y a rien à dire, Malfoy" Dit-elle, son expression triste et tendue. "Je pars au travail. Nous n'avons rien à discuter."

"Bien sûr que si" Dit-il, plaidant. "Je dois m'excuser pour mon père. Il doit aussi s'excuser, franchement, et il le fera. Mais je voulais que tu sache que je me fiche de ce qu'il dit. De toute façon, il regrette amèrement - toi et moi pouvons être amis si on veut. "

Elle soupira, l'air inquiète. "Malfoy, écoute ... Bien que ce que ton père ait dit m'ait bouleversé, je suppose qu'il a raison. Toi et moi appartenons à des mondes différents. Il ne m'accepterait jamais comme ... ton ami ... et je n'appartiens pas ta société élitiste. Il est juste en train de nous épargner quelques ennuis futur. Ça va. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que… "

"Oui, tu avais raison ! Je veux être ton amis. Je veux que nous continuions à nous connaître. S'il te plaît Granger, c'est assez dur pour moi de dire ce que c'est ... Pouvons-nous simplement en parler plus amplement, après ton retour du travail? Je ne veux pas que tu me ferme à la porte. S'il te plaît. "

Elle soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux, comme si elle essayait de le bloquer de sa conscience.

"Hermione, s'il te plaît."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Elle a demandé, incrédule.

"Je t'ai appelé par ton nom" Dit-il doucement en effaçant une boucle de ses yeux. "Promets-moi que nous pourrons parler plus ce soir." Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, voulant qu'elle sache à quel point il était sérieux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il retint son souffle.

"Et bien ... je suppose que nous pourrons parler plus tard ..."

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras, ignorant son cri de surprise.

"Merci" Dit-il sincèrement, savourant le contact avant de la laisser partir.

Elle balbutia brièvement, puis entra dans la cheminée, appelant le nom de son laboratoire d'une voix tremblante. Elle était partie dans un rugissement de flammes vertes.

"Fils?" Vint la voix de son père. Draco se retourna pour voir Lucius marcher de manière inégale dans le couloir.

"Tu souris" Observa Lucius. "Est-ce que je suppose que cela signifie que tu as parlé avec elle?"

Draco hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement. "Elle a dit que nous pourrions parler plus quand elle reviendrait du travail."

Lucius sembla se détendre un peu. "Eh bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre. Peut-être que je peux m'excuser après tout ça."

"En effet" Dit Draco, toujours souriant. "Je pense qu'elle apprécierait ça."

Il a regardé l'horloge dans la cuisine. Il était 13h05. Un peu moins de cinq heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison.

Il alla se couper une généreuse quiche et attendit.

Il était 18h10.

"Elle n'a jamais été en retard avant" Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. "Jamais. Pas même une minute." Il tapait nerveusement sa fourchette contre la table.

Lucius semblait également perturbé. "C'est étrange, mais dix minutes, ce n'est pas drastique. Je suis sûre qu'elle était juste liée à un projet."

Draco hocha la tête, tapotant toujours sa fourchette.Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap.

Lucius lui lança un regard noir puis son expression s'adoucit.

"Elle sera bientôt là, mon fils. Ne t'inquiète pas."

18h25.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu penses qu'elle reste tard parce qu'elle est fâchée contre moi? Elle semblait vouloir parler quand je lui ai demandé plus tôt."Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap.

Lucius fronça les sourcils devant la pendule.

"C'est plutôt étrange" Dit-il, distraitement.

Draco se coupa un autre morceau de quiche.

18h45.

Draco faisait les cent pas.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, père. Ce n'est pas comme elle. Je n'aime pas ça." Il avait jeté sa fourchette dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant.

Lucius se leva avec raideur et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

"Bien que j'aimerais croire le meilleur, je conviens que c'est tout à fait déplacé pour elle. Je contacterai l'Ordre au cas où ils auraient des informations que nous n'aurions pas."

Draco continua de marcher alors que Lucius enfonçait sa tête dans les flammes, probablement pour parler à Potter ou à Weasley ou à quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait aider.

Il releva la tête dix minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

"Ils n'ont pas eu de ses nouvelles et personne ne répond au labo."

Draco sentit son estomac se noyer.

"Le laboratoire est sécurisé, n'est-ce pas? Ce gars, Wolf a dit ça. Granger l'a dit. Elle est supposée être en sécurité là-bas, pas vrai?"

Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge mal à l'aise.

"En théorie, oui" Dit-il. Il avait l'air douteux. "M. Potter et M. Weasley y vont maintenant pour enquêter. Ils viendront ici après."

Draco sentit la panique monter et lutta pour la repousser. La panique n'allait pas aider la situation. Pourtant, ses respirations étaient brèves, comme si quelqu'un serrait sa trachée. Où diable était-elle?

"Elle ne quitte jamais le laboratoire" Murmura-t-il. "Pas même pour l'épicerie. Elle devient trop anxieuse en public."

Lucius acquiesça. "Une autre raison pour laquelle je suis préoccupé par la situation. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle elle serait partie."

Ils étaient assis dans un silence tortueux pendant qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Ron firent irruption à travers la cheminée.

Draco se leva d'un bond.

"Alors?" Il a dit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet?"

Harry passa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait des cernes autour des yeux.

"Nous avons trouvé sa baguette" S'étouffa-t-il.

"Nous avons trouvé aussi du sang" Ajouta Ron sombrement, semblant également détruit. "C'est le sien" Ajouta-t-il en voyant Lucius ouvrir la bouche pour demander.

La pièce tanguait devant les yeux de Draco et il se balançait.

Harry tendit la main alarmé. "Du calme Malefoy. Assieds-toi." Il le guida vers le canapé. La vision de Draco était toujours en train de tourner.

"Son sang?" Repeta-t-il en posant sa main sur ses yeux. "Oh mon Merlin."

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, se demandant clairement quand Draco était devenu si inquiet pour Hermione, mais tous deux restèrent silencieux. Il y avait des choses plus sérieuses à craindre.

"Et son employeur? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à dire?" Demanda Lucius, toute couleur disparut de son visage.

"J'essaie toujours de joindre Wolf. Il est en voyage d'affaires" Dit Harry. "J'espère par Merlin qu'il nous répondra bientôt."

Ron s'assit et plongea sa tête entre ses mains, reflétant Draco. Harry avait l'air hanté.

"Elle va se casser si on la blesse à nouveau" Marmonna Ron, levant la tête et regardant dans la cheminée. "Elle ne peut pas supporter un autre incident comme la dernière fois. On vas la perdre cette fois."

Draco entendit Harry laisser sortir ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un gémissement. Il avait l'air de craquer avec inquiétude.

Harry se leva soudainement, attrapa un lourd vase sur la table et le jeta contre un mur avec un énorme crash et un grognement. Le verre s'éclata sur le sol, la destruction lui faisant du bien.

Personne n'a même bronché. Harry se rassit, semblant un peu plus calme.

Draco sentit qu'il comprenait Harry pour la première fois de sa vie.


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 10

Une heure plus tard, Wolf chargea à travers la cheminée, ses yeux écarquillés. Les quatre hommes levèrent les yeux avec anxiété.

"J'ai eu ton patronus - pardonne-moi, j'étais hors du pays" Dit-il à Harry et Ron, ignorant complètement les Malfoy. "Un autre de mes employés a également disparu ... Bryce Court. Rien n'indique qu'il a été emmené contre son gré, alors il pourrait bien être l'attaquant."

"Ça nous donne une avance, merci Merlin" Dit Ron en griffonnant quelques notes. "Nous n'avons trouvé rien d'autre que sa baguette magique et son sang ... Il est logique que ce soit un travail intérieur. Tu avez une excellente sécurité au laboratoire."

"Apparemment pas assez bonne" Dit Wolf, l'air tendu. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a été emmenée. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être gardée?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Nous savons très peu de choses sur l'endroit où ils gardent les prisonniers. Tonks y travaille, mais nous n'avons presque rien ... Je pense que nous ferions bien de rassembler plus d'informations sur Bryce. C'est le fil le plus solide que nous ayons à ce point."

"Et ces deux là?" Ricana Wolf, se tournant vers Draco et Lucius, pointant son doigt avec colère. Les deux hommes se crispèrent. "Ils veulent sa mort. Nous le savons tous. Peut-être qu'ils ont fourni des informations à leurs anciens collègues. Les avez-vous interrogés?"

Les deux Malfoy serrèrent la mâchoire, jetant un regard meurtrier à Wolf et se hérissant à l'insinuation. Harry attrapa le regard de Draco et lui jeta un regard étonnamment rassurant.

"Wolf" Intervint-il rapidement "Ils n'ont aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit sauf le siège. Hermione a conçu le système de la manière la plus restrictive possible ... Sans parler de leurs liens avec les Mangemorts, il leur serait impossible de contourner les mesures de sauvegarde. Ils n'ont même pas de baguette. "

"Et pour ne pas mentionner le fait que nous ne travaillons plus pour Tu-sais-qui!" Gronda Draco, désespéré de se faire entendre. "Nous ne voudrions pas de mal à Granger. Nous voulons qu'elle revienne aussi." Il entendit Ron renifler, mais l'ignora, continuant avec colère. "Je vous rappellerai que c'est nous qui vous avons alerté sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle!"

"Oui, comme c'est pratique pour toi" Lâcha Wolf, l'air dangereux. "Quel alibi pratique. Et vous ne voudriez pas lui faire du mal? C'est de la merde. Nous savons tous ce que vous pensez des nés-de-moldus. Vous pensez qu'ils sont en dessous de vous, qu'ils seraient mieux en tant qu'esclavage ou morts? que traités comme des égaux. " Draco remarqua que le visage de son père tombait du coin de l'œil. Culpabilité pour ses dernières paroles à Hermione, sans aucun doute.

"Je n'achète pas ses conneries" Poursuivit Wolf. "Ce n'est pas parce que Harry te croit que je le fais aussi. Je vous surveillerai tous les deux."

Tournant les talons, il entra dans la cheminée et disparut.

Draco laissa échapper un grognement de colère et tira ses cheveux. "Putain d'abruti." Lucius avait baissé la tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes avec ses pouces. Il avait l'air horriblement conflictuel.

"M. Potter, puis-je vous parler un moment? En privé?" Dit soudain Lucius.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, mais acquiesça sèchement et fit un geste vers le couloir. Lucius se leva et suivit, laissant Draco et Ron dans le salon.

"Weasley" Dit Draco, son expression était douloureuse. "Je ne prétends pas que nous nous entendons bien ou même que nous nous aimons bien, mais tu me crois, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je ne voudrais jamais tout ça?" Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait soudainement a son opinion, mais Hermione manquant à l'appel et il voulait que Potter et Weasley comprennent qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Elle était devenu importante pour lui. Elle était même plus qu'importante elle était devenu vital pour lui. La suggestion qu'il aurait pu planifier l'attaque l'a fait se sentir malade.

Ron regarda ses pieds pendant une minute puis haussa les épaules. "C'est difficile à dire, mais oui, ça semble aller un peu loin de penser que tu es impliqué. Toi et Mione semblaient mieux vous entendre récemment, pour une raison quelconque." Il avait l'air assez agacé de l'avouer à voix haute.

Draco se sentit soulagé par les mots de Ron. Si Ron pouvait le voir ainsi, peut-être que Harry pourrait aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu suppose que ton père veut avec Harry?" Dit Ron, son front plissé de confusion, regardant où les deux hommes avaient disparu.

Draco regarda dans la direction du couloir. "Pas sûr. Peut-être qu'il veut aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est devenu un peu plus attaché à Granger aussi."

Ron rigola. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour."

"Moi non plus."

"Cela dit, j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle a toujours été comme ça, c'est presque impossible de ne pas l'aimer" Il avait les yeux perdu dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se frotta les yeux avec les mains puis se mit à parler, fixant ses pieds.

"Il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi, Hermione avait disparu dans une bataille. Nous essayions de protéger un quartier moldu d'une attaque de Mangemort près de Bristol."

"Je me souviens de cette bataille. Mon père et moi étions restés à la maison ... Nous avions déjà commencé à descendre dans les rangs, je suppose, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte alors. Je pensais qu'ils voulaient nous protéger," Draco renifla. .

"Honnêtement, je suis heureux de t'entendre dire que vous n'étiez pas là." Dit Ron. "Ce fut une longue bataille et elle a disparu pendant trois heures. Les pertes ont été lourdes des deux côtés. Harry et moi avons complètement paniqué quand on a vu qu'on ne la retrouvait pas." Il pris une pause et Draco retint son souffle. "Quand nous l'avons trouvée ... c'était ... C'était un spectacle assez horrible et pourtant on en a vue des horreurs mais la, c'est le genre qui vous fend l'âme."

Draco bougea inconfortablement. Il savait que Ron était sur le point de lui dire ce qui causait les pannes d'Hermione, et si l'agitation anxieuse de Ron était un indicateur, c'était grave.

"Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué une école moldue il appelle ça primaire, que des enfants de 6 à 10 ans. Elle est allée sauver les enfants, bien sûr. Elle à réussi Merlin c'est comment à en faire sortir quelques-uns. Mais elle s'est retrouvée coincée dans une salle de classe avec un groupe d'une vingtaine d'enfants de 6 ou 7 ans. Les Mangemorts ... Ils ..." Ron s'éloigna, il avait l'air usé. "Ils ont envoyé un sort à travers une fenêtre brisant le vers. Le sort a tué tous les enfants ... Ça a fonctionné un peu comme une chambre à gaz moldue, je suppose. Mione n'a survécu que parce qu'elle connaissait le sort de tête en bulles et l'a jeté inextremiste mais elle en a inhalé un peu. Les enfants n'avaient aucunes chances… ils sont tous morts rapidement mais péniblement et douloureusement. Le sort les brûlaient de l'intérieur et il cachaient du sang. C'est la vision la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vu à ce jour quand on la trouvée.

Elle a été emprisonnée avec tous les corps pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que nous sachions comment lever le sortilège de verrouillage. "

Les mots de Ron résonnèrent dans l'espace entre eux. Hermione… enfermée dans une pièce remplie d'enfants assassinés avec du sang partout. Les enfants qu'elle essayait de sauver. C'était suffisant pour briser quelqu'un, mais Hermione avait le plus grand cœur que Draco ait jamais vu. Ça a dû la détruire.

Tout commença à tourner et Draco courut dans la cuisine. Il réussit à peine à se pencher au-dessus de l'évier avant de vomir et vider complètement son estomac. Il se souleva à sec plusieurs fois avant de s'effondrer au sol, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Son cœur hurlait pour Hermione, pour tous ces enfants qui étaient pris au beau milieu d'un vilain combat qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et ou ils n'auraient jamais dû être impliqués en premier lieu.

Et les mangemorts étaient responsables? Peut-être que Draco avait été épargné et éloigné des combats d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne pouvait penser à un seul Mangemort qui aurait eu les tripes de supporter ça. C'étaient des racistes, des gens détestables, mais c'était beaucoup plus leur style de prendre des Moldus adultes individuellement et de les torturer que de massacrer une pièce remplie d'enfants. Les Mangemorts étaient des lâches qui voulaient le pouvoir, en se cachent derrière quelqu'un qu'il estimaient plus fort. Ils n'avaient pas le courage d'être des meurtriers de masse. Ça c'était le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco pouvait voir ça maintenant.

Merde, comment a-t-il pu vivre à ce point avec des oeillères si longtemps. Il refusa d'analyser ses nouvelles compréhensions plus amplement pour l'instant, car il était sûr de ne pas survivre au dégoût de lui-même qu'il sentait monter.

Ron s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Draco sur le sol et il préféra ne pas disséquer l'action - il était reconnaissant du manque d'hostilité momentané.

"Qui l'a fait?" Draco s'étouffa. "Qui ferait ça?"

"Ils se sont appelés les frères Morrati. L'Ordre les a retrouvés et tués, mais le mal était déjà fait."

"Ces frères étaient fous" Dit Draco, essayant de se souvenir des détails concernant les deux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à eux et il avait été soulagé quand ils avaient disparu. "Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait qualifié leurs méthodes de" inutilement barbares " si tu peux y croire. Il pensais qu'elles étaient trop voyantes et n'aimait pas leur style."

Ron acquiesça sans surprise. "Ouais. Nous n'avons jamais rencontré de Mangemorts aussi fous. Une soif de sang. Des tueurs en série à la recherche d'une cause, pour étancher leur soif de violence. Il aimaient la torture psychologique aussi. Et ça a fonctionné ... 'Mione avait été un corps sans âme longtemps après ça. Elle a rêvé des enfants tous les soirs, comme tu l'as probablement deviné. Et puis son petit ami a été tué quelques mois plus tard dans une autre bataille. Ses parents avaient été tués l'année précédente. Elle a été complètement brisée. "

"Son petit ami ... tu veux dire Anthony? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il lui a laissé à la maison? Parce qu'ils étaient impliqués?" Draco avait toujours été curieux à propos du guérisseur avec lequel Hermione avait étudié. C'était logique qu'ils soient ensemble, même si elle n'en avait pas dit autant.

"Ouais. Il était fou d'elle. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne savait pas qu'il serait tué aussi ... il a tout mis à son nom, pour s'assurer qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Un bon gars. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment ensemble. En tout cas, tu peux voir pourquoi Harry et moi avons été assez étonnés de ses progrès au cours des derniers mois. Pendant un certain temps, nous nous attendions à la perdre complètement. "

Draco soupira, comprenant la peur qui se levait dans ses yeux. "Ça explique probablement aussi pourquoi tu étais contrarié que son amélioration coïncide avec le fait que mon père et moi restions ici."

Ron sourit faiblement. "Certes, nous n'étions pas heureux de ça, mais nous avons probablement un peu trop réagi. Tant qu'elle s'améliore, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ses motivations. C'est étrange que sa motivation soit devenue toi, mais c'est notre faute, Vraiment. Nous espérions que prendre soin de toi pourrait l'aider, ça semblait bien comme idée. C'était bon pour elle d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Des gens qui avaient besoin d'elle plus que seulement émotionnellement. Elle a bien répondu en sachant que tu avait besoin que la malédiction sois travaillée chaque jour. Elle a évidemment pris la chose au sérieux et a commencé à changer pour le mieux assez rapidement "

Ils restèrent assis en silence, réfléchissant aux détails de leur conversation. Draco décida qu'il aimait être la motivation de Hermione. Est-ce qu'il continuerait à l'être maintenant que la malédiction était partie? Est-ce qu'elle leur reviendrait un jour?

Finalement, ils entendirent Harry et Lucius revenir et se levèrent.

"Ron, Lucius revient au siège avec nous" Dit Harry, semblant un peu plus calme. "Il a accepté de nous dire tout ce qu'il sait sur les opérations des Mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui au lieu de répondre à nos demandes spécifiques, comme convenu auparavant."

Draco jeta un regard fier à son père, qui prétendit ne rien remarquer. Les conditions de leur sauvetage impliquaient que Lucius devait répondre à des questions très spécifiques sur le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais comme Lucius faisait partie du cercle restreint, il avait beaucoup plus de connaissances qu'il pouvait transmettre. Il n'avait simplement pas voulu se défier de la méfiance inhérente à l'Ordre. Hermione semblait être une raison suffisante pour offrir ces informations.

«Malfoy, iras-tu bien ici seul pendant quelques heures?" Demanda Harry.

"Pas de problème" Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Harry, Ron et Lucius disparurent dans la cheminée, laissant Draco s'évanouir sur le canapé, pensant à Hermione.

Deux jours passèrent et ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Bryce, ni d'Hermione.

Les deux Malfoy surveillaient constamment la maison, attendaient près de la cheminée et sautaient au moindre bruit. Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois par jour. Bien que les quatre hommes ne soient pas devenus vraiment amis, la disparition d'Hermione les avait unis d'une manière étrange.

Ils n'étaient plus à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Ils restaient à l'écart ou assis dans un silence facile, subsistant une fois de plus dans le flot continu de la cuisine de Molly Weasley.

Hermione manquait à Draco plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer à qui que ce soit, et il se rendait malade en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver alors qu'ils étaient tous assis, à la recherche infructueuse d'indices. Il savait trop bien ce qui était arrivé aux prisonniers des Mangemorts. Il frissonna en pensant à l'état de son esprit fragile, enfermé dans une cave dans le meilleur des cas.

Wolf se contenta de parler à Harry et Ron, semblant de plus en plus malade à chaque visite. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle. Les beaux traits qui le caractérisaient jadis étaient perdus sous le chagrin et la colère.

Draco eut le même rêve les deux nuits de suite. Il était de retour sur le canapé, regardant Hermione finir son dernier traitement. Il couvrit ses mains avec les siennes, mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue, il porta immédiatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait le goût du miel.

Il avait l'impression de fondre de la meilleure façon possible et l'enveloppait de ses bras avec un gémissement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveillait à chaque fois. Ça le laissa complètement désemparé, grouillant de regret. Il aurait pu être plus gentil. Il aurait pu être plus courageux. Et si le pire était arrivé? Et si elle était morte? Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point il était désolé.

C'était presque trop difficile à gérer.

Il était devenu une épave nerveuse, triste et distante, ses mains renversant son thé d'avoir trop tremblé.

Finalement, ses tentatives timides de cacher son état misérable ont été abandonnées - il était au-delà de ce que tout le monde pensait de lui maintenant. Même Harry et Ron remarquèrent et ils partageaient un regard compatissant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais attendu à ce que Draco Malfoy de toutes les personnes soit aussi affecté par Hermione.

La troisième nuit, Lucius s'était couché tôt et Harry et Ron étaient au siège. Draco jouait avec le jeu d'échecs lorsqu'il entendit le rugissement de la cheminée. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Harry ou Ron sortir.

Au lieu de cela, un corps est sorti en un tas de sang, enroulé en boule.

Granger.

Il avait à peine conscience qu'il s'était relevé, en criant pour son père. Il remarqua à peine son père qui hurlait dans la cheminée quand Draco étendit ses membres avec précaution, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas endommagée, grimaçant devant ses vêtements trempés de sang, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres bleues. Il vérifia le pouls comme s'il était en transe. C'était là.

Faible, mais existant. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Il a à peine vu Rose courir à travers la cheminée avec Harry et Ron, lui donnant ses potions et criant des instructions aux garçons. Le corps d'Hermione fut emporté presque aussi rapidement dans sa chambre en lévitant et il se précipita vers elle alors que Rose soulevait couche après couche de vêtements.

Rose accepta que les hommes se tenienne à la porte ouverte, mais insista pour rester seule dans la chambre à coucher avec Hermione pendant qu'elle travaillait à un rythme record pour la stabiliser.

Hermione n'était plus que dans sa culotte et son débardeur, et même ceux-là étaient tachés de sang. Rose était complètement concentrée, murmurant des sorts pendant qu'elle versait des potions dans la gorge d'Hermione et la recouvrait de crème.

Draco se demanda s'il avait peut-être mal jugé Rose. Elle guérissait Hermione avec une ferveur à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle soit là. N'importe quoi pour aider Hermione.

Draco remarqua seulement alors, quand il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa son esprit rattraper ce qu'il venait de se passer, que ses joues étaient mouillées.

Une heure plus tard, Rose sortit de la pièce et s'essuya les mains avec un linge en coton.

"Elle a été torturée, drogué et battue, mais elle est stable maintenant. Je ne sais pas de ce qu'il en ait mentalement encore… Elle est restée inconsciente depuis qu'elle est sortie de la cheminée."

Les quatre hommes ont légèrement fléchi à la nouvelle qu'elle avait été torturée.

Harry s'avança fébrilement "A-t-elle été... Est-ce qu'ils l'ont..." Il ne réussit pas à finir sa question mais Rose compris " Non, le charme n'a pas détecté agression sexuel" Et tout les hommes de la pièce on relâché un souffle tendu.

Draco remarqua que Harry faisait clignoter ses larmes alors qu'il frottait sa cicatrice avec colère. Ron jura dans un souffle. Draco ressentit un mélange de fureur et de désespoir face à la situation. Il devait entrer dans la pièce pour vérifier lui-même Hermione. Il espérait seulement que tout le monde dans le couloir trouverait autre chose à faire pour qu'il puisse se glisser inaperçu.

Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible d'être près d'elle, même si elle était inconsciente.

"Ron, nous devons encore aller au labo et voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose," Dit Harry, au grand soulagement de Draco. "Je pense que quelqu'un l'a poussée à travers la cheminée et l'a renvoyée ici ... Sauf si elle était consciente quand elle est entrée et s'est évanouie au cours d'un voyage, quelqu'un l'a aidée à revenir. Nous devons savoir si c'est fait pour nous faire peur ou s'ils l'ont fait pour la sauver. "

Ron acquiesça, les paupières lourdes. Ils rentrèrent lentement vers la cheminée.

"A plus tard, Malfoy, Lucius" Dit Harry avant qu'il ne soit pris dans les flammes. "Et merci, Rose."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son père, puis à Rose.

"Je serai de retour demain matin" Dit-elle en le regardant légèrement. Elle est partie sans un autre mot.

Maintenant, c'était juste son père. Draco se demanda s'il devait trouver une excuse pour distraire Lucius de la chambre d'Hermione afin qu'il puisse se glisser et la voir, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Lucius roula des yeux.

"Je vais avoir une soirée tôt, mon fils. Vas-y. Si elle se réveille ... S'il te plait ... S'il te plaît, fais-lui savoir que je suis heureux de son retour."

Draco n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. La porte était légèrement ouverte et il entra doucement en la refermant derrière lui.

Elle était maintenant sous les couvertures, allongée sur le dos, les bras au-dessus des couvertures. Les bretelles d'un débardeur en coton frais jaillissaient par-dessus ses épaules. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Rose avait changé ses vêtements - cette fille était définitivement plus intelligente que ce qu'il lui avait accordé de basse. Même les cheveux d'Hermione semblaient avoir été lavé, et sa peau était redevenue propre, pas une goutte de sang ou de saleté n'avaient été oublié.

Il renifla et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Granger" Dit-il. "J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi." Il commença à tracer ses doigts, se rappelant à quel point cela avait été agréable de le faire la première fois. Elle était toujours incroyablement douce, comme un ange endormi.

"Ce n'était pas censé se produire, tu sais. Rien de tout ça. Je ne devais pas arrêter de te détester. Tu n'étais pas censé être aussi gentille avec moi. Tu n'étais certainement pas censé être kidnappé quand je commence à avoir besoin de toi. Car oui Granger, j'ai besoin de toi. Je pense que tu devenu une dépendance ou un truc du genre… C'est comme si je me sentais mal quand tu es loin trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. "

Il regarda de plus près son visage endormi, continuant à caresser ses doigts.

"D'accord, peut-être que je sais pourquoi" Dit-il doucement. "Mais cette partie n'était pas censée se produire non plus."

Il avait toujours mal à la poitrine, mais la douleur commençait à s'estomper. La douleur le rendait nerveux, car il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la malédiction.

C'était de quelque chose d'effrayant.

"Mon père se sent terriblement mal, Granger. Je pense qu'il pensait qu'il m'aidait ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça en disant ce qu'il a dit. De toute façon, il sait qu'il avait tort. C'est difficile pour lui aussi ... Se rendre compte que tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus est mal et faux, ce qui le fait tout remettre en question. Il a commencé à aider l'Ordre pour de vrai, les a même laissé lui donner du Veritaserum. Il leur a donné une mine d'informations, tout ce qu'ils ont demandé. Tout ça à cause de toi. "

Draco se demanda brièvement ce qu'il devrait faire pour que Hermione le laisse lui toucher la main quand il le voulait. Elles étaient comme de la soie.

"J'allais t'embrasser, tu sais ... ce jour-là avant ta disparition. Est-ce que tu le savais? Je pense que peut-être que oui. J'espère que tu m'aurais laissé faire, mais peut-être pas. Peut-être que ça t'aurait juste contrarié. Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de gars vers qui tu vas normalement. Les héros sont plus ton truc, je pense. Je comprends ça. "

Il continua dans un murmure, passant son doigt sur sa joue.

"Je ne te mérite peut-être pas, mais je pourrais te traiter si bien, Granger, tu ne manquerais de rien. Je pourrais changer. Si tu me donne une chance, je pourrais changer."

Il resta assis silencieusement pendant un moment, observant juste son visage, se sentant reconnaissant de l'avoir de retour dans la maison. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement aller se coucher, mais la laisser semblait le faire paniquer ... Et si elle se réveillait et avait besoin de quelque chose? Il ne savait pas si Rose lui avait donné une potion de sommeil ... Et si elle avait une terreur nocturne?

C'était décidé alors.

Draco prit un oreiller de rechange dans le fauteuil de lecture en peluche d'Hermione, s'allongea sur le sol et s'endormit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il ne vit pas les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir brièvement, puis se refermer.


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 11

Draco se réveilla au son de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge. Il se redressa, sa tête tournait. Pourquoi son lit était-il si dur?C'était comme s'il dormait par terre.

Harry, Ron, Lucius et Rose le regardaient tous depuis la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il se souvint de la soirée précédente avec une clarté saisissante.

"Oh" Croassa-t-il. "Bien. Je m'inquiétais pour la terreur nocturne ... je ne voulais pas prendre de risque ..."

Ron semblait sur le point de souffler. Lucius avait l'air… Amusé. Harry ne l'a clairement pas cru. Rose regardait juste Ron. Curieux.

"On profite du spectacle, Weasel" Dit Draco, sa voix revenant. "Je suis sur le sol, tu sais. Je n'affronte la dignité de personne."

Ron s'éloigna et Rose suivit.

"D'accord Malfoy, lève-toi. Nous devons parler" Dit Harry.

Draco gémit et se leva, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione avant de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait pas du tout bougé depuis la nuit précédente. C'était probablement une bonne chose, ça signifiait qu'elle n'empirerait pas, au moins.

Il passa devant son père sans croiser son regard et suivit Harry dans la pièce de rechange.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?" Draco, dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, agacé. Il était un peu gêné d'être pris dans la chambre d'Hermione, et cette "discussion" ne l'aidait pas.

"À quoi tu jous, Malfoy?" Répondit Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Hermione? Est-ce un acte? Es-tu réel? Parce qu'il me semble que tu l'aimes bien, et je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres si tu le peux."

Draco soupira. Il avait seulement le courage de raconter à Hermione ses sentiments quand elle était endormie. Pourquoi Harry pensait-il qu'il se contenterait de vider son sac avec lui de toute les personnes ?

"Je ne vois pas en pourquoi ça te concerne" Dit Draco. "Ce qui est important, c'est que je ne la déteste plus. Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité, heureuse et quelle redevienne celle qu'elle était, d'accord? Maintenant, laisse moi respirer."

Harry le fixa.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment" Il resta bouche bée. "Tu l'aimes comme elle est, enfin tu vois..."

"Les couilles de Merlin, Potter, je n'aurais pas cette discussion avec toi!" Draco a claqué, faisant un geste pour la porte. Il commençait à détester à nouveau le fougueux médiocre. Alors il l'aimait bien. Quel était le problème? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait besoin de savoir à ce sujet? Ne devraient-ils pas se préoccuper davantage d'attraper le maniaque qui l'a kidnappée?

Harry ferma la porte avec un coup de baguette.

"Je ne pense pas. Je pense que tu vas me dire ce que tu ressens. Pas pour satisfaire ma curiosité car je comprendre comprendre que ... tu ne veux probablement rien dire à personne. Mais il y a un psychopathe qui essaie de la blesser et je dois savoir si tu es sérieux au sujet de tes intentions. "

"Je n'ai aucune intention" Ricana-t-il. "Elle ne voudrait probablement pas de moi de toute façon. Je ne suis pas vraiment un petit ami de premier choix, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme son putain de guérisseur ou une star de Quidditch ou qui que ce soit avec qui elle a été. Mais oui, puisque tu ne me laisseras pas sortir avant que je parle , si elle était intéressée, je serais mortellement sérieux, putain. Elle ne mérite pas moins. "

Les sourcils de Harry disparurent dans la chevelure.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu le sortirais et le dirais honnêtement" Dit-il.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Potter l'avait fait dire à haute voix et maintenant il ne pouvait pas le reprendre. Plus il y pensait, plus ça semblait désespéré. La marque sur son bras l'a prouvé. Ses choix de vie l'ont prouvé.

Il ne la méritait pas.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Potter" Dit Draco, semblant finalement vaincu et en colère. "Elle ne voudra jamais de moi de toute façon. Je suis sûre que tu le sais. Puis-je partir maintenant?"

Harry acquiesça et agita sa baguette vers la porte.

"Je ne le dirai à personne, Malfoy" Dit-il, semblant un peu gên.

"Bien" Grogna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il rejoignit son père dans la cuisine, tirant une chaise et s'assit à la table.

"Ne dis rien" Rétorqua Draco.

"Si tu insiste" Dit Lucius en tournant une page de son livre.

Ron et Rose n'étaient pas là et Draco supposa qu'ils vérifiaient Hermione.

Il se leva brusquement et mit de l'eau pour le thé, arpentant la petite longueur de la cuisine pendant que l'élément chauffait la bouilloire.

"Inquiets?" Dit son père en arquant un sourcil.

"Je veux juste que tout le monde parte" Grommela Draco. "Je veux qu'elle se réveille. Et je veux que la personne responsable de l'avoir blessée crève, putain."

Lucius hocha la tête alors que Ron, Rose et Harry entraient dans la pièce.

"Elle va bien" A déclaré Rose. "Juste une question d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille maintenant."

Draco ignora les regards de Harry et Ron et retint le regard de Rose. "D'accord merci."

"Il y a une chose" Continua Rose. "Tu as fait une bonne remarque sur les terreurs nocturnes. En fait, je ne peux pas lui donner une potion de sommeil avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà, alors elles risquent de revenir. Tu devras faire attention. Elle devait un peu freiner avec ça, aussi "

Draco haussa les épaules. Il pourrait y arriver. Il pourrait prendre soin d'elle, même si personne d'autre n'y croyait.

Le trio partit, Harry lui jetant un dernier regard curieux avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

"Draco ..." Dit son père alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione.

"Pas d'humeur, mon père."

Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait besoin d'être ici. Elle avait l'air pareille ... Très immobile, très belle.

"Granger" Souffla-t-il.

Il s'assit dans sa chaise de lecture et attrapa le livre le plus proche. Les pouvoirs de guérison du cerveau. C'était bon pour lui, il voulait juste être près d'elle. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'il lisait. Ouvrant la première page, il commença.

Il était complètement absorbé et avait lu trois chapitres lorsqu'il l'entendit.

"Malfoy?" Dit une voix surprise.

Ses yeux se levèrent pour voir Hermione cligner des yeux. Il prit une respiration choquée. Avec un calme qui l'étonna, il reposa le livre, se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Assis sur le lit, il se pencha vers elle et ramena son visage vers le sien, ses yeux la regardant intensément. Elle souriait avec douceur.

"Tu m'as manqué" Dit-il, ne se faisant pas confiance pour en dire plus.

Elle n'a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Le sourire ne quitta jamais son visage. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression que tout ralentissait.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le touchant comme une plume. Il frissonna joyeusement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses actions. Elle était tellement ... Affectueuse.

Il décida qu'il serait fou de le remettre en question.

"Tu vas bien. Tu es ... Tu es lucide" Dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça.

"As-tu mal?"

Elle grimaça un peu. "C'est gérable."

Elle a continué à toucher ses cheveux, son visage, ses épaules, comme si elle laissait ses mains se ressourcer avec la sensation de son corps. Elle se déplaçait lentement, presque langoureusement, presque comme une caresse.

Draco se moquait de ses raisons - c'était incroyable. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Qu'est-ce qui a amené ça?C'était tout ce qu'il avait osé espérer. Alors que sa main serpentait autour de sa nuque, il laissa sa tête se baisser un peu plus bas pour que leurs fronts se touchent presque. Quand elle ne protesta pas, il laissa tomber sa tête pour se reposer entre son épaule et son cou, respirant l'odeur de jasmin. Ses petits bras se soulevèrent et s'enroulèrent dans son dos, le retenant doucement.

Oui, gémit son cerveau.

Putain oui.

Des émotions accablantes le traversèrent et il lutta pour ne pas les analyser. Il voulait juste vivre le moment. Merlin merci, elle était enfin réveillée.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Dix minutes passèrent. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre sans rien dire.

Draco eut quelque chose, et il releva légèrement la tête. "Veux-tu que je préviennent Potter et Weasley? Ils voudront probablement te parler de tout ça."

"Peut-être dans cinq minutes?" Elle a dit. Il sourit et laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

"J'ai vraiment eu peur, Granger" Dit-il.

"Moi aussi" Dit-elle.

.

.

"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été drogué tout le temps, je n'ai jamais vu le visage de l'homme et quelqu'un m'a jeté dans la cheminée avant que je ne perde conscience à nouveau" Répéta Hermione, l'air fatigué. Son corps lui faisait mal et elle détestait parler de quelque chose dont elle se souvenait à peine. "J'ai de vagues souvenirs de la torture et de la violence, mais la drogue a tout gobé. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir été kidnappée en premier lieu."

Harry, Ron, Tonks, Remus et Fol oeil étaient tous assis dans le salon, l'air frustrés. Draco était assis à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé, avec Lucius de l'autre côté.

"Hermione" Dit Fol oeil "Si tu pouvais juste essayer de -"

"Elle ne sait rien de plus!" Dit Draco, éclatant de colère. "Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est épuisée? Laissez-la tranquille et suivez vos autres putains de pistes!"

Remus semblait sur le point de se disputer, mais Harry posa sa main sur son bras. "Malfoy a raison. Désolé 'Mione ... Repose-toi, nous reviendrons demain, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça. Après le départ du groupe, elle s'est tournée vers lui avec un sourire fatigué. "Merci. Je déteste avoir tant de monde ici, et tous mes souvenirs sont flous de toute façon."

Il a souri en retour. "Je t'en prie. Ce sont des incompétents." Son sourire se transforma en un léger rire et Lucius les regarda curieusement.

"Voudrais-tu du thé?" Demanda Draco. Il s'était habitué à aller le chercher lui-même et il sentait qu'elle méritait d'être chouchouté un peu.

"Bien sûr" Dit Hermione.

"Père?"

"Oui merci."

Draco partit pour aller mettre la bouilloire.

"Miss Granger ..."

"Hermione, s'il te plaît Lucius."

"Hermione, bien sûr. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure." Il hésita brièvement, puis croisa son regard. "Je voudrais m'excuser pour les choses inexcusables que j'ai dites avant ta disparition. Je suis un vieil homme très stupide, qui a été élevé pour croire des sottises plutôt déplaisantes, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour t'avoir contrariée. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourra me pardonner ça. J'ai réfléchi à la question et je serais très heureux si toi et Draco soyez ... quelle que soit ce que vous choisissiez d'être. "

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

"Merci Lucius. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Il sourit chaleureusement. "En plus, Draco est un homme adulte maintenant. Il n'a pas besoin de son père pour lui dire qui il peut ou ne peut pas aimer."

Sur ce, Lucius se leva et rejoignit Draco devant le poêle pendant qu'il préparait le thé.

Hermione était trop choquée par le choix des mots de Lucius pour répondre, la bouche grande ouverte.

L'amour? Elle avait fini par accepter le fait que Draco l'aimait bien, et qu'elle l'aimait bien à son retour - même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Elle avait entendu l'essentiel de ses aveux l'autre nuit alors qu'elle était en train de reprendre conscience, et elle devait réprimer ses frissons de plaisir car il lui promettait de lui faire du bien… Sans parler de leur étreinte plus grande quand elle s'était réveillée. L'étreinte qui lui avait semblé si juste, pas inconfortable ou étrange.

Elle voulait le tenir et il voulait enfouir son visage dans son cou. C'était comme un secret chaleureux qu'ils avaient tous les deux et ne mentionneraient jamais à personne. Une étrange affection cachée. Mais l'amour?

Ce mot n'était pas encore entré dans l'équation. Elle avait beaucoup plus de choses à penser maintenant.

Draco posa devant elle une tasse de thé fumante.

"Pour toi, Granger" Dit-il gaiement.

"Merci, Malfoy" Elle sourit.

Oui en effet. Beaucoup de choses à penser.

Les deux Malfoy et Hermione lisaient tous dans le salon quand Wolf arriva à l'improviste. Hermione était assise à côté de Draco, ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle il était capable de la sentir se tendre lorsque son employeur sortit de la cheminée. C'était léger, mais c'était là. Sa détresse en sourdine le mit sur les nerfs et il s'avança lentement vers elle, son bras touchant le sien.

"Hermione" Dit Wolf avec soulagement, souriant largement. Il semblait avoir dormi un peu, mais le calvaire l'avait définitivement vieilli.

"Wolf" Dit-elle en souriant. "C'est bon de te voir."

Il se pencha et prit sa main dans la sienne, l'embrassant doucement. Draco serra lentement les poings, sachant qu'il ne serait pas intelligent de provoquer une scène, mais voulant désespérément dégager cet homme loin d'Hermione. Elle sourit nerveusement au geste et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était évident pour les deux Malfoy qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Vas te faire foutre Wolf, elle ne te veut pas.

"Tu ne t'assois pas?" Dit-elle en désignant la chaise de l'autre côté de la table basse. Draco sourit. Elle ne voulait pas de lui près d'elle. Bien, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez Wolf. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas l'accuser de l'attaque d'Hermione, mais il ne faisait tout simplement pas confiance à l'homme.

Il était aussi à peu près sûr que Wolf était amoureux d'Hermione, et Draco n'allait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour ça. Il l'aimait davantage, et Wolf devrait rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Draco trouve le courage de le lui dire.

"Alors, Wolf, des nouvelles sur Bryce? Savent-ils s'il était responsable?" Elle a demandé, en essayant de commencer une conversation, même si le sujet était désagréable.

Wolf se renfrogna. "En fait, nous avons reçu un conseil anonyme aujourd'hui concernant l'endroit où il se trouve. L'Ordre assure le suivi en ce moment même."

Hermione exprima sa surprise et continua de bavarder poliment avec lui alors que Draco arrêtait la conversation. Il était occupé à regarder Wolf. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'homme, il y avait eu cette étrange impression depuis un moment. Par chance, il jeta un coup d'œil à son père et vit que Lucius regardait aussi Wolf, les sourcils froncés.

Que voit mon père?

Draco reporta son attention sur Wolf, le regardant fixement plus fort maintenant. Cherchant des détails.

Il était là.

Un sursaut de son sourcil et parfois sa main.

Un autre.

Draco prit une inspiration. Il avait déjà vu des gens trembler de la sorte.

Enfer, il les avait fait trembler les gents comme ça. C'était un signe classique de quelqu'un sous l'Imperium, qui essayait de le combattre.

Merlin, c'était juste une marionnette.

Il devait le dire à Hermione. Il devait l'avertir. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans ce laboratoire. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'assommer ...

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de partir" Dit soudain Wolf en se levant. "Je suis soulagé que tu vas bien, Hermione. J'étais profondément inquièt. Quand reviendras-tu au travail?"

"Oh, euh, je ne suis pas encore sûr" Sourit-elle. "J'ai encore besoin de me reposer, mais je te le ferai savoir dès que j'en aurai repris du poil de la bête, d'accord?"

Wolf acquiesça avec un sourire. Il regarda ensuite les deux Malfoy et se renfrogna avant d'entrer dans la cheminée.

"Hermione!" Les deux Malfoy crièrent pratiquement à la fois. Elle sursauta, surprise.

"Je suis désolé, mais ..." Draco regarda son père avec désespoir. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire sans lui causer une extrême détresse. Son esprit semblait plus fort que jamais, mais il ne voulait pas être la raison pour laquelle il faiblirait. Lucius prit le relais, à son grand soulagement.

"Hermione" Dit doucement Lucius. "Draco et moi avons remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez ton employeur quand il te parlait."

Elle déglutit lourdement. "Je me sens mal à l'aise avec lui maintenant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir ça avant."

"Eh bien, tu as un instinct vif. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais je ne sais pas comment l'adoucir. Nous soupçonnons qu'il est sous la malédiction de l'Imperium."

Il y eut un silence de mort alors qu'Hermione traitait la déclaration de Lucius.

"Alors ... Alors mon enlèvement ... C'était lui?"

"Ou il est impliqué" Dit Draco. "Ce mec, Bryce pourrait également être sous l'influence de la malédiction. Il est difficile de savoir qui aurait pu faire quoi, mais Potter et Weasley peuvent se renseigner une fois que nous leur aurons dit nos soupçons "

"Oh" Dit-elle doucement. Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur son visage, mais elle était toujours assise là, l'air choquée. Lucius se leva et alla lui prendre un mouchoir.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé.

"Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance", Pleura-t-elle, en le regardant et en paniquant légèrement. "J'avais confiance en Wolf, il était mon ami, et il pourrait être responsable de ma torture. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?"

"Tu peux me faire confiance" Dit Draco en essuyant ses joues avec ses doigts. "Tu peux. J'espère que tu le sais." Il se demanda s'il devrait l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue. Il voulait certainement.

Elle renifla et acquiesça. "Je sais, je sais. Je te fais confiance."

Draco regarda autour de lui. Son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Il a pris une décision.

Se penchant, plaçant sa bouche près de son oreille, il murmura: "Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Granger."

Putain, maintenant il l'avait fait. Il hésita entre être terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté et ravi qu'elle ait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Il lui avait finalement dit qu'il se souciait d'elle. Elle pouvait interpréter cela comme elle le voulait. En tant qu'amis ou quelque chose de plus. C'était juste assez vague, mais ça voulait quand même dire quelque chose.

Merlin, il avait peur.

Elle lui donna un sourire larmoyant. "Le sentiment est réciproque, Malfoy."

Draco resta bouche bée.

"C'est ... ça l'est? Attends ... Quel genre de sollicitude est-ce que tu -"

"Du tissu pour la dame" Sit Lucius en revenant vers eux.

"Merci, Lucius. Je suis désolé d'être un tel foutoir" Dit-elle, se détournant de Draco et prenant la boîte à son père. Draco voulait crier.

"Pas du tout. Je comprends que cela doit être assez éprouvant pour toi."

Elle acquiesça, se tamponnant les yeux et se mouchant.

"Je devrais essayer de contacter Harry et Ron. Tout le monde est en danger si Wolf est sous l'Imperium" Dit-elle en se levant.

Draco dut se retenir de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer vers le bas. Ils n'avaient pas fini de parler! Elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle se soucie de lui et ensuite ne pas élaborer! Et si ... Et si les deux ressentaient la même chose? Et s'il y avait une chance réelle pour lui?

Elle passa la tête dans la cheminée et il calma son hystérie intérieur. Il devait être respectueux. Autant il répugnait à l'admettre, il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler que ses sentiments pour une certaine sorcière.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle se disputait dans les flammes avec quelqu'un au siège.

Le sentiment est réciproque. Le dirait-elle encore si elle savait à quel point ses sentiments étaient profonds?

"Continue à la regarder comme ça fils et elle vas s'enflammer " Dit son père derrière lui. Draco sursauta puis plissa les yeux vers son père qui souriait.

"Comme quoi, explique ?"

"Enfin fils, ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi. C'est inconvenant." Lucius se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Draco. "Nous savons tous les deux que tu es amoureux de la fille."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. "Père, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur -"

"L'amour? S'il te plaît. C'est écrit sur ton visage. Ne te ment pas à toi-même ."

Draco referma sa bouche comment était-il supposé réagir à ça?

"En passant, j'ai fini par comprendre" Dit Lucius avec désinvolture en inspectant ses ongles. "C'est une fille adorable. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux."

"Même si c'était vrai, ce qui n'est pas le cas, mon père, je doute fort qu'elle puisse attacher un mot aussi chargé à tout ce qu'elle ressent pour moi" Siffla Draco, regardant nerveusement dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle utilisait toujours la cheminée, inconsciente de la conversation qui se déroulait derrière elle.

"Mon fils, la façon dont tu la regardais tout à l'heure? C'est comme elle te regarde quand tu lis, ou que tu joues aux échecs. Regarde la prochaine fois si tu ne me crois pas. Elle est juste comme toi. transparente dans ses émotions. "

Hermione sortit la tête de la cheminée et se leva.

"Harry et Ron seront bientôt là ... Est-ce que vous pourrez tous les deux leur dire ce que vous avez vu?"

"Bien sûr ma chérie" Dit Lucius avec un sourire.

"Merci" Dit-elle. "Je vais nous préparer un rapide dîner ... J'ai l'impression que ce sera une longue nuit."

Draco la regarda se diriger vers la cuisine alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Est ce qu'il...? Et elle est-elle...?

Bon sang, il n'était pas doué pour ça.


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 12

Hermione prépara des pâtes à la carbonara et le trio s'assit tranquillement autour de la table pendant qu'il attendait Harry et Ron. Les protections avaient été changées; Hermione avait veillé à ça pendant la cuisson des pâtes, donc il n'y avait aucune chance que Wolf revienne de si tôt.

Elle avait l'air plus calme et à peine distante alors qu'elle cuisinait, un petit froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Ses traces de larmes étaient légèrement visibles alors qu'elles séchaient sur ses joues.

Draco pensait qu'elle était belle. Pour être honnête il avait déjà remarqué sa beauté lorsqu'il étaient à l'école mais il avait rapidement étouffé ses pensées dangereuses à l'époque.

Il tripotait ses spaghettis et finit par abandonner quand elles se séparaient sous ses doigts dans un fouillis de féculents. Il avait besoin de parler à Hermione seul. Il en avait besoin. Il pensait que les choses se seraient clarifiées quand il lui dirait qu'il se souciait d'elle ... Que ce serait à l'air libre et qu'elle pourrait voir qu'il était sincère à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Qu'il avait changé. Mais maintenant?

Il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à sa réponse. Elle se souciait de lui aussi, et il avait besoin de savoir à quel point. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait suffoquer s'il ne le découvrait pas.

En tant qu'ami ou plus? Ça pourrait tout changer. Ami ou plus, c'étaient des mondes à part.

Merlin, sa poitrine lui faisait encore mal.

Rétrospectivement, «tenir» était un mot ambigu et frustrant. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père insistait pour utiliser la variante la plus forte et la plus intimidante de ce sentiment.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement aimé.

Sa mère l'avait aimé, il le savait, son père aussi à sa manière. Mais il ne s'était jamais fait de bons amis à l'école et les femmes avec les quelles il avait été impliqué au cours des années avaient été des échanges purement physiques, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Un coup rapide, des connaissance avec avantages.

Toujours des sangs purs. Mais il restait toujours seul et célibataire, jamais pris dans la chaleur du moment. Draco avait construit de lourds murs qui servaient de tampon pour tout ce qu'il trouvait émotionnellement difficile, à savoir ses activités de Mangemort et le fait qu'il était essentiellement privé de relations réelles et liées.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il était en quête de pouvoir. Cette persperspective avait éclipsé les trous béants de sa vie, c'était nécessaires pour régner sur les autres. Le pouvoir était un facteur de motivation puissant et obsessionnel.

Il avait seulement jeté des regards fugaces sur ce que ça devait être, d'être vraiment nécessaire, apprécié, aimé et protégé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait vue jusqu'à présent comme une faiblesse.

Mais Hermione pourrait-elle jamais se sentir comme ça à son égard? Il était abasourdi qu'elle admette qu'elle se souciait de lui, et peut-être que ça devrait suffire. Malgré tout, la petite chance qu'elle l'aimerait plus qu'en tant que son ami… Malgré leur histoire… Malgré son passé…

Pourrait-elle croire qu'il avait changé?

Il baissa les yeux sur son bras et vit la marque noire qui sortait de sa manche. Draco était si fier quand il a finalement eu la Marque, l'exhibant comme une sorte de prix, comme un putain de trophée.

C'était l'incarnation de tout ce à quoi il pensait avoir droit. C'était son laissez-passer gratuit pour être un monstre, et il s'en délectait, embrassant les ténèbres avec son badge gravé sur son bras.

Maintenant?

Cela le dégoûtait. Ça le séparait d'Hermione. Ça risquait de lui faire perdre son respect et sa capacité à lui donner une chance. Ça pourrait tout gâcher, tous les changements qu'il aurait subis, toutes ces révélations douloureuses qui frottaient sur ses bords déchiquetés.

Pourquoi voudrait-elle tenter sa chance?Quand elle était entourée par ce putain d'Ordre, des gens avec des valeurs et des croyances qu'elle tenait en haute estime ... Pourquoi voudrait-elle tenter sa chance avec lui quand elle avait tellement d'autres meilleurs options ?

Il a claqué sa fourchette avec colère et tout le monde à la table a sauté. Il grimaça, ne voulant pas faire une telle scène. Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Lucius leva un sourcil.

"Désolé" Marmonna-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas que ça soit si fort."

Hermione lui sourit tristement. "Ce fut une soirée stressante."

Elle se leva pour nettoyer leurs assiettes et, avec le rugissement de la cheminée, Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent.

"Nous avons entendu la nouvelle" Haleta Ron avec colère. "Putain, c'est dingue. Je vais tuer Wolf moi-même quand nous l'attraperons."

Harry avait l'air livide, et Draco ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il se reprochait à présent de faire confiance à l'homme qui avait presque tué Hermione.

"Nous avons trouvé Bryce ... ou le corps de Bryce, en tout cas" Continua Ron, se frottant les yeux. "Nous devinons que Wolf en est également responsable, mais nous essayons toujours de comprendre pourquoi Bryce est devenu une cible."

"Pouvons-nous vous poser des questions à propos de Wolf? Obtenir les détails de ce que vous avez vu?" Dit Harry tendu en désignant le canapé. Lucius acquiesça et commença à faire son chemin. Harry et Ron échangeaient des murmures de colère, sans doute en train de préparer la mort douloureuse de Wolf. Draco en profita pour parler à Hermione alors qu'ils étaient distraits.

"Granger ... Est-ce que je peux te parler après ça?" Demanda doucement Draco en l'aidant à finir de débarrasser la table.

"Bien sûr" Dit-elle en prenant son bras et en le dirigeant vers le canapé. "Mais pour l'instant, s'il te plaît, parle à Harry et Ron pour qu'ils se calment. Je n'aime pas les voir comme ça."

Il acquiesça et se laissa conduire. Elle touchait son bras. Elle se souciait de lui.

"Avez-vous besoin de moi, ou puis-je rester en dehors de cette conversation? Je veux juste m'allonger une minute. Je me sens assez épuisée" Dit-elle alors que Draco s'assit sur le canapé, pleurant la perte de sa main sur son bras.

"'Non c'est bon Mione" Dit Ron avec un sourire. "Nous viendrons dire au revoir avant de partir."

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Harry le fixait avec une expression consciente sur le visage.

Draco se renfrogna. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment si transparent. Il regarda dans le couloir et Hermione était partie. Merde.

Hermione n'était pas allée s'allonger, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était allée à la bibliothèque. Entourée de ses livres, respirant l'air immobile, l'odeur de vieux papiers et d'encre, elle commençait à se détendre. Il était temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ils y en avaient beaucoup.

Premièrement, il était temps de reconnaître que son cerveau se sentait plus normal qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'Harry et Ron ne la sortent de cette salle de classe infernale. Elle n'avait pas sombré dans un étourdissement statique depuis longtemps, et elle commençait à mieux parler aux gens. Elle détestait toujours les grands groupes et avait des problèmes de stress, mais ça ne causait plus d'arrêt automatique. C'était un grand changement.

Un pas énorme.

Deuxièmement, Wolf était devenu un méchant. La nouvelle brisait le cœur d'Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas considéré comme une menace sérieuse, preuve que ses instincts s'affaiblissaient, malgré ce que Lucius avait dit. Elle aurait dû ramasser les signes elle-même. Dieu merci les Malfoy l'ont fait, ils l'avaient sauvée.

Hermione avait toujours fait confiance à Wolf comme n'importe quel ami, même quand elle commençait à recevoir une étrange vibration de sa part. Certes, il agissait sous l'influence d'un autre, l'Imperium est extrêmement puissant et il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Ce n'était pas le Wolf qu'elle connaissait. Certainement pas le Wolf qui avait montré un côté beaucoup plus doux de sa personne quand elle avait été blessée.

Elle devait le traiter comme une menace, même si son ami était la victime du sortilège. Ce n'était pas sûr d'être près de lui, ce qui signifiait la fin de son travail et son isolement indéfini dans cette maison. Bizarrement, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Troisièmement, et le plus important, il y avait la question de cet homme beau et maussade dans la pièce voisine. Celui avec qui elle avait passé tellement de sa vie, à se combattre, à se détester.

Et maintenant? Maintenant elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Oh oui, elle savait que c'était le cas.

Il serait inutile de le nier à ce stade. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ses sautes d'humeur et son hostilité lui ont presque donnés plus confiance en lui ... Il n'était pas assez poli pour lui mentir. Il a toujours dit ce qu'il voulait dire. Et c'est pourquoi ses aveux d'il y a quelques instants signifiaient tellement- Draco Malfoy ne s'exposait pas émotionnellement à n'importe qui. Elle savait à quel point c'était rare et incroyable.

Il était hors de question qu'elle l'ignore.

Elle repensa de nouveau à son analogie avec un percolateur de café… De petites marques de bon comportement, d'affection, des conversations et de curiosité avaient créé une infusion de quelque chose de complètement enivrant. Elle s'est souvenue de son état d'il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il avait été sauvé pour la première fois. Un tueur haineux et méchant. Son ennemi. Un bigot. Un tyran impitoyable. Étonnamment familier.

Elle avait supposé qu'il ne changerait pas. C'est ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle était prête pour ça.

Mais étrangement, lorsque la haine a été dissipée et que la curiosité a commencé, ils se sont très bien adaptés les uns aux autres. Les deux étaient intelligents, les deux étaient passionnés et surtout les deux étaient complètement perdus. Draco absorbait ses soins comme une éponge, n'ayant probablement jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi authentique dans sa vie.

À son tour, elle a commencé à aimer de s'occuper de lui et les conversations étranges qui l'accompagnaient.

Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais vue comme quelqu'un de domestique, elle découvrait qu'elle préférait s'occuper de Draco et de son père. Ça lui a donné un but. Ça lui donnait un prétexte pour les connaître tous les deux.

Et Merlin, il y avait beaucoup plus en eux que ce qu'on voyait en surface. Ces deux-là étaient aussi complexes que les protections de Poudlard.

Puis Draco s'était réellement lancé et avait dit qu'il se souciait d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Il se voulait probablement ambigu, mais Hermione savait ce qu'il voulait dire parce qu'elle le sentait aussi.

Elle pouvait dire qu'il avait peur. Draco était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas très courageux. Tomber pour quelqu'un comme elle, une née-moldue, n'était pas une affaire simple pour lui.

Putain, elle aussi avait peur.

Il était probablement dans le noir, ne réussissent à en parler que lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle était endormie. Merci Merlin, son père semblait avoir cédé son endoctrinement de Sang-pur -ça n'aidait certainement pas Draco à accepter sa nouvelle réalité si il ne l'avait pas fait.

Eh bien, il voulait en parler vraiment cette fois et elle parlerait. Elle serait honnête… Ses sentiments pour lui étaient allés au-delà de l'amitié. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre?

C'était la vérité. Ils pourraient décider où aller à partir de là. Elle avait du mal à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler l'avenir pour eux - c'était une guerre. On ne se met pas en couple en guerre. On n'a pas de relations normales et prévisibles lorsque des personnes meurent tout autour de vous.

Leurs bagages combinés pourraient suffire à tuer cette chose avant même qu'elle ne soit lancée. Sans parler de Harry et Ron ...

Hermione haussa les épaules. Sa vie n'avait que très peu d'espoir ces jours-ci… C'était un désordre confus et brumeux dans le meilleur des cas. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient une cible, elle était une cible, chaque jour était un pari.

Ça valait la peine d'essayer quelque chose qui lui donne de l'espoir, même s'il est peu conventionnel.

Harry et Ron finirent par venir lui dire bonne nuit, lui assurant qu'ils trouveraient Wolf et l'empêcheraient de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle acquiesça distraitement. Elle savait que dès que Wolf en aurait eu vent, il serait hors de portée de l'Ordre.

Hermione rassembla son courage et quitta la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de retrouver Draco. Lucius lisait l'un de ses magazines d'astrologie sur le canapé, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre autour.

"Il est dans la cour" Dit Lucius en levant les yeux du page.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et commença à marcher vers les portes vitrées.

"Hermione?" Fit la voix de Lucius.

"Oui?" Dit-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Vas-y doucement. Il est nouveau à ça." Lucius essayait évidemment de garder son expression vide, mais Hermione pouvait détecter un peu d'inquiétude paternelle dans son commentaire.

Elle ne fut que légèrement surprise de constater qu'il semblait savoir ce qui se passait.

"Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il trouvera grand-chose qui le contrariera" Dit Hermione avec douceur.

Lucius sourit alors, un rare sourire non gardé qui le fit paraître rajeuni de plusieurs années. "Je suis heureux de l'entendre."

En tournant la poignée, et sortit dans l'air nocturne.

"Malfoy?" Dit-elle en repérant ses cheveux blonds au fond de la cour. Il regardait les étoiles.

"Granger" Dit-il en guise de salutation alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui, mais ne quittait toujours pas les yeux du ciel. Sa voix était tendu.

Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils tremblaient légèrement.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Granger, et je suis certes un peu ... un peu ... je ne suis pas très ..." il se tut anxieusement.

"Vas-y, c'est juste moi" Dit-elle en étudiant son visage. Avait-il toujours été aussi beau? Goldric, il lui donnait des papillons.

Il eut un petit rire sec et fit écho à son commentaire en murmurant: "Juste toi. Bien."

Il se racla la gorge.

"Ecoute Granger ... Quand tu as dit que tu te souciais de moi tout à l'heure ... Voulais-tu dire ... en tant qu'ami?"

"Oui" Dit-elle en voyant ses épaules s'affaisser.

"Et comme plus qu'un ami aussi" Ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Elle pouvait voir ses sourcils se soulever et sa bouche ouverte de surprise.

Elle se sentit soudain nerveuse. "C'est ... c'est juste arrivé" Balbutia-t-elle en pédalant en arrière. "Je sais que je ne suis pas ton idéal -"

"Oh putain Granger, ne finis pas cette phrase ridicule" Dit-il, un sourire étonné sur le visage. "Contre toute attente, tu es mon idéal. Ecoute, je sais qu'il y a une guerre, et je sais que je ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu mérites pour te courtiser, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps à prétendre que je ne ressent pas tout ça. De toute façon c'est trop puissant pour être ignoré. Je suis ... je ne suis pas très bon dans ce domaine mais ... veux-tu me donner une chance? Je peux être bon avec toi Granger. Je peux prendre soin de toi. Je te traiterai bien. Me laisseras-tu essayer ? "

Hermione sentit ses lèvres trembler, à son embarras.

"Je suis désolée" Dit-elle, étouffant un sanglot. "Ça fait juste un moment que quelqu'un ... Tu sais ... j'avais abandonné tout espoir, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé, et je pensais que tu me détesterais toujours -"

"J'ai été un idiot, Granger" Dit-il en secouant tristement la tête. "Mais j'essaye de changer. La personne que j'étais auparavant ressemble à une sorte de cauchemar lointain maintenant."

"Tu as changé, Malfoy" Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en souriant. "Je peux le voir. Tout le monde peut le voir."

Il lui sourit et elle sentit que son cœur brillait dans sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"C'est bizarre, honnêtement?" Elle a dit.

"Complètement bizarre" Murmura-t-il. Puis il se pencha très doucement et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser doux, une plume douce, leurs lèvres bougeant légèrement l'une contre l'autre. Il sentait le bois de santal et l'huile d'amande douce, et son goût pour le parfum la fit presque pleurer à nouveau.

C'était Malfoy. Une riche sophistication mêlé à une douceur inattendue. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et s'y enterrèrent. Des bras fins et musclés l'enveloppèrent, la pressant contre son torse. Ses mains s'étaient fourrées dans sa chemise, tordant le tissu alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Elle sentit sa langue frôler la sienne.

Granger sentait à nouveau le jasmin. C'était faible, mais tellement enivrante que Draco voulait s'enrouler autour d'elle. Il n'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, avec douceur et tendresse auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais auparavant embrassé qui que ce soit avec autant de sentiments. Il voulait savourer chaque geste de ses lèvres, chaque mouvement.

Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et il mourait pour son contact ... Tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait incroyable.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué tout ce temps?

Sa langue effleura la sienne et il gémit.

Doux Merlin, elle était aussi douce que de la soie. Le baiser s'approfondit et devint de plus en plus désespéré, les mouvements doux étant remplacés par des attouchements frénétiques, tous deux essayant de se rapprocher. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui suscita un grondement de la part de Draco alors qu'il glissait ses deux mains sous ses fesses et la tirait à fleur de lui.

Hermione haleta alors qu'il retirait sa bouche des siennes et commençait à embrasser son cou, se rapprochant de sa clavicule avec de petits coups de langue et des morsures douces. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés quand il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges.

"Je ne veux rien précipiter avec toi, Granger ... Je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec tout ce que nous faisons" Murmura-t-il, posant son front contre le sien. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire plus maintenant si tu veux prendre ça lentement."

Elle acquiesça, ayant du mal à parler. Il avait raison, bien sûr… C'était juste difficile d'arrêter quand tout ce qu'il faisait lui faisait tant de bien. C'était une consolation qu'il semblait particulièrement regretter de s'être arrêté.

"Ouais" Finit-elle par sortir de force. "Ça a du sens. Lent c'est bien."

Ils partagèrent encore un long baiser avant de se séparer, ses mains glissant le long de ses bras pour capturer ses doigts. Les portant à sa bouche, il les embrassa tous.

"Merci de me donner une chance, Granger" Souffla-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec un sourire. C'était si étrange de pouvoir être comme ça avec lui, son corps vibrait de bonheur et elle savait que c'était juste. Ils étaient à leur place, en quelque sorte. "Allons-nous rentrer à l'intérieur?"

Lucius était toujours en train de lire son magazine quand ils se glissèrent à travers les portes en verre.

"Belle nuit?" Il a demandé, innocemment.

"Très belle" Dit Hermione en rougissant. "Je vais me coucher ... à demain matin?"

"Bonne nuit Granger" Dit Draco avec un sourire doux.

"Bonne nuit Malfoy, Lucius" Dit-elle, ne quittant pas Draco des yeux quand elle parlait. Elle disparut dans sa chambre et Draco alla s'asseoir à côté de son père sur le canapé.

"Merlin" Dit Draco les yeux perdu dans le vague et un sourire niai sur les lèvres.

Lucius sourit dans son magazine.


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 13

Quand Draco se réveilla au son de la panique de Hermione, il se maudit un million de fois pour avoir oublié ses terreurs nocturnes.

Il s'était endormi dans un étourdissement si heureux que ses rêves torturés lui avaient complètement échappé de l'esprit. Un rapide câlin et il était déjà incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Elle lui avait donné une chance et il n'en était toujours pas digne. Rempli de haine de soi et sautant sur ses pieds, il se précipita dans sa chambre.

Vite avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Vite avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva coincée dans le coin comme la dernière fois, les yeux grands ouverts et voyant sans doute des visions d'enfants mourant dans la souffrance. Le sang coulait de ses bras d'où ses ongles avaient déchiré la peau et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.

Elle a crié et a sangloté, essayant de se pousser encore plus loin dans le coin. Draco fit quelques pas prudents vers elle, ses mains tendues dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste apaisant.

"Granger, c'est moi ..."

"Ce ne sont que des enfants!" Elle a hurlé. "Vous êtes des putains de monstres!"

"Je sais" Dit-il, se sentant impuissant. C'était un monstre et il en avait été fier. Quelle putain de blague. "Je sais, Granger. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tout vas bien maintenant."

"Juste des enfants" Cria-t-elle un peu plus doucement. "Moldus ou pas, ce sont toujours les enfants de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un les aime. Quelqu'un a besoin d'eux."

Draco sentit un étrange spasme dans sa poitrine et il était persuadé que son cœur s'était brisé. Oh mon Dieu, pas étonnant que son cerveau se soit éteint. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Peu importe à quel point elle avait commencé à y faire face pendant la journée, la vérité la reprenait la nuit. Elle était hantée par ça. Elle le sera probablement toujours.

Il avait atteint le lit maintenant et rampa lentement dessus. Il voulait l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Il ne pouvait plus la laisser mettre la main sur une arme. Elle continuait à sangloter dans ses mains, le sang de ses bras souillant son t-shirt.

"C'est moi Granger. C'est Draco. Je vais prendre soin de toi, d'accord?"

Il posa sa main sur sa cheville et elle tressaillit, devenant soudainement silencieuse. Ce n'était pas un silence calme. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et serrait les dents.

Elle sauta du coin pour tenter de s'éloigner, s'efforçant de s'enfuir du lit. Il l'attrapa au vol et la bloqua avec son corps, maintenant ses bras alors qu'elle le griffait. Elle a mordu, a donné des coups de pied, a crié et a pleuré, mais il l'a maintenue plaqué sur le lit, la retournant sur son dos et l'épinglant sous lui.

"Granger ... S'il te plaît Granger ..." Grogna-t-il, étonné de voir à quel point elle se battait contre lui. Il prit un coude sur la joue et grimaça de douleur mais ne se laissa pas faire.

"Monstres ..." Elle s'étouffa.

"Je sais, mon amour. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Sa lutte commençait à faiblir et finalement, elle pleura juste sous lui, ses sanglots étouffés dans son épaule. Il n'avait aucune idée si elle savait même qu'il était là.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle s'était suffisamment calmée, il se mit à manœuvrer autour d'elle pour qu'ell soit dans ses bras, leur torse s'affleurant et ses bras étroitement enroulés autour d'elle. Son petit corps tremblait contre le sien et il se demanda brièvement comment Weasley et Potter avaient tenu le coup quand cela se produisait chaque nuit? Quand ils ont été obligés de la faire revivre après une tentative de suicide, était-elle seulement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait? Comment ont-ils géré de voir cette fille qu'ils aimaient tant s'autodétruire?

Il ne les admettrait jamais, mais allongé dans le lit d'Hermione, la tenant dans ses bras, il acquit un respect nouveau pour le duo. Draco pensa qu'il tomberait en morceaux s'il la voyait se défaire presque chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient choisi la dépendance au lieu de la voir souffrir.

C'est alors que Draco décida qu'Hermione ne devrait plus dormir seule. Si elle le permettait, il resterait avec elle, même si c'était par terre. Il l'attraperait plus tôt la prochaine fois. Il la calmerait. Il la protégerait d'elle-même.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Draco vit son père regarder à l'intérieur.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Dit Lucius d'une voix empourprée de sommeil, ses yeux dérivant sur la vue de son fils retenant la fille en pleurs.

"Elle s'est de nouveau déchiré les bras, mais je pense qu'elle ira bien" Dit Draco, sans renoncer à son emprise. "Je reste ici ce soir" Ajouta-t-il fermement.

"Je n'en attendrais pas moins" Dit Lucius d'une voix fatiguée "Bonne nuit."

Quand Draco se réveilla, Hermione était toujours dans ses bras, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts et elle le regardait. Elle l'avait clairement regardé dormir. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était réveillé.

"Ta joue est meurtrie" Dit-elle tristement.

"C'est rien" Marmonna-t-il "Ça ne fait pas mal."

"Je suis désolée quand même" Dit-elle, semblant coupable.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. Il aimait pouvoir le faire maintenant sans trop y penser.

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi" Murmura-t-elle. Son cœur a fait une chose étrange avec agitation.

Elle a guérit ses bras ansi que ça joue pendant le petit-déjeuner.

"Tu te sens bien, Hermione?" Dit Lucius en essayant de paraître léger mais en échouant. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'air inquiet. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table pendant qu'elle cousait quelques-unes des plus grandes entailles le long de son bras. C'était une chose désagréable à regarder.

"Grâce à ton fils, je vais bien" Dit-elle calmement. "Ces égratignures ne sont rien comparé à ce que j'ai fait auparavant." Elle sourit chaleureusement à Draco et il se déplaça mal à l'aise.

"J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, Granger" Dit-il.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas un héros. Il s'identifiait aux personnes qui lui avaient fait ça. Il ne méritait les mercis de personne.

"Non, tu as fait ce que tu as choisi de faire" Dit-elle d'un ton sensé. "Il y a une énorme différence."

Elle se leva et attrapa un tube de crème dans le placard voisin. En pressant un peu sur ses doigts, elle se dirigea vers lui et tamponna le mélange frais sur sa joue.

Draco ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et apprécia le sentiment. Sa main libre se posa doucement sur son épaule. Ses doigts traversèrent l'ecchymose si doucement qu'il la sentit à peine. Mais le sentiment qui accompagnait le toucher, le soin prodigieux qu'elle lui accordait lui faisaient mal à la poitrine.

Toute son attention était sur lui, et il l'absorba avec gratitude. Il s'était tellement habitué à ça quand elle l'avait guéri du sortilège, il était surpris de voir qu'il avait manqué à ce point le contact.

"Ça devrait aider" Dit-elle en remettant le capuchon.

"Merci, Granger" Dit Draco, la couleur rougissant sur ses joues.

Elle pressa son épaule avec un sourire.

Cette nuit-là, Draco passa devant la porte d'Hermione, essayant de décider comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Il ne voulait pas donner de fausse impression - il voulait dormir dans sa chambre pour la protéger des terreurs nocturnes, pas pour une autre raison.

Principalement.

Il l'entendit se glisser à l'intérieur et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Granger?"

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hermione dans un t-shirt en coton et un short court.

"Hm?" Dit-elle en se brossant les cheveux.

"Je, euh, je pensais, peut-être qu'il serait préférable de dormir dans ta chambre au cas où tu aurais une autre terreur nocturne. Sur le sol, bien sûr ... Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour mes, euh , intentions, mais je viens de penser - "

"Malfoy" Dit-elle, le coupant avec un sourire amusé. "Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Mais pour être honnête, je serais plus à l'aise si on partageait simplement le lit. Pour le reste, c'est trop tôt -"

"Oui, beaucoup trop tôt" Intervint-il nerveusement.

"Bien, trop tôt pour ça, étant donné que nous avançons lentement, mais je préférerais tout de même ne pas te faire dormir par terre" Finit-elle.

"Oh. Bien, si ça te va ..."

Elle le tira par la main.

Ils s'endormirent, étroitement enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco se demandait si la vie avec elle serait toujours comme ça - une conversation stimulante, des baisers, puis se tenir jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte. Il pensait que ça sonnait comme la meilleure chose dont il ait jamais entendu parler.

Il avait toujours sauté ce truc et était allé droit au sexe, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était fait arnaquer.

C'était divin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait pu faire ça avec l'une des quelconque sorcières de sang pur avec qui il avait été impliqué - elles étaient aussi affectueuses que le Lac Noir. Il voulait faire ces choses maintenant à cause d'Hermione.

C'était tout pour elle.

Quand elle a commencé à trembler et à pleurer des heures plus tard, signalant le début du cauchemar, il la lui caressa le dos et lui parla doucement, se tenant fermement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Après vingt minutes à la bercer et lui dire que tout irait bien, elle se calma et tomba dans un sommeil paisible, les larmes séchant sur sa chemise de nuit.

Il décida qu'il préférait ça plutôt que prendre une potion de sommeil tous les jours.

Son père lui lança un regard entendu le lendemain matin alors qu'il quittait sa chambre pour aller prendre des vêtements de rechange.

"S'il te plaît père, c'était pour les terreurs nocturnes" Se moqua Draco.

"Mmhmm" Dit Lucius, arquant un sourcil et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Entre autres, pensa Draco, souriant au souvenir de se réveiller avec Hermione dans ses bras. Il commençait à aimer l'idée de prendre soin d'elle.

Harry et Ron sont venus rendre visite plus tard dans la journée, l'air fâché et usé.

"Il a sûrement pris conscience que nous le cherchions" Dit Ron en buvant du thé. "Le laboratoire a été abandonné et il n'y a aucune trace de lui."

Hermione hocha la tête, gardant son visage neutre. Draco soupçonnait qu'elle savait que Wolf serait impossible à trouver, mais avait été trop poli pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Pour la note positive, l'Ordre a récemment réalisé de réels progrès, grâce à vous, Lucius" Dit Harry en hochant la tête. Lucius semblait légèrement surpris.

"Je suis content d'avoir pu aider" Dit-il évasivement.

"Moi aussi" Dit Harry. "Nous n'aurions jamais deviné certains des mots de passes et des emplacements que vous nous avez indiqués. Nous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants. Nous sommes sur le point de faire une grande avancée, je pense."

Hermione regarda Lucius avec un doux sourire. "Tu es tellement douée" Taquina-t-elle, sachant que ça avait dû le tuer de donner des informations aussi précieuses à une organisation qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup.

Là encore, ça aiderait à vaincre une organisation qu'il détestait vraiment, alors le choix n'avait peut-être pas été aussi difficile.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en plaisantant et ils sourirent tous les deux.

Draco voulait rire en regardant les visages de Harry et de Ron de voir Hermione rigoler avec son père. Il se calma rapidement quand il réalisa que les amis d'Hermione auraient besoin d'être informés de la progression de sa relation avec Hermione si les choses continuaient comme ça. Il n'avait pas hâte de cette confrontation, mais au moins Harry était un peu plus préparé que Ron. Ron essaierait probablement de le tuer.

"Comment vont tes terreurs nocturnes, 'Mione?" Demanda Ron avec désinvolture, et Draco s'étouffa avec son thé.

"Ils n'ont pas été trop mauvais" Dit-elle, ne manquant pas un battement. "Malfoy fait en sorte de m'arrêter avant que je ne fasse de vrais dégâts" Ajouta-t-elle, vaguement. "Je suis sûr que j'aurais fait quelque chose de dangereux si ce n'était pas pour lui."

Ron eut l'air surpris, mais Harry l'observa de ce regard de connaissance exaspérant.

"Et bien c'est bien, je suppose ..." Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. "Merci, Malfoy."

Draco grogna en réponse. Il ne voulait rien donner, alors vraiment, il était plus prudent de ne pas parler du tout. Il ignora le regard perçant de Harry et sirota son thé.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de bavarder avant de s'endormir, quelque part entre le bécassement et le sommeil. Draco avait été fidèle à sa parole à propos de ses "intentions" S'assurant d'arrêter les choses physiques avant que les choses ne deviennent trop échauffées.

La pensée de plonger Hermione dans quoi que ce soit pour les quelles elle n'était pas prête le fit tressaillir. Il voulait qu'elle soit complètement à l'aise avec lui et il ne voulait rien détruire en bougeant trop vite. C'était la seule fois de sa vie où il pouvait se souvenir de donner la priorité aux besoins de son amante.

Et elle lui avait avoué ne pas avoir été intime avec qui que ce soit depuis Anthony. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de provoquer une sorte de rechute en lui rappelant les mois les plus tortueux de sa vie. Il pourrait attendre.

Il pouvait attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

"D'accord Granger, parle-moi de ton temps à Poudlard que personne d'autre ne sait" Dit Draco.

Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en se posant des questions sur tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser. Jusqu'ici, elle avait découvert sa peur de la noyade, son amour de la langue française et son aveu que son seul moyen de réduire le stress avait toujours été le sexe ou voler.

Il avait découvert que son plaisir coupable était constitué de bonbons durs, quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais permis dans son enfance, que sa peur de voler était si intense qu'elle lui donnait la nausée et qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité au profit de Viktor Krum.

"Hmmm ... que personne d'autre ne sait? C'est difficile ... Harry et Ron savaient à peu près tout ce que je faisais à l'époque" Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en essayant de penser à quelque chose de bien. "Oh! Je sais! Je suis tombé une fois sur Mme Pince et Filch en train de faire des choses douteuses dans l'un des placards de la bibliothèque."

"Quoi?" Il a grimacé. "C'est ... Ugh. Merci pour l'image mentale, Granger."

"Exactement pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit à Harry et Ron" Elle acquiesça avec un sourire ironique. "Personne ne veut l'imaginer. De plus, je pense que nous étions tous en mauvais termes à l'époque, donc il semblait inutile de laisser les potins s'ouvrir."

"Et bien, tu n'es manifestement pas une Serpentarde" Sourit-il. "C'est notre principale raison de nous parler."

"Vraiment?" Elle rit.

"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en bons termes? Je pensais que vous deviez être séparés par un sort répulsif à cette époque." Il essaya de garder le ricanement hors de sa voix et ne réussit que partiellement.

"Hah, pas toujours" Dit-elle sombrement. "Nous avons eu nos désaccords. Je pense que celui-ci concernait Ron et Lavende, mais peut-être que je me trompe ... Tout semble si ancien, c'était il y a si longtemps."

"Est-ce que toi et Weasley n'étaient pas en quelque sorte ... impliqués à un moment donné?" Il a demandé aussi délicatement que possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point il était curieux à propos de ce sujet particulier.

"Eh bien, nous nous sommes fréquenté très brièvement après l'école" Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules "Mais c'était une erreur colossale. Nous nous aimons vraiment mais nous étions terrible l'un pour l'autre. Il me prenait pour acquis et je passe tout mon temps à l'ennuyer. Nous sommes bien meilleurs en tant qu'amis. "

Draco expira. Il avait été inquiet qu'elle conserve encore d'anciennes affections pour Weasley, mais apparemment pas. Bonne chose aussi. Il détestait ce con.

"A ton tour" Dit-elle en bâillant dans son bras.

"Quelque chose à Poudlard que personne d'autre ne sait? Hmm. Eh bien, une fois, j'étais en détention avec le professeur Trelawney et elle a prédit que elle et moi étions destinées l'un à l'autre."

Hermione éclata de rire puis se mit à rire nerveusement dans sa poitrine. Draco sourit.

Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de la Divination, mais il pensa qu'elle serait particulièrement amusée par la révélation étrange qu'il avait obstinément ignorée pendant des années. Il ne l'avait dit à personne quand c'était arrivé, ça aurait donné à ses collègues Serpentards un peu trop de munitions pour des taquineries impitoyables.

"J'étais terrifié bien sûr ... Juste pour l'infime chance qu'elle ait raison" Continua-t-il alors que Hermione rigolait plus fort.

"Oh mon Dieu Malfoy, c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendue depuis des lustres" Haleta-t-elle, essayant de se calmer. "Alors, est-ce que tu me dis que je ne devrais pas trop m'attacher à toi puisque le destin te mettra toi et Trelawny ensemble à la fin?"

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Je ne le dis pas" Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. "Tu peux être aussi attaché que tu le souhaite." Il avait l'intention de la taquiner, mais dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il réalisa que c'était vrai.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il essaya de ne pas trop y lire.

"Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé mon père et moi? Après ce que j'ai fait ... Avec la fenêtre. Quand je t'ai blessé."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et y réfléchit.

"Je suppose que je pensais juste que tu avais besoin d'une chance. Je sentais que tu étais plus que ta façade en colère, et je savais que je ne serais jamais capable de savoir si je te rendais. En plus, tu aurais été tué Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça. J'ai eu pire que d'être jeté par une fenêtre, de toute façon. "

Draco passa son doigt sur sa joue.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance, Granger."

Elle lui sourit.

"Eh bien, tu ne m'as certainement pas déçu, Malfoy."

Certaines nuits, les sujets étaient plus sérieux que d'autres.

"Parle-moi d'Anthony" Dit-il. "Si ça te va."

Elle réfléchit un moment. "Je ne sais pas par où commencer" Finit-elle par dire. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés parce qu'il aidait l'Ordre. Il remettait notre personnel sur pied après les missions. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer ce qu'il faisait pour pouvoir aider, et je suppose que je l'ai vite compris. Il a fini par y passer tout son temps, il m'apprenait quand il ne travaillait pas et que son travail était menacé en raison de l'influence de Tu-sais-qui auprès du ministère et de Sainte-Mangouste, il travaillait à temps plein pour l'Ordre et je suis devenu le deuxième guérisseur, et puis nous nous sommes vus constamment et avons découvert que nous étions vraiment compatibles. "

"Est-ce qu'il te manque?" Demanda Draco.

"Oui" Acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais c'est bizarre. On ne se fréquentait que depuis environ cinq mois quand il a été tué, et pendant une partie de cette période j'étais dans un mauvais état mental, alors il a toujours tendance à me manquer comme un ami me manquerait ... Je le connaissais mieux à cet égard que en tant qu'amant. Il était très bon avec moi et, peut-être que dans des circonstances différentes, nous aurions eu une chance, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment de commencer quelque chose de romantique avec qui que ce soit. J'ai été tellement choqué quand j'ai appris qu'il m'avait laissé la maison, et tois le reste... Je ne pense pas qu'il avait beaucoup de monde à sa proximité. "

"Est-ce que tu ... l'aimais? Tu n'as pas à répondre à cette question si tu ne le veux pas."

Elle a souri. "Je me souciais beaucoup de lui. Il était extrêmement important pour moi et je suis heureuse qu'il est été dans ma vie. Mais non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Peut-être que ça serait venu plus tard, mais je ne suis pas sûr Même à ce moment-là, j'étais très prudente avec mes émotions. Il est difficile de baisser la garde et d'inviter des gens quand on peut les perdre à tout moment. Rester distante émotionnellement était une méthode de conservation personnelle . "

"Oui, je sais tout à ce sujet, comme je suis sûr que tu a pu le deviner." Il avait commencé à caresser ses doigts comme il l'aimait tant. Il se demanda si elle se tenait distante émotionnellement de lui. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas, mais il ne voulait rien assumer non plus.

"As-tu déjà été amoureux?" Elle a demandé soudainement.

La bouche de Draco s'assécha. "Non, pas encore" Dit-il doucement. Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse et tous deux commencèrent à s'assoupir.

Il essaya de ne pas se demander s'il lui avait donné une réponse honnête.

Draco savait que la question allait venir, mais ça ne la rendait pas plus facile quand elle la posa réellement.

"Pourquoi les Mangemorts acceptent-ils de tuer des Moldus? Je veux dire, bien qu'ils ne soient pas magiques, ils sont toujours des gens. Je ne comprends pas la logique. Le meurtre est un meurtre."

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais savait qu'il devait répondre, car elle répondait toujours à ses questions ouvertement.

"Je ... Ugh, c'est difficile, Granger. D'abord, quand tu fais partie de ce groupe, tu passe presque tout ton temps à subir un lavage de cerveau, essentiellement. On te dit que des Moldus - et les nés de Moldus, ne sont pas des humains, ils ne valent rien ... des insectes, des animaux, une menace pour la prétendue pureté du monde magique. Qu'on travail pour sauver le monde magique d'une maladie dangereuse. Finalement, tu commence juste à l'acheter. Ou tu commence à l'acheter parce qu'on te demande de blesser ces gens, et il est plus facile de le faire quand on pense qu'ils sont en dessous de toi. J'ai entendu ça toute ma vie, alors ce n'était pas difficile à croire. "

"Pourquoi es-tu différent maintenant?" Elle a demandé. "Tu étais toujours comme ça quand tu as été sauvé, je m'en souviens. Tu me détestais."

Il la regarda avec une expression sérieuse, puis soupira. "Je ne sais pas ... Passer du temps avec toi, voir que tu n'es aucune des choses que l'on m'a enseignées depuis toujours ... Je suppose que finalement ça m'a frappé, c'était dur mais c'était aussi évident. C'est un processus étrange ... Et parfois je me bats encore, c'est juste parce que tu est si différente de ce que j'avais l'habitude de croire ... Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Et voir mon père faire le changement aussi, je veux dire, Merlin ... L'homme m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur le fait de les détester. C'est incroyable qu'il soit venu si loin. On a eux de la chance finalement, car on a eux le droit à notre libre arbitre, eux ne n'auront jamais notre chance de comprendre qu'on vivaient dans le mensonge permanent. Il faut maintenant apprendre à vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir fait des choses en pensant travailler pour le bien et comprendre qu'en réalité on travaillaient pour le mal. "

Il fit une pause, remettant les mots dans son esprit.

"C'est très difficile de te haïr, Granger. Même au pire, j'étais toujours curieux de toi, et un peu jaloux, je suppose. Tu as toujours contesté tout ce que j'avais appris."

Elle a étudié son visage.

"Je suis content que tu aies changé d'avis à propos de moi, Malfoy" Dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa, craignant de trop en dire s'il allait plus loin dans la conversation.

La haine était la chose la plus éloignée de ce qu'il ressentait pour la sorcière dans ses bras.


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 14

Cela faisait deux semaines jour pour jour depuis qu'Hermione lui avait laissé une chance, et Draco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Il entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire détendu et Hermione lui sourit depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait au comptoir, préparant le repas. Ses long cheveux étaient lâchés et sauvages, encadrant son visage pour souligner sa beauté féroce qu'il était venu adorer chez elle. Ils étaient encore humides au bout de sa douche matinale, et commencait a ondulés doucement en séchant.

Son père était assis à la table et lisait calmement un vieux livre plutôt grand et moisi. L'Ordre lui avait finalement fourni une prothèse adéquate, qui fonctionnait comme une jambe et non comme un poteau en métal. Ça leur avait pris assez longtemps, mais Draco était simplement reconnaissant qu'ils aient trouvé.

L'Ordre avait certainement semblé beaucoup plus ouvert avec les Malfoy depuis que Lucius leur avait donné des informations précieuses sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Draco soupçonnait Hermione d'être responsable de la poussée finale qui leur avait permis de retrouver une prothèse après si longtemps. Lucius avait été capable de se déplacer plus rapidement depuis, et semblait plus à l'aise en général. Parfois, le trio avait presque oublié qu'il se cachait au beau milieu d'une guerre. La maison était un petit paradis. Un refuge pour les personnes endommagées.

Draco s'émerveillait de voir combien les choses avaient changé depuis leur première venue ici. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa vie.

Les nuits avec Hermione ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait connu avec une femme.

Ils étaient passés de bavardages superficiels à partager leurs secrets les plus profonds - quelque chose que Draco ne s'était permis de faire avec personne, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui l'intéressait romantiquement.

Chaque nuit était comme un exorcisme émotionnel, certaines nuits plus difficiles que d'autres, certaines carrément douloureuses à discuter. Il avait fait des choses horribles dans sa vie. Et pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il a avoué, elle a aussi révélé des chose caché. Draco avait l'impression de la connaître intrinsèquement maintenant - comme s'il pouvait sentir ce qu'elle avait en tête avant qu'elle ne le dise à voix haute.

Être avec elle était comme un baume émotionnel… Il se sentait plus calme, plus sûr de lui et moins en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était une révélation de voir à quel point il avait été furieux sans le savoir vraiment. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus être aussi tendu. C'était bon de se laisser aller.

Même le côté physique des choses avec Hermione était génial. Ils avaient convenu que c'était trop tôt pour le sexe, aussi tentant soit-il. Au lieu de ça, ils se sont assis avec d'intenses séances de bécotage et autant de plotages que possible. Et il aimait vraiment le rythme. Chaque fois qu'ils décidaient d'aller plus loin, il savait que ce serait incroyable et que l'attente en valait la peine. C'était une approche totalement inconnue pour lui, mais ça a fonctionné.

Hermione servit les œufs pochés et les pommes de terre dans trois assiettes et tout le monde fut prêt.

Ils avaient surtout fini de manger quand ils ont entendu. Un léger "pop" provenant de la cheminée. La tête d'Hermione se tourna brusquement vers la cheminée et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"C'est bizarre" Dit-elle. "Je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire ça avant."

Draco et Lucius se levèrent pour enquêter. Ils ont bricolé un peu, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je demanderai à Harry et à Ron de le regarder lorsqu'ils viendront plus tard" Dit-elle. "Peut-être que quelque chose est coincé avec le système."

Draco et Lucius jouaient aux échecs après le déjeuner et Hermione lisait quand le son se reproduisit. Un léger "pop" résonnant à travers la cheminée, suivi par le silence.

"C'est quoi par Merlin?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Voudrais-tu que je contacte le siège et leur dise qu'il pourrait y avoir un problème avec la cheminée? Peut-être que M. Potter et M. Weasley pourront venir un peu plus tôt s'ils savent qu'il y a un problème" Dit Lucius.

"En fait, ce serait génial Lucius. Merci pour l'offre. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Merlin sait que c'est le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir d'ici ... Je ne veux pas que ça nous pause problème."

Elle regarda de nouveau la cheminée avec un froncement de sourcils, ses sourcils se nouant comme si elle retournait quelque chose dans sa tête.

"Tout va bien, Granger?" Dit Draco. Il n'aimait pas quand elle avait l'air préoccupée. Ça lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener au lit.

Elle se dégagea de ses pensées et lui sourit. "Tout vas bien. Ce n'est probablement rien. Les protections sont actives, donc je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter d'un son aléatoire."

Draco acquiesça et retourna au jeu pendant que son père se rendait pour envoyer le message.

Il n'était pas terriblement inquiet… Potter et Weasley pourraient s'occuper de la cheminée bizarre quand ils arriveront pour leur petit enregistrement. Ils avaient été occupés ces derniers temps, laissant entendre des allusions sir un événement important qui allait se produire prochainement, mais ne donnant pas plus de détails que ça. Draco avait toujours le dos tourné autour de ces deux-là, mais s'ils étaient plus près de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il supposerait qu'il pourrait les écouter tous les deux ou trois jours.

En plus de la contrariété générale, lui et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas informé le Duo infernal de leur relation. Ça devrait arriver bientôt, c'était clair. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question, mais il devenait vite évident que ce n'était pas une aventure. Draco craignait leur réaction. Hermione les aimait et respectait leurs opinions, Merlin savait pourquoi.

Est-ce qu'ils saboteraient des choses? Est-ce qu'elle changerait d'avis à son sujet?Merlin, ça le détruirait. Elle était tout pour lui.

Il ne lui avait pas encore dit ça non plus.

Lucius se rassit devant lui et le jeu continua.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner et Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas passés. Hermione avait jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à la cheminée, mais semblait se détendre de plus en plus alors qu'elle organisait les tiroirs de sa cuisine. Peut-être que le son n'avait été rien après tout.

Draco et Lucius étaient assis sur le canapé et discutaient d'un livre qu'ils avaient lu tous les deux. Draco commençait à se fâcher avec son père pour avoir joué l'avocat du diable, et se disputait avec son venin habituel. Il était sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante quand un "bruit" plus fort sortit de la cheminée, suivi d'un feu vert brillant.

Tout le monde s'est tu.

Hermione était immédiatement à ses côtés, sa baguette levée et ses yeux écarquillés de peur.

"Ce n'est pas normal" Dit-elle, la voix tremblante. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet."

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Le salon devant la cheminée fut soudainement englouti par la noirceur. Draco entendit Hermione crier et il ne pouvait plus la sentir à côté de lui. Avant de pouvoir se relever, il fut frappé par un sortilège et resta figé sur son siège. À en juger par la forme rigide de son père à côté de lui, il avait également été paralysé.

Une fureur paniquée engloutit Draco entier - quelqu'un avait brisé les protections d'Hermione.

Quelqu'un était entré.

Où était le putain de Duo de merde quand vous en aviez besoin?

Aussi rapidement qu'il vint, les ténèbres s'éclaircirent.

Wolf se tenait devant la cheminée avec un sourire dérangé sur le visage. Il avait des bleus, bleu foncé sur les joues et une longue entaille à la mâchoire qui cicatrisait mal, la chair rouge foncé le long de l'ouverture. Il tenait la baguette d'Hermione ainsi que la sienne, et elle se levait de l'autre côté de la pièce après avoir été soufflée quelques secondes plus tôt. Son front saignait et elle avait l'air extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco et il la vit gémir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était gelé sur place. Les Malfoy regardèrent la scène impuissants.

"Bonjour Hermione" Ronronna Wolf. "Tu es très belle comme toujours."

"Wolf ?" Elle haleta, semblant aussi effrayée que lui. Le cœur de Draco hurlait pour elle. Un servant sous impérius du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa maison ... Un système de cheminées brisé ... Ce serait un miracle que l'un d'entre eux s'en sorte vivant.

"Wolf" Dit-elle encore, plus calmement, essayant de cacher ses mains tremblantes. "Comment as-tu réussi à traverser mes protections?"

"Ah, princesse, tu oublies que j'ai eu le plaisir de te garder captive pendant un certain temps. Ce fut une occasion précieuse de fouiller dans ton esprit toutes tes petites astuces de sécurité. Ça ma demandé pas mal de travail, mais j'ai finalement réussi à la percer. Tu es intelligente, mais je le sais depuis un moment. Je m'excuse de mon absence ces deux dernières semaines, mais j'avais des problèmes à régler avec mon hôte. Mais c'est définitivement réglé. Nous pouvons maintenant rattraper le temps perdu. "

Draco n'aimait pas la façon affectueuse dont il lui parlait. Ce qu'il supposait être un léger béguin ressemblait davantage à une obsession de la part du charmeur de Wolf. Pire encore, Draco ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger.

"Ton hôte? Parles-tu de la personne qui t'a maudit? Celui qui te contrôle? Alors c'est bien toi qui m'a kidnappé!" Elle pleura, les larmes coulant dans ses yeux. "Wolf, tu étais mon ami! Je t'ai fait confiance!"

"Pas de ma faute, ma douce " Dit Wolf d'une voix étrangement séduisante. "Et pour plus de précision, Bryce t'a kidnappé sous mes ordres. Je suis simplement venu faire un tour pour te rendre visite, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation."

"Les coups? La torture? les drogues" Elle a demandé, avec colère. "C'était toi aussi?"

Draco vit Wolf grimacer et se contracter. "Seulement en partie. J'ai bien peur que mon côté le plus faible ne soit pas très enthousiaste face à ces activités."

"Votre côté plus faible?" Dit-elle, l'air perplexe. "Comme dans le vrai Wolf? Celui qui n'est pas sous l'influence de la malédiction, il est quelque part en vous?"

"Oui on ne fait qu'un, mais il est maté, il n'y a que moi qui compte" Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Le" vrai " Wolf, comme vous l'appelez, a été une nuisance absolue. Il t'a donné tellement de drogues que tu ne pouvais même pas ressentir la douleur de la torture. Quel est le but de ça, je te le demande? Il t'a également aidé à t'échapper avant que je puisse vraiment m'amuser. Peu importe ... Bryce a été puni pour ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. "

"Le vrai Wolf était celui qui m'a envoyé à travers la cheminée? Il vous combat" Elle a demandé, étonnée. "Et vous ... vous avez tué Bryce? Juste parce qu'il n'a pas pu vous arrêter?"

"Pas moi, Hermione, tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit?" Cria-t-il avec colère. "Bryce n'a pas pu arrêter mon côté le plus faible. Mon côté le plus faible n'est pas moi. C'est simplement une contrariété. Il ne voulait pas que je rentre de force dans ta maison non plus, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, celui qui contrôle ici c'est moi alors arrête de parler de lui ! . "

Il a éclaté dans un autre sourire malade. Jusqu'à présent, toute la conversation avait eu lieu avec Hermione à une distance de sécurité de Wolf pendant que le psychopathe parlait. À la grande horreur de Draco, Wolf commença à faire un pas lent vers Hermione alors qu'il jouait avec sa baguette.

"Mon côté le plus faible était trop lâche pour te prendre comme il en rêve, Hermione. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, ça fait si longtemps que je te veux moi aussi." Dit-il, sa voix était basse.

Hermione fit quelques pas saccadés en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre un mur. Draco vit ses yeux scruter la pièce à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme arme.

"Mon côté le plus faible aurait voulu te séduire, te courtiser, gagner ton amour. Je ne me soucie pas de ce genre de choses" A-t-il poursuivi, marchant comme un prédateur.

Elle courut au coin en direction du couloir alors que Wolf continuait à s'approcher. Ses longues jambes le portaient vers elle à une vitesse effrayante.

"Mon côté le plus faible ne baiserait jamais ton joli petit corps et s'en débarrasserait ensuite, mais c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, mon amour. Ce n'est pas parce que mon hôte ne me laisse pas te garder pour moi que je ne peux pas m'amuse avant de te tuer. "

Draco pensait que le terme "voir rouge" n'était qu'une figure de style, mais il aurait pu jurer que sa vision était ensanglantée de rage alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, prisonnier de son propre corps.

Impossible d'arrêter le viol d'Hermione. Impossible d'arrêter son meurtre.

Il voulait mourir.

Wolf était maintenant juste devant Hermione et elle était appuyée contre la porte de la pièce de rechange.

Elle leva la tête le regardant droit dans les yeux "Mais qui est tu?"

Il souri méchamment et lui caressa la joue

"Tu ne vois pas, un indice je te veux depuis que tu a réussi à m'esquiver au ministère"

Elle jeta un dernier regard paniqué à Draco avant que Wolf ne tourne la poignée et pousse Hermione à l'intérieur.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi mourir.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi mourir.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi mourir.

Draco ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui-même si Hermione était blessée. Il se demanda une fraction de seconde pourquoi Wolf ne l'avait pas tuer, lui et son père, quand il avait percé la cheminée, mais c'était clair presque immédiatement. Il voulait qu'ils entendent ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait qu'ils se sentent impuissants. Il savait probablement ce que Draco ressentait pour elle - tout le monde semblait l'avoir compris.

Cet homme était un monstre.

Ses pensées furent coupées au son d'Hermione qui criait et sanglotait.

S'il te plaît, laisse-moi mourir, pensa Draco alors que son cœur était brisé.

Hermine commença à penser aux armes potentielles dès que sa baguette sortit de sa main. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait sortir de l'obscurité, mais elle savait que ça allait être mauvais. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se défendre, quelque chose pour défendre Lucius et Draco. Oh mon Dieu, elle s'inquiétait pour eux ... Seraient-ils blessés? Selon qui sortait de la cheminée, ils pourraient être un plus gros prix qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Elle avait besoin d'une arme.

Son cerveau commença à énumérer les possibilités alors même qu'elle était projetée dans les airs.

Tous ses couteaux ... Dans la cuisine, et les plus tranchants ont été retirés à cause de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Elle avait un poignard de cérémonie sur le mur de la bibliothèque, mais c'était vraiment une chose décorative. De plus, c'était trop loin dans le couloir.

Le salon était plein de choses douillettes et confortables. Aucun d'entre eux ne fonctionnerait si elle n'était pas assez proche pour étouffer l'intrus. Mais s'il y avait plus d'un intrus?

Magie sans baguette? Elle pouvait essayer, mais elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis plus de deux ans et elle risquait de blesser accidentellement Draco ou Lucius.

Putain, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de plan de secours pour ça? Elle avait mis trop de confiance dans ses protections. Elle avait été trop confiante. Maintenant, ils pourraient tous le payer avec leurs vies.

Puis les ténèbres se dissipèrent et Wolf resta là. Il parlait de ses crimes, horrifiée que son ami ait été transformée en tueur impitoyable. Elle avait besoin de sortir de là. Elle devait l'éloigner de Draco et Lucius. Elle devait s'acheter du temps.

Elle commença à trébucher vers le couloir alors que son cerveau luttait frénétiquement pour une solution.

Wolf semblait obsédé par elle et a dit qu'il la violerait et l'assassinerait. Elle ne mourrait pas de cette façon.

Une idée la frappa comme un orage. C'était fou, mais cela pourrait marcher. Elle se recula contre la porte de la chambre d'amis. Elle regarda Draco, figée sur le canapé, et espéra qu'elle le reverrait. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était pour lui de regarder ça, incapable d'agir.

Wolf était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le tabac qu'il empestait. Il tourna la poignée et la poussa à l'intérieur, ses yeux balayant son corps dangereusement.

Pense Hermione, réfléchisse. Faites cet effort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de l'étrange pièce de rechange, ne contenant que ses fournitures médicales et quelques objets à Anthony.

"Il n'y a pas de lit ici princesse, mais nous pouvons utiliser le sol. Je ne suis pas difficile." Il la saisit par la taille et déchira sa chemise en un mouvement puissant. Elle a crié. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne s'y attendait comment allait-elle gérer ça?

Ses doigts déchirèrent son soutien-gorge et il la caressa violemment alors qu'elle se débattait.

"Oh, Hermione, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je veux ça ..." gémit-il.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait vomir quand il l'attrapa et la poussa, finissant par étouffer sa bouche avec sa main pour calmer ses hurlements. Elle le mordit et il la frappa durement au visage. Elle a entendu un "crack" et à goûté au sang. Son nez était cassé - elle pouvait le sentir.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et ouvrit le devant de son jean, glissant ses doigts entre ses jambes, sous le tissu de son slip. Elle sanglota et lutta plus fort, se révoltant qu'il la touchait là. Elle devait sortir de ça! Il a forcé son index à l'intérieur d'elle et elle a crié.

"Pas encore mouillé, princesse?" Il a râpé. "Je peux changer ça. Enlève le reste de tes vêtements" Ordonna-t-il en reculant.

C'était sa chance.

Elle fit semblant de trébucher au sol alors qu'elle enlevait son jean, l'envoyant plus près de la commode dans le coin le plus éloigné. Exagérant ses mouvements, elle se traîna sur le sol alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, enlevant les quelques couches de vêtements qu'elle portait.

Plus proche. Plus près.

Elle était maintenant nue, debout devant la commode et tremblante comme une feuille.

Dieux, c'était humiliant. Il la regardait comme s'il allait la manger entière. Elle a prié toutes les divinités dont elle pouvait se souvenir. S'il vous plaît faites que ça marche.

"Wolf? Dit-elle timidement alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner son pantalon, sa dureté étant parfaitement visible alors qu'elle tendait contre le tissu. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

"Quoi?" Il a grogné en détachant sa ceinture.

"Pourriez-vous transmettre un message à votre ... votre côté plus faible pour moi? Vous savez ... comme dernière parole?"

Il n'avait pas l'air content, mais acquiesça quand même.

Ses mains étaient derrière son dos, reposant sur la commode, et elle les souleva lentement plus haut de leur position cachée.

"S'il te plaît, dis-lui ..." Sa voix se brisa. Même dans cette situation, il était difficile de faire ça à son ami qui n'était qu'une victime lui aussi. Il était sous cette malédiction quelque part. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça.

"S'il te plaît, dis-lui que je suis vraiment désolé" Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air confus, sa main figée dans le haut de son pantalon.

Elle saisit le bord du seau contenant la Malédiction de la flamme, le contenu noir et huileux glissant à l'intérieur. La malédiction était d'une force meurtrière au début, en plus celle-ci appartenait à Voldemort. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de baguette, mais elle avait la magie noire sous sa forme physique. Elle avait vu ce que ça avait fait à Draco… Ça l'aurait tué si ça n'avait pas été soigné. Ça allait peut-être tuer Wolf.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de ça maintenant. La survie arrivait en premier.

Le contenu a volé du seau directement sur lui. Un liquide noir s'infiltra dans sa peau à la seconde où il le frappa et le visage de Wolf passa d'une expression de perversion malade à une douleur insupportable.

Il a crié et est tombé au sol, convulsant alors que le sortilège attaquait son corps, ravi d'avoir à nouveau un hôte. Le dernier liquide disparut de la vue et elle sut qu'il nageait à l'intérieur de lui maintenant. En train de le mettre à feu. Le torturant.

Hermione attrapa une vieille serviette dans le panier, ramassa les deux baguettes et partit en courant, enveloppant son corps nu alors qu'elle courait.

Elle sanglotait hystériquement, alors qu'elle levait le sort sur Draco et Lucius et s'effondrait dans les bras tremblants de Draco. Les pleurs d'elle et de Wolf résonnaient dans toute la maison.


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 15

Les prochaines heures étaient floues.

Lucius sentit le sort lever comme une lourde couverture. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps tremblant et ensanglanté d'Hermione, enveloppé seulement dans une serviette sur les genoux de Draco, et décida de se rendre utile pendant que Draco la calmait.

Son fils et lui l'avaient entendue hurler depuis le salon, collée impuissante sur le canapé pendant que le sort les immobilisait. À présent, c'était l'intrus qui criait et Lucius prévoyait de mener une enquête. En plus, Hermione et Draco avaient clairement besoin d'un moment seul. Melin savait ce qui lui était arrivé dans cette pièce. Il prit la baguette de Wolf sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la voix hurlante de l'homme.

Il poussa la porte avec grâce et élégance.

Wolf avait l'air de faire une crise d'épilepsie et Lucius le regarda avec une expression de calme trompeur. Ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est lancer un rapide Avada puis incinérer le corps. Lucius avait peut-être mis du temps à se faire à l'idée que son fils était épris d'une née-moldu, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait accepté, il était très ouvert sur son penchant pour Hermione.

Cet homme, cette chose qui se tordait sur le sol, avait presque mis fin à sa vie. Il l'avait peut-être violée. Lucius pouvait voir ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, son sang éclaboussé sur le mur. Il l'avait entendue crier. Sa mâchoire se serra avec colère.

Cette pauvre excuse pour un homme n'aurait jamais dû la toucher. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce avec quoi il s'attaquait. Les Malfoy s'occupaient d'eux-mêmes, tout comme Hermione les avaient soigné.

Wolf continua de convulser. Lucius sourit au choix de l'arme choisie par Hermione, regardant le seau renversé. Il n'aurait pas pu penser à quelque chose de plus terrible s'il avait essayé. Elle a bien travaillé sous pression, décida-t-il.

Fille intelligente.

Mais que faire avec cette saleté devant lui? Il y avait tellement de façons de se débarrasser d'un corps, et Lucius était bon pour la pratique. Sûrement, Hermione ne lui en voudrait pas cette petite opportunité? Une chance de parfaire ses compétences? Il tapota pensivement son doigt contre ses lèvres pendant que Wolf gargouillait de douleur.

Lucius savait qu'il était doué pour semer la misère chez les autres et il avait très envie de mettre son talent à profit. C'était l'une des seules raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait un si bon Mangemort, après tout. Il avait une imagination active lorsqu'il s'agissait de causer l'angoisse de quelqu'un d'autre.

La douce voix d'Hermione résonna dans ses oreilles et Lucius laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Putain d'enfer. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il tue Wolf, d'abord parce que Wolf était son ami sous l'influence d'un sortilège et aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lucius se fasse encore plus de problèmes.

Lucius fronça les sourcils avec contrariété. Quel dommage. Il voulait dissiper sa colère contre cet homme. Il voulait le faire souffrir pour avoir blessé Hermione.

Mais l'homme était clairement déjà en train de souffrir et pourrait très bien mourir de douleur avant que l'Ordre n'arrive. Malheureusement, cela devra être suffisant.

Cette fille avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Avec un coup de pied vif aux côtes de Wolf et un resserrement satisfaisant à l'impact, Lucius sortit de la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Il fut accueilli avec la vue déchirante d'Hermione blottie sur les genoux de son fils. Draco était clairement sous le choc, la tenant fermement et la berçant alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots apaisants. Lucius se dirigea prudemment vers lui, sachant qu'il serait préférable pour Hermione de régler quelques points avant que la maison ne regorge de membres paniqués de l'Ordre.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lança un regard rassurant à son fils. Il avait besoin de bouger rapidement avant que Draco ne reprenne ses esprits et décide de faire un saccage meurtrier. Il connaissait bien son fils - il ne lui restait que quelques minutes, avant même que Draco n'essaye de déchirer Wolf avec ses mains nues.

"Hermione, ma chérie, j'ai sécurisé Wolf dans la chambre. Je suppose que l'Ordre sera bientôt là. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te pose des questions avant qu'elles arrivent?"

Ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle renifla plusieurs fois en essuyant son visage avec ses mains. Elle a réussi à répandre du sang sur ses joues et sa mâchoire. Lucius réprima une autre vague de colère contre l'homme torturé dans l'autre pièce.

"Bien sûr" Murmura-t-elle.

"J'arrive à la conclusion que tu as été agressée sexuellement. Est-ce exact?"

Elle acquiesça et le corps entier de Draco se tendit.

"Je m'excuse pour ma prochaine question. As-tu été violée?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Bien" Dit-il. "Tu vas bien. Il y a du sang dans la pièce et sur ton visage. Où es-tu blessé?"

Elle a pointé son nez. "Cassé, je pense," Dit-elle.

"Puis-je le réparer pour toi?" Demanda calmement Lucius en levant la baguette de Wolf pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé être en possession d'une baguette et que ça pourrait mettre en péril leur entente avec l'Ordre, mais il était au-dessus de ses préoccupations pour le moment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de garder la chose, aussi tentante soit-elle.

Elle acquiesça. Il pointa la baguette sur son visage, dit une incantation rapide et son nez fut guéri. Le gonflement a reculé devant ses yeux et le sang a séché.

"Merci" Dit-elle en se touchant délicatement le visage en grimaçant légèrement.

"C'est bien normal. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre pour t'aider?"

Elle réfléchit un moment alors que Draco lui frottait le dos.

"Je pense que j'aimerais m'habiller. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre aille dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que l'ordre arrive."

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Hermione le fit taire du regard. "Malfoy, sais-tu comment je l'ai arrêté? J'ai jeté ta malédiction sur lui ... Le contenu du seau. Il souffre, je le promets. Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer ce qu'il ressent maintenant. Rien de ce que tu fera ne lui fera plus mal. "

"Je ... je veux le tuer" Dit Draco, sa voix enrouée, presque suppliante. "Il t'a fait mal! Il t'aurait violée ... Il t'aurait tué!"

"Je sais. Je sais tout ça ... C'est pourquoi tu devrais venir m'aider à trouver des vêtements à la place. Personne d'autre n'a besoin d'être blessé aujourd'hui." Son ton était final.

"Granger -"

"S'il te plaît, Malfoy."

"Hermione -"

"Non Draco, j'ai besoin de toi là."

Il plaça sa mâchoire avec un air de défi obstiné, mais Hermione ne recula pas. Après quelques instants de regard intense, son visage prit une expression de défaite. Il laissa échapper un soupir grognant et acquiesça. Draco se leva, la tenant fermement dans ses bras et la conduisit lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Merci, père" Dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Lucius était discrètement impressionné par la capacité d'Hermione à persuader son fils de la violence. Elle était vraiment quelque chose. Se rappelant ses devoirs, il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour dire à l'Ordre ce qui s'était passé. Ce ne serait pas une soirée tranquille.

"Quel putain de spectacle de merde" Céda Draco.

L'Ordre était finalement arrivé - un groupe entier d'entre eux, apparemment - et ils fonçaient dans la maison comme des enfants hystériques. Il devait le remettre à son père… Lucius s'était chargé de l'organisation, de l'information et de la délégation, car la plupart des gens à la maison étaient trop bouleversés pour fonctionner efficacement.

La nouvelle qu'un défenseur clé de l'Ordre ait non seulement été sous l'Imperial, mais ait également agressé Hermione après avoir cassée sa garde dit inviolable, a semé la panique chez tout le monde. Personne ne savait quelles informations avaient été divulguées et à qui.

Hermione et Draco étaient cachés dans sa chambre. Elle était recroquevillée sur ses genoux, la tête sous son menton et ses bras étaient comme des étaux autour de la taille. Harry et Ron étaient venus lui poser des questions, mais elle désigna en larmes Lucius et lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler.

Harry n'avait même pas cligné des yeux sur le fait qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Draco, mais Ron avait l'air d'avoir été frappé au visage. Draco ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à s'en soucier. Il n'avait qu'une préoccupation et elle était dans ses bras. Au moins, le Duo était au courant, plus officiellement en tout cas.

Hermione s'accrochait à lui comme un chaton qui se noyait et menaçait de faire violence à quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Ils pouvaient tirer les conclusions qu'ils voulaient. Il savait qu'ils ne s'énerveraient pas devant Hermione, pas maintenant. Draco s'assura d'embrasser sa tempe pendant que Ron regardait, juste pour souligner. En réponse, Ron avait transformé sa teinte en la nuance de violet la plus étrange.

"Sont-ils toujours aussi bruyant?" Gronda-t-il.

Il a manqué le calme de la maison qu'il était venu à appeler chez lui. Des voix élevées résonnaient dans le couloir, s'opposant quant à savoir qui était à blâmer pour la cheminée. Une personne a soutenu que l'Ordre aurait dû arriver plus tôt pour enquêter, et une autre a répondu qu'elle avait prévu de venir, mais pas tout de suite.

Harry grognait à fol oeil ... Quelque chose à propos des baguettes. "Merlin, parfois, je ne peux pas croire que ces imbéciles se battent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne peuvent même pas enquêter sur une attaque avec un seul point d'entrée. Un groupe de tireurs inutiles."

"Ils sont juste inquiets pour moi" Dit-elle somnolente. "Tout le monde ici me connaît depuis assez longtemps. Ils sont venus parce qu'ils étaient inquiets. Ils ne sont généralement pas comme ça. En plus, ils connaissent tous Wolf. Probablement qu'ils se blâme juste eux-mêmes."

Draco soupira. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. "Je suppose que je veux juste qu'ils partent" Acquiesça-t-il. "J'essaie toujours de me calmer. Je veux le déchirer d'un membre, Granger. Je te jure, donne-moi juste cinq minutes dans une pièce avec lui seul ..."

Il la sentit embrasser doucement son cou, puis sa joue. Il frissonna chaudement au toucher. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être affectueuse avec lui et il devait admettre que cela le rendait incroyable bien. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Je mendiais la mort" Admit-il doucement. "Quand je t'ai entendu crier dans cette pièce. J'espérais qu'il reviendrait en finirait avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas continuer s'il t'avait tué."

Il la sentit embrasser son oreille et son cou encore une fois, en traçant ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

"Putain, je suis fou de toi, Granger" Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Quand elle était dans cette pièce avec Wolf, il pensa que son univers était en train d'imploser. Elle lui inspirait tellement d'émotion qu'il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre.

"Le sentiment est réciproque" Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Il a fallu un certain temps pour que les choses redeviennent normales à la maison. Hermione sursautait à chaque son et Draco était furieux contre l'Ordre. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer de retirer la malédiction et l'impérium de Wolf au lieu de tuer l'homme et Hermione à approuvé. Pour le moment, Wolf était détenu alors qu'ils expérimentaient de nouvelles techniques de guérison.

Draco voulait le couper en tranches et nourrir les chiens errants avec. Il a estimé que c'était assez miséricordieux. C'était devenu un difficile quand Harry et Ron s'étaient arrêtés, parce que Draco les avait attaqués physiquement deux fois et leur avait craché son venin au moins autant de fois. Il finit par céder lorsqu'il vit à quel point cela bouleversait Hermione. Au lieu de ça, il a couvé sa colère.

Seul Lucius était sorti de l'incident mieux qu'avant. Prendre le contrôle de la situation lui convenait, lui rappelait pourquoi il était un bon leader.

Des années de travail sous quelqu'un d'autre avaient assombri sa confiance en lui et lui avaient fait oublier qui il était.

Maintenant, il s'en souvenait. Il était Lucius Malfoy. C'était un homme craint. Il savait comment gérer les autres. Les circonstances avaient quelque peu changé: il n'était plus assis au sommet d'un empire de sang pur, il n'avait plus sa femme à ses côtés ... Mais il avait des options.

Il pourrait commencer à commander une présence dans l'Ordre, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Il pourrait être un meilleur exemple pour son fils. Et il pourrait protéger leur hôtesse, qui semblait avoir attiré une partie de la pire chance à laquelle il avait assisté. La fille pourrait avoir besoin à un avocat qui n'était pas désespérément amoureux d'elle. Merlin savait que son fils était absolument malade d'Hermione, même s'il ne l'admettait pas encore mais c'était inscrit sur son visage et touts ses gestes.

Garçon ridicule. Il n'avait rien à perdre en lui disant la vérité - elle était évidemment aussi éprise de lui.

Lucius était réellement étonné de voir un tel changement chez son fils. Draco était toujours hostile et sournois, mais ça faisait autant partie de la personnalité du garçon que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le vrai changement résidait dans le fait qu'il avait maintenant un autre côté, un côté qui avait été caché ou inexistant jusqu'à ce que Hermione le lui révèle.

Pour chaque commentaire fâché, il y avait un contact de sa main. Pour chaque geste grossier, il la berçait pour dormir la nuit. Il y avait un équilibre pour Draco maintenant, un bon côté pour égaliser le mauvais. Et il ne s'intéressait pas seulement à Hermione - elle était son monde.

Elle lui donnait assez d'affection pour contrecarrer les années et les années de haine que Draco avait absorbées. Ça défia la raison, mais Hermione sembla avoir une réserve illimitée de bonté en elle, elle l'avait mise à l'écart a cause de sa dépression mentale. Maintenant, alors qu'elle guérissait, elle la laissait sortir. Et ça avait un effet miraculeux sur son fils qui, rétrospectivement, était probablement affamé pour quelque chose comme ça. Amour, affection, honnête.

De même pour quelqu'un d'aussi endurci que Lucius, ça le fit sourire.

Plus il s'éloignait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses disciples, moins Lucius était dérangé par des problèmes de pureté de son sang. C'était une bénédiction déguisée d'avoir été jeté à l'époque. Si seulement sa belle Narcissa était avec lui aussi. Il se demandait si elle aurait pu changer comme lui… Si elle aurait pu grandir pour s'occuper d'une fille née de Moldus, un membre de l'Ordre pas moins.

Lucius rit pour lui-même. Un coup d'œil à l'effet qu'Hermione avait sur Draco et Narcissa aurait été converti. Il en était sûr. La fille avait un bon contact avec les gens, même si elle ne le savait pas. Narcissa aimait toujours tout ce qui pouvait rendre son fils heureux.

"Lucius?"

Une voix douce le fit sortir de son rêve éveillé. Hermione lui souriait.

"J'ai fait le dîner. Tu as faim?"

Il se leva rapidement et rejoignit son fils à la table, prouvant par erreur son propre argument.

Hermione était sous la douche et Draco en profita pour chercher son père. Il le trouva dans la cour, lisant à l'ombre sur un banc.

"Père? Puis-je te rejoindre?"

Lucius leva les yeux de sa lecture et se mit sur le côté pour que Draco puisse s'asseoir. "Bien sûr, mon fils. Quelque chose te préoccupe?"

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment entamer cette conversation et redoutait l'inévitable "Je vous l'avais bien dit" de son père. Sans parler du fait qu'il était terrible pour discuter de ses émotions avec qui que ce soit, hormis Hermione, et même ça, ça prenait du courage. Il s'assit et se força à parler. L'incident avec Wolf l'avait fait réfléchir.

"Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux de maman?"

Les sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent et il fixa Draco pendant un moment. Draco se traîna inconfortablement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Alors qu'il savourait la façon dont Hermione le faisait se sentir, il détestait son besoin de l'analyser et de le régler dans son esprit. N'ayant jamais été amoureux auparavant, il voulait s'assurer que c'était la réalité avant de s'engager dans cette idée.

C'était un putain de mot terrifiant.

Son père avait beaucoup aimé sa mère - il devrait être capable de faire la lumière sur les émotions folles avec lesquelles Draco était aux prises. Il savait que Lucius détestait presque autant parler de ses sentiments que Draco, mais sous l'influence d'Hermione, ils s'étaient tous deux légèrement ouverts. Il espèrait que ça suffirait.

Finalement, son père détourna les yeux et plongea dans la verdure de la cour. Un petit sourire reprit ses traits.

"Eh bien, quand j'ai commencé à faire la cour à ta mère, je me suis retrouvé face à une concurrence féroce. C'était une sorcière très recherchée - Une sang pur, incroyablement belle, ambitieuse ... Je crois qu'elle avait quatre autres prétendants en plus de moi, tous de bons partis, tous cherchant sa main. "

"Whaou" Dit Draco impressionné. Sa mère serait toujours juste sa mère pour lui, mais bien sûr, il était logique qu'elle ait été jeune et qu'elle cherchait un mari. Elle était restée belle même quand elle avait vieilli, et elle devait être magnifique dans sa jeunesse.

"En fin de compte, le choix était entre moi et un sorcier espagnol aux lignées royales. Sa famille la pressait d'épouser l'Espagnol. Ça ne me plaisait pas bien sûr. Même si le nom Malefoy était très respecté, les parents de Narcissa croyaient que idée de faire introduire à la fois le sang pur et le sang royal dans la ligne était plus tentante. Ils ont clairement indiqué leur préférence. "

"Bellatrix est venue me voir un soir et a dit que ta mère avait choisi l'Espagnol, qu'elle me demandait de reculer que j'avais perdu. J'étais dévasté. Il y avait d'autres sorcières qui auraient pu faire des epouses convenables, mais j'étais obsédé par ta mère. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusque-là à quel point elle était devenue importante pour moi. J'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner - les Malfoy sont notoirement obstinés, comme tu le sais. J'ai dit à Bella que Narcissa devrait me le dire elle-même. Je lui ai envoyé des lettres, des fleurs enchantées qui ne se fanaient jamais, ses friandises préférées du monde entier ... Je me suis fait un devoir de savoir ce qu'elle aimait et de lui présenter tous les cadeaux que je pouvais imaginer. "

Draco était déjà complètement captivé par l'histoire. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, mais au lieu de ça, il avait un aperçu de la vie de ses parents bien avant de faire son apparition. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il entendait ça pour la première fois. Au-delà de ça, il ne pouvait pas croire que son père était si ouvert avec lui.

"Après deux semaines sans rien entendre de la part de Narcissa, son elfe de maison Mirtu est venu livrer un message. Il a dit qu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser l'Espagnol, et en guise de punition, elle était gardée dans sa chambre, loin de tout autre prétendant. Elle n'avait reçu aucuns de mes cadeaux ni aucunes lettres. Elle avait envoyé l'elfe me le dire parce qu'elle craignait que je l'abandonne. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. J'étais ravi. Je lui ai écrit une longue lettre et je l'ai renvoyée avec l'elfe, et plus tard dans la soirée, Mirtu est revenu avec une réponse. Nous avons correspondu en secret pendant deux semaines en envoyant plusieurs lettres par jour. Je l'ai mieux connue grâce ses mots - elle était intelligente, enjouée, avait un sens de l'humour cinglant ... C'est pendant cette partie de la fréquentation que j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombée complètement amoureuse d'elle. Je me suis simplement réveillée un jour et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle."

Les paroles de son père ont frappé en lui. Il déglutit lourdement.

Lucius jeta un long regard à Draco. "Nous nous sommes enfuis, tu sais. Elle a réussi à se faufiler après un mois de détention dans sa chambre. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Diagon Alley et nous nous sommes mariés immédiatement, en secret." Lucius rit pour lui-même. "Mirtu était ravi ... Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe aussi investi dans le bonheur de sa maîtresse. Il nous a aidés à tout organiser, à la protéger. Les elfes de maison ont une magie fascinante ... Pour des serviteurs, en tout cas.

Quand tout était fini, ses parents ne pouvaient rien faire. Nous avons pris un peu de remontrances pour l'avoir fait, mais ça en valait la peine, à la fin. Mirtu a continué à s'occuper de ta mère, jusqu'à .. Jusqu'à sa mort. "

Draco passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et prit une inspiration. Son esprit s'emballait.

"Alors ... combien de temps Draco?"

"Combien de temps quoi?"

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu le sentiment que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer ta vie sans Hermione?"

Draco regarda le sol et agita ses mains.

"Depuis la première nuit de terreur. Quand elle s'est endormie sur moi."

Lucius acquiesça de la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais."

"C'est le sentiment le plus étrange" Dit Draco, doucement. "Je brule, littéralement, quand elle me touche. Mon cœur devient fou quand elle est là. Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne. C'est comme si c'était un nouveau éléments dans mon corps. De quel genre de folie s'agit-il? Je ne sais pas que faire."

Son père fronça les sourcils.

"Que veux-tu dire, que faire? Tu lui dis, bien sûr. Tu lui dis que tu l'aime."

"Lui dire? Comment puis-je lui dire? Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose?" Dit Draco, réalisant qu'il commençait à paraître désespéré, et peut-être un peu lâche.

"Mon fils, je peux t'assurer que c'est le cas" Dit Lucius, l'air ennuyé. "Et franchement, tu devrais lui dire quand même. C'est une guerre. Elle est une cible. Ne vis pas ta vie comme si ton temps était illimité. On ne sait jamais quand elle nous sont enlevée." La voix de Lucius dérailla vers la fin et il détourna le regard.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement pendant un moment.

"Parfois, je ne peux pas croire que mère est partie" Finit par dire Draco. "Et elle a été assassinée comme ça. Je veux dire ... Je pensais vraiment que nous étions l'un des leurs, tu sais? Je n'ai même jamais pensé que nous serions jetés à la porte, qu'ils essaieraient de nous tuer. Je n'ai jamais rien envisagé au-delà de ce que je savais. À quel point j'étais aveugle? " Il a shooter du pied la terre avec colère.

"Pas plus aveugle que moi" Dit Lucius, sa voix douloureusement triste. "Si mes affaires ne m'avaient pas si emballé, j'aurais remarqué tous les signes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avaient coupés au fil des ans, me parlant de moins en moins de ses projets. Sa véritable motivation me dépasse, mais néanmoins, j'aurais dû agir, vous protéger toi et ta mère. Et maintenant je suis ici, sans elle, devant faire face aux conséquences de mes choix. "

Il se tourna vers Draco et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Fils, je sais que je ne me suis pas très bien comporté au début, mais s'il te plaît, crois que je suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu aies trouvé Hermione. Je crois que si ta mère était en vie et si elle avait vu le changement qu'Hermione t'a inspiré, elle s'occuperait d'elle autant que moi. "

Draco sourit à son père. Les Malfoy étaient notoirement mauvais pour parler de leurs sentiments, et pourtant, voici les deux derniers, discutant de leur affection mutuelle pour une sorcière née de Moldus. C'était presque drôle.

"Merci, mon père."

"S'il te plaît, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, mon fils" Dit Lucius, un peu plus sévère. "Ne perds pas ton temps. Ne risque pas de la perdre sans le lui avoir dit."

Draco hocha la tête sans s'engager, puis se leva et alla préparer le thé pour Hermione. Il imagina la voix de sa mère en marchant. Elle lui disait qu'elle était fière de lui. Il savait que c'était juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais c'était extrêmement réel.

Les jours passaient et Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour dire à Hermione ce dont il avait parlé avec son père.

Il voulait lui dire quand il la tenait dans ses bras la nuit, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser en guise d'introduction était "Hey Granger, je voulais juste te dire ..."

Non, il n'allait pas le faire de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais dit ces mots à qui que ce soit, et il n'allait pas laisser sa première fois sonner si banal.

Il voulait lui dire pendant qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner, elle était ravissante dans son chemisier en coton et son jean usé, ses cheveux ondulé autour de son visage et tonbant bas dans son dos, mais il s'étouffa avant que les mots ne quittent ses lèvres. À la place, il but du thé et rougit de joie quand elle l'embrassa en s'asseyant pour manger.

Il voulait lui dire ce jour incroyable où elle l'avait finalement battu aux échecs. Au lieu de ça, il dit maladroitement: "J'aime ... ta stratégie." Elle rit et applaudit, ravie d'avoir enfin compris le jeu.

"Il s'agit d'avoir des objectifs à long terme, de choisir sa tactique et d'y aller ensuite! Sans aucune peur!" S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

"D'accord ..." Dit-il, mal à l'aise, s'interrogeant sur ses propres objectifs. Avait-il des tactiques ou était-il en train de nager dans une mare de lâcheté émotionnelle?

Il a finalement développé sa propre tactique pour éviter le regard non impressionné de son père.

Il devenait très bon à ce jeu.


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 16

Tandis que Draco traînait maladroitement autour de ses vrais sentiments pour Hermione, Lucius perdait patience ailleurs.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de voir Harry et Ron laisser entendre qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire une percée et il a décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Si les imbéciles étaient si proches, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il toujours au pouvoir? Narcissa avait besoin d'être vengée et il avait fini d'attendre. Raconter à Draco comment ils étaient tombés amoureux avait rouvert de vieilles blessures et libéré des souvenirs douloureux. Il était impatient de se venger. Apparemment, leur remettre ce qui était essentiellement un manuel d'opérations des Mangemorts n'était pas suffisant pour l'Ordre. Il était temps de bien diriger les choses, autant qu'ils le laisseraient faire.

Il a commencé à se rendre au siège quelques heures par jour pour rencontrer le groupe de base. Hermione avait ajusté la cheminée pour qu'il puisse passer sans être bloqué, heureuse de le vouloir jouer un rôle plus actif dans la planification. Bien que tout le monde fût un peu distant avec Lucius au début, il était clair qu'ils appréciaient les conseils, et lentement, ils se réchauffaient.

Tout le monde, sauf Fol oeil.

Les deux hommes se détestaient toujours avec une passion ardente. Fol oeil semblait convaincu que Lucius était sur le point de se retourner à la seconde où il aurait l'occasion, malgré les protestations de tout le monde. Lucius ricana que si l'Ordre avait tellement besoin de l'aide d'un ancien Mangemort sans baguette, peut-être que Fol oeil devrait se lancer dans une nouvelle ligne de travail.

Le vielle aurore maintenait les choses suffisamment glacées pour ne pas être trop proches, mais Lucius avait préféré. Il voulait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres abattu - il ne voulait pas se faire des amis.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans leurs opérations, mieux il les dirigeait. Il ajusta leurs plans, les éloigna des missions inutiles et leur apprit petit à petit les secrets du manoir. Ils avaient du chemin à faire, mais ils y arriveraient.

Il pouvait dire qu'ils voulaient tous se battre. Pour lui, il avait été séparé de sa baguette depuis si longtemps qu'il était satisfait du planning pour l'instant. Il aimait le contrôle que ça lui donnait et il s'est finalement senti utile après tant de mois de vie passive, bien que confortable.

Fol oeil rendait les choses difficiles autant qu'il le pouvait - il refusa de dire à Lucius la nature de leur mission finale, celle qui les retenait depuis si longtemps, mais Lucius pouvait s'en sortir tout seul. Il était clair qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver le dernier horcruxe. Lucius leur avait donné l'emplacement et les détails de sécurité du sanctuaire où Nagini était gardé - il ne voyait pas le délai. Idiots. Peu importe. Finalement, ils réussiraient et les choses commenceraient vraiment à bouger.

Jusque-là, tout était axé sur la préparation.

Lucius était libre de se promener tous les jours au quartier général, mais la porte du sous-sol lui restait fermée. Il pouvait deviner pourquoi. Wolf était retenu là-bas. L'Ordre s'assurait de bien sécuriser la zone, en particulier maintenant que Lucius était un élément essentiel de la maison. Tout le monde pouvait voir la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux lorsque quiconque parlait de leur prisonnier sous Imperium.

Miraculeusement, il était devenu évident que Wolf ne semblait pas avoir transmis les informations de sécurité d'Hermione aux Mangemorts, probablement une intervention de son "côté le plus faible" Comme il aimait toujours l'appeler lorsqu'il était assez conscient pour parler.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps sous sédation afin de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours sous les ordres de son hôte et Rose le traitait alors qu'il était complètement inconscient. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui avait jeté le sort qui l'avait gardé captif, mais sans surprise, il avait été extrêmement peu coopératif quand ils avaient tenté de le découvrir. Tonks avait encore des cicatrices pour le prouver.

Sous le toit du 12 Grimmauld Place, les membres officiels et non officiels de l'Ordre se sont rapprochés de leur objectif terrifiant et imminent.

Les nouvelles heures de temps seul dans la maison eurent un effet curieux sur Draco et Hermione.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux adultes, ils se sont soudainement sentis un peu comme des adolescents alors que leurs parents étaient en vacances et ont commencé à agir en conséquence. Bien qu'ils partageaient un lit, la triste réalité des terreurs nocturnes les a rendus chastes et ils n'avaient pas repoussé leurs limites au-delà de la routine réconfortante qu'ils avaient instauré. Avoir du temps seul quand le sommeil n'était pas dans les cartes a complètement changé les choses.

Les premiers jours, ils se sont simplement câliné et se sont pelotonnés pendant une heure et demie jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et rougis, leurs vêtements techniquement toujours là, mais complètement de travers.

Draco se jeta ensuite dans une douche froide pour pouvoir fonctionner normalement pendant le reste de la soirée. Merlin savait que cette femme pouvait le pousser à la stupidité avec un simple regard chauffé - se remettre de ces séances de bécotage intenses devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Un jour, Hermione annonça effrontément qu'elle allait prendre une douche et que Draco était le bienvenu pour la rejoindre. La mâchoire de Draco était tombé au sol et il avait courut derrière elle comme un chiot perdu.

Sous l'eau fumante, nu et glissant de savon, Il pu admirer son corps bien fait et ses coubes pleines et féminines qu'il vénérait.

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et décida que, puisqu'il ne savait pas comment dire à Hermione qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il mettrait sa bouche à profit d'une autre manière. Quand elle atteignit son apogée contre sa langue, perchée au bord de la baignoire, les cuisses reposant sur ses épaules, répétant son prénom comme un mantra, il se demanda brièvement si elle envisagerait jamais d'avoir ses bébés.

Il la désirait tellement. Il la voulait pour toujours.

Le lendemain, elle rendit la pareille et Draco fut stupéfait d'avoir déjà été ennuyé par sa bouche à l'école.

Merlin ce que cette fille savait faire avec sa bouche. Maintenant, il délirait de plaisir, et quand elle tira sa langue sur sa longueur toute en l'aspirant, il explosa avec un souffle convulsif, gémissant alors qu'il descendait de son apogée.

Certains jours, elle a utilisé ses mains sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde complètement, venant tellement fort qu'il pouvait à peine retenir ses cris enroués.

Certains jours, il la finit avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir ses murs se resserrer et se convulser autour de ses doigts.

Un jour elle lui a fait une chose moldu qu'ils appellent la gorge profond et il pleura tellement il est venu fort dans sa bouche. Après ça, il a remercier Merlin et toute les autres sommités, qu'elle soit d'origine moldu, car ça c'était du génie.

Il attendait toujours son signal pour quand elle serait prête à aller plus loin, mais s'il restait ainsi, il ne se plaindrait pas. Dans son étrange cocon, caché de la guerre, il décida qu'il aurait le reste de sa vie pour lui faire l'amour. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se précipiter.

Lucius fronça les sourcils devant les membres de l'ordre rassemblés autour de lui. Il les avait sûrement mal compris. C'était trop tôt pour ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, vous êtes prêt?" Il a demandé.

"Exactement ce que nous avons dit, Lucius" Gronda Fol oeil. "Nous sommes prêts pour la bataille finale."

Les sourcils de Lucius se creusèrent. "Je n'avais pas l'impression que vous étiez suffisamment préparé pour attaquer le manoir. Vous avez dit que vous aviez encore des missions en cours. Des missions cruciales." Fol oeil grimaça "Pourquoi ça ne t'arrange pas qu'on-"

Lupin le coupa-t-il, jetant un regard dur à Fol oeil. Tout le monde en avait assez des querelles entre les deux hommes. C'était un véritable match de coq. "Ce que Fol oeil veut dire, Lucius, c'est que Harry et Ron ont finalement terminé la mission sur laquelle ils travaillent depuis un certain temps, et qu'ils ont réussi, grâce à vos indices. Nous sommes maintenant en mesure de faciliter une confrontation entre Vous-savez-qui et Harry sous la forme de ce que nous espérons être une bataille finale. Nous n'aurions pas été prêts à ça sans les informations que vous nous avez fournie, mais avec votre aide, nous sommes prêt. "

Lucius regarda les visages dans la pièce, remarquant chaque expression. Ils allaient de défiant à terrifié. Il se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment prêts. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière une fois que vous avez décidé d'envahir la maison de l'ennemi.

"Quand espèrez-vous faire ça?" Il a demandé.

"Dans deux jours" Dit Harry. Lucius ne pouvait pas lire l'expression de Harry, ce qui le troubla.

"Qui sait à ce sujet?" Il a demandé.

"Seulement les personnes présentes dans cette salle, mais après cette réunion, nous commencerons à alerter nos soutiens et nos maisons d'hébergement" A déclaré Ron. "Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible."

Il y avait une tension étrange et oppressante dans l'air. Tout le monde regardait Lucius avec espoir. Il résista à l'envie de ricaner.

Quoi, maintenant ils l'ont traité comme leur chef? C'était presque comique - ils avaient tous passé tellement de temps à se préparer pour ça, et maintenant que c'était sur eux, tout le monde était effrayé. Lucius n'avait pas peur, mais encore une fois, il n'avait toujours pas de baguette magique. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de rester chez lui pendant que tous les autres se mettaient en danger. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il ressentait avec ça.

"Que puis-je faire?" Dit-il finalement.

Harry parut se détendre. "Nous espérions que vous pouviez revoir les plans, voir si vous pouviez détecter un problème. Vous et moi pouvons le faire, Lucius. Le groupe doit se préparer et je peux lui faire part de tout changement."

"Bien sûr" Dit Lucius.

"Très bien, allons-y ... Nous avons une bataille à gagner" Aboya Fol oeil, jetant un dernier regard noir à Lucius.

Le groupe commençait à sortir et Harry vint s'asseoir devant Lucius. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait bien plus à l'esprit que la bataille finale. Le jeune homme frotta sa cicatrice avec agitation, puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que tout le monde était parti. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il plaça un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Lucius arqua un sourcil froid.

"Ecoute, il y avait certaines choses dont je voulais discuter avec vous avant que nous examinions les plans" Dit Harry.

"C'est évident" Répondit-il sèchement.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "D'accord, pour commencer, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Fol oeil vous rendent vos baguettes à toi et Draco. Pour que vous puissiez vous battre si vous le voulez, ou vous défendre ou ... je ne sais pas. Il est ... Il n'est pas d'accord, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il pense toujours que tu es une sorte de menace. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. J'ai fait en sorte que vous les ayez quand vous en auras vraiment besoin. Têtu comme il est, c'était le mieux que j'ai pu en tirer. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, à la grande surprise de Lucius.

"Je sais que vous n'êtes plus une menace ton fils et toi" Continua-t-il, regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux. "En fait, à moins que je ne sois vraiment éloigné du but, je pense que vous avez eu un véritable changement de foi. Je pense que c'est grâce à Hermione. Je pense que vous tenez beaucoup à elle, et elle vous a ouvert les yeux, vous ne nous aurait jamais donné autant d'informations si ce n'était pas pour elle. "

Lucius ne se donna pas la peine d'interrompre, et Harry prit ça à la fois comme une affirmation et une invitation à continuer à parler.

"Je sais aussi que Draco et Hermione sont ensemble. Ils semblent être fous l'un de l'autre, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Je ne prétends pas le comprendre. Bien que Draco et moi ne nous soyons jamais entendus, je peux voir à quel point il la traite bien et je ne suis pas intéressée à remettre en question son jugement. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et il semble la garder ainsi. "

Lucius était vraiment surpris par la perspicacité mature de Harry. Il avait jugé le garçon un peu trop sévèrement, peut-être. Il supposait que Potter et le garçon Weasley attendaient simplement leur heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent coincer son fils et le menacer de quitter Hermione.

"Bon ... je m'y prends mal" Dit Harry, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, l'air exaspéré. "Ce que je veux réellement dire, c'est ... Ron et moi ... Nous ne voulons pas qu'Hermione se batte dans la bataille finale."

"Pardon?" Dit Lucius sans suivre la logique de Harry.

"Draco et toi serez sans vos baguettes, vous ne pourrez donc pas vous battre non plus. Je veux qu'Hermione reste à la maison avec vous deux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne aider et risquer une rechute, ou être blessé ou tué ... je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Vous l'avez probablement remarquée depuis que Wolf est entré - la place est une forteresse inviolable. Probablement plus sûre que le quartier général. Elle a toutes sortes de sorts étranges créé par elle pour garder la maison maintenant. Je veux qu'elle reste là pendant la bataille, et ainsi ... Si je ne réussis pas ... " Il s'éloigna, regardant ailleurs.

Lucius était dérangé. "M. Potter, insinuez-vous ce que je pense? Si vous échouez, comme vous l'avez si gentiment surnommé, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres triomphe, vous espérez qu'Hermione restera cachée à la maison alors qu'il s'emparera et détruira notre monde ? "

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je ne voulais pas vraiment que vous preniez ça à l'extrême, mais quelque chose comme ça, oui. Vous et votre fils seriez aussi en sécurité. Et si je réussis, elle ira toujours bien. Bien sûr, j'espére réussir. "

Lucius soupira et secoua la tête. "Vous la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, et vous suggèrez toujours ça?"

Harry détourna les yeux, coupable.

"Elle ne vous pardonnera jamais de l'avoir laissée en dehors de ça, vous en êtes conscient. Donnez-lui le choix, M. Potter. Peut-être qu'elle choisirait de rester à la maison avec mon fils. Merlin sait que ça la tuerait de le quitter. Mais donne-lui l'option. Si elle découvre que vous êtes allé au combat sans lui dire ... "

«Oui oui, je sais. Elle va nous en vouloir. Plus que ça même. Je ne veux même pas y penser, franchement. Mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est sa sécurité, pas de savoir si elle me reparlera, je l'aime comme une soeur, je pense à elle avant tout." La détermination s'installa sur son visage et Lucius fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ça?"

"Parce que vous vous souciez d'elle aussi!" Dit Harry, désespéré. "Vous savez qu'il y a un risque énorme qu'elle soit gelée si elle va se battre. Elle va très bien ces derniers temps, mais c'est chez elle. Elle tombe dans un état au mauvais moment et elle est morte, Lucius. Je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même si ça arrivait. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Si elle le sait, elle insistera pour venir. Elle sait à quel point on manque de guérisseurs et elle est la meilleure. Elle a un sens du devoir complètement insensé, et maintenant qu'elle va mieux, je pense qu'elle s'y risquerait à nouveau. "

Lucius soupira lourdement. Harry avait raison, bien sûr. Hermione était beaucoup plus vulnérable que d'autres au combat. Être entourée de tant de morts et de chaos pourrait certainement l'envoyer dans une de ses crises. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à ce moment-là: perdre le focus une seconde signifiait une mort certaine face à des soldats noirs complètement entraînés.

Mais lui mentir? Il s'en fichait si elle ne pardonnait jamais à Harry, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui. Et il ne voulait même pas se demander comment elle réagirait si ses amis ne revenaient tout simplement pas. Ça lui ferait perdre la tête pour de bon, la récupération serait impossible.

"Je ne peux faire aucune promesse, mais j'essaierai de rester en dehors de votre chemin si vous insistez pour que ça continue ainsi. Si elle me le demande directement, M. Potter, je ne vais pas lui mentir. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être malhonnête avec elle. "

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. "D'accord. Si c'est tout ce que tu me donnes, je le prendrai" Dit Harry, semblant vaincu. "Maintenant, pouvons-nous regarder à travers les plans?"

Harry et Ron sont venus rendre visite à Hermione la nuit suivante. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de moins en moins ces derniers temps et elle était ravie de les voir. Quand ils sortirent de la cheminée, elle laissa échapper un cri joyeux.

"Vous êtes ici! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus jamais rendre visite!" Dit-elle en les étreignant tous les deux.

"Désolé 'Mione ... Nous avons été très occupés" Dit Harry avec un sourire forcé. Ron portait une expression faciale correspondante. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air inquiet.

Elle leva un sourcil devant leur comportement étranges, mais ne dit rien. Ils lui diraient autour du thé, sans aucun doute. Peut-être que Ron allait enfin sortir avec Rose. Hermione avait vu les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés, et pensait qu'ils formaient un joli couple - elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les garçons étaient si bizarres.

Mais le thé fût une affaire très calme, et la conversation était à sens unique alors qu'Hermione essayait de les faire parler. Elle regarda entre les visages nerveux de ses amis et sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer de son ventre. Ce n'était pas à propos de Rose.

"Harry, Ron ..." Dit-elle, essayant de paraître décontractée. "Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous me le diriez si quelque chose ne va pas, non?"

Elle attrapa leurs regards coupables et serra la mâchoire. Elle n'aimait pas être maintenue dans le noir.

"'Bien sûr' Mione" Dit Ron avec un faux sourire. "Nous sommes juste fatigués, c'est tout."

"D'accord" Dit Hermione en remuant son verre, l'inquiétude se creusant un peu plus profondément en elle. C'était à nouveau comme à Poudlard. Ils agissaient de la sorte à chaque fois qu'ils élaboraient un plan sans elle. "Alors je n'ai pas besoin de craindre que vous envisagiez tous les deux de faire quelque chose de stupide?"

Elle vit leurs yeux s'élargir juste une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne se souviennent de cacher leur surprise.

"Allez 'Mione. Depuis quand on fait ça?" Plaisanta Harry, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, qui lisait sur le canapé. Sa mâchoire était serrée aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

Ou là, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bon.

"Est-ce que tout va bien avec ta mission alors?" Elle a demandé. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient mise à jour, tout allait bien pour eux. Les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues de Lucius avaient accéléré leur travail, et ils se rapprochaient de tout pour mettre fin à leurs recherches. Ils avaient même trouvé l'emplacement du dernier horcruxe. C'était il y a au moins un mois, cependant. Que s'était-il passé?

"Oh, oui, les choses vont bien" Croassa Ron. "Vraiment génial. Nous sommes, euh, super proches de le trouver."

Hermione essaya de ne pas rétrécir les yeux devant son mensonge évident. Si elle devait deviner par son ton, soit ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'horcruxe après tout, soit ils l'avaient déjà détruit.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, eh bien, ça prendrait plus de temps et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le lui cacher.

Si c'était détruit par contre ...

Hermione s'étouffa dans son thé, toussant violemment. Harry et Ron se levèrent rapidement et la tapotèrent dans le dos alors qu'elle retrouvait son calme.

S'il était détruit, et s'ils avaient obtenu suffisamment d'informations sur le manoir de Lucius, ils étaient prêts pour la bataille.

Non, pas une chance. Ils me diraient s'ils prévoyaient quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Ils ne me feraient pas ça. Ils ne me mentiraient pas.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle les essuya, marmonnant quelque chose sur la façon dont elles avaient été provoquées par l'attaque tousse. Les garçons acquiescèrent de compréhension. Elle a essayé de régler les faits dans son esprit. L'horcruxe était la pièce manquante depuis si longtemps.

L'autre obstacle était d'infiltrait le manoir, mais avec Lucius, ce n'était probablement plus un problème.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Lucius. Il se frottait les tempes avec un air renfrogné. Quelque chose le dérangeait.

Ils ne le feraient pas, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne partiraient pas au combat sans me le dire.

"Nous devrions rentrer, 'Mione" Dit Ron doucement. "J'ai des choses à préparer au siège."

Lorsqu'ils se sont approchés de la cheminée, ils l'ont tous serrée dans leurs bras. C'était un au revoir beaucoup plus sérieux que les bises habituelles sur la joue. La fosse d'inquiétude dans son estomac a commencé à se ramifier jusqu'aux orteils.

"Tu sais que nous t'aimons, pas vrai 'Mione?" Dit Ron, sa voix vacillante.

"Ouais, tu le sais, pas vrai?" Fit écho Harry.

Elle les regarda alarmé. Était-ce son imagination qui se déchaînait ou confirmaient-elles ses plus grandes peurs?

Ils ne me feraient pas ça. Ils me le diraient. Ils ne me laisseraient pas ici.

"Je sais, et je vous aime aussi tous les deux" Dit-elle avec circonspection. "Mais que se passe-t-il? Vous ne me cachez rien, n'est-ce pas? Vous agissez tous les deux très étrangement." Elle savait qu'elle commençait à paniquer, mais elle ne voulait pas les accuser de quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir eu la possibilité de réfléchir à tout ça.

Ils secouèrent la tête. "Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours" Dit Ron. "Je pars pour une mission rapide."

Ils ne me feraient pas ça.

Avec un dernier regard, Harry et Ron disparurent dans les flammes.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius alors qu'il prétendait lire son livre.

"As-tu trouvé qu'ils agissaient étrangement?" Elle a dit. Lucius avait l'air plus agité que jamais. Elle commençait à se sentir malade de nerfs.

"Ils agissent toujours de façon étrange à mon avis, ma chérie" Répondit-il avec non-engagement.

Ils ne me feraient pas ça.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre au pas de course. Draco était en train de sortir de la douche quand elle franchit la porte.

"Malfoy?" Dit-elle en haletant. Il haussa les sourcils.

"Granger?" Répondit-il, l'air inquiet. "Ça va?"

"Je suis juste ..." Elle sentit sa voix se briser. "Je suis juste..."

Il était à ses côtés avec deux longues enjambées, passant sa serviette autour de Sa taille alors qu'il marchait. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es contrarié."

Elle avait l'impression d'hyperventiler et se battait pour maintenir sa respiration. La panique montait dans sa gorge.

"Harry et Ron ..."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"Qu'est-ce que ces tireurs ont dit?"

"Non non, rien de pareil ... C'est juste qu'ils agissaient étrangement en ce moment. Vraiment étrangement " Draco, je crains qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide."

Ses sourcils se levèrent au son d'elle utilisant son prénom. Elle ne l'utilisait généralement que dans les affres de la passion ... ou lorsque les choses devenaient sérieuses. Pas qu'il se plaint vraiment. Pourtant, ça lui disait qu'elle était vraiment affectée par tout ce qui s'était passé avec Potter et Weasley.

"Quel genre de stupidité?" Il a demandé, soigneusement. Il était trop facile d'insulter ses amis idiots, et elle n'en avait probablement pas besoin maintenant.

"Tu ne penses pas… je veux dire…" Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu ne penses pas qu'ils partiraient pour la bataille finale sans me le dire, non? Honnêtement, je pense que je dois devenir paranoïaque ou quelque chose du genre, mais ils étaient vraiment bizarres et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ..."

Elle s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils alors que son cerveau tournait autour de lui.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. D'une part, il serait stupide et cruel pour Potter et Weasley de la laisser dans le noir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important.

D'autre part, ils ont fait des efforts insensés pour la protéger. C'était l'une des seules choses que Draco respectait à leur sujet. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas de bataille finale dans les travaux. Tout s'était si bien passé ces derniers temps.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle ils feraient une telle chose?" Demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de ne faire aucune déclaration concrète sur les intentions de ses amis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort et il se recroquevilla lorsqu'il vit une goutte de sang remonter à la surface.

"Ils se sont peut-être convaincus que ce serait le seul moyen de me protéger. De m'empêcher d'essayer d'aider."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Draco finit par poser son pouce sur sa lèvre et essuya très doucement le sang.

"A quoi penses-tu, Granger?"

Elle se pencha vers lui et ferma les yeux pendant une minute.

"Je pense que je vais me rendre au quartier général demain et leur parler. Ça pourrait très bien être mon imagination, et je ne veux pas donner l'alerte pour rien." Elle lui sourit alors et il l'embrassa doucement.

"Au lit?" Elle a dit. Il était trop heureux de la tirer sous les couvertures, s'efforçant d'ignorer le sentiment de terreur qui se formait dans son estomac.


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 17

Hermione se retourna toute la nuit et finit par s'endormir sous le regard inquiet de Draco.

Il avait sincèrement espéré que ses craintes étaient sans fondement, que Potter et Weasley étaient juste de mauvaise humeur, mais maintenant, il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi agitée. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver pour rien.

Que se passerait-il si c'était vrai? Si ses amis se préparaient à aller combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans elle? Sans rien lui dire?

Draco admit à contrecœur qu'il comprenait leurs motivations, mais si tel était leur plan, ils étaient stupides avec des gigantesques trous béants dans leur tactique. Venir dire au revoir et être visiblement bouleversé. Bien sûr, Hermione s'en rendrait compte, ces putains d'amateurs.

Elle les avait gardé en vie pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie - elle avait un détecteur intégré de conneries quand il s'agissait de ces deux-là. Maintenant que son esprit fonctionnait clairement, rien ne l'empêchait de remarquer leurs culpabilités criantes. Son intelligence ne s'était pas ternie sous le statique. Elle était toujours tranchante comme un couteau. Elle pourrait les renifler de loin.

Non seulement ça, mais si ils mouraient tous les deux au combat? Un jour, ils lui disent au revoir et lui disent qu'ils la verront bientôt. Le lendemain, ils sont morts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres écrase le monde sorcier sous son pouce. Le cerveau d'Hermione se séparerait. Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la sortir d'une défaite aussi grave. Que faire alors? Ont-ils même pensé à ça?

Stupide putain de Duo débiles. Si les trois d'entre eux en avaient parlé, Draco aurait heureusement souligné tous les problèmes avec leur plan insensé. En réalité, il les voyait rarement maintenant et restait à l'écart lorsqu'ils rendaient visite à Hermione. Il était encore trop en colère à propos de Wolf pour risquer d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux sans faire un attentat.

Pourquoi ils ont gardé cette excuse pathétique pour un homme vivant était au-delà de lui. Il était donc sous l'influence d'un sortilège, très bien mais, il avait agressée et tenté de violer Hermione. Draco l'aurait volontiers battu à mort. Il le ferait encore s'il en avait l'occasion.

Draco y réfléchit un peu plus. Hermione était décidé de visiter Potter et Weasley à son réveil, et Draco pensait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle pourrait leur demander directement, puis revenir à la maison. Retour à la sécurité. Exposer leur plan et ensuite en finir. Oui. Ça marcherait.

Quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit le poussait agressivement.

N'oublie pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas lui dire.

Draco gronda sur son cerveau pour le faire taire.

Tu ne peux pas juste ignorer la possibilité qu'elle pourrait aller se battre.

Draco combattait le sentiment de panique et dit à son cerveau de cesser d'ergoter.

Mais la graine avait été plantée.

Le plan de Potter et Weasley était idiot, oui, mais il servait un objectif crucial. Garder Hermione à l'écart de la guerre. Bien sûr, elle envisagerait très probablement de se battre.

C'était ça le problème. C'était la bataille finale, ce pour quoi elle se battait depuis toujours. Si ça devait vraiment arriver, elle le considérerait très sérieusement.

Non, au-delà de ça, elle se sentirait probablement obligée de partir. Le Duo débiles le savait mieux que quiconque. Ils savaient comment elle était.

Putain, il avait un aperçu de leur cerveau, et il était furieux de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides que lui-même l'aurais pensé. Ils auraient peut-être besoin de parfaire leurs compétences d'acteur, mais ils savaient comment la protéger. Ils ont su quelle serait sa réaction à la seconde où ils ont décidé d'aller se battre.

Et maintenant?

Et si Hermione rejoignait la bataille et ne lui revenait jamais?

Je ne peux pas... Non... Putain d'enfer, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Draco n'a pas était capable de s'endormir après tout.

Hermione se leva du lit juste après l'aube, morte de fatigue et nerveuse comme toujours.

Elle pris une douche et tenta de se réveiller. Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements pratiques au cas ou. La sensation de lourdeur dans son ventre lui donnait l'impression de l'entraîner. Son intestin fourmillait d'avertissement. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Avec un gémissement, elle commença à se brosser les cheveux et à les tresser.

Finalement, elle réalisa que Draco l'observait depuis la pile de couvertures sur le lit. Sachant à quel point elle devait avoir l'air inquiète, Hermione laissa échapper un profond soupir et se recroquevilla dans le lit avec lui. Elle sourit avec contentement lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la glissant dans la chaleur des draps et de son torse nu.

"Tu me rends si heureuse" Murmura-t-elle dans sa poitrine.

Il rit. "Par Salazar Granger, continue à parler comme ça et tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi."

"Je ne veux jamais me débarrasser de toi, idiot" Châtia-t-elle somnolement. Il la resserra plus fort.

"J'ai dormi terriblement" Dit-elle.

"Moi aussi" Dit-il.

"Je veux juste régler ce problème, tu sais? M'assurer que je m'imagine les choses. Ensuite, je me sentirai mieux."

"Content de l'entendre" Dit-il.

Il y a eu un moment de silence.

"Hermione?"

Elle le regarda, à la fois perplexe et ravie au son de son prénom. Il l'a utilisé si rarement.

"Que se passera-t-il si tu avais raison à ce sujet?"

Elle y réfléchit un moment, la nervosité lui brûlant un trou dans le ventre.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Draco. J'espère que tout deviendra plus clair quand je leur parlerai."

Ils se collèrent encore une demi-heure avant de se lever à contrecœur pour affronter la journée.

Draco pria les dieux que ses soupçons soient faux.

À leur grande surprise, Lucuis était déjà debout quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Il fixait sa tasse de thé, l'air profondément mécontent.

"Lucius? Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Hermione en marchant et en pressant son épaule.

Il leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

"J'ai eu du mal à dormir" Dit-il d'une voix irritée.

"Nous aussi" Dit-elle. "Ça doit être quelque chose dans l'air."

Draco regarda l'interaction avec suspicion. Son père avait toujours été un gros dormeur. Qu'avait-il en tête? Serait-ce qu'il savait quelque chose sur Potter et Weasley? Il les avait beaucoup vus ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait entendu quelque chose.

"Ecoutez, je dois juste parler à Harry et Ron très vite pour me tranquilliser. Je préparerai un bon repas quand je reviendrai - j'espère que je ne serai pas longue. "

Draco ne manqua pas l'expression d'inquiétude sur le visage de son père alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers la cheminée.

Merde. Putain.

Il savait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans son petit havre de paix? Ça pourrait tout gâcher. Draco combattait une autre vague de panique et regarda Hermione s'approcher de la cheminée.

Hermione se tenait dans la cheminée et laissait tomber une poignée de poudre, appelant le siège.

Rien ne s'est passé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'appela à nouveau.

Toujours rien.

Les deux Malfoy la regardèrent avec le souffle retenu. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir très vite, les engrenages se retournant alors que ses yeux parcouraient le foyer.

Elle sortit de la cheminée et pointa sa baguette dessus, murmurant quelques sorts. Son front était plissé et elle semblait assez tendue pour exploser.

Draco attira l'attention de son père. Lucius semblait sur le point d'être malade.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. "Harry, comment as-tu pu?" Elle siffla entre ses dents.

"G-Granger?" Bafouilla Draco.

"Putain je vais me les faire ..." Elle s'éloigna et commença à réciter plus de sorts, diagnostics sur la Cheminette.

"Granger, s'il te plaît, parle-moi" Plaida Draco en marchant vers elle. "Tu m'inquiètes."

Sa déclaration sembla attirer son attention et elle se tourna vers lui. Des larmes de colère lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait l'air furieuse et le cœur brisé d'un coup.

"Malfoy ... Ils ... Ils ont bloqué la cheminée. Je pense que j'avais raison. Et je pense ... Oh mon Dieu, ils ne me feraient pas ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il désespéré alors qu'elle commençait à se défaire, sa respiration devenant rapide et inégale.

"Je pense qu'ils sont déjà partis pour se battre" Dit-elle, sa voix se fêlant alors que les larmes commençaient à s'échapper, coulant comme des rivières le long de ses joues.

Draco resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient déjà partis. Ça a tout changé.

Lucius laissa échapper un gémissement à peine audible et les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui.

"Lucius, dis-moi que tu ne savais rien à ce sujet" Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il regarda le sol et se frotta le front avec colère. Il n'a pas répondu.

"Père!" s'exclama Draco. "Tu n'es pas sérieux ... tu le savais?"

La nouvelle fit gémir Hermione et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, regardant Lucius avec horreur.

"Pourquoi?" Ellle a sangloté. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu me garder ça?"

Lucius avait l'air complètement déchiré. "Hermione, s'il te plaît ... J'ai promis à M. Potter de ne pas te mentir si tu me le demandais, mais j'ai aussi accepté de ne pas te le dire tout de suite ... Il voulait que tu restes en sécurité."

"Sécurité ?" Elle a crié à travers les larmes ."Je méritais de savoir! Je méritais de savoir si mes meilleurs amis et tant de personnes qui me sont chères marchent pour mourir!"

"Je leur ai tout dit tous ça" Plaida Lucius. "Je leur ai dit de te donner le choix, de t'en informer à l'avance, mais ils n'entendaient rien."

"Pourquoi as-tu accepté?" Elle a pleuré.

"Parce que je suis un vieil homme égoïste et que je voulais aussi te garder en sécurité" Dit-il, l'air épuisé. "Je ne me suis pas encore remis de ta disparition et là tu pourrais mourir. Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione. Mais le risque que tu retombes dans une crise si tu décidais de te joindre aux combats ..."

"C'est mon choix" Dit-elle, glacée. "Je devrais être capable de peser les risques et de prendre une décision éclairée. Sais-tu combien de membres de l'Ordre nous avons? Un peu plus de deux cent, sans compter les troupes de soutien. Sais-tu combien de guérisseurs formés nous avons? Deux et aucun n'a mes compétences, alors dis-moi Lucius, ma vie vaut-elle vraiment celle de tous ceux qui ne recevront pas d'aide quand ils en auront besoin? "

"Oui" Répondirent les deux Malfoy.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Draco avec surprise.

"Pas toi aussi ..." Murmura-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que moi aussi!" Dit Draco d'une voix paniquée. "Ils auraient dû te le dire, mais leurs intentions ... Je déteste dire que je suis d'accord avec eux, mais tu ne peux pas aller te battre Hermione! Si ton cerveau gèle sur le chemin de la baguette de quelqu'un, je te perdrai. Je je ne peux pas te perdre! " Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, lui tenant les épaules. "Je t'aime" Dit-il doucement, étonné qu'après tout ses plans stupides, il le lui dise finalement comme ça."Je t'aime, et je ne peux pas te laisser partir et ne pas revenir."

Hermione le regarda tristement.

"Je t'aime aussi Draco" Elle lui caressa la joue et souris a son air choqué, elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche "Je t'aime vraiment rt depuis un moment je pense mais je ne laisserai pas mes amis mourir." Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se leva, le laissant bouche bée. D'un coup de pied rapide, elle souleva le coin du tapis pour révéler un petite trappe dedans elle en sortie une étrange sculpture. C'était en forme de lion.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ..." Dit Lucius.

"Tous les deux, donnez-moi vos mains" Ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa paume. Draco était trop abasourdi pour désobéir, se levant sur des jambes tremblantes il lui tendit la main. Il ne pouvait pas traiter ce qui se passait.

"Maintenant, Lucius," Dit-elle avec colère, et Lucius s'approcha rapidement et tendit la main, confus.

Avec sa baguette, elle fit une petite coupure sur leurs deux pouces, ignorant leurs halètements surpris, et en tira du sang. Il coula lentement vers le bas, sur leur peau et puis sur la sculpture pendant qu'elle chantait une incantation compliqué. La maison frissonna comme si un tremblement de terre venait de passé. Puis Hermione fit une rapide incantation et pointa sa baguette sur le lion, le faisant briller pendant un moment avant qu'il ne redevienne normal. Tout le sang avait été absorbé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?" Murmura Draco, se sentant brisé et désorienté. Il allait la perdre après tout.

"La maison appartient à nous tous maintenant, pas seulement à moi. Elle vous reconnaîtra si vous partez et que vous devez revenir. Elle vous protégera et vous cachera de à peu près tout, j'ai inventé la plupart des sort, donc aucunes chance pour les défaire sans moi, mais je me suis oublié pour beaucoup de protection par sécurité. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va arriver aujourd'hui, et j'ai besoin de vous deux en sécurité, c'est la priorité. "

Elle s'éloigna des deux Malfoy stupéfaits et se dirigea vers la pièce de rechange, émergeant quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit sac. Draco savait qu'il contenait des fournitures médicales. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et il la perdait.

"S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça Granger" Racla-t-il. "S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put voir qu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

"Ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça l'est" Murmura-t-elle, touchant son visage alors que des larmes coulaient de son menton. "Je prévois de revenir, mais je dois aller aller les l'aide. Fol oeil ne m'a jamais dit où il gardait vos baguettes, sinon je vous emmèneraient avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas vous emmener sans elles ... Tu ne peux pas entrer dans une bataille sans eux. Ce serait un suicide. "

Draco regarda son père et vit que Lucius luttait également avec ses émotions. Putain, les choses avaient certainement changées. Les deux Malfoys restants suppliaient Hermione Granger, née moldue, de ne pas les quitter, de rester cachée dans une maison avec eux pour toujours.

"Je t'aime tellement, Draco" Dit-elle en pressant un baiser sur sa joue, ses larmes effleurant sa peau. "Je reviendrai."

"Je t'aime aussi" Croassa-t-il. "J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt."

"Peu importe" Sourit-elle en secouant la tête. "Je pouvais le sentir. Je le sens depuis un moment maintenant."

"Et ton esprit?" Dit Lucius désespérément. "Et si tu ne peux pas supporter les combats?"

Elle soupira. "C'est un argument valable, bien sûr, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi forte et je pense sincèrement que je peux le gérer. J'ai réussi à tenir après la torture sans rechuter. Tout ira bien." Elle lui sourit. "Je suis désolé de m'être fâché contre toi, Lucius. Tu as été très bon avec moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec tes actes, mais j'apprécie ta préoccupation pour ma sécurité."

Elle se retourna vers la cheminette avec un air de concentration sur son visage.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" Dit Draco.

"Hacker ma propre cheminette, bien sûr" Elle a dit. "J'arrive au quartier général, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Si tout le monde est parti, comme je le soupçonne, j'irai au manoir et aiderai dans la mesure du possible."

Elle posa ses mains sur le foyer et commença à réciter un sort que Draco n'avait pas reconnu. Après une trentaine de secondes de chants, un BOOM fort résonna dans la maison et de la fumée s'échappa de la cheminée.

Elle se recula et regarda son travail avec appréciation. "Harry n'a jamais été très bon dans ce domaine, mais la il s'y sont mis à plusieurs" Murmura-t-elle.

Se tournant vers les deux Malefoy, sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler.

"Je reviendrai" Elle força les mots à sortir. "Je vais réussir, c'est promis." Elle embrassa Lucius sur la joue et donna à Draco un baiser dur et désespéré sur la bouche.

"Je t'aime" Lui murmura-t-elle.

Et puis, dans une bouffée de fumée verte, elle était partie.

Quand elle sortit de la cheminée, Draco se laissa tomber à nouveau à genoux et regarda la cheminée vide.

Il sentit les mains de son père sur ses épaules. C'était extrêmement rare pour son père d'offrir un tel réconfort, mais Draco appréciait l'action.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mon fils" Dit Lucius, puis il s'éloigna lentement, l'air dévasté. Il s'est assis à la table de la cuisine.

Draco resta agenouillé devant la cheminée pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Où pense-tu que Fol oeil a caché nos baguettes?" Dit finalement Draco. C'était un faible, mais s'ils pouvaient trouver leurs baguettes, ils pourraient se rendre au manoir et trouver Hermione avant qu'elle ne soit blessée.

"J'ai une théorie, mais je ne pense pas que tu vas vouloir l'entendre."

"Essaye toujours" Lâcha Draco, se sentant soudain très en colère contre tout le monde.

Lucius soupira. "Je soupçonne qu'il les a charmés seulement pour apparaître quand nous en avions vraiment besoin." C'était une réponse évasive et Draco n'aimait pas ça.

Il regarda son père d'un air interrogateur. "Que veux-tu dire? Nous en avons besoin maintenant."

"Je veux dire, je pense que nos baguettes apparaîtront si Hermione est gravement blessée, ou ... si elle meurt. L'idée était qu'elle était censée nous protéger. Je pense qu'après l'incident avec Wolf, Fol oeil a décidé d'y placer un charme qui nous donnerait le moyen de nous protéger si quelque chose de ce genre se reproduisait. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses faciles. L'homme nous déteste. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Potter à ce sujet et j'ai rempli moi-même les blancs. "

Draco se sentait mal.

"Alors si nos baguettes apparaissent ..."

Lucius acquiesça tristement. " C'est que quelque chose est arrivé."

"C'est malade" Dit Draco, ses mains tremblantes.

"Oui, ça l'est."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle ne revient pas."

Lucius soupira lourdement et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

"Je suis tellement désolé, mon fils."

Hermione entra dans le quartier général avec un sanglot.

La cuisine était vide et elle sut instinctivement que la maison aussi. Le quartier général était animé, même lorsque le nombre d'occupants était faible. Maintenant, il était mortellement silencieux. Donc, il y avait une bataille après tout.

Si elle revoyait Harry et Ron, ils sentiraient la colère de sa baguette.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, rassembler ses pensées et se laisser pleurer. Ça avait été si difficile de se tenir devant Draco, mais maintenant elle se sentait presque hystérique. Draco et Lucius avaient raison, bien sûr. Elle peut être tuée aujourd'hui. Elle peut ne jamais les revoir.

Elle risque de ne plus jamais partager un lit avec lui.

Elle ne pourra peut-être jamais faire l'amour avec lui.

Merlin, pourquoi diable avait-elle attendu?Ça semblait si bête maintenant.

Les yeux gris de Draco flottèrent dans son esprit et elle décida immédiatement que la mort n'était pas acceptable. Elle devait le rejoindre. Elle avait promis. Elle l'aimait tellement que ça l'effrayait et il l'aimait aussi.

La mort deva juste attendre.

À ce moment-là, quelque chose attira son attention: un tas de tissu assis au bout de la table autrement nue. Il y avait une note plié en haut. Elle se leva et s'avança, observant l'objet mystérieux.

La carte était écrite sur le devant: Hermione.

Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution.

Hermione,

Si tu lis ceci, ça signifie que tu es trop intelligente pour ton bien et que tu sais que nous sommes allés nous battre.

Nous sommes désolés de te l'avoir caché, mais crois-nous, nous ne voulions que ta sécurité. Tu es comme une soeur pour nous et nous t'avons vu blessé suffisamment de fois pour durer toute une vie.

Si tu souhaite toujours nous suivre, ce qui est probable si tu es arrivé là, utilise la cape d'invisibilité que nous avons laissée pour toi. Reste en sécurité afin que nous puissions te voir quand tout sera fini et subir ton châtiment . Nous espérons laisser cette note pour rien, mais tu es la plus brillante sorcière de notre âge, après tout.

On t'aimera toujours,

Harry et Ron

PS: N'approche pas du sous-sol - il y a un loup dedans.

Hermione se sentit sourire malgré les larmes. Ses garçons.

Ils la connaissaient si bien. Elle toucha la toile lisse de la cape, émerveillée par sa construction impeccable. Ça l'aiderait à rester en sécurité à coup sûr. Ça l'aiderait à revoir Harry et Ron, mais aussi Draco et Lucius.

Elle entendit le craquement de l'apparition et sauta, un petit cri s'échappant de ses lèvres. Personne ne peut transplaner au siège sauf ...

"Mlle Hermini?" Dit une voix familière.

"Dobby! Elle a pleuré, et a couru pour embrasser l'elfe surpris. "Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!"

"Dobby est parti aider nos amis du Nord!" Dit l'elfe, à la fois heureux et choqué. "Mais maintenant, Dobby est revenu se battre. Qu'est-ce que Mlle fait ici? Dobby pensait que Mlle était malade ..."

"J'étais malade, Dobby, mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je vais me battre aussi. J'étais sur le point de partir."

Une pensée lui vint et elle décida de la tenter.

"Dobby, juste au cas où je ne reviendrais pas de la bataille ..." Dobby fronça les sourcils nerveusement alors qu'elle continuait. "Pourrais-tu simplement voir de temps en temps des gens pour moi ... Eh bien ... je me suis occupé des Malfoy chez moi, et ils se cache là-bas maintenant. Pourrais-tu t'assurer qu'ils vont bien de temps en temps ?"

Les yeux de Dobby s'écarquillèrent de manière dramatique et Hermione se demanda si elle en avait trop demandé à l'elfe. Elle se souvint que Lucius avait été un maître particulièrement affreux et se sentit immédiatement coupable.

"Les hommes Malfoy sont ... vivants?" Dit Dobby stupéfait.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait oublié que leur sauvetage et leur protection par l'Ordre avaient été plutôt discrets.

"Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas très connu, mais ils ont beaucoup changé, Dobby, et je suis devenu très proches d'eux. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils vont bien, peu importe ce qui m'arrive."

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Dobby. "Bien sûr, Mlle Hermini" Finit-il par dire. "J'en serais honoré."

"Merci Dobby" Dit-elle en embrassant l'elfe sur la joue. "Je sors pour transplaner. Est-ce que tu me rejoins?"

Dobby secoua la tête, faisant battre ses oreilles. "Non Miss, Dobby va te rencontrer là-bas."

"D'accord. Prends soin de toi" Dit-elle en ramassant la cape et en quittant la pièce avec un sourire triste.

Dobby resta dans la cuisine pendant une minute, rassemblant ses pensées.

"Les Malfoy sont en vie" Se murmura-t-il. "Dobby a une visite à faire."

Avec un crack, il était parti.


	18. Chapitre18

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 18

Hermione se tenait dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue, du 12 Place Grimmauld, prête à transplaner.

Avant que son esprit ne s'effondre, elle avait l'habitude de se préparer au combat en centrant ses pensées et en rassemblant son courage. C'était une façon de se rappeler pourquoi elle se battait. Ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle n'était pas parti pour se battre, mais elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de se concentrer, surtout qu'elle se sentait comme un naufragé émotionnel.

Les appels de Draco pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas résonnaient dans son cœur comme un flipper et elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait s'effondrer sous l'effet de la tension.

Elle s'enveloppa dans la cape et prit une profonde inspiration. La sensation était si familière pour elle… Ça avait le même effet qu'un vieux pull ou une couverture préférée. Son corps se détendait.

Elle pouvait presque sentir Harry et Ron à côté d'elle, se serrant avec elle pour rester couverts alors qu'ils se rendaient à une mission, ou tout simplement pour enfreindre une règle à l'école. Ça apporta un sourire à ses lèvres. Merlin, ses garçons comptaient beaucoup pour elle, même si elle était furieuse contre eux.

Ensuite, elle voulait se rappeler pourquoi elle se battait. Ce n'était pas difficile. Harry et Ron. Draco et Lucius. L'ordre. La liberté et la justice pour leur monde.

Anthony, pris trop tôt.

Ses parents.

Tous les enfants moldus ou nés de parents moldus qui ne devraient pas avoir à craindre d'être lésés par les suprématistes sang-purs.

Elle sentit ses yeux se lever à nouveau et chassa ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Les gens avaient besoin de son aide et elle devait rester en place. Pas de glisser dans la statique. Pas d'hesitation. Elle avait un travail à faire et elle devait rester en vie pour le faire.

Ok Hermione, prépare-toi. Ça y est. Attends-toi au pire.

Et puis elle était partie, ne laissant que ses empreintes de rosée dans le parc vide. Le soleil matinal continuait à se lever dans le ciel, oubliant que la bataille se déroulait non loin de là.

Elle s'était dit s'attendre au pire et elle l'avait compris.

Hermione apparut aussi loin que possible du manoir tout en restant sur la propriété. Elle était déjà venue en mission dans le passé et connaissait les meilleurs endroits pour arriver tout en restant cachée. Malgré sa prudence, elle a trébuché en atterrissant quand son pied a attrapé quelque chose sur le sol.

Se soulevant de terre, tirant nerveusement la cape sur elle-même, elle se retourna pour regarder où elle était tombée.

Fol oeil était là. Ou du moins, son corps était. Sa gorge était tranchée si profondément qu'elle se demandait si son agresseur avait espéré le décapiter. La bile lui monta la gorge et elle la ravala.

Elle avait vu des blessures plus horribles, mais cela faisait longtemps. Le bon œil de Fol oeil était fermé, tandis que son œil magique pendait mollement dans son orbiorbite, ne regardant rien.

"Oh, Moody" Dit-elle tristement, repoussant une nouvelle vague de larmes. "Tu vas nous manquer, mon vieil ami."

Il ne fallait pas rester ici. Elle ne pouvait pas aider Fol oeil - il était parti et probablement déjà en train de se disputer avec des gens de l'autre côté du voile. Elle devait passer à autre chose.

Heureusement, Fol oeil semblait être la seule personne à son point d'apparition. Elle plissa les yeux dans l'enceinte. Ils étaient loin, mais elle pouvait les distinguer.

Les gens se battaient.

Certains en noir, certains en rouge, certains se déplaçant trop vite pour les discerner ... Des humains et des bêtes. Une bataille par une belle journée ensoleillée. C'était le chaos total sur le terrain pittoresque des Malfoy. Quelle étrange juxtaposition.

Même là, c'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. La guerre était aussi une juxtaposition - mettre un visage courageux quand votre cœur hurle. Les personnes malfaisantes se faisant passer pour des bonnes, et inversement. Beauté et destruction.

Amour et mort.

L'amour. Oh mon Dieu, elle devait s'en sortir.

Il y eu une explosion près de la maison et Hermione a sauté dans l'action. Elle devait se rapprocher ... assez près pour aider. Elle n'est pas venue jusqu'ici pour s'asseoir dans les buissons avec son ami mort. Elle n'a pas quitté Draco pour rester sur la touche. La cape serrée autour d'elle, elle décolla en courant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre au combat et elle tapota son petit sac médical où il pendait contre elle. Il y avait déjà du sang répandu sur l'herbe, se regroupant à certains endroits où des personnes étaient tombées. Hermione savait qu'elle finirait probablement par utiliser chaque dernier stock apporté par elle, remplissant son petit sac jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate presque, même avec le sortilège d'extension.

Neville fut la première personne qu'elle trouva, saignant sur le sol et laissée là par un Mangemort qui supposait qu'il allait mourir sous peu. Il assumait bien - Neville était à peine accroché à sa conscience. Hermione se souvenait de toutes ces fois où Anthony l'avait entraînée. Elle avait déjà aidé des personnes occupant le poste de Neville et elle était confiante de pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Ils étaient toujours à la périphérie de la bataille et personne ne les entourait.

"Neville" Murmura Hermione en se retournant pour les bloquer et en soulevant légèrement la cape pour montrer son visage.

"Herm" Croassa-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant de reconnaissance.

"Je vais t'aider. Reste calme."

Elle a commencé à travail et a réalisé presque immédiatement qu'elle avait manqué ce genre de guérison. Elle dysfonctionnait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était en fait une très bonne guérisseuse. Elle savait comment improviser, comment s'adapter à différentes situations…

Quand elle travaillait, elle pouvait relever tous les défis. Faisant appel à son jugement, son instinct et ses connaissances assez colossal. Elle travaillait avec passion. Ses mains bougaient vite et bien, scellant, coupant et essuyant le sang jusqu'à ce que Neville ait de nouveau de la couleur sur ses joues.

"Neville, tu es soignée, mais tu dois rester au moins dix minutes au repos pendant que les potions font leur travail" Murmura-t-elle. "Peux-tu te cacher?"

Il agita ses pieds et ses mains expérimentalement et hocha la tête. "Ouais. Je vais m'attarder un peu dans les buissons. Merci beaucoup, Mione."

Elle sourit et pressa son bras avant de s'enfuir, vérifiant par-dessus son épaule pour confirmer qu'il se cachait réellement. Elle vit sa tête disparaître dans les feuillage et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle courut, atteignant finalement la bataille elle-même. C'était une anarchie violente et elle s'est battue pour ne gêner personne en cherchant les blessés.

Le professeur Slughorn rampait loin du corps d'un gros mangemort. Il avait visiblement gagné le combat, mais il était méchamment blessé, saignant d'une grande entaille à l'estomac. Hermione savait à quelle vitesse les plaies d'estomac pouvaient dégénérer et se dépêcha de se rendre à lui. Elle devait attirer son attention sans l'effrayer - elle était invisible, après tout.

"Professeur!" Elle siffla et il sauta de peur. "C'est Hermione Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais je peux soigner votre blessure."

"Oh Hermione, merci Merlin!" Cria-t-il et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. Heureusement, les bruits de la bataille étouffaient leur discussion silencieuse.

"Allongez-vous derrière ce rocher; ça ne me prendra qu'une minute" Dit-elle, planant à ses côtés alors qu'il rampait vers le rocher, dégoulinant de sang en bougeant. Il se coucha comme indiqué, sa respiration tremblante et laborieuse.

Elle murmura quelques sorts et appliqua une pommade aussi rapidement que possible. Chaque seconde où ils sont restés ici les a rendus vulnérables - ils étaient presque à l'épicentre de la bataille. Les gens se battaient à quelques pas d'eux, trop distraits pour remarquer les orteils du professeur qui dépassaient derrière le rocher. La fumée de l'explosion a aidé à brouiller la ligne de vision par ailleurs dégagée sur le terrain.

"Cela devrait le faire" Dit-elle. "Reste caché ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez assez bien pour bouger."

"Merci, ma cher" Dit-il en regardant juste sur sa gauche. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le corriger; d'autres avaient besoin d'aide.

Elle s'enfuit en évitant les sorts et les corps et en cherchant d'autres membres de son équipe.

Elle guérit le bras cassé de Luna et son épaule disloquée après avoir assommé un Mangemort qui voulait achever son amie.

Elle a scellé une blessure à la tête pour un membre de l'Ordre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui a enlevé trois mangemorts en train de l'attaquer, alors elle savait pour qui il se battait.

Le temps passa et le chaud soleil de midi les recouvrit pendant que les combats se poursuivaient. Hermione ne ralentit pas. Que ce soit pour réparer de petites blessures ou pour soigner de grandes blessures, elle a travaillé à un rythme effréné. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la facilité. Ses fournitures s'épuisaient, mais il était inutile de s'en inquiéter maintenant. Elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes partis, et au-delà, si elle le pouvait.

Après avoir suivi le son des gémissements douloureux de quelqu'un, elle trouva Tonks fouettée presque au-delà de toute reconnaissance et enfreignit sa règle de non-pleurs, sanglotant doucement alors qu'elle la réparait derrière un grand chêne.

Tonks murmura de manière délirante ses remerciements alors qu'Hermione lui cousait le dos, de gros morceaux de peau se ressaisissant alors qu'elle travaillait. Avant de la quitter, elle versa une forte dose d'anti douleur dans sa gorge, sachant qu'absolument aucune demande ne pourrait empêcher Tonks de retourner se battre.

"Comment vas-tu, Mione?" Murmura Tonks à travers la douleur alors qu'Hermione se préparait à partir. "Les garçons vont paniquer quand ils découvriront que tu es là."

"Je vais bien, Tonks" Dit Hermione avec un sourire triste. "Les garçons auront d'autres soucis à se faire une fois que je leur aurai mis la main dessus."

Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers la bataille, elle aperçut des cheveux roux sortant de derrière un buisson. Son estomac se retourna et elle courut plus vite. Elle connaissait les cheveux d'un Weasley n'importe où.

Bon sang, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si la personne qu'elle essayait de joindre était déjà morte. Chaque membre de cette famille était important pour elle. Chacun d'entre eux était aimé.

C'était Molly Weasley, à bout de souffle alors qu'un liquide noir épais s'écoulait de sa bouche. Hermione poussa un petit cri et chercha une de ses potions les plus rares. Elle avait déjà vu ça une fois seulement auparavant - le sortilège étouffait lentement la victime en remplissant ses poumons. Hermione savait comment renverser la situation, mais si elle ne bougeait pas rapidement, rien ne pourrait pas l'aider.

"Molly, c'est Hermione. Je suis invisible. J'ai besoin que tu ouvres la bouche aussi largement que tu peux ... Je vais essayer de t'aider."

Molly émit un gargouillis mais ouvrit la bouche plus grande alors que le liquide continuait à couler de ses lèvres.

Hermione déboucha une petite fiole de potion blanche brillante et la versa dans le fond de la bouche de Molly, louant les dieux d'avoir eu la prévoyance de saisir la bouteille alors qu'elle allait chercher ses fournitures médicales. Sortant sa baguette magique, elle murmura un sortilège qui accélérerait le voyage de la potion dans les poumons de Molly. Elle a seulement prié pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Elle se souvenait encore du visage de la dernière personne qu'elle avait traitée avec Anthony, le jeune homme ne s'en était pas sorti. Ils ne l'avaient pas atteint assez vite. Elle en avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours, se rappelant ce que c'était de le voir essoufflé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, une mort horrible. Ce souvenir était la raison pour laquelle elle avait attrapé la petite fiole. Juste au cas où.

Plusieurs secondes atroces plus tard, Molly a pris un grand souffle. C'était une respiration propre et Hermione sanglotait presque de bonheur. Elle était réticente à l'admettre, mais pendant un moment, elle pensa que son cerveau allait s'évanouir. Voir Molly mourir aurait poussé ses limites au point d'être agressées. Peu importe - elle était secouée mais toujours lucide. Toujours capable d'aider. Toujours forte.

"Molly, je dois aider les autres. S'il te plait, reste cachée ... tes poumons mettront du temps à fonctionner normalement, te battre serait du suicide maintenant."

"Hermi" Murmura Molly, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Comment... remercier ? Pensais... mourir... je t'aime ."

"Chut, tu vas t'epuisser" Dit Hermione en picorant la femme sur la joue à travers le manteau."Mon seul remerciement c'est de rester en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu te sente assez forte pour sortir d'ici, je t'aime aussi rester en sécurité."

Hermione décolla dans une course, déterminée à aider le plus de personnes possible avec le temps dont elle disposait. Elle ne savait toujours pas où étaient Harry et Ron, mais ils étaient probablement loin de cette bataille, cherchant Voldemort dans le ventre du manoir. La lutte continuerait le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour l'achever. Elle ne pouvait supporter de penser à la solution de rechange - ce serait une peine de mort pour toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Il y avait un fort craquement devant et Hermione leva les yeux sous le choc. Un géant gravissait son chemin. Ses pieds énormes étaient couverts de sang et, à sa grande horreur, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le sien.

Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de s'écarter de son chemin, elle a trébuché sur le sol rocheux et est tombée avec un claquement contre une grande pierre plate. Dans sa hâte de se lever, elle ne vit pas que sa cape s'était accrochée au bord déchiqueté. Elle se remit debout, les jambes tremblantes par la chute.

Et puis elle a été exposée. Dans la même seconde, elle réalisa son erreur, elle entendit un cri triomphant derrière elle suivi des mots redoutés, "Sectumsempra!"

La sensation de déchirure de sa peau était associée à la sensation d'apparition parallèle alors qu'elle était emmenée de la bataille dans l'inconnu.

.

.

Le silence oppressant de la maison a été brisé par le bruit d'un petit POP. Les yeux de Draco se levèrent au même moment que ceux de son père.

Là, sur la table basse entre eux, se trouvaient leurs baguettes.

Draco laissa échapper un cri torturé qui se dissipa en sanglots.

Les mains de Lucius tremblèrent et il jura dans un souffle.

.

.

J'ai eu pire.

C'était la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit et, à bien des égards, c'était vrai. L'avantage tordu d'avoir souffert d'une dépression nerveuse à la suite de torture psychologique est que tout semblait ensuite doux en comparaisons.

Même après avoir été frappé par un sortilège qui lui a déchiré le corps, de profondes entailles lui ont traversé le torse et le dos, passant à travers ses vêtements. Elle repensait à la souffrance dans les yeux morts de ces enfants. C'était comme prendre un Sectum sempra un million de fois.

Elle pouvait gérer la douleur physique.

Malheureusement, elle savait aussi que son corps ne pouvait pas perdre autant de sang sans mourir. C'était le problème avec cette situation. Eh bien, ça et le fait qu'elle n'était plus sur le champ de bataille. Elle était dans un bureau richement décoré de tapisseries et de décorations en bois sombre. Ça sentait le cèdre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit qu'elle était en train de saigner sur un magnifique tapis persan.

Ils ne seront jamais capables de faire disparaître ces taches, pensa-t-elle groggy alors que son cerveau s'enbrouillait un peu plus.

"Tu te demande où vous es, Sang-de-Bourbe?" Ricana une voix féminine.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione ressentit une pointe de désir pour Draco. Ce mot horrible lui rappellerait pour toujours, aussi regrettable qu'il soit. Il lui manquait. Elle espérait qu'il était en sécurité.

Mais alors la reconnaissance s'installa et Hermione réalisa qui était avec elle dans l'étude.

Cette voix appartenait à Bellatrix.

"Oui, en fait" Répondit-elle, sa voix épaisse et irritée. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Je vais mourir ici.

Elle avait menti à Draco. À son amour. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait. L'idée même lui donna envie de crier. Elle avait promis.

"Tu es dans le manoir, dans le vieux bureau de Lucius" Dit Bellatrix en entrant dans son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air pareil. Maladive. Complètement hors de son rocher ."Mais ce n'est pas ce dont nous allons parler maintenant."

Bellatrix commença à l'entourer, marchant lentement autour du corps ensanglanté d'Hermione alors qu'elle était allongée sur le tapis.

"J'ai quelques questions pour toi, petite. Nous avons un compte à régler. Tu m'as causé des ennuis. J'ai travaillé des mois et des mois pour trouver une cible convenable pour Imperium, et tu as tout gâché."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Rien n'avait de sens.

"Mon Wolf chéri, qui avait accès à tout ce que je voulais, était la cible idéale" Continua Bellatrix d'une voix faussement calme. Hermione pouvait entendre la folie dessous.

Elle brillait comme un phare dans l'obscurité. "J'avais tout planifié. C'était un ami intime de l'Ordre. Il pouvait même pénétré à l'intérieur de leur quartier général. Et surtout, il avait accès quotidiennement à leur petite princesse endommagée: toi. Harry Potter ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle continuait à tourner et Hermione sentit sa conscience se contracter. Pas beaucoup plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça ... Mieux vaut mourir quand on est essentiellement endormi. Draco lui manquait tellement maintenant. Lucius lui manquait aussi. Etrange comment ils étaient devenus une partie intégrante de sa vie.

"Mes instructions étaient si simples" A déclaré Bellatrix. Ça ne semblait plus être comme si elle parlait à Hermione. On aurait dit qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. "Prends là, brise là, amène la moi. C'est simple, tu ne penses pas?"

Elle continua sans attendre de réponse.

"Je suis très bonne à l'Imperious, tu sais" Cria-t-elle, se vantant. "Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Oh, d'habitude ils obéissent. Mais Wolf?"

Bellatrix se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant. Elle ne souriait plus.

"Tu lui as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?" Elle a craché. "L'imbécile ne suivait pas mes ordres. Il lui a fallu un temps fou pour finalement te kidnapper, ce qui aurait dû être très facile, en passant. Il t'a drogué pour que tu ne ressente pas la douleur ... Une contradiction aveuglante, débile!. Puis il a demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de faire son sale boulot - malgré mes ordres explicites - et ensuite? Il t'a renvoyé. Oh, bien sûr, il m'a donné des informations intéressantes, comme le fait que tu cachait Lucius et Draco dans ta sale maison moldue. Je ne me soucie pas de ce qui arrive à ces idiots inutiles. L'Ordre était stupide de les avoir sauvés. Ils resteront fidèles à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même les jette dehors. Est-ce toi qui s'occupait de deux hommes qui te méprisent, petite Sang-de-Bourbe?

Tu n'as aucune idée, pensa Hermione.

Elle apporta son visage juste devant celui d'Hermione, affichant ses dents pourries et ses yeux enfoncés dans toute leur gloire. Hermione sentit sa vision se brouiller.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content de moi, tu sais" Murmura-t-elle. "J'étais censé te livrer à lui. Tu étais censé être l'appât, amène ton cher petit Potter pour te sauver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait confiance pour que ça soit fait, et j'ai échoué. Je dois l'admettre. Mais Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était à cause de toi. Tu avez fait quelque chose à Wolf. Après son retour, je l'ai enfermé pendant des semaines. Je l'ai battu à un pouce de sa vie. Je lui ai donné de nouveaux ordres: te retrouver, t'humilier et te tuer. C'était sa punition pour avoir été trop attaché à ton hideux petit visage. Mais tu as aussi ruiné ça, non? Je n'ai pas pu communiquer correctement avec Wolf depuis. Tu es toujours en train de faire obstacle. "

Oh, pauvre Wolf, pensa Hermione. Elle ignorait à quel point il avait lutté contre la malédiction. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable du sort de son ami.

Bellatrix se leva droit, tête haute, regardant Hermione. Elle avait presque l'air royale. Puis elle a ruiné la façade en crachant sur le corps ensanglanté d'Hermione.

"Tu as gâché mes plans, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as rendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres très en colère contre moi. Mais maintenant que tu es ici, ça va changer. Je vais te conduire à lui, et tu vas tout lui expliquer."

Hermione fut rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas en vie assez longtemps pour bavarder avec Voldemort. Son système ralentissait. Elle se noyait pratiquement dans son propre sang. Elle pouvait même sentir la statique planer autour des coins de son esprit, cherchant le bon moment pour l'envahir.

C'était tentant de la laisser prendre le relais. Elle ne ressentirait rien alors qu'elle se glisserait dans l'au-delà. Peut-être que ça bloquerait même la voix de Draco, la suppliant toujours de ne pas partir. Sous la douleur de ses blessures, elle pouvait sentir son cœur se briser.

"Et pendant que tu expliquera ça, tu peux peut-être aussi lui dire ce que ton précieux Ordre a fait avec le corps de Narcissa. Oh, c'était une idée intelligente, je vous accorder ça, mais mon Seigneur avait des projets pour elle. Il était très en colère ces derniers temps. Très en colère. Ne le faisons pas attendre, d'accord? "

La mention de la mère de Draco attira l'attention d'Hermione et elle repoussa la statique. Que voulait dire Bellatrix? L'Ordre n'avait pas pris le corps de Narcissa. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour elle d'avoir manqué une telle information. Le fait qu'ils aient trouvé Draco et Lucius était une pure coïncidence.

Maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus alerte et luttait dans l'obscurité, Hermione pouvait voir quelque chose de curieux depuis son emplacement au sol. Juste un petit mouvement de sous le banc dans le coin éloigné. Et puis un autre battement près du bureau. Qui d'autre était dans cette pièce avec eux?

Elle entendit Bellatrix fredonner joyeusement alors qu'elle se fixait les cheveux dans le vieux miroir accroché au mur.

Hermione se retourna pour voir où elle avait vu le mouvement et put distinguer de petits orteils trapus jaillissant de derrière le banc.

Des elfes de maison? Quoi ?

Son regard revint à Bellatrix, qui finissait de se toiletter. La femme se retourna vers Hermione, semblant ravie et folle à la fois. Ses yeux étaient juste un peu trop ouverts alors qu'elle se fendit d'un sourire.

"C'est moi qu'il veut, tu sais. Ça a toujours été moi. Il ne l'a juste pas encore compris. Tu lui parles, tu lui fais voir que la stupidité de Wolf n'était pas de ma faute, et ensuite il m'aimerait en retour "

Hermione voulut rire de l'absurdité de la déclaration, mais à ce moment-là, la foule de mouvements devint une ruée vers les corps, et le cri choqué de Bellatrix résonna dans la pièce. Trois elfes de maison sortirent de l'ombre, deux bloquèrent Bellatrix alors que le troisième atteignait Hermione.

"Nous vous mettons en sécurité, Mademoiselle" Dit une petite voix grincheuse alors qu'Hermione succombait finalement à l'inconscience. "Nous vous emmenons au Cottage Invisible. Nous prenons bien soin de vous. Miss n'a plus à s'inquiéter."


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 19

Lucius regarda son fils au cœur brisé, sangloter dans ses mains alors qu'il serrait sa baguette. Lucius leva sa propre baguette, enfin après si longtemps. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis des mois, mais quelle réunion aigre-douce. La baguette apparut parce qu'Hermione était en grave danger, voire pire. C'était un moyen terrible de récupérer sa magie.

Draco sanglotait à nouveau, son corps entier tremblait.

Lucius se souvint comment son cœur s'était déchiré quand Narcissa avait été tué et il a pris une décision. Personne ne devrait avoir à s'asseoir impuissant pendant que sa bien-aimée mourait. En outre, quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit maintenant qu'il se souvenait du lien magique entre Hermione et la maison.

"Très bien mon fils, allons la chercher."

Les sanglots de Draco ralentirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

"Pardon?" Il a dit.

"Allons la chercher. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte. Je pense que la maison aurait réagi étant donné qu'elle lui est liée par le sang. Juste une théorie bien sûr, mais je doute que je me trompe, étant donné la réaction qu'elle a eu après s'être liée avec nous. Si elle n'est pas morte, cela signifie qu'elle est sérieusement blessée quelque part. Alors allons la chercher. " Il s'est levé pour donner à sa déclaration un air de finalité. Son fils avait besoin d'un leader confiant pour le moment et il pourrait jouer le rôle correctement.

Draco le fixa, le visage humide et rouge, les yeux cernés et injecté de sang.

"Tu es vraiment sérieux" Dit Draco, étonné.

Lucius acquiesça.

"Tu penses honnêtement qu'elle est vivante?"

Lucius acquiesça à nouveau. Il pouvait dire que son fils luttait avec l'idée d'avoir de l'espoir quand ils pourraient trouver son cadavre à l'autre bout de leur mission. Il vit Draco reculer légèrement, probablement en train d'imaginer ça, puis plaça sa mâchoire dans un signe familier de colère têtue.

"D'accord. D'accord. Faisons-le."

Un sourire fier reprit les traits de Lucius, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par un regard désolé.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de projet, mon fils, mais si la bataille a lieu au manoir, nous avons l'avantage de connaître notre terrain mieux que quiconque."

"Bien" Dit Draco en se levant et en prenant un air de détermination. Il était plus facile d'agir que de pleurer. "Très bien. Nous pouvons improviser. Nous devrions aussi nous déguiser. Nous sommes essentiellement une cible des deux côtés, à l'exception du petit nombre au siège qui sait ce qui c'est passé."

Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de son père, un sourire narquois colorant ses lèvres. Lucius fut soulagé de voir que son fils réagissait bien à sa suggestion. C'est incroyable ce qu'un peu d'espoir peut faire. "A quoi veux-tu resembler, mon père?"

"Surprends moi" Dit Lucius sèchement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir une baguette au visage, même si la personne à l'autre bout était son fils.

Il sentit une vague de magie l'envahir et lui toucher doucement le visage.

"Une barbe?" Dit Lucius, et Draco acquiesça. Ses mains dérivèrent jusqu'à sa tête. "Cheveux courts?" Il a ricané.

"Es-tu surpris?" Dit Draco, toujours avec le plus petit sourire narquois.

Lucius plissa les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur son fils. Draco avait maintenant de longs cheveux bruns clairs et une courte barbe.

"Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais faire quelques ajustements" Dit Lucius, laissant ses cheveux pousser à sa longueur normale. Il remarqua que Draco avait changé la couleur en noir de jais. "Le noir ou la barbe ne me dérange pas, mais je n'ai aucune envie de cheveux courts."

"Très bien" Dit Draco, semblant un peu plus calme maintenant qu'il était possible de trouver Hermione. Lucius pria seulement pour ne pas lui donner de fausses attentes.

Ils ont tous deux regardé la cheminée, se demandant comment procéder.

"Père, maintenant que la maison est liée à nous, nous permettra-t-elle de l'utiliser plus librement? Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement partir maintenant et trouver un endroit pour transplaner?"

Ça avait du sens, et Lucius acquiesça. "Essayons. Ce serait plus rapide que de jouer avec le système de cheminette. Salazar sait ce que Hermione a fait avec."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, qui était une simple décoration jusqu'à maintenant. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu utilisé pendant les nombreux mois où ils avaient vécu là-bas. Draco posa la main sur la poignée de porte, se demandant si une sorte de protection l'empêcherait de partir.

Rien d'étrange n'est arrivé. La poignée de porte se retourna normalement.

Ils sortirent tranquillement et virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue résidentielle pittoresque. De grands arbres fleuri bordaient la route et l'air était parfumé au parfum des fleurs.

"Je n'avais jamais vu l'extérieur auparavant" Dit Draco en regardant la maison.

"Moi non plus. Etrange" Dit Lucius en marchant derrière plusieurs arbres, ils vérifiaient qu'ils étaient bien cachés.

"Transplanons à notre endroit habituel, juste au sud du manoir. Nous devrons improviser à partir de là, fils. Nous ne savons pas quelle sera la situation."

Draco hocha la tête et avec un CRACK, ils étaient partis.

Le manoir était un bain de sang, et les deux Malfoy regardèrent le spectacle avec horreur. La pelouse n'était verte que par endroits, le reste étant taché de rouge par les victimes de la bataille. Les troupes des deux côtés ont continué à se battre, mais il était clair que le nombre de victimes commençaient à affecter ceux qui se trouvaient sur le terrain. Les gens ralentissaient.

"Merlin" Souffla Lucius. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai imaginé revoir notre maison ancestrale." Ils ont tous deux pris leur envol. Voyant la gravité de la bataille, ils réalisèrent tous les deux à quel point Hermione avait dû être blessée. Tout aurait pu lui arriver ici. Des sorts malhonnêtes coloraient l'air.

"Marche avec détermination, mon fils. Protége-toi, mais ne perde pas ton temps à te battre si tu peux l'éviter. Notre mission ici est de trouver Hermione, rien d'autre. Protége les membres de l'Ordre si tu peux le faire discrètement, mais ne le fait pas de manière ostentatoire qui montrerai clairement de quel côté nous sommes. Si nous attirons trop l'attention sur nous-mêmes, nous serons reconnus et nous nous battrons tous ici. "

Draco grogna sa compréhension. Ils se faufilèrent entre les combattants sans se regarder dans les yeux et ne baissant pas la tête. C'était étonnamment facile de se déplacer. Hormis le charme occasionnel du bouclier, personne ne semblait vouloir les arrêter, trop occupé à se défendre des attaques. Cependant, il était difficile d'aider les membres de l'Ordre sans dévoiler sa position, et Draco sentit un élancement de culpabilité de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus. Pourtant, il était là pour Hermione. Pour la trouver, il devait se fondre dans le décor.

Au bout de dix minutes, il commençait à s'inquiéter, jetant un coup d'œil à son père lorsqu'il put voir l'homme qui se précipitait entre les combattants. Après vingt minutes, il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

Son père a fait son jogging à côté de lui.

"As-tu un indice ?" Il a demandé.

Draco secoua la tête, retenant ses larmes. Ils ont cherché un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient finalement arrêtés dans un endroit abrité entre deux buissons.

"Putain" Croassa Draco, haletant. "Putain de merde. Si elle n'est pas sur le terrain, où pourrait-elle bien être? Le manoir est immense, mon père. Elle venait aider les blessés, n'est-ce pas? Je pensais qu'elle serait là."

Lucius ouvrit la bouche et fut coupé par le souffle de quelqu'un. Molly Weasley les avait reconnues et courait, tenant un paquet de tissu chatoyant.

"Lucius, Draco, vous cherchez Hermione, oui?" Dit-elle dans un murmure rauque, elle semblait avoir des difficultés à parler.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête avec raideur.

"Merci Merlin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ... Je récupérais encore quand j'ai vu ça se produire. Elle a aidé tant de gens ... Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Oh, je ne fais que bafouiller maintenant" Dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. "Regardez, elle portait ça pour rester invisible" Dit-elle en levant ce qui semblait être une cape. "Mais la cape s'est détachée quand elle est tombée et Bellatrix l'a attrapée. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. Merlin, je suis tellement inquiète!"

Lucius jura et Draco sentit son estomac se contracter. Quoi que sa tante ait fait était la raison pour laquelle sa baguette était revenue, il en était sûr. Elle pourrait être morte finalement.

Elle pourrait être morte.

Il se balança sur ses pieds.

"Merci Molly" Dit Lucius, probablement plus gentiment qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à un Weasley. "Nous allons la chercher."

Elle hocha la tête en larmes, puis enroula la cape autour d'elle, disparaissant de la vue. "Il est plus facile d'aider les autres quand les Mangemorts ne savent pas ce qui les frappe" Dit sa voix alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux. Les deux Malfoy décidèrent que Molly Weasley n'était pas la femme d'intérieur inutile, qu'ils l'avaient toujours imaginée.

"Nous devons entrer à l'intérieur" Siffla Lucius, attrapant le bras de Draco et l'entraînant autour de la maison vers l'une des portes latérales réservée aux domestiques. Elles seraient verrouillés pour tout le monde ici, mais tout le monde n'était pas un Malfoy. Ils se sont glissés dans le manoir. "Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Draco. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce à quoi Bella ressemble quand elle met la main sur un prisonnier."

Les Malfoy commencèrent à courir à travers la maison déserte. Il semblait que tout le monde était dehors en train de se battre, sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et quiconque devinait où il se cachait. Ils vérifièrent le hall principal noir brûlé, la bibliothèque et les chambres principales et venaient juste de se rendre au bureau quand ils l'entendirent.

"Freeze, des intrus!"

Ils se retournèrent lentement.

Bellatrix se tenait devant eux avec sa baguette haute. Son expression de fureur folle faiblit lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

"Lucius? Draco?" Elle cria et baissa sa baguette en leur souriant.

"Quels déguisements ridicules" Ricana-t-elle. "Lucius tu as l'air affreux. Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de cacher qui tu es? Même si tu a échoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu pourrais toujours lui être utile. Incroyable que tu aies survécu, vraiment. Vous venez massacrer vos sauveteurs, mes chéris? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester coincé avec eux. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je vous en veux. "Elle fit un pas insolent vers eux et Draco se tendit avec colère. Bellatrix s'arrêta de marcher, observant sa réaction face à elle. Elle avait l'air perplexe.

Lucius posa sa main sur le bras de Draco et le regarda. Draco serra la mâchoire.

"Bella ..." Ronronna Lucius d'une voix calme. "J'ignorerai le fait que tu étais heureuse pendant que nous étions torturés et que ta sœur soit assassinée si tu réponds à ma question. Où est la fille?"

Elle n'a même pas bronché à la mention du meurtre de Narcissa. Son air confus disparut et elle se renfrogna. "Quoi, la Sang-de-Bourbe? Tu ne vas pas la tuer, Lucius, elle est à moi. Ou du moins elle l'était ... J'étais sur le point de l'emmener à Godric's Hollow quand la chienne s'est échappée. Elle et ses sales petits amis. .. me causant toujours des ennuis. Quand je mettrais la main dessus - "

"Ses amis l'ont aidée à s'éloigner? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à Godric's Hollow?" Coupa Lucius, se sentant extrêmement soulagé qu'Hermione ait réussi à s'échapper. Autant creuser pour obtenir des informations tant qu'il le pourrait.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr" Ricana Bellatrix. "Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment inutile. La Sang-de-Bourbe a été ma cible pendant des mois, mais malheureusement, l'imbécile que j'ai contracté pour la ramener à moi était ... Incapable de mener à bien cette tâche. Le fou était amoureux d'elle et il avait un esprit plus fort que prévu" Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Lucius put entendre Draco grogner dans un souffle. "Peu importe. Elle n'ira pas loin avec ses blessures. Au moins, elle mourra d'une mort horriblement douloureuse, comme elle le mérite." Le regard renfrogné de Bellarix se transforma en un sourire dérangé.

"Les blessures?" Dit Draco, brisant son silence. Il était gelé de terreur. Bellatrix était responsable du monstre que Wolf était devenu et maintenant Hermione était sur le point de mourir. C'était un cauchemar. C'était tout ce qu'il craignait.

"Ce sortilège dont tu m'as parlé, mon cher neveu" Dit-elle joyeusement. "Celui que Potter a utilisé sur toi? Oh mon dieu, quel gâchis! Elle a laissé son sang sale partout dans le bureau, se vautrant dedans comme un animal ... C'était tout à fait une vue." Bellatrix commença à ricaner, mais s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un rire, sa dernière expression de folie se figeant sur son visage. Une lumière verte éclaira sa peau pâle. Elle est tombée en arrière.

La baguette de Draco était sortie et sa main tremblante, les mots du sortilège mortel sur ses lèvres. Sa tante était morte de la main et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il souhaitait pouvoir le traîner plus longtemps. La faire souffrir. La faire hurler d'agonie. La tuer encore et encore. Ça ne suffira jamais. Il en voulait plus.

Il se tourna vers son père, tremblant toujours.

"Je ne suis pas désolé" Dit-il avec colère.

"Moi non plus" Répondit son père. "Maintenant, la question est ... Quels amis ont aidé Hermione à s'échapper? Et où est-elle maintenant?"

"Vérifions l'étude" Dit Draco, marchant déjà dans la direction de la pièce. Lucius suivit.

Ils approchaient de la porte et Draco jeta un regard inquiet à son père.

"Je sens déjà le sang" Dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

Ils ouvrirent la lourde porte en chêne et tous deux haletèrent à la vue. Le grand tapis persan au centre de la pièce était complètement taché de sang, le liquide accumulé formait un cercle en désordre où Hermione devait être. Draco était a l'agonie, mais resta silencieux alors que sa vision devenait floue. Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et glissa sur le sol. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

"Par Salazar, mon père, honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comment pourrait-elle survivre à ça?"

Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire. Ça avait l'air mauvais; très mauvais. La raison pour laquelle leurs baguettes sont apparues était claire.

"D'accord, réfléchissons" Dit Lucius en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. "Bella a dit que ses amis l'avaient aidée à s'échapper. Qui sont ses amis?"

"Tout le monde est son ami" Dit Draco, sa voix étouffée entre ses mains. "Mais Potter et Weasley sont ses meilleurs amis, évidemment."

"Bien, allons les trouver" Dit Lucius.

"Ils sont partis chasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, père" Dit Draco exaspéré. "On n'a aucune chance en enfer de les trouver."

"Nous devons essayer, mon fils" Dit Lucius, fermement. "Je ne vois aucune autre option." Il se sentait très dur avec Draco quand il était si fragile, mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de son sort, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de cesser de regarder.

Draco releva la tête puis se leva les dents serré.

"Tu as raison, bien sûr. Je suis désolé père. Je suppose que j'ai juste peur de ce que nous allons trouver."

"Je comprends, bien sûr" Dit Lucius. "Mais n'abandonnons pas encore."

Ils revinrent dans les couloirs vides du manoir pour atteindre une porte latérale qui se déversait dans un petit jardin. Ils se sont déchirés à la recherche de quiconque pourrait peut-être aider.

Ce qu'ils ont vu les a surpris. Les Mangemorts et autres combattants noirs ont disparu et les membres restants de l'Ordre s'occupent de leurs blessés. Draco pouvait voir Rose courir entre les corps, essayant frénétiquement d'aider. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux la suivait, lui remettant ses provisions.

"Ho, Weasley!" Draco cria et courut aussi vite que possible. Ron leva les yeux, abasourdi de voir un Draco Malfoy barbu et charmé en brun qui courait vers lui.

"Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Il a demandé suspicieusement. Lucius aux cheveux noirs marchait derrière son fils.

"A la recherche d'Hermione. Nos baguettes sont venues à nous, alors nous savons qu'elle est blessée. L'as-tu vue?" Dit Draco, haletant.

"Blessée? Elle est supposée être avec toi! Dans la maison! En sécurité!" Ron a répondu, sa voix s'élevant dans la hauteur. Soudain, Harry courut à côté de lui, regardant entre les trois hommes alarmé.

"Ouais, eh bien, elle a compris ton petit plan et a paniqué, Weasley. Elle a hacker la cheminée pour vérifier le quartier général puis nous a laissés pour venir aider" rétorqua Draco. "Pas lui dire? Sérieusement? Vous auriez du savoir espèces d'abrutis -"

"Nous le savions" Intervint Harry avec colère. "Ou nous le soupçonnions, du moins. Nous avons laissé la cape d'invisibilité au siège au cas où elle parviendrait toujours à passer ... pour la protéger. Elle était censée la porter -"

"Elle l'avait " A déclaré Molly, rejoignant le groupe avec la cape sur son bras. "Elle est tombée d'elle et ensuite Bellatrix l'a prise."

"Bellatrix? Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle n'était jamais supposée venir!" Cria Ron. "Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici!"

"Elle m'a sauvé la vie, Ronald, sans elle je serai morte" Dit Molly en plissant les yeux. "Elle avait quelque chose à offrir et elle voulait avoir la possibilité d'aider."

"Elle ma sauvé la vie aussi" A hurlé Tonks, alors qu'elle aidait à panser le bras de quelqu'un. "Je serais morte maintenant si elle ne m'avait pas cousue. Aucun doute à ce sujet."

"Moi aussi" Dit Nevile en faisant du jogging. "J'avais presque complètement perdu mon sang quand elle m'a trouvé. Elle a sauvé beaucoup de gens ici. Tu sais à quel point elle est douée pour ça."

La bouche de Ron se ferma brusquement et Harry et lui regardèrent le sol avec culpabilité. "Nous essayions simplement de la protéger" Dit Harry. "C'est tout ce que nous essayions de faire. Mais maintenant, elle est en danger. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?"

"Bellatrix a utilisé le Sectum sempra sur elle" Dit Draco, et vit Harry grimacer. "Elle voulait l'emmener au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une raison quelconque, mais a déclaré que les amis d'Hermione l'avaient aidée à s'échapper. Nous espérions que c'était l'un de vous afin de pouvoir savoir où elle se trouvait."

"Si c'était quelqu'un d'ici, elle le serait là aussi" Dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. "Il est plus facile de voir qui est parti maintenant que l'autre côté est parti. Il les a appelés. Ils essayent de se regrouper. Lui et moi nous sommes battus dans le hall principal, mais ensuite il a disparu et Ron et moi avons essayé de le trouver depuis des heures. Serpent lâche. Je ne sais pas du tout où il est parti. "

"Godric's Hollow" Dit Draco soudainement. "Bellatrix a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à Godric's Hollow."

Il y eu un lourd silence alors que Harry et Ron le regardaient.

"Sérieusement?" Dit Ron avec prudence. "Tu ne mens pas?"

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Wesley, je suis de ton maudit côté. À contrecœur, mais vraiment là!" Grogna Draco.

Ron se tourna vers Harry. Ils ont partagé un regard.

"D'accord, si c'est le cas, Ron, moi-même, Lupin et Tonks iront là-bas. Nous ne pouvons pas trouver Fol oeil. Allons terminer ça" Dit Harry. "Malfoy ... à propos d'Hermione ... Si elle avait vraiment été sauvée par des amis, ils essaient probablement de la guérir quelque part. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui l'a emmenée, mais je pense que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre quelqu'un qui aurait des informations ".

"À moins que nous puissions persuader Bellatrix de nous en dire plus?" Dit Ron, un espoir en colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il voulait torturer la femme et personne ne l'a vraiment blâmé.

"Elle est morte" Dit Draco, ne voulant pas expliquer davantage. Il se sentait stupide de l'avoir tuée avant de la fouiller correctement. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment ... Trop désemparé et en colère pour faire autre chose que de massacrer la femme.

"Bien, merci Merlin pour ça, en tout cas" Dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'était un putain de cauchemar. Je suppose que Harry a raison, Malfoy. Si elle a été prise par des amis, quelqu'un finira par entendre quelque chose." Il se tourna vers Harry, la détermination sur le visage. "D'accord, allons à Godric's Hollow, Harry. Il faut que ça se termine. Il a peur. Nous pouvons faire ça."

Harry acquiesça mais ne quitta pas Draco des yeux. "C'est une survivante, Malfoy, une guerrière" Dit-il doucement. "C'est une battante. Retourne à la maison. Quelqu'un ici peut t'emmener par le quartier général. Si Ron et moi réussissons ce combat, nous te retrouverons là-bas."

"Nous pouvons y aller directement" Dit Draco froidement. Il ne voulait pas la pitié de l'élu. Il voulait que Hermione revienne. "Nous nous verrons après. Bonne chance" Ajouta-t-il.

Malgré tout, il espérait vraiment qu'Harry tuerait le bâtard qui avait causé tant de misère.

"Merci, Malfoy" Dit Harry, puis il décolla avec Ron, Tonks et Lupin qui suivaient de près.

Draco entendit son père soupirer derrière lui. "Allons-nous rentrer, Draco? Même si je n'aime pas le dire, M. Potter a probablement raison. Si elle a été emmenée par des amis, ils essaieront probablement de l'aider maintenant. La maison est le premier endroit où elle va chercher pour nous."

Draco hocha la tête avec raideur et commença à s'éloigner de la foule. Il ne voulait plus être avec ces gens, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, de toute façon. C'était très bien que le Duo debiles soit optimiste, mais ils n'avaient pas vu le sang. Il savait que la vue de ce tapis le hanterait jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

"Pense-tu que nous pouvons transplaner? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment la maison réagit lorsque les gens se matérialisent par enchantement" Dit Draco, épuisé et en colère.

"Faisons juste confiance à Hermione pour qu'elle l'ait mise en place amicalement" Dit Lucius, semblant également épuisé. "Pense juste à la maison et on verra où nous nous retrouverons."

C'était un léger pari, mais Draco s'en fichait. Il n'a même pas reconnu avoir entendu les paroles de son père, il a simplement fermé les yeux et a disparu.

Une seconde plus tard, ils ont tous deux réapparu avec un POP dans la cour. Bien sûr, Hermione l'avait arrangé comme ça. Elle était vraiment incroyablement brillante. Draco baissa la garde et sentit ses épaules tomber. Son père agita sa baguette et leurs apparences revinrent à la normale.

"Nous revenons au jeu de l'attente, je suppose" Dit Draco, la voix irritée. Il entra à l'intérieur, recroquevillé sur le canapé et pensa au visage d'Hermione qui lui souriait. Il avait mal à la poitrine.

Une heure plus tard, Lucius et Draco haletèrent en même temps, serrant les bras qui portait leur marque noire. Une douleur brûlante parcourut la marque et ils se tortillèrent dans leurs sièges. Quelques instants plus tard, la douleur a cessé.

"Tu ne penses pas ..." Dit Draco, haletant.

"Oui, je pense que oui" Dit Lucius, regardant sa Marque avec crainte. "Je pense que ta mère a été vengée."

Draco inspecta son bras et remarqua avec stupeur que la Marque commençait déjà à s'estomper, sifflant douloureusement contre sa peau.

"J'aimerais que Hermione puisse voir ça" Murmura-t-il, regardant la marque se faner sur son bras.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry et Ron traversèrent la cheminée. Draco ne pensait pas qu'il était possible pour deux personnes d'avoir l'air aussi exaltées et aussi misérables en même temps.

Lucius se leva pour les saluer et leur serra la main, les remerciant chaleureusement d'avoir rempli une mission qui était pratiquement une condamnation à mort.

Draco suivit l'exemple de son père. Il avait peut-être le cœur brisé, mais il était aussi sincèrement reconnaissant que les deux aient réussi. Il fut surpris quand ils lui attribuèrent en grande partie sa contribution à la réussite de son travail… Harry déclara que Voldemort était sur le point de changer d'adresse une fois de plus, et sans l'information de Draco, il serait probablement encore en vie.

"Alors ... Toujours rien sur Hermione ?" Dit nerveusement Harry, une fois les formalités terminées. Les deux Malfoy secouèrent la tête solennellement.

"Putain" Dit Ron.

Ils partagèrent tous une tasse de thé en silence, la joie de leur victoire s'émoussant sous le poids de la disparition d'Hermione.


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 20

Hermione cligna des yeux sortant d'un profond sommeil. Après un moment de calme paisible, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le calme paisible la quitta rapidement, remplacé par un sentiment de malaise.

Malgré sa vision un peu floue, elle pouvait distinguer un mur rose pâle et une commode antique à sa droite. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que son corps était recouvert d'une couverture à fleurs et qu'elle était nichée dans un lit très confortable. Mais sa bouche semblait remplie de coton et tout son corps lui faisait mal. C'était un rappel de ce qu'elle avait survécu.

J'ai survécu?

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ou se trouvait-elle par Merlin? N'était-elle pas supposée être morte? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était ...

"Mademoiselle est réveillée!" Couina une voix, obligeant Hermione à sauter et à japper d'effroi.

"Oh, désolé mademoiselle" Murmura la voix. "Sunny était excité. Sunny sera calme maintenant."

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et finit par apercevoir un petit elfe de maison qui planait juste en dehors de son champ de vision.

"Où suis-je?" Elle croassa.

"Miss a des questions!" Couina le joyeux elfe. "On a dit à Sunny que Mlle aurait des questions. Sunny vous répondra." Avec un POP brusque, Sunny avait disparu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Autant qu'elle sache, elle avait failli être tuée par Bellatrix au milieu de la bataille finale, sauvée d'une manière ou d'une autre par des elfes de maison et emmenée dans une chambre à la fois mystérieuse et confortable.

Penser à Bellatrix lui rappela le sort, et elle se dépêcha de vérifier ses blessures. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Elles avaient toutes été guéris, seules de fines cicatrices roses très pâles marquaient où elles avaient été. Ses vêtements imbibés de sang avaient disparu et elle portait maintenant un pyjama en coton doux.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ..." Marmonna-t-elle, luttant contre le vertige dans sa tête. Un autre POP la fit de nouveau japper, les nerfs agités. Cette fois, un vieil elfe de maison assoupi la regarda. Il était incroyablement froissé, mais portait une taie d'oreiller blanche et avait une expression inteintelligente sur le visage.

"Bienvenue, Mlle Granger" Dit l'elfe. Hermione ressentit une mélancolie pour Lucius. Il l'appelait toujours ainsi, l'homme têtu.

"Bonjour" Dit-elle, ne voulant pas paraître ingrate. Après tout, pour une raison quelconque, il semblerait que les elfes lui aient sauvé la vie. "C'est Hermione, s'il te plaît. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"Mon nom est Mirtu, Mademoiselle" Dit l'elfe en inclinant la tête. "Mirtu pense que Miss se demande où elle est."

Hermione acquiesça. Enfin, quelques réponses.

"Mlle est dans le cottage invisible. Mlle sera en sécurité ici jusqu'à ce que Mlle se sente mieux."

"Ok mais - "

"Quand Mlle sera plus forte, il y a du thé en bas et toutes ses questions seront répondues" Dit l'elfe. Hermione fronça les sourcils pour la troisième fois en autant de minutes. Pourquoi tout le monde étaient si vague? Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait. Elle avait besoin de guérir et de retourner au combat. Les gens comptaient sur elle.

"Bien" Dit-elle en s'asseyant avec difficulté et en balançant ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Le vieil elfe la regarda avec inquiétude. "Allons-y." Elle se leva avec raideur et attendit que l'elfe soit en tête. Si elle devait descendre pour obtenir des réponses, c'est dans cette direction qu'elle se dirigerait.

Mirtu secoua la tête et commença à sortir de la pièce. "Mirtu a été averti que Miss était têtue ..." Marmonna-t-il dans un souffle. Elle se renfrogna. Apparemment, sa réputation l'avait précédée.

Hermione s'appuya lourdement contre les murs du couloir alors qu'elle se forçait à bouger ses jambes. Quand l'elfe remarqua qu'elle se débattait, il eut pitié d'elle et la lévita dans l'escalier en colimaçon, à son grand soulagement. Elle a réussi à mettre un pied devant l'autre une fois qu'elle a atteint le niveau principal.

"Merci, Mirtu" Dit Hermione alors qu'elle suivait l'elfe à travers le petit mais jolie cottage. "Où m'emmene-tu?"

"Mirtu emmène Miss Hermione chez sa maîtresse" A déclaré Mirtu.

"Qui est votre maîtresse?" Demanda Hermione, luttant à nouveau contre le vertige. Ça devenait étrange. Elle n'avait pas vu d'elfe de maison depuis des années avant de rencontrer Dobby au siège, et maintenant, elle doit la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux. Ça avait peut-être à voir avec Dobby ...

Elle tourna le coin et entra dans un salon confortable. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient deux canapés, une table basse avec du thé et une femme dont le visage était détourné d'Hermione.

Hermione se figea. La femme avait les cheveux blonds presque blanc et une taille royale, même si son visage était caché. Tout en elle était familier.

Non ce n'est pas possible

En entendant Hermione entrer, la femme se retourna.

"Bonjour Mlle Granger. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez réveillée. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter" Dit Narcissa Malfoy avec un sourire doux.

Le vertige qui tourmentait Hermione depuis son réveil prit le dessus et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

"Mirtu, elle ne devrait pas être ici si elle est toujours malade!" Dit une voix féminine paniquée.

"Mirtu soupçonne la jeune demoiselle d'être simplement surprise, Maîtresse" Dit l'elfe. "Elle a guérit rapidement. Mirtu va lui chercher de l'eau."

Hermione pouvait entendre les coups de pieds de lutin quand Mirtu sauta vers la cuisine. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Narcissa Malfoy la fixait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Elle exhala quand elle vit qu'Hermione était réveillée et écarta les cheveux d'Hermione de ses yeux. Le geste rappelait tellement Draco que son cœur se serrait. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer les émotions qui la parcouraient et a découvert qu'il était plus facile de fondre en larmes que de donner un sens aux choses.

"Vous êtes en vie!" Elle a sangloté à la femme surprise. "Je suis désolé, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, mais Lucius et Draco vont être si heureux il vous ont tellement manqué ..."

"Alors c'est vrai?" Dit Narcissa, ses yeux se remplirent également de larmes. "Ils sont tous les deux en vie? Je pensais qu'ils avaient été tués ... Je les pleure depuis si longtemps ..."

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit, hoquetant et s'essuyant les yeux. "L'Ordre les a trouvés dans l'une des cachettes. C'était un coup de chance, je pense. Je les ai soigné et ils sont rester avec moi pour se cacher. Ce n'était pas très connu ... Seul le groupe principal du quartier général le savait. Mais… je ne comprends pas… Draco a dit qu'il vous avait vu mourir!

Narcissa acquiesça tristement. "D'une certaine manière, il l'a fait. Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas vous asseoir sur le canapé? Je peux tout expliquer."

Hermione souri " Seulement si vous me tutoyé " Narcissa ri doucement "Seulement si tu me tutoie aussi"

La femme élégante prit la main de Hermione et la releva, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'Hermione repoussait de nouvelles vagues de vertiges. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux assises, Hermione accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de thé chaude que Sunny lui avait fourrée dans les mains. Mirtu posa un verre d'eau sur la table basse et la regarda. Elle prit une longue gorgée, ne voulant pas offenser l'ancien elfe.

"Le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jeté sur moi était une malédiction factice" Dit Narcissa, la tension visible sur son visage. "Cela ressemble à un sortilège mortel. Il émet une lumière verte et envoie la victime dans un sommeil profond. Mais cela ne tue pas. C'est l'une de ses créations. C'est ce que Draco et Lucius ont vu."

"Quoi?" Dit Hermione, confuse. "Pourquoi utiliserait-il une malédiction factice? Il ne semble pas être du genre à épargner les gens."

Narcissa soupira. "Miss Granger -"

"Hermione, s'il te plaît M. Malfoy."

"Très bien, Hermione. Alors appelle-moi s'il te plaît Narcissa. La vraie raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à couper ma famille de son cercle est parce que ... C'est parce qu'il était en colère que j'ai rejeté ses avances."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent et sa tasse de thé s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

"Je suis désolé?"

Narcissa soupira avec inquiétude, ses mains tremblantes. Il était clair que la question était encore difficile à aborder pour elle.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris l'habitude d'approcher des mangemorts féminins chaque fois qu'il s'y intéressait. Personne ne le refusait, bien sûr. Mais lorsqu'il commença à me suggérer, très voilé au début et très audacieux à la fin, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer trahir Lucius pour cet homme tordu. Mes points de vue ont commencé à changer, et à chaque avancée, j'ai reculé plus fort. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il s'ennuierait d'essayer et passerait à quelqu'un de plus disposé. Dieu sait que ma sœur s'est jetée sur lui mais il se plaignait de ma résistance et commençait à punir mon mari et mon fils de ne pas vouloir lui céder. J'avais trop peur de dire à Lucius ce qui se passait réellement ... J'espérais toujours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fatiguerait de moi. Mais non ... Nous avons commencé à être exclus du groupe intérieur. Ce fut un processus lent, car Lucius était précieux pour lui, mais à la fin sa colère la emporté. Il prit la première excuse pour me séparer de ma famille - en les tuant, du moins le pensais-je. "

"Alors pourquoi ce donner la peine de simuler ta mort? Pourquoi faire croire à Draco et à Lucius que tu étais morte aussi?"

"Parce que ça les torturerait encore plus et moi aussi" Dit-elle en secouant tristement la tête. "J'ai bien peur que ce soit une raison suffisante pour lui. Il savait que ça prendrait un certain temps avant de mourir et il voulait que ce soit aussi douloureux que possible. En retour, il m'aurait garder comme jouet, je paierais avec ma famille pour lui avoir refusé mes faveurs"

Narcissa essuya une larme sur sa joue et regarda son thé.

Hermione a tout retourné dans sa tête.

"Mais ... Comment t'es-tu échappé?" Dit-elle en regardant Narcissa. "Tu étais au milieu d'un groupe plein de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas? Devant Tu-sais-qui? Comment as tu réussi à t'en sortir alors que tu était inconsciente?"

Narcissa regarda affectueusement l'épaule d'Hermione. Hermione suivit son regard et vit Mirtu, l'elfe desséché, souriant à sa maîtresse.

"Mirtu m'a servi et protégé pendant presque toute ma vie" A déclaré Narcissa. "Je lui avais confié mes peurs et quand je suis tombé sous le charme, il m'a attrapé et m'a emporté dans le tumulte. La magie d'un elfe est très différente de celle d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier ... Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas capables de retracer où je suis allé et n'avaient vu que le feu vert du sort, donc ils ont supposé que j'étais morte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est pas donné la peine et l'humiliation de corriger ses suppositions, étant probablement trop en colère pour lui avoir échappé.

Mirtu ma amener ici - Le cottage invisible - parce que le bâtiment est fortement camouflé et appartient à la famille Black. Il n'était plus utilisé depuis des décennies. Honnêtement, je l'avais oublié, mais Mirtu l'a gardé au meilleur de sa forme au fil des ans. Il m'a guéri lentement, car le sortilège n'est pas courant ... Il m'a fallu quelques mois pour revenir à la normale. Je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant" Elle sourit à nouveau à l'elfe et Hermione vit Mirtu rougir de bonheur à la louange.

"Nous sommes complètement coupés ici, cependant, et puisque j'étais techniquement un Mangemort malgré mon changement de cœur, je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide. À ma connaissance, mon mari et mon fils avaient été assassinés, et j'étais à blâmer pour ça. Nous n'avons reçu que des bribes de nouvelles d'autres elfes de maison, mais si peu nous sont parvenues. Ce fut une période très difficile… " Elle s'éloigna, émue. "Ce n'est que lorsque tu as parlé à Dobby et qu'il a immédiatement recherché Mirtu que nous avons su la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles, mais Dobby a tellement parlé de toi avec force, puis il a dit que tu allais te battre .. Mirtu et moi avons demandé aux elfes du manoir de te surveiller pendant la bataille pour assurer ta sécurité. Nous devions découvrir la vérité sur Draco et Lucius, tu comprends Les elfes t'ont amenée ici après ce que Bella t'a fait."

Un air renfrogné envahit le beau visage de Narcissa, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione comprit pourquoi elle avait été si craint par tant de gens.

Narcissa avait visiblement de la rancoeur. "Bella" Gronda-t-elle. "Cette femme nauséabonde - elle soutenait pleinement le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres de tuer Lucius et Draco. Elle a toujours été jalouse de moi, c'est triste à dire. Tout d'abord, mon mariage avec Lucius, puis quand elle a vu la fixation du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur moi ... je crains que ça la poussé encore plus loin dans sa folie. Elle n'est pas la sœur que je connaissais, elle est un danger pour tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle pensait que j'étais morte aussi ... Si je comprends bien, elle pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était enfin prêt à lui rendre ses affections. Une sorcière délirante. "

Hermione se retrouva en train de secouer la tête avec étonnement. "Incroyable" Dit-elle. "Je devrais te dire cependant ... Lucius et Draco ont eu eux aussi une longue convalescence. Lucius a perdu une jambe et Draco a failli mourir du sort de Tu-sais-qui ... Mais Lucius peut marcher correctement maintenant car on lui a trouver une très bonne prothèse et Draco est complètement guéri. Ils se débrouillent si bien, Narcissa. Je suis impatient qu'ils te voient. "

"Il a perdu une jambe?" Elle haleta. "C'est terrible pour lui! Est-ce qu'il s'en sort?"

"Il se débrouille très bien, il en ait sorti plus fort et grandi" Dit Hermione, un sentiment d'exaltation l'envahissant. "Tu seras très fier de lui."

Narcissa lui sourit et son expression se tourna vers la curiosité. "Pardonne-moi, Mademoiselle Granger -"

"Hermione, s'il te plaît."

"Toutes mes excuses. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Pardonne-moi, Hermione, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle tendresse tu parles de mon mari et de mon fils. Bien que je les aime beaucoup tous les deux, je sais que tu es née-de-moldu, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment vous avez tous survécu sous un même toit pendant si longtemps. Ils sont un peu… fixés dans leurs habitudes. "

Hermione sourit nerveusement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas répéter la crise de Lucius, mais elle ne voulait pas cacher la vérité non plus. Elle était trop loin pour ça.

"Au début, nous n'étions pas très amicaux, je ne vais pas mentir" A-t-elle dit prudemment. "Draco en particulier. Mais nous étions tous isolés dans la maison ensemble, alors nous avons lentement développé des moyens de faire face. Draco a fini par cesser de se soucier de mon sang ... Lucius a pris un peu plus de temps ..." Elle leva les yeux vers Narcissa et fut ravie de voir que la femme souriait toujours et semblait véritablement intéressée par ce que disait Hermione. Oh, tant pis elle se lançait. "Malgré les chances minces, nous avons tous été très proches. Lucius est devenu un bon ami pour moi, et, euh, Draco et moi ... Eh bien ... nous sommes tombés amoureux."

Narcissa s'étouffa dans son thé et commença à tousser de manière incontrôlable.

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ... Je ne savais pas comment te le dire ..." Dit Hermione en grincant des dents et en retirant la tasse des mains de la femme avant que le reste de son verre ne finisse sur le sol. Mirtu se précipita vers sa maîtresse et jeta un regard noir à Hermione. Elle rougit d'embarras.

"Non, non, ça va" Haleta Narcissa. "S'il te plaît, ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ton sang. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai dû réévaluer radicalement mes croyances. Je suis juste surprise parce que Draco n'a jamais été très ... lié avec les femmes. J'avais honnêtement abandonné pour lui de trouver quelqu'un. Tu es vraiment ... tu l'aimes vraiment? "

"Oui, je l'aime" Dit Hermione, soulagée d'entendre que son sang n'était pas un problème pour la mère de son bien-aimé. "Et en fait, je dois retourner à la bataille pour pouvoir aider ceux qui se battent. J'ai dû laisser Draco à la maison et plus tôt le combat est terminé, plus vite je pourrai le rejoindre."

"Ma chérie, la bataille est finie. Ça fait plusieurs heures" Dit Narcissa, un sourire rampant sur son visage.

La peur envahit le cœur d'Hermione. "Et ... le résultat?" Elle a demandé avec inquiétude.

Narcissa répondit en relevant sa manche. Une marque noire fanée gisait là, pâlissant alors qu'Hermione la fixait. "Tu peux utiliser son nom maintenant, chérie. Il n'y a plus de tabou, car il n'y a plus de Voldemort."

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Hermione cria. "Tu es sérieuse? Tu es sérieuse! Narcissa, nous devons partir! Qu'attendons-nous?"

Narcissa éclata de rire. "Nous attendions juste que tu te réveilles, chère fille. Tu as failli mourir. Ça ne n'aurait pas était correcte de te forcer à te réveiller plus tôt. Ton corps avait besoin de guérir! Mais je suis d'accord, bien sûr. Il n'y a rien au monde que je veux plus que revoir mon mari et mon fils. "

Les deux femmes se levèrent et Narcissa offrit son bras à Hermione, sachant que ses jambes étaient encore relativement tremblantes. Hermione le prit avec un sourire timide. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça se passait.

"Oh, ma baguette magique!" Dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Mirtu apparut devant elle et lui tendit le morceau de bois familier. Mirtu claqua ses doigts intelligemment et, avec un souffle coupé, Hermione se retrouva à nouveau vêtue de ses vêtements normaux. "Merci, Mirtu, pour tout" Dit Hermione, souriant à l'elfe. "Et merci à toi aussi, Sunny!" Elle appela le petit elfe timide qui se cachait dans un coin. Sunny rougit.

Hermione commença à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et réalisa un défaut dans ses plans. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Narcissa. "Je suis ... je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'être assez forte pour nous y transplaner, honnêtement ..." Dit-elle. "Mais la maison est fortement protégée, et je suis la seul à pouvoir nous amener au bâtiment."

"Peut-être que Sunny et Mirtu pourraient nous amener tous les deux à proximité et que nous pourrions marcher?" Offrit Narcissa.

"Oui, ça va marcher!" Hermione répondit avec un sourire. Aucune sorcière ou sorcier ne serait capable de transplaner à moins de dix pâtés de maisons de la maison, mais un elfe de maison devrait pouvoir se rapprocher. Ils avaient la magie la plus intéressante. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur demander à ce sujet quand tout serait fini. Elle dit aux elfes le croisement qu'elle avait en tête et sourit lorsque Sunny lui prit la main.

Après un dernier regard sur Narcissa, qui lui souriait avec anxiété, elles quittèrent le chalet silencieux avec un CRACK fort.


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Galfoy, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 21

Ron grogna lorsque la cheminée d'Hermione se ralluma avec un appel de Cheminette. C'était la septième fois au cours de la dernière heure que l'étrange quatuor était sorti de sa mélancolie pour accepter les joyeuses félicitations du monde magique. La nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

"Harry, nous ferions peut-être mieux de regagner le quartier général" Dit-il, vaincu. "Tout le monde dans le monde sorcier veut te parler, et il y a une chance que quelqu'un obtienne des informations sur Mione là-bas."

Harry soupira, tripotant sa tasse de thé froide. "Tu as probablement raison. Draco, Lucius, nous resterons en contact ... Et nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous entendrons quelque chose, d'accord? Et vice-versa?"

Les deux Malfoy acquiescèrent.

Draco décida qu'il aimait le fait que Harry ait commencé à utiliser son prénom. Ça lui rappelait moins Hermione de cette façon. Penser à elle lui fit mal au cœur et c'était une corvée pour lui de respirer calmement. Pendant la majeure partie de la journée, il avait lutté pour garder son esprit vide. Il avait réussi à enregistrer trois secondes avant que ce tapis imbibé de sang ne flotte devant son champ de vision. Il espérait arriver à quatre, ne serait-ce que pour préserver sa santé mentale.

Le pire de tout, il ne savait même pas qui blâmer dans tout ça. Harry et Ron pour le lui avoir caché? Son père pour avoir accepté de ne pas lui dire? Lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir arrêter en premier lieu, ou pour ne pas avoir essayé de l'arrêter assez fort? Fol oeil pour avoir caché leurs baguettes? Bella d'être un psychopathe violente et sadique? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour simplement exister?

Hermione? Non, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle a réagi exactement comme il aurait dû s'y attendre. Si quelque chose, elle était remarquablement cohérente.

Il aurait probablement pu deviner sa réaction même à Poudlard, n'ayant alors qu'une connaissance superficielle de sa personnalité. Aider les autres faisait partie intégrante de sa nature. Ce lancer dans une mission de sauvetage impressionnante pendant la bataille finale ... Et bien ... Il n'y avait aucune question sur le fait qu'elle irait au secours, autant qu'il détestait l'admettre.

Même si cela signifiait le laisser derrière. De plus, il semblait qu'elle avait réussi à se protéger avant son accrochage avec Bellatrix et elle avait certainement sauvé plus de vies que Draco ne pouvait en compter. Elle a fait exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit blessée.

Draco sirota son thé froid juste pour se tenir occupé. Si ça avait encore une saveur, il ne pourrait pas le dire. Tout avait le goût de la sciure de bois.

Le tapis sanglant flotta de nouveau dans sa tête.

Putain d'enfer.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait un problème pour Hermione d'avoir autant de gens qui se soucient d'elle, mais maintenant, il se retrouvait à souhaiter que son cercle d'amis soit considérablement réduit. N'importe qui aurait pu la sauver. Il y avait des centaines de personnes qui combattaient pour la Lumière lors de la bataille finale, qui connaissaient presque toutes Hermione. Alors qu'il était infiniment reconnaissant à quiconque l'avait arrachée à Bellatrix, ça le faisait mourir qu'elle manquait encore.

Avec autant de pertes de sang, ses sauveteurs devraient être extrêmement bien familiarisés avec les techniques de guérison pour la garder en vie. Cette idée était en train de briser son cerveau. Il avait besoin qu'elle aille bien. Il avait besoin qu'elle revienne .

Toute autre chose le détruirait.

Le tapis sanglant glissait dans son esprit, se moquant de son impuissance. Draco gémit et sirota à nouveau son thé, grimaçant alors que le liquide froid glissait dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux vers son père qui était parfaitement immobile, regardant dans le néant. Remarquant le regard de son fils, Lucius leva les yeux et attira le regard de Draco.

"Comment vas-tu, mon fils?" Dit Lucius.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je sens que ma vie est en train de s'effondrer" A-t-il déclaré. "Toi?"

Lucius acquiesça. "Pareil" Dit-il. Sa voix était irritée et usée.

Draco laissa échapper un gros soupir. Ils se sentaient tous les deux incroyablement dépouillés. Les Malfoys restants avaient peut-être perdu les deux seules femmes qui aient jamais compté pour eux.

Sa mère et Hermione.

Merlin savait que les hommes Malfoy avaient tendance à ne pas s'attacher facilement. Quand ils sont tombés, ils sont tombés durement et pour toujours, apparemment.

Il a poussé sa tasse de thé avec son index. "Je suppose que je vais faire une tasse de thé fraîche. Je vais faire sauter cette putain de table si je dois boire encore de cette merde froide."

Il avait à peine fini de parler quand il entendit le son distinct et quelque peu étrange du bouton de porte qui tournait. Les deux hommes se retournèrent. En effet, le globe métallique tournait sous leurs yeux, béant à la vue, comme si ça se passait au ralenti.

"Tu ne penses pas ..." Souffla Draco, effrayé de retrouver son espoir, mais ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de courir. Il a entendu son père avaler lourdement.

"Je ne sais pas" Murmura Lucius. "Mais ça pourrait être."

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco laissa échapper un cri.

Hermione se tenait là, semblant parfaitement ravissante… Pas une entaille en vue. Pas de sang. Ses cheveux bouclaient doucement autour de son visage, comme toujours, et elle souriait tellement que Draco pensait que son cœur allait éclater. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond et se mirent à courir vers elle.

"Attendez, attendez!" Dit-elle en levant les mains. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, se demandant pourquoi ils devraient rester à l'écart.

"Je vous ai amené quelqu'un" Dit-elle, son sourire plus nerveux maintenant. Elle se tourna légèrement et il devint visible que quelqu'un se tenait hors de leur champs de vision.

"Lucius? Draco?" Dit une voix que les deux hommes connaissaient intrinsèquement. Draco entendit son père haleter.

Les moments suivants étaient flous.

Narcissa entra. Elle était solide, belle, vibrante ... Et ne ressemblait en rien à un fantôme.

"'Cissa ...?" Cria Lucius avant de courir et d'écraser la femme dans ses bras. "Je ne comprends pas ... je ne comprends pas ..." répéta-t-il.

"Mirtu m'a sauvé. Je peux expliquer les détails plus tard" Dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Draco! Viens ici, mon amour" Dit-elle en ouvrant un bras à son fils, l'autre enroulé étroitement autour de son mari. Draco était figée sur place depuis qu'elle était entrée, regardant d'une manière incompréhensible la femme qu'il croyait morte. Il trébucha et se laissa prendre dans ses bras.

"Mère?" Il s'est étouffé. "Est-ce vraiment toi? Je ne…"

"Chut, c'est moi. Les détails plus tard. Je veux juste en profiter un instant ... Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux morts jusqu'à plus tôt dans la journée. Je pense que vous avez été dans la même situation, si je ne me trompe pas. "

Draco se laissa retenir, mais après plusieurs secondes d'émotion, il s'éloigna avec un baiser d'excuse sur la joue de sa mère. Il pourrait digérer ça plus tard. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il devait saluer, quelqu'un d'autre qu'il pensait peut-être mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse la porte. Il se précipita vers Hermione, qui pleurait de joie en regardant les retrouvailles.

"Putain, je pense que tu pourrais être une sorte d'ange " Dit-il, faisant taire sa tentative de réponse par un baiser meurtrier alors qu'il la tirait et la soulvait dans ses bras. Elle se fondit en lui et Draco sentit qu'on lui avait donné une seconde chance. Ou peut-être une cinquième chance. Merlin savait qu'il foutait les choses assez régulièrement.

"Sérieusement Granger, ne me ment pas ... tu l'est n'est-ce pas? Parce que j'ai commencé à vivre , depuis que tu y es apparu, et je le dis de la meilleure façon possible."

"Autant que je sache, je ne suis pas un ange" Dit-elle en mettant son visage le plus sérieux. "Je pense qu'une petite équipe d'elfes de maison mérite cette distinction. Tu ne vas pas croire ce qui nous est arrivé à toutes les deux."

Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Mirtu et Sunny, deux elfes dont il se souvenait très bien du manoir, planant près de la porte. Sunny souriait joyeusement. Mirtu fronçait les sourcils mais Mirtu fronçait toujours les sourcils. Si ces elfes, ou d'autres encore, étaient vraiment ceux qui étaient responsables de ce miracle, Draco décida de leur construire un hôtel particulier.

"Draco" Dit Narcissa, toujours accrochée à Lucius. "Ta bien-aimé et moi pouvons te raconter tous les détails autour d'un thé. Cela te conviendrait-il?"

Les sourcils de Draco atteignirent ses cheveux devant la description d'Hermione par sa mère, et il bégaya une sorte de réponse affirmative.

Hermione et lui marchèrent main dans la main pour allumer la bouilloire et il la regarda à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas les choses. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui. Et qu'elle a marché ici avec sa mère. Sa mère!! Ça lui soufflait l'esprit. Il avait tellement de choses à leur dire à tous les deux! Cette pensée le lui rappela une chose, et il se dépêcha de tirer sa manche.

"Hermione, regarde!" Dit-il dans un murmure étourdi en levant le bras pour lui montrer la marque décolorée.

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme, touchant doucement la peau alors qu'elle s'émerveillait à la vue. "C'est tellement intéressant, n'est-ce pas? La magie de la Marque Sombre? Voudra-tu me laisser l'étudier? Je pourrais faire quelques petites expériences à ce sujet au cours des prochains mois ... Je pensais que nous pourrions nous organiser un petit laboratoire ici ... " Hermione continua à parler joyeusement de ses projets, mais il avait cessé d'écouter après qu'elle est dit " les prochains mois. "

Elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste. Ce n'était pas une blague. Elle le voulait dans sa vie. Une partie de lui-même s'inquiétait du fait qu'une fois la bataille finale terminée, une fois qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le garder avec son père chez elle, elle se rendrait compte qu'elle pouvait avoir la personne de son choix.

Elle pourrait avoir un guérisseur, ou un guerrier, un véritable héros, soit du Duo débiles, soit même le putain de ministre de la Magie. Mais elle était là et parlait de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans le futur.

Ensemble.

Elle n'a pas semblé considérer l'alternative pendant une seconde.

Encore une fois, comme ça s'était passé si souvent au cours des derniers mois, Draco n'a pas reconnu sa vie. Il était heureux.

"Draco! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

"Euh, oui" Mentit-il. "Marque noir Expériences."

"J'avais fini de parler de ça il y a un moment" Dit-elle en le regardant. "Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était ..." Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Je ne veux plus attendre."

Il prit une inspiration et la fixa. Parlait-elle de ce qu'il espérait? "Vraiment? Tu es sûr?"

"Positive" Murmura-t-elle. La bouilloire commença à siffler et elle se détourna de lui pour préparer le thé. "Tu veux rester ici, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-elle en laissant tomber les sachets de thé dans la marmite. À sa grande surprise, elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse, ne rencontrant pas ses yeux. "Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. En fait, je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le manoir est en désordre et il faudra des mois pour le rendre digne d'habita -"

"Hermione" Dit-il en attrapant ses épaules, la tournant doucement pour lui faire face. "Je ne vais nulle part aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi ici."

"Oh bien" Dit-elle avec un sourire inquiet. "Alors tu ne partira jamais. Je suis contente que ça soit réglé."

Tournant les talons, elle s'éloigna rapidement en tenant le plateau de thé. Il resta bouche bée alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table avec ses parents. Son père avait l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, s'il n'était pas complètement choqué, sa mère semblait radieuse, et Hermione… Bien… Hermione venait de porter le coup de grâce à sa lâcheté émotionnelle.

Il restait. C'était sa maison maintenant. Peut-être qu'en-dessous de tout ça, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de doute. Depuis la première nuit de terreur, une partie de lui savait, n'est-ce pas? Quelle sorte de magie mystérieuse.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait avec elle et écoutait sa mère expliquer sa survie miraculeuse, quelque chose lui vint.

Hermione Granger et son esprit de discussion spirituelle, la courageuse guerrière Gryffondor et la je sais tout étaient de retour. Elle avait changé depuis leurs années d'école, adoucie, mûrie et embellie, mais ils l'avaient tous fait. Grandir face à la guerre, avoir à faire des choix que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à faire, surtout des personnes si jeunes. Mais en la regardant maintenant, ébloui par son esprit, dynamique et passionné, il réalisa que malgré ses blessures, elle était revenue. Et elle était à lui.

C'est au milieu de sa contemplation que son père s'est penché sur lui et lui a soufflé discrètement à l'oreille " Si tu ne l'épouse pas je te déshérité". Draco souri et se tourna vers lui pour lui dire sincèrement "J'y travaille mon père, elle sera une Malfoy ".

Sa réception au siège fût explosive. Le Duo de Merveilles hurla quand elle traversa la cheminée, faisant sursauter les quelques membres restants de l'Ordre. Ron fut si surpris qu'il revint à son état maladroit d'adolescent et incendia accidentellement la table.

Draco les laissa dans la cuisine pour se retrouver. Elle avait déjà proposé d'expliquer le retour époustouflant de Narcissa dans leur vie, et il avait laissé ses parents seuls à la maison pour faire Merlin, sait quoi. Il proposa à Hermione de lui accorder quinze minutes de conversation avec Harry et Ron, puis il la ramènerait à la maison.

Au lit.

Où il avait prévu de lui plaire si profondément qu'elle n'envisagerait jamais de jouer à nouveau le héros et de le laisser.

Il erra dans les couloirs du 12 Grimmauld Place, émerveillé par la différence qui lui paraissait maintenant. En arrivant ici, furieux et haineux, il avait vraiment souhaité la mort de tous les habitants de la vieille maison. La mémoire le dérangea un peu.

Il était assez à l'aise avec le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas une personne gentille. Son venin était plus authentique que la politesse forcée et il n'était pas intéressé à faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille, et Hermione à présent.

Mais il avait abandonné une grande partie de la haine qui le nourrissait depuis si longtemps. Il se sentait plus léger. Le changement n'avait pas vraiment été apparent jusqu'à maintenant, en regardant le salon où Hermione avait commencé ses traitements. Où il avait grondé au sujet "de ses mains sales". Où il s'était encore appelé un Mangemort. C'était comme il y a des années. Il y a un million de livres. Il y a mille jeux d'échecs. Merlin pouvait deviner combien de tasses de thé.

Ses pieds le menaient de pièce en pièce, la plupart d'entre elles étaient désertes maintenant que tout le monde était en mesure de rentrer chez eux sans craindre d'être assassinés pendant leur sommeil. Finalement, il atteignit la petite pièce qui avait servi de bibliothèque, de laboratoire de potions et de stockage médical. Il poussa la porte et entra.

Draco se figea, ses doigts flottant sur sa baguette.

Wolf leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter, assis dans une chaise de lecture qui avait été poussée dans un coin poussiéreux au cours des dernières décennies. La main qui tournait les pages pendait mollement alors que son attention se déplaçait.

"Draco Malfoy" Dit-il, le visage vide. "Je devrais te remercier."

"Pardon?" Siffla Draco.

Wolf ferma le livre et le reposa.

"Je te dois des remerciements. Pour avoir tué Bellatrix. Pour m'avoir libéré du sort, même si tu ne le voulais pas."

Draco se concentra sur sa respiration. Il imaginait différentes manières de tuer Wolf sans alerter tout le monde. Finalement, ils se rappelleraient que Wolf était là. Il devrait agir vite.

"Vas-y" Dit Wolf, l'air résigné. "Vas-y, fais-le."

Draco plissa les yeux. "Faire quoi?" Grogna-t-il en se demandant si Wolf avait lu ses pensées.

"Tue-moi" Répondit-il solennellement.

La surprise était évidente sur le visage de Draco, et Wolf lui lança un regard entendu.

"De toute façon, je ne peux et ne veux pas vivre avec moi-même" Dit-il, son visage maintenant tendu et triste. "Après ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis battu aussi fort que je pouvais, mais j'aurais dû me battre encore plus. Je l'aime, tu sais. Tu l'avais probablement compris rapidement. Nous pouvons toujours repérer la concurrence, hein? Je l'aime, et Je lui ai quand même fait mal "

Wolf rompit le contact visuel et regarda par la petite fenêtre, la lumière mourante du jour filant à peine. "Elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance. En fait, elle ne sera probablement plus jamais dans la même pièce que moi. Mes souvenirs sont hantés, ils me torture. Je n'ai même pas été libéré de ce sortilège depuis un jour et je suis déjà rendu fou de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tellement blessé Hermione, je l'ai presque..." Il degluti difficilement incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Et j'ai tué Bryce. Il n'était pas juste un employé - il était aussi un ami. Je l'ai entraîné là-dedans, et maintenant il est parti." Il rencontra les yeux de Draco, le désespoir émanant de lui. "Tu ne vois pas? Ce n'est pas une vie digne d'être vécue. Alors vas-y. Tue-moi. Tu me rendrais service, et je sais que tu le veux. C'est écrit sur ton visage. Tous le monde y gagne"

Wolf se leva et Draco se tendit, ses doigts reposant sur la poignée de sa baguette. Il était en conflit maintenant et regardait avec émerveillement Wolf écarter ses bras comme s'il s'offrait aux Dieux.

"Mieux vaut le faire maintenant" Dit-il. "Ils ont oublié qu'ils m'avaient laissé traverser librement la maison. Ils s'en souviendront bientôt. Ils se rendront compte que tu es là." Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Une cacaphonie de voix se disputait dans l'esprit de Draco, qui s'efforçait de décider quel chemin emprunter. Il voulait désespérément laisser sa colère se libérer comme il l'avait fait avec Bellatrix, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la même chose.

Bella était le monstre ici. Wolf, bien que Draco le méprise, fut l'une de ses nombreuses victimes. Et parmi toutes les voix qui plaidaient pour la justice, celles d'Hermione résonnaient le plus fort. Elle voulait un autre type de justice. C'était sa voix qui lui rappelait que Wolf était déjà en train de souffrir, qu'il l'avait en fait sauvée d'un terrible destin malgré le fait qu'il était sous l'influence de Bella. Elle aurait été donnée au Seigneur des Ténèbres si Wolf n'avait pas interféré.

Sa voix fit taire toutes les autres.

Sa colère fut suffisamment réduite pour qu'il puisse parler. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je ne serais pas si prompt à supposer que tu sais quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione à ton égard" Dit-il en retirant sa main du bois de sa baguette. "Elle a de l'empathie et sait pardonner. Après tout, elle m'a donné une chance."

Il vit le regard de surprise sur le visage de Wolf alors que l'homme ouvrait les yeux.

"Je l'aime" Dit Draco, sans une once d'humour. "Elle m'aime et nous allons vivre tous les deux à la maison maintenant. De façon permanente. Elle ne viendra plus travailler pour toi. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer, et je pense que ce serait une pauvre utilisation de ton temps à te torturer pour ce que Bellatrix t'a fait faire. Elle est partie maintenant. Tu peux reprendre ta vie en main. Ne la gaspille pas."

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce par de longues pas concentrés au cas où il changerait d'avis. Il devait sortir de là rapidement. Les voix dans sa tête semblaient indiquer qu'il était devenu mou. Il avait besoin de distance avec cet homme, et il en avait besoin rapidement.

Il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit Hermione, Harry et Ron sortir en courant de la cuisine, ayant probablement compris que Wolf et Draco avaient peut-être croisé le chemin. Ils ont tournés aux virage et ont commencé à charger les escaliers sans lever les yeux, le heurtant presque par la même occasion.

"Oh!" Dit Hermione en entrant en collision avec l'épaule de Draco. "Désolé Draco! Nous sommes juste ... Bien ... Nous avons pensé que -"

"Wolf va bien" Dit-il rapidement. "Il est vivant. Même en train de lire. Mais j'aimerais vraiment rentrer chez moi maintenant" Dit-il, la suppliant des yeux et ignorant les deux autres. La journée avait été très longue. Il avait besoin du confort de leur lit. Il avait besoin d'elle avec lui.

"Bien sûr" Dit-elle doucement. "Harry, Ron, pouvons-nous parler plus demain?"

Les garçons acquiescèrent, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Draco. Il soupçonnait qu'ils ne croyaient pas vraiment que Wolf était indemne. Les cons.

Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et la guida dans les escaliers, lançant un regard noir vers le duo. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient sauvé le monde qu'il devait être amical. En plus, il les avait aidés d'une manière détournée. Ils l'avaient dit eux-mêmes. Il ne leurs devait rien.

Le moment où il a finalement réussi à retourner dans leur cocon avec Hermione sous les couvertures était tout aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'avait prévu.

Premièrement, ils avaient passé plus de temps à parler avec ses parents, Draco appréciant simplement le son de la voix de sa mère après l'avoir manqué si désespérément. Elle fut surprise et momentanément attristée d'entendre parler de la mort de sa sœur, mais en entendant que Draco était l'unique responsable, elle lui lança un regard de pure fierté.

Le regard d'Hermione n'était que remerciement. Même avec un cœur aussi bon que le sien, elle savait que le monde était meilleur sans Bellatrix.

Hermione avait clairement parlé à Narcissa de leur relation, car outre le commentaire " bien-aimée" plus tôt, la femme semblait carrément ravie de voir Draco caresser le dos de la main d'Hermione pendant qu'elle parlait. Il avait été gêné d'avoir été pris pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se rendre compte que la photo n'avait rien d'anormal. Il avait simplement trouvé une femme avec laquelle il était à l'aise d'être affectueux. Sa mère s'en fichait et il n'en avait certainement pas honte. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Il pourrait faire ça. Il pourrait être le type avec la fille et la relation amoureuse table. Il ne s'était simplement jamais attendu à se retrouver dans cette situation. Lorsqu'il était un Mangemort, une partie de lui supposait qu'il ne survivrait jamais aussi longtemps. Il n'avait certainement jamais planifié au-delà de la prochaine mission et n'avait jamais imaginé à quoi ressemblerait sa vie à l'avenir. Il avait pas pensé qu'il y arriverait jamais.

Maintenant, il savait à quoi sa vie pouvait ressembler. Un complet virage d'où il avait été. C'était presque suffisant pour le transformer en un putain d'optimiste.

Finalement tout le monde est allé se coucher. Ses parents resteraient avec eux à la maison aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que le manoir redevienne habitable, malgré une ponction plus que consécente ils étaient toujours riches et pouvaient loger ailleur, mais il sentait que c'est parents avaient eux aussi besoin de rester un peu. Draco espérait secrètement que ça prendrait un peu de temps. Il appréciait énormément la compagnie de son père et pensait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir sa mère.

Hermione semblait aimer assez ses parents, alors vraiment, personne ne se pressaient pour partir. Ça le rendait étrangement étourdi de penser aux quatre d'entre eux vivant sous le même toit pendant un moment. Tous en vie. Tous heureux. C'était un concept bizarre, mais il travaillait à le rendre normal.

Hermione brisa les pensées de Draco en se glissant sous les couvertures et en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il réalisa d'un coup qu'elle était déjà complètement déshabillée.

"Hermione? Es-tu sûr de vouloir -"

Elle le fit taire avec un baiser, passant ses mains douces le long de sa poitrine exposée et accrochant ses doigts à la ceinture de son pantalon en coton.

"Oui" Dit-elle en baissant le vêtement incriminé. "Plus de perte de temps."

Elle était prête à intervenir en quelques secondes et il réagissait avec joie à ses avances, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et découvrant qu'elle était plus que déterminée.

Merlin, elle ne rigolait pas. Ses hanches rencontrèrent le mouvement de ses doigts et elle la saisit fermement, lui donnant la plus forte compression. Un doux cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Putain, ça allait beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Était-il totalement égaré en imaginant que, pour la première fois, il s'agirait d'une sorte de belle session de préparation sexuelle qui prendrait des heures?

Avec un gémissement frustré, elle le poussa à plat ventre et balança sa jambe sur lui, se serrant intimement. Il était parfaitement placé pour la pénétrer et il n'avait encore rien fait. Il la regarda avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de confusion. Putain qu'elle est belle. Peut-être avait-il été égaré après tout. Elle voulait ça maintenant.

"Par tous les saints Hermione, je peux y aller doucement, tu sais, si tu préfères -"

"Draco" Dit-elle en l'interrompant. Il décida qu'elle était la bienvenue pour s'asseoir sur lui comme ça n'importe quand. Voir l'amour de sa vie le chevaucher, confiante, belle et complètement nu était quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il eut du mal à rester concentré alors qu'elle se remettait à parler. Mots. Elle dit des mots. "C'est la première fois que nous allons faire l'amour ce soir. Nous pourrons ralentir plus tard."

Sur ce, elle se laissa tomber sur lui et il laissa échapper un mélange entre un gémissement, un halètement et un cri.

"Fais-moi tienne" Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Oh oui, la patronne Hermione Granger était définitivement de retour et Draco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux à ce sujet.

Il obéit.

Il a obéi trois fois, il s'est avéré, chaque fois plus incroyable que le précédent.

Melin elle était parfaite.

Hermione était maintenant profondément endormie, recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, leurs corps complètement entrelacés.

Draco reprenait toujours son souffle. Ou peut-être essayait-il juste de ralentir son cœur. De toute façon, sa poitrine était si pleine de bons sentiments qu'il s'est étouffé. Il baissa les yeux sur la masse de boucles qu'il adorait et dit un petit merci à l'univers pour avoir ramené Hermione dans sa vie. Il souhaitait seulement pouvoir lui rendre quelque chose en retour… Elle l'avait sauvé. De toutes les manières, dont on pouvait être sauvé. Il voulait lui donner le monde en retour.

Hermione tressaillit et gémit et Draco se dégrisa rapidement. Bien sur. Voldemort a peut-être disparu, mais les terreurs nocturnes la hantaient toujours. Le succès de la bataille finale ne pouvait pas effacer les visages terrifiés de ces pauvres enfants. Hermione commença à pleurer doucement dans la poitrine de Draco.

Et puis une pensée le frappa comme un éclair.

Bien sûr, le succès de la bataille finale pourrait ne pas apaiser sa douleur, mais il le pouvait lui. L'excitation a commencé à surgir dans ses veines. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?

Chaque Mangemort avait un talent spécial. Certains étaient de bons planificateurs. Certains étaient de bons tueurs. Certains préparaient des potions et d'autres distribuaient de la torture.

Draco savait foiré l'esprit des gens.

Il était très bon, recevant toujours des éloges de ses anciens collègues pour ses compétences. Il pouvait rechercher, infiltrer, confondre et modifier la mémoire des gens avec une rapidité et une précision inquiétantes. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué son art.

Une fois que sa famille a commencé à sortir du cercle restreint, on ne lui a plus demandé ses capacités aussi souvent. Après qu'ils aient été sauvés et qu'il ait perdu sa baguette, il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait été rendu magiquement impuissant.

Mais il avait sa baguette maintenant.

Soigneusement, sans déranger Hermione, Draco tendit son bras libre jusqu'à la table de chevet et souleva doucement sa baguette magique de l'endroit où elle reposait. Hermione sanglotait maintenant, et il commença à lui murmurer des mots calmants alors qu'il repoussait ses cheveux de son visage. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et se prépara.

Soudain, il était là. La salle de classe était sombre et remplie d'un étrange brouillard toxique. Hermione avait placé son charme sur elle-même, hurlant de façon hystérique alors que les enfants tombaient avec des pleurs désespèrés autour d'elle. La bataille a éclaté à l'arrière-plan, le feu et les explosions résonnant au loin. Les visages effrayés des enfants s'insinuaient dans sa mémoire alors qu'ils pleuraient et s'effondraient en criant pour leurs parents. Draco se retrouva a frissonner de la mémoire. Son cœur se brisa pour elle, de devoir le voir toutes les nuits. C'était vraiment horrible.

Puis il s'est mis au travaille.

Un par un, les visages des enfants devinrent flous. La définition de leurs traits a disparu et les pleurs se sont calmés. Au lieu de crier et de tomber, les enfants étaient assis calmement puis se couchaient. Les bruits de la bataille se sont assourdis, sous l'effet d'un vent doux et du pépiement des insectes dans le champ. Les enfants dormaient, enveloppés dans de confortables couvertures, et Hermione à l'intérieur du souvenir les caressa gentiment en leur disant de se reposer. Elle n'était plus hystérique. Elle était calme, réfléchie et triste. Triste parce qu'elle savait que la guerre allait entraîner ces enfants, mais au moins, pour le moment, ils étaient en sécurité. Le souvenir a été altéré. Elle sentirait toujours la piqûre de leur mort, elle saurait qu'ils étaient partis, mais les terribles détails lui manquaient. Et à partir de maintenant, elle saurait qu'elle les avait aidés d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne serait-ce que pour s'être occuper d'eux autant qu'elle l'avait fait. La mélancolie abstraite a remplacé la terreur. Une mélancolie qui s'estomperait, petit à petit, avec le temps.

Draco sortit de sa mémoire avec le souffle coupé. Il pleurait ... tremblant devant l'atrocité à laquelle Hermione était confrontée depuis deux ans maintenant. Il baissa les yeux sur son visage. Elle dormait calmement et il posa sa baguette avant de l'envelopper dans une étreinte serrée, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, même si elle dormait. Ses larmes finirent par ralentir et il posa un baiser sur son front.

Ils pouvaient tout faire ensemble, réalisa-t-il, et il voulait tout faire. Il voulait l'épouser. Il voulait élever une famille avec elle. Il voulait être tout ce qu'il avait toujours supposé ne pas être assez bon pour avoir. Elle l'a rendu meilleur, et il allait remercier en étant meilleur.

Mais pour le moment, il commencerait leur voyage en la rejoignant dans une nuit de sommeil paisible et calme, étroitement enveloppés dans les bras de chacun.

FIN


End file.
